


Swinging the Clock Back

by Cyny, Strailo



Series: Turn the Clock to Yesterday [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Diabetic Shock (or Toothaches) Due to Sugery Cuteness, Evil (in a good way) Retsu, Fluff, Ichi torture, Insanely Cute Jailbait, M/M, Mayuri abuse, One-sided Aizen/Ichigo, Over-protective Kisuke, Powerful!Ichigo, Shinji torture, perverted behavior (or mention of), prepare to die of laughter, sandel-wielding Hiyori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 81,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyny/pseuds/Cyny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to kill Mayuri slowly. So very slowly. Not only was he surrounded by people that he had seen die, but he was being stalked, again, by a pervert! He hated time travel and when Kisuke stopped stopping him, the clown was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: How dare he?

**Author's Note:**

> Cyny: Ichi really needs to stay away from liquor. Baaaad things happen.
> 
> Strailo: They do! Like...Shinji. He happens. A lot. *wide eyes* And he'll be happening more to. *nods*
> 
> Cyny: Or so he thinks. Little does the poor Vizard know that the fates are against him. Or perhaps just Mayuri?
> 
> Strailo: Mayrui is just dropped kicked into hell between the two of us. *nods* But, let us introduce ourselves to the poor reader who is reading this and going "what the fuck?". I'm Strailo and this is my partner in demented Crime, Cyny! And this is our work of collaboration. Was that to much? *looks to Cyny*
> 
> Cyny: *grins* Demented...maybe. Cracktasic, absolutely. Still totally your fault. 
> 
> Strailo: *looks cute and innocent* Yes, yes it is. *cackles* I hope that you enjoy this rollercoaster of a ride. And please, pardon all oopsies that you see. We edited. But we still miss things.
> 
> Cyny: After all, nobody is perfect. *smiles* But we do hope you enjoy. Just wait until we post chapter one...*sly grin* That's when things get fun...also, this is after the Quincy war is fought and won.
> 
> Strailo: *cackles* That is true. Okay, this fallen angel has to go torture someone some more, so I hope ta see you all again soon! *fixes halo and bounces off with a mischievous cackle*
> 
> Cyny: A halo which is held up by horns. *snorts* I best go make sure she doesn't kill everyone while I'm not looking...not liking the sounds of those cackles. Bye-bye!

It had been close to four years since the Quincy had ended and Ichigo was just spending time in the Seireitei. He was sitting with Shunsui and Jyuushiro around a large table with several bottles of sake. That had been his idea, and Jyuushiro had agreed: the soutaicho needed to relax.

Unfortunately, sake, while good, due to their high spiritual pressure, the alcohol didn’t affect any of them for very long. Ten minutes, top. However, the ‘party’ was slowly ending and Ichigo stood up to leave the two lovers be.

As he walked back to his solitary house and a hot shower, he hummed as he walked. He felt lonely but that was alright with him. The next thing he knew he was on the ground, hair brushing his neck as he felt someone nuzzle him and grope at his ass. He sighed.

“Shinji!” he whined. “Can’t I go home _once_ without being molested?”

“Nope!” Shinji chuckled as he pushed aside the braid that held Ichigo’s hair out of the way, finding a bit of skin to tease with his tongue. “It’s a givin’ that I have ta molest ya at least once a day and I haven’t done so today,” he chirped.

Ichigo sighed, his nose wrinkling. “Shinji, I’m tired, I’m drunk, and I’m in need of a hot shower.” _Although a cold shower might be better._ “Shunsui gets very touchy feely when drunk, and Jyuushiro just finds it amusing as hell. So, let go. I’m not in the mood for this right now, especially since I’ve somehow became the Arrancar liaison when I wasn’t looking.” He huffed as he looked over his shoulder and glared at him, Shinji smirked as he leant in close.

“Yur pouting,” he sang, getting a groan and having to dodge out of the elbow that was swung at his head. “And are ya sure it’s not exactly what ya need? Cause it sure sounds like it. Yu’re too damn stressed.”

“You might be right.” Ichigo admitted. “But not tonight. Ask again tomorrow when I’m sober.” The warm body against him wasn’t helping him think any and he did like Shinji just not in that way. While Shinji had once obsessed over him, that had been a long time ago, before a few things happened. Now all they were were friends...even if Shinji was a very touchy-feely friend. Much like Shunsui, really. Only when the soutaicho was drunk however...Shinji had _no_ such excuse.

Pouting, Shinji wiggled once before standing, drawing Ichigo up onto his feet, wrapping his arms around Ichigo’s waist to press his nose into the broad shoulder before him. “Ya know...you will be sober in about...oh...ten minutes, if that…” he drawled, leering at the huffing glare from Ichigo. “But I can wait. At least until mornin’ if ya really want me ta.”

“I would.” He continued to glare before Shinji finally let go with a dejected look before disappearing. That ‘dejection’ would last all of five seconds, Ichigo knew.  Shinji could be such a drama queen.

He remembered that Jyuushiro needed to get his pain potion from Mayuri and decided to go get it for him since the thirteen taicho wouldn’t have time tomorrow so he might as well. He changed direction to head to the twelfth division. He seriously didn’t like Mayuri, the man was _creepy_ , with a capital C, with no morals _or_ ethics.

It only took a few minutes to get there but took a little longer to find the Twelfth taicho. When he did, the taicho didn’t even look at him, just tossed a device at him. The next thing Ichigo knew, his body was wracked in pain, the faint “Huh, that’s interesting,” barely registering in his mind. When the pain stopped, Mayuri was still in front of him, he was in someone’s lap, and he decided to kick the insane clown’s ass.

How dare he?

How _fucking_ dare _he_?!


	2. Chapter 1: Dropping In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyny: Oh lookie! Chapter 1 and we finally get to see WHOSE lap Ichi landed in...
> 
> Strailo: Wow...is it really time to post chapter 1? Already? Damn. How long have we been working on this now and how far in are we?
> 
> Cyny: A week and 11 chapters. XD And we aren't even half way into it, I'd guess.
> 
> Strailo: Wow. So much writing. So little time. Nope. :D We still have to deal with a certain dipshit, deal with dipshits bullshit and then...smut. Much smut.
> 
> Cyny: Must never forget the smut...but that's going to take a while...XD
> 
> Strailo: So...I hope you guys enjoy the story. For now...excuse me while I'm attacked by puppies.
> 
> Cyny: And I must get back to tortu- *coughs* seeing what Ichi and Shinji are up too. ^_^

He lunged forward to attack Mayuri, only to be stopped as someone quickly wrapped their arms around his shoulders to prevent him from doing so. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw blond hair but he was too focused on the bastard in front of him to take in what was around him.

“Let go of me! That man has an ass kicking coming to him!”

“Calm down. What’s wrong?” That voice was so familiar, but lost in his rage it took a moment to realize who it was but when he did he was confused. Why was Kisuke stopping him from rendering the insane clown into a puddle of goo?

“What’s wrong is that man hurt me so let me go, Kisuke, before I turn around and kick your ass instead!”

For several moments there was silence before: “How do you know my name?”

“I swear I’m gonna kill...wait. What? What do you mean by that?” Ichigo started, trailing off before looking over his shoulder with wide eyes. “Where’s your hat?” he asked, blinking up at him. It was so strange to see him without it.

Kisuke looked at him, his eyes sharp, but also somewhat confused. “My hat?” he asked. “I don’t wear a hat.”

“Yes you…” Ichigo trailed off, his eyes widening as the pieces started to fall into place. Sliding his gaze downwards, noticing a taicho haori where it shouldn’t be among other things, he whined softly and rubbed at his face. “I’m hallucinating...or...shit...Fucking insane clown! Where did you send me? Fuck that! _When_ did you send me!?” he screamed, trying to lunge for Mayuri once more, finding himself stopped, once more, by Kisuke's arms, this time around his waist, the man having moved his arms down during their conversation.

“Calm down,” Kisuke repeated to the upset Substitute Shinigami. “You’re not making much sense. Why don’t you tell me what happened and start from the beginning?” He smiled innocently. The only thing that was missing was his damned fan.

Ichigo glared at him, kicking one leg out and catching the now named ‘insane clown’ in the gut when he dared to come closer, doubling him over with a pained, almost squeaking groan. “Don’t fuck around with me, Kisuke. You know what the fuck I’m talkin’ about, I can see it in your eyes, you leering bastard,” he snarled, trying to wiggle free of the arms, and out of Kisuke’s lap, wanting to get back to killing Mayuri.

“Why, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Apparently Kisuke was not going to confess any knowledge just yet. “A good scientist doesn’t make assumptions without all the information.” Another innocent smile. “So, why are you so intent on killing my third seat?”

Ichigo gave him a blank look in return and rammed his elbow lightly into Kisuke’s side, which got him a grunt but he still remained captive. “Let me go, hat-and-clogs, before I jam the heel of my foot into a part that you want to be fully functional, because trust me, I’m flexible enough to do so,” he drawled, warning lacing the tone. “As to why? Because the insane fucking clown that you have, decided to hit me with some fucked up device and sent me here! I don’t need this shit!” he cried out, once more wiggling and trying to get free. “For fuck’s sake, I don’t even know where or when here is.”

“Here is the twelfth division barracks,” Kisuke replied. Ichigo could have guessed that but perhaps Kisuke didn’t realize that? He also gave Ichigo the year. “If I let you go, will you promise not to kill my third seat? He’d be hard to replace.” Just then a young woman Ichigo recognized walked in.

“Urahara-taicho?” She scowled before her sandel hit the man’s head. “Stop being perverted!”

Ichigo smirked at the fact that Hiyori landed the hit just right, leaving an imprint of her shoe on the side of Kisuke’s head. “Fine. I won’t kill him,” he stated when the arms didn’t budge from around his waist, nearly losing his balance when Kisuke jerked, which would have toppled them both over but still wouldn’t have gained him freedom. _But of course that doesn’t mean I won’t maim or torture the bastard. So many ways to make his life miserable. Thank you, Yumi, for all of the wonderful ideas._

Finally Kiske let go of him. Ichigo was out of his lap seconds later. Kisuke turned to Hiyori. “Why did you hit me?” he pouted. “I was just trying to stop this young man from destroying the lab. Speaking of which,” he looked at Ichigo again before the slightly buzzed Shinigami could move, “what _is_ your name?”

Ichigo paused in the subtle tensing to pounce upon the still groaning Mayuri and looked at Kisuke with an innocent expression upon his face, pulling it off far too easily for any of the gathered people before him. “My name?” he asked, tilting his head, braid twitching behind him as Kisuke simply cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

“Come on, pretty boy, just tell us,” Hiyori snorted before glaring at Kisuke. “And stop being a pervert! I have another waraji!”

Glaring at the small woman for a few seconds, Ichigo huffed and looked back at Kisuke. “My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. And yes, I do know you. And I know your tricks so don’t even try it,” he warned, watching the other’s eyes sparkle in anticipation of doing _something_. His brown eyes narrowed as he tried to inch away from the smiling Kisuke, unsurprised when the matching shoe flew into Kisuke’s head. “Nice shot, Hiyori.”

“Thanks.” She smiled at him before she did a double check. “Wait, how do you know my name?” Ichigo simply smiled and shrugged, not willing to speak about it for the moment.

Kisuke looked at him, face and eyes showing nothing of what he might be thinking before smiling innocently. “I think I’m going to call a meeting and introduce you to everyone. I do believe Yamamoto will find this quite interesting.”

“Oh, I’d just love to see the fifth taicho’s face…” Hiyori smirked having an idea what her taicho was up to.

Ichigo groaned and shook his head, hearing a yelp as his braid smacked the slowly rising Mayuri in the face. “I’m not going like this, am I?” he asked, getting an entirely too innocent smile from Kisuke as the man called his hell butterfly to him, setting up a meeting. Sighing, he followed after the two to the First Division and the meeting, the insane clown following after unwillingly.

Hiyori had a tight hold on his kosodo stating that he needed to give his report on what happened when Ichigo arrived. She was unable to since she had walked in after Ichigo had arrived. Kisuke whistled as they walked causing Ichigo to get a very, very bad feeling.


	3. Chapter 2: Now What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since Strailo is currently missing, just me today. We decided our current year works since the anime never really sense when it is, it's just obviously within the last ten or so. This...is where time starts to deviate. *smirks* Also get in a little more torture then just the insane clown.
> 
> Just so you know, I do realize, now, that Gin and Tousan probably shouldn't have been there but...that was an oopsie we mention in the first chapter...but we stuck with it. Please don't kill us for some contingency errors like that. *puppy eyes* We are trying to keep them to a minimum, but unfortunately they happen sometimes.

Standing next to Kisuke, Ichigo crossed his arms as he glared at the man, rocking back and forth as the taichos and the fukutaichos of the Gotei 13 stared at him in return. “You will die a horrible death,” he hissed threateningly at the still smiling Twelfth Division taicho. “I would feed your liver to a cat if I didn’t think you would make the poor creature sick.”

The hurt look on the taicho’s face just made him glare harder, having lost his buzz about halfway to the meeting.

“You’re so mean, Strawberry-chan.” Kisuke pouted at him. “I just wanted to introduce you. You’re interesting.”

“Call me Strawberry again and I’ll rip your guts out and force feed them to you,” Ichigo snarled, hiding his worry about what the idiot was planning.

“Urahara, you called a meeting? Who is this child before us?” Yamamoto asked, breaking into the conversation and bringing the meeting to order, everyone still eyeing the young male who was glaring daggers at Kisuke. A few thought that it was possible that he could, quite possibly and easily, without even batting an eye, tear out Kisuke's guts and feed them to him.

Kisuke stepped forward and smiled at Yamamoto. “Soutaicho, this is Kurosaki Ichigo. He appeared in my lap today. I was talking to Mayuri,” he waved at the third seat Hiyori was still holding captive, “and out of nowhere this boy just...appeared. He attempted to harm my third seat, understandable if Ichigo is to be believed. According to him, Mayuri did something to him before he arrived and with his repeated mentions of ‘when’ I believe he may just be from the future. The past is technically possible, but since he seems to know people when they don’t know him, the future is most likely.”

Ichigo just gave him a dry look as Yamamoto gazed at the young man before nodding. “Tell me, is this true?” he asked, the orange headed male nodding in return. “Prove it.”

“Fine,” Ichigo huffed, looking over the people before pointing to Kisuke. “Urahara Kisuke. Insane bastard scientist that is the bane of my life.” He pointed to Mayuri. “Insane clown who has a sadistic streak a mile wide and 100 times as long, who is a dead man walking, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.” His finger swung to Hiyori. “Wajari wielding mini psycho, only sometimes though, Sarugaki Hiyori.”

“And the others?” Jyuushiro asked, tilting his head as he gazed at the young male with some surprise.

Ichigo simply sighed and started to randomly point at the various people. “Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, creator of the Seireitei Academy and old as dirt sou-taicho. Hirako Shinji, perverted bastard. Otoribashi Rojuro, also known as Rose and all around pretty bastard. Aikawa Love, nice guy until you push his buttons. Muguruma Kensei. Can kick your ass in ten different ways but is a nice guy all around. Shihoin Yoruichi. Let’s not go into that mess yes?” Taking a deep breath, he rubbed at his nose before continuing. “Ukitake Jyuushiro, and Kyoraku Shunsui, joined at the fucking hip. Unohana Retsu, scariest woman on this planet.”

“Why thank you.” Retsu simply smiled at him. He shivered. That she was the first Kenpachi had not come as a surprise to him at all.

“Kuchiki Ginrei, I know your grandson. You also seem to have an icicle so far up your ass that you’re choking on it.” He paused briefly. “Though, with your grandson, I think his lover managed to thaw it. A little.” Ginrei just glared at him, making him smirk again. “Let’s see, Shiba Kaien, mentor and all around good guy from what I remember of stories. Ichimaru Gin...stay away from sharp, pointy things, yeah?” 

Gin tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” he asked.

Ichigo glanced at Aizen for a moment before he continued, not noticing as the man gasped in pain before falling to the ground, unable to get up.

“Just...do it. Trust me,” Ichigo sighed. “Tosen Kaname, blind jerk off with a thing for justice. Kuna Mashiro, sweetheart with a kick that will kill a hollow.  Ushoda Hachigen, also known as Hachi. Kido master and all around nice guy. Tsukabishi Tessai, strong silent type. Nice guy. Yadomaru Lisa, pervert extraordinaire and all around deadly female.” He stopped and once more looked to the gasping Aizen, face bland. “And of course, one Aizen Sousuke…” _...the ultimate bastard who should be…_ “Him, I don’t know very well..”

The words were purred and accompanied by an intent of a painful death that came from the sweetly smiling Ichigo.

Ichigo didn’t notice one particular taicho who had been looking at the fallen Aizen then back at Ichigo several times and now had hearts in his normally brown eyes. Someone else had however and Ichigo _did_ notice the sandal that went flying across the room hitting said taicho in the head.  His lips twitched. Some things never changed. He couldn’t help but wonder what Shinji had done _this_ time.

“I still say you have awesome aim,” he stated, looking down at the smugly smirking Hiyori who was next to him. “What’s wrong with him?” Ichigo asked, pointing to the now wheezing Aizen who was nearly laying on the ground, holding his chest.

Kisuke chuckled softly and scratched at his cheek. “How about you calm down? I don’t know what he did to upset you so badly, much less how you learned to centralize your reiatsu on one person, but can you stop?” he asked.

Ichigo looked to him before looking back at Aizen before returning his gaze to Kisuke once more, missing the now drooling Shinji, who sported a print of the sandal thrown at him in the middle of his face.

Ichigo’s expression finally turned sheepish. “I don’t know how. I didn’t do it on purpose.” He glanced at Aizen. “I never had time to learn how, not really. I’m sorry...” Shinji twitched and barely held back a whimper, Kensei sighed next to him before lifting one hand and smacked the back of his head, forcing his friend to fall face first to the ground.

“Idiot,” Kensei growled as Ichigo looked over and tilted his head in a curious manner.

“What’s up with the Shinji abuse?” he asked, Kensei just smirking and shrugged one shoulder. “I know he can be annoying, but isn’t this slightly excessive?”

Hiyori snorted. “Ah, he’s just being perverted again. Might wanna watch your…” she started before Kisuke quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, drawing her against his side with a blinding smile.

“Don’t mind her,” he chirped. The gleam in his eyes did not inspire confidence however. In fact, he looked like he had a new toy to play with.

Sighing softly, Ichigo just rubbed at his face and looked to Yamamoto. “Proof enough for you?” he asked. Yamamoto stared at the young male before him, taking in the dual zanpakuto, one shorter than the other, that sat on his person with a familiarity that came from either many years fighting together. Or from too many battles seen.

“Indeed it does. What year is it that you come from?” Yamamoto asked, Ichigo rubbing at his head.

“In the spirit world? Not a clue. I understand it works different...I’m human so I mainly live in the human world.” That got him a few startled looks. “In the human world it’s currently 2014.” He looked around. “What?”

“How can a human have such strong reiatsu?”  Soi-Fon popped up from behind Yoruichi, Ichigo having missed her entirely because she was so small.

“Uh...multiple reasons.” Ichigo smiled. “Let’s just say it’s complicated and leave it at that, shall we?” He gave them an innocent look. The looks he got back told him that they didn’t believe him as far as they could move him.

Mayuri sneered and poked at Ichigo, getting a dark glare. “I say we dissect him and find out what makes him tick,” he said, Ichigo sneering at him.

“If you touch me again, I may forget my promise not to kill you,” Ichigo warned, making the insane scientist jerk. “And it won’t be fast either. It’ll be slow. With lemon juice and salt added in just for the added pain,” he growled, wrinkling his nose at the sudden shaking of the third seat, making a sound of disgust. “Oh, for fuck’s sake. Who can’t stand a little mental fuckery?” he asked as he danced away from the man with now soiled hakama.

“Reiatsu,” Kisuke sighed, rubbing at his eyes as Ichigo blushed once more, rubbing his cheek with one finger.

“Sorry.” Of course, the one thing Ichigo _really_ wasn’t good at was doing so much damage. Not that he could find himself to mind in either men’s case, but at this rate he was going to end up like Kenpachi...the mere thought made him shiver, even if he came with a cute little girl. Speaking of, he was going to miss her. And miss watching her chew on Ikkaku’s head.

Rubbing his temple, it finally really sunk in. He was in the past, with no way to get home. While here he could try and change it for the better, but still...he would miss all the friends he’d made that weren’t here yet or weren’t even _alive_ yet.

Loneliness hit him like a sledgehammer. For once he was truly alone.

Now what?


	4. Chapter 3: Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strailo: Welcome to the real insanity of this story. From here on out...we tend to be rather mean to poor Shinji. *nods*
> 
> Cyny: Absolutely. I still say poor Ichi's first mistake was mentioning the...thing.
> 
> Strailo: *cackles insanely* Of course it was. >3 He should have kept quiet. Then again, Shinji would still have gone after him.
> 
> Cyny: Most likely. Then things just go downhill from there with Soi-fon wanting to murder him and a long-haired pervert after him. He needs to learn when to shut his mouth. XP
> 
> Strailo: *snickers* He should learn but he doesn't. Makes it easier to torture Shinji though. We're so mean.
> 
> Cyny: We are. Poor Shinji. And he doesn't even know why Ichi keeps rebounding him...not really.....yet. *cackles*
> 
> Strailo: *snickers* Not yet. *enjoys the fact that we know what's going to happen and the readers have to wait* Am I mean? Maybe. But then again, I'm a writer.
> 
> Cyny: Well it helps we have so much written down...in one month! We've nearly broken the NaNo word count...anyways, we should probably let you read the chapter now...and not torture you too much more...so, hope you have as much fun reading this as we did writing it!
> 
> Strailo: Byes! *smiles*

Hauling himself to his feet as Ichigo’s face closed off, his reiatsu seemingly wrapping around himself and tinged with sorrow, Shinji frowned as he felt the back of his head. He somehow got close to Ichigo without being stopped, strangled or smacked down into the floor again and bumped shoulders with the male that he felt drawn to. He wanted to see anything on that pretty face then the blankness that seemed oh so wrong.

“Ya alright?” he asked, tilting his head so that his hair slid over one  shoulder, brown eyes watching the blond locks move and orange eyebrows come together in confusion.

Face still mostly closed he focused on Shinji’s hair, eyes lowering to examine just how long it was. “I’m not used to the long hair...the Shinji I knew had a page cut.” He indicated how long with his hand before reaching in his pocket and wrapping something around the taichos neck. The blond was momentarily startled because he thought the other man was going to garrote him. It wasn’t however, and Ichigo was done within moments, tucking it into his shihakusho. Whatever he’d used felt like silk...“There, that looks much better.”

Frowning slightly, Shinji pulled it out to gaze at, recognizing it as a cravat, fingers dancing over the knot as he stared at the white strip of cloth. “Oh, my, this is nice,” he hummed, looking up and catching Ichigo looking at him with narrowed eyes. “Yes?” he asked, smoothing the silk down and tucking the end back into his kosode.

“Do you have the ah…?” Ichigo asked, trailing off before actually saying what it was he was talking about, one finger waving at his mouth. “Thing?”

Shinji could feel his heart speed up at the thought of such a pretty boy knowing about his tongue ring, blood rushing downwards before he forcibly pulled his mind away from just _how_ the pretty boy knew. “Why yes, yes I do. And how did ya know?” he asked, purring softly.

Ichigo flushed. He looked away, unable to continue looking in Shinji’s eyes as he confessed, “I bought you a new one once. As a gag gift.” His face turned paler. “And you kissed me a few times.” He shrugged.

Shinji started to leer, eyes glowing with delight. “Did I? Well, I personally have no memories of this happenin’ so maybe we should…” he started before yelping as Kisuke grabbed the back of his haori and kosode and yanked, tossing him into a wall. Groaning as he slowly peeled off of the wall to the ground, leaving behind an imprint, he twitched and mourned the lost chance at getting to taste the pretty boy.

“So sorry about him,” Kisuke said, smiling at the stunned and dazed Ichigo. “Really should watch what you say around him.”

Ichigo had a deer-in-the-headlights look. “Oh shit. I forgot.” He looked about ready to run and hide somewhere or start banging his forehead into the wall. “Not again.” He groaned. “Once was enough….Hiyori said it was worse than when he got hooked on that one flavor of ice cream! Fuck! Why is it always me? Why do these things always happen to _me_?”

“The hell are you talking about?” Hiyori asked, turning to Ichigo from where she had been watching Mayuri slink out of the meeting hall to clean up and change. Aizen was slowly standing himself, having caught his breath while the events going on around him, eyeing the now bright red Ichigo as he idly played with his braid and what looked to be a long piece of silk that had been interwoven into the hair.

“Shinji got really obsessed with this flavor of ice cream before he met me.” Ichigo mumbled, still playing with his braid. When loose the hair went to just below his ass. The third strand was an idea of Shinji’s because he’d had trouble braiding it, but using the silk as the third strand had kept it in place, the other Vizard had just replaced the silk when necessary though Ichigo had always told him it was unnecessary, Shinji just refused didn’t listen.

“His obsession with me was, according to Hiyori, even worse. And longer. I don’t know why but,” he paused, tilting his head and thinking. “Then again, Starrk said I smell of oranges and vanilla, which might have something to do with it. Never thought of that before. But to go through it all _again_?” The very idea made his heart hurt, before he shoved those feelings back in the box he’d hidden them in.

Hiyori tilted her head, thinking about what Ichigo had said, glad that Shinji was out on the floor at the moment, only occasionally twitching. “First of all, it’s a good thing that the pervert is out for the count,” she started, Ichigo looking down at her with chocolate brown eyes that spoke more than any word could. “Second of all, let me tell ya something about him. He doesn’t just stop obsessing over a person. One of two things happen: He either falls completely for them or he shoves any possible feelings into a real tiny box and shoves them into a dark corner somewhere. I think I can guess what he did with ya,” she stated, making Ichigo go completely still.

It set a few people on edge, only seeing that kind of stillness from a surprised warrior when they were trained to do so in regards to a fellow fighter and ally or friend. It told them that the male before them had been trained, and trained well, but only added to the confusion they felt.

“Now? You’re quite probably right. The Shinji I knew could stop, however.” Ichigo said softly, that stillness remaining. Hiyori could see sorrow in his eyes, but what it was directed towards was unknown. “Due to certain things he’d been through, he had to learn. We were just really good friends when I left.” He smiled, his face hiding everything else. “The cravat I gave him?” he pointed to the unconscious Shinji. “That actually originally belonged to him. His future self anyway. I keep winding up with them. Sometimes I’d tease him that he was preparing me to hang him somewhere.” Amusement danced in his eyes.

Hiyori snickered and reached out to tug on his braid. “What about the silk in your hair, huh?” she asked, watching the fading blush spring back to life. “He gave it to you?” she asked,  “And you seemed right handy at tying it when you put it on Shinji, like you’d had a lot of practice, but you don’t wear one…” her smirk turn sly.

“Shinji thought it was sad I didn’t know how to tie a cravat so he insisted I learn.” he mumbled, the two ignoring the people who were staring at them.

Up until Kisuke walked up behind Ichigo and poked at a spot with a dark scowl on his face. “And who gave you a hickey?” he asked, glaring at the little spot that was just barely bruised.

A hickey? “Which one?” he grumbled. “I know a lot of touchy-feely people both Shinigami and human,” _and other._ “and sometimes that happens…” he pulls up his kosode to reveal a new one along with several others. If he were a leopard it’d actually make sense to have all those ‘spots’. “Shunsui, for example, gave me that one.” He pointed at one specifically and turned a brighter red.

“I bet you I was drinking,” Shunsui drawled, smirking down at his highly amused lover. “And that you were watching as the cute one here wiggled and tried to escape.”

Jyuushiro covered his mouth to hide a grin as Ichigo went a bright, vibrant red as he groaned. “Fuck you all,” he moaned. “This is worse than the damn cat who sounded like a male but was a chick joining me in the healing springs. Too. Much. Bouncing.”

Yoruichi leaned forward with a mischievous grin. “Would that be me, sweetheart? My,” her grin widened, “I’m surprised you haven’t fainted as red as you’re getting.”

“What is this, gang up on the poor mutt?” Ichigo muttered, eyes wide as he looked around. “You...you have this thing about bouncing in front of me. It’s no wonder I want males instead of chicks with you running around. And Rangiku...let’s not go there! Of course we have scary woman, Retsu, and psycho bitch Soi-Fon over there. Yeah…” he complained, Kisuke trying hard to stop his laughter as Shinji slowly came back to the world of the wakefulness.

“But like Shunsui suspected, most of them were by drunk friends of mine, including him. Well, with a few exceptions. One does it to try and dominate me.” Drunk or sober, Kenpachi _loved_ giving him hickeys. “A few because they were convinced I was _theirs_.” Goddamned Arrancar and their damned mating senses. Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and Starrk would just not give up. “Two for fun.” Shinji and Keigo, though Keigo tended to be drunk too, admittingly. He shrugged.

“Wha?” Shinji slurred, catching sight of pale skin and dark hickeys on said skin, feeling warm blood slip from his nose. “Damn…” he whimpered, feeling his blood, once more, rush south.

“Pervert!” Hiyori yelled, jumping onto Shinji’s back, making him make a sound much like a dying cat. “Stop lookin’ at him like that!” she snarled as Ichigo quickly tucked his kosode back into his hakama, hiding the marks once more. “And I swear you’re gonna need a guard dog,” she told Ichigo, making him sigh and nod, just to get her off of his back.

“If anyone tries to do anything they’ll end in one of my labs,” Kisuke muttered, grunting when Ichigo turned on him and planted his foot into his stomach.

“I can defend myself just fine, thank you very much,” he complained. “after all, I may not be able to feel reiatsu but obviously you guys can.” he pointed out. “I’ve been fighting since I was fifteen. I’m now twenty-three. I may not be unbeatable but I’m pretty damn good. Especially since Zangetsu recently helped me control that form…” The last was muttered under his breath.

“Form? What form?” Soi-Fon asked as the group easily ignored the fighting Shinji and Hiyori. Her eyes were narrowed as she tried to get closer to the young male who had appeared from nowhere, only being stopped by Yoruichi.

“Don’t worry about it Soi-Fon.” Ichigo said softly. “It’s really not important, nor something I use often.” He shrugged.

“Oh? Why not?” Kisuke asked, the scientist in him perking up at the interesting thoughts of what the younger male could be talking about, noting that Kaien seemed to be studying Ichigo rather closely. He would have to talk with him when he could be sure that the now standing Shinji wasn’t going to try to get into Ichigo’s pants. Again.

“Well, there are two…” he finally sighed, a Hollow mask appearing in his hand. “This one isn’t too bad.” he said. “I’ve used it often enough. This one however….” Another mask appeared in his other hand looking quite a bit fiercer, with two long horns sticking out. “While this form might grant a nice power boost, among other things, it’s not worth the side effects. Besides, I don’t often have reason to use it.” Both masks vanished as if they never were. “Like I said, just not something I use often due to reasons,” he stated, brushing it off. He narrowed his eyes as Aizen went stock still, surprise evident on his face and prompting Ichigo to sneer at him.

Kisuke on the other hand, had a carefully blank face as he stared at Ichigo, Yamamoto gazing at the young male, finding nothing in his reiatsu that told him that he would be a danger to everyone.

“You should be destroyed, every last bit of you,” Soi-Fon hissed, reaching for her zanpakuto but finding herself paralyzed at the cold brown eyes that pinned her in place.

“The last person who tried that became dead in a most unpleasant manner,” Ichigo said. It was as if he was talking about something mundane, the way the words were spoken, the tone of his voice. As if he had said that it was nice weather and it sent ice cascading down her spine, fear curling in her chest and tainting her mouth with dust and ash. “He tried very hard to kill me. He _really_ didn’t like that my Echt mother had dared to marry a Shinigami, creating me. I disagreed on what he wanted to do.”

There are quite a few startled looks from around the room, even Shinji and Hiyori stop fighting momentarily to look at him. “Yur mother was a Quincy?” Shinji asked.

“Yeah. Long story. In any case, Soi-Fon, I’m not a danger. I could go insane at any moment admittingly, considering I’ve lived in a _hell world_ since I was _fifteen_ , and may I remind you, I am human, not a spirit like you, until now...but I’m not about to turn into a Hollow. If that were the case I would be already since Zangetsu, my _zanpakuto_ , _is_ a Hollow.”

“Is that even possible?” Shunsui asked, bemused.

“With me? I’m starting to wonder if there is anything that _isn’t_ possible with me.” Shinji saw Ichigo retreat into himself again. “The word ‘impossible’ doesn’t seem to exist when it comes to me.” Shinji really hated seeing him draw so far into himself. The young man looked at them. “I gave my life, my soul, my very powers to save everyone. I think I’m allowed eccentricities.”

“Hollowfication is more than just an eccentricity.” Kisuke pointed out. “That’s dangerous, deadly even.”

“Yes, yes it is. If you try and undergo it yourself. Me? The Hollow was inside me at birth. From what I understand my powers merging with it are what saved me from becoming a Hollow... _at birth_. When I started actively using my powers...I had to save myself yet again. Now...Zangetsu listens, though admittedly he does like to gang up on me. He often says things I’d rather not hear, but the power fight is _finally_ over.”


	5. Chapter 4: Leave the Fox to Guard the Hen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strailo: We...we just torment the poor Shinji in this one. Poor boy.
> 
> Cyny: Considering Ichi threatens to either feed him to Szayel or give him to Kisuke....
> 
> Strailo: We were just so very mean to him. It was fun. :D
> 
> Cyny: Not as mean as Doubt Not the Truth...
> 
> Strailo: Oh gods. That was just cruel and unusual punishment. It was AWESOME. *cackles*
> 
> Cyny: I know, right? Compared to that, this chapter is tame...even if a pushy Hollow makes an apperance.
> 
> Strailo: *snickers* Pushy? He gets to the point of just damn near tossing Shinji Ichigo. It's highly amusing. Either way, we should let them have it...The chapter that is.
> 
> Cyny: Probably, before they yell at us for cruel and unusual punishment...enjoy!
> 
> Strailo: *giggles cutely*

Just then Ichigo remembered something. Kisuke had called him _interesting_. He began to wonder if he should run, especially considering he had just confirmed to both Aizen _and_ Kisuke that Hollowfication _was_ possible.

“I really need to learn when to shut my mouth,” he mumbled to himself. The problem was, where would he go? He had no place _to_ go. So, now not only had he possibly worried the soutaicho into _attempting_ to harm him, he had an obsessed Shinji and scientist Kisuke interested in him though Kisuke was also protective of him oddly enough. Was it just instinctive for Kisuke to want to help him? Oh, and that he was a hickey magnet. He doubted time travel would have changed that.

How he had yet to lose his virginity was beyond him. Although, from the looks of it, if Shinji had anything to say about it, that may not be the case for much longer.

Sighing as Shinji came to stand next to him, he looked at Yamamoto and cocked an eyebrow. “So what’s going to happen?” he asked, the old man placing his hands onto the curl of his hidden zanpakuto and staring at him with a heavy frown on his lips.

“By all our laws, we _should_ destroy you, but we will not. You will need to have an escort at all times while you are here, taicho’s only,” Yamamoto stated, Ichigo shrugging and nodding.

“As long as it’s not Mr. Icicle-Stuck-Up-His-Ass,” Ichigo drawled, pointing to the vaguely insulted looking Ginrei.

Yamamoto shook his head. “Kuchiki-taicho is too busy with his duties and taking care of his clan and his young grandson. No, I was going to assign Hirako-taicho to you. His fukutaicho, Aizen, can take care of his squad while he does so.”

Had someone dropped a pin the sound would have been deafening. Ichigo just stared at the soutaicho wondering if he wanted his Fifth taicho to die a horrible death at Kisuke’s hand if the scientist was to be believed. Yamamoto merely smiled placidly back at him as Shinji carefully kept the glee he was feeling from showing while Kisuke glared at him, promising death in a most unpleasant manner at a later time.

“You want Shinji to die, don’t you?” Ichigo finally asked, making a few of the gathered taicho’s and fukutaicho’s burst into laughter while Shinji pouted.

“No, I do not. So do not kill him, Urahara,” Yamamoto stated before standing up. “We will need tests done on how powerful you are at a later time. I’m sure that Urahara will be willing to do them without being too invasive,” he said.

“Now you just want Kisuke to die, don’t you?” Ichigo asked, voice deadpanned as he shook his head, the soutaicho leaving without another word. “If you try to make me a pincushion, I’ll remove a few important bits,” he warned, turning a glare to the brightly smiling Kisuke. “And I’ll use a rusty spoon that’s been licked by the insane clown, got it?”

Kisuke just continued to smile at him. “Oh, absolutely. I had no plans to turn you into a pincushion anyway. You’re too interesting for that, or dissection as Mayuri suggested. Now Shinji…” He glanced at the other taicho, his gaze promising mayhem if the other taicho didn’t behave. “I’ll go prepare to get those tests done!” He chirped leaving with Hiyori. Slowly the others began to trickle out as well.

Ichigo sighed and looked at Hachi and Tessai before they left. “Um...word to the wise? Any place I’m staying should be well warded and well...I can use some kido but it’s not my strong point. I have a tendency to destroy rooms in my sleep.” He looked sheepish, obviously ignoring his ‘guard’ for the moment. “I don’t mean too, it just...happens.”

“And if someone is in the room with you?” Tessai asked with a look at Shinji.

“Nothing.” Ichigo replied. “Though they may feel uncomfortable...they won’t get hurt. Just...things.” _Shinji always loved the way I looked after...it’s not my fault Zangetsu is as much a pervert as Shinji is...Tensa tries to control him, but it doesn’t always work...now if he’d stop whispering in my ear about Shinji’s tongue ring...I really didn’t think he had it yet…_ Ichigo turned scarlet just thinking about some of the fantasies he’d had about the damned thing. It didn’t help that Shinji was a _damned_ good kisser.

Hell, just thinking about it made heat go straight to groin, but he’d help Aizen before he let the other man know _that_. By now the only ones in the room were him, Hachi, Tessai and his ‘guard’.

Pouting as he was ignored, Shinji allowed the three men to talk about the warding, shoving his hands up the sleeves of his kosode and slouching enough to run his eyes over Ichigo’s backside while he wasn’t paying attention. And such a lovely backside it was too, all grabbable and molestable. Running his eyes over the hakama clad ass, he idly wondered what it would look like without the thick cloth obscuring his view.

He quickly snapped his eyes up when brown eyes turned to glare at him, Ichigo having felt the heat of his gaze and knowing what was on his mind.

“Stop perving out on me,” Ichigo hissed, Shinji shrugging one shoulder with a chuckle.

“I can’t help it. Yu’re so damn delectable,” he replied.

“No. I’m not. What I am is about two seconds away from kicking your ass to Hueco Mundo and back and feeding you to Szayel.” he continued to glare. “From what I understand he always needs new souls to eat.” Just then he looked away, that intense nothingness about him again. Why? Why did that keep happening? “Assuming he’s even around yet,” he mumbled. “Then again, I could just let Kisuke have you…”

Shinji laughed slightly nervously and waved his hands, trying to lighten the mood enough for the other to lose that nothingness. “Come now, Ichi-chan,” he started, laughing once more at the growl that the nickname got, “I’m innocent really. Come, I’ll show ya where you’ll be staying and I’m sure Tessai and his partner here can help ya set up yur rooms. It does sound like there shall be quite a bit of work to be put into getting everything right after all and ya look like yu’re about to drop.”

Ichigo looked at him before nodding in agreement. “Fine. But no funny business,” he warned, waving a finger at Shinji before walking with him towards the Fifth Division.

“Of course not.” Shinji agreed. “Such things must wait until yu're more awake and able to handle it.” That just got him another glare from the boy before Shinji saw him stumble and fall. He caught him before the other man his the ground.

“Is he alright?” Hachi asked Shinji. Shinji nodded.

“Yeah, he just fainted, I think.” Shinji replied picking him up bridal style. The Fifth taicho was unsurprised, the boy had looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. Was he the only one who noticed?

He felt Ichigo move in his grasp, the boys head was lowered. “Yeah, Kingy fell asleep.” Despite the soft voice, he could just hear the smirk. His reiatsu seemed...different, as did the voice. It...echoed “Want to put me down so I can walk? I promised Tensa I’d behave…for now.”

“Who...is Tensa?” Shinji asked, putting him down, his voice softening so the two followers couldn’t hear them.

“Tensa….Zangetsu.” Black and orange eyes look up at him and he was indeed smirking. “Zangetsu, at your service.” He said, pointing to the larger of the two blades he wore. “And Tensa is here.” He pointed to the smaller blade at his hip. "It gets confusing because there are two of us, so he is Tensa and I am Zangetsu.”

“Yu're the Hollow.” Shinji stated, sure of it. He wasn’t going to alert the other two to it, however unless he was forced too.

“Yes, yes, I am.” He continued to smirk. “But as I said, I promised ta behave. Kingy needs some sleep, assuming he could ever get some,” the Hollows eyes unfocused slightly lost in memories before sharpening quickly. “And leaving his body defenseless doesn't sit well with me. Too many bad things happen when _that_ happens…” The last was more to himself then Shinji.

Shinji eyed the young male before him, finding the change in eye color startling but not too surprising considering how those chocolate eyes went toffee colored when he had called his masks to his hands. He doubted many of the others had noticed, however, too shocked by what he had held.

“Bad things?” Shinji finally asked. Zangetsu just grinned at him.

“Like I’m gonna tell ya!” The Hollow/Sword spirit replied. “That’d be stupid. Kingy may trust ya but why should I? Kingy can be so very naive sometimes. If he weren’t, Starrk and Ulquiorra wouldn’t be able ta gang up on him. Hell, even Nnoitra and Kenpachi! Those two practically gave him an hours advance warning! Wimp,” he snorted. He noticed Shinji was just giving him a confused look. “An’ you don’t even know who the fuck I’m talkin’ about.”

“Can I ask ya a question?” Shinji asked carefully, wondering if the Hollow would answer.

“Sure ya can. I make no guarantees I’ll answer though.” His grin widened.

“Why does Ichigo keep drawing into himself?”

Zangetsu drew away from him as if Shinji had just slapped him. “Ya know the answer ta that one. You’ve seen it several times. _Ya don’t know who the fuck I’m talkin’ about!_ ” he repeated, stressing the words. “An’ ya should. Ya bear the same face, mostly, but the memories aren’t there. Other than us, Kingy’s all alone.” The Hollow cackled. “Hell, if things happen the way they were supposed ta he might be teaching ya somethin’! Somethin’ ya taught him when he was younger. Talk about a role reversal!”

“And what did I teach him?” Shinji asked curiously, his mind bringing up a few possibilities all of each when straight to his groin but he was fairly certain that wasn’t what the man meant.

The manic grin widened even more. “Not my place ta answer…!” His tone was sing-song. “But it’ll be quite fun. For me at least. Maybe no’ so much for ya.”

“That sounds foreboding.” Shinji murmured already understanding that what Zangetsu enjoyed, he probably wouldn’t. It was very obvious that the sword spirit turned Hollow was definitely sadistic.

They finally get to where Shinji had been leading them and Tessai and Hachi, after quite a bit of debate and some talks with Zangetsu, the man making sure to avoid looking them in the eye so they didn’t realize he _wasn’t_ Ichigo, finally got the place warded. Zangetsu smirked at it.

“I guess it will do. Maybe.” He looked over at Shinji. “Hope you have some insurance or somethin’. This is your house, right?” The blonde taicho nodded. “Ya might need it. Goodnight.” Zangetsu disappeared into the guest room Shinji was lending him. If he had to watch him, it only made sense. He had enough room. Ichigo’s worries about the warding was probably exaggerations anyway, understandable if he’d been through as much as he said he had, and _that_ was something Shinji wouldn’t doubt.


	6. Chapter 5: Doubt Not The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strailo: We're even meaner about to the Shinji. We really are. It was a lot of fun to boot.
> 
> Cyny: *bemonas* I cannot believe I nearly forget to post this!
> 
> Strailo: *pets* You're fine sweety! You were busy with a friend and then work happened. *clings* *squishes close*
> 
> Cyny: We really were mean to poor Shinji though. He was NOT expecting this!
> 
> Strailo: Nope, he sure wasn't. It was a LOT of fun to. For us...not so much for him. >3
> 
> Cyny: Well...he did get a little something out of it. *smirks* Just not as much as he might have liked...
> 
> Strailo: *cackles* This is true. This is very true.
> 
> Cyny: And what happened to him...it's not like he DIDN'T like it...
> 
> Strailo: Oh he liked it...eventually. >3
> 
> Cyny: Oh no, he liked it from the start. There was just a slight problem is all. XP
> 
> Strailo: *snickers*
> 
> Cyny: Anyway, go read the chapter and enjoy. Otherwise, dear Strailo, the readers might strangle us out of curiosity. XP
> 
> Strailo: *snorts* I swear that we torture the readers just as much as we do poor Shinji. *snickers* Have fun guys!
> 
> Cyny: Probably. Now go read. Bye-bye
> 
> Strailo: Byes! *waves and looks cute*

Flopping back onto his bed after he showed Tessai, and Hachigen out of his house after they had heavily warded the bedroom and house at Ichigo’s prodding, Shinji groaned and rubbed at his face before slowly stretching his body with a grunt. He could feel Ichigo’s reiatsu settling down, faint as it was under the wardings around them.

Hauling himself up off of his bed, he pulled off his taichos haori and dropped it over the back of one chair, eyes taking in the scrap of silk in the mirror on his dresser as a smug smirk spread its way over his lips. He had to admit that he did look good with it around his neck, even as he undid the knot and laid it on top of said dresser so that he didn’t forget it the next morning. As he bent over to remove his tabi, he gasped as a wave of reiatsu rolled over him, making his eyes go cross as he slammed onto his knees, hands planted on the ground.

The power was flavored like nothing that he had ever felt before. There was the crisp sharpness of Shinigami, and sweet tanginess of Quincy, but there was also the dark silkiness of Hollow just under that, all of it curling together to make something uniquely Ichigo. But it wasn’t just pressing down on him, rolling in waves, almost as if the young male was fighting him. No, it was stroking over his own, wrapping around his body before sliding teasingly away, arousing more than just his need to fight or flee.

Groaning, he slammed his forehead down onto the ground and shivered as he tried hard to convince his body that running with a hard dick was a _bad_ idea considering just how uncomfortable that would be. Losing the fight, he grabbed onto the edge of his dresser and slowly stood as the waves of power slowly ebbed back, just teasing for the moment. Using the moment, ignoring his now throbbing length, he staggered towards the bedroom before once more finding himself on the floor, whimpering as he was teased.

“Fuck me,” he groaned, pressing a hand over his now leaking cock as he started to hit his head on the floor once more. “Ichigo! Fucking hell! I’m getting those two idiots to saturate the house and land in wards! Shit!” he whined, trying to wake up Ichigo from where he was on the ground.

Suddenly it all just vanished, like smoke in the air, as he heard a terrified scream rang out in the room. Forcing himself back up he entered the room, barely noticing that it looked like someone had come in with a wrecking ball, startling the young man, only to find himself forced against the wall. That wouldn’t be all too bad if it weren’t for the short sword pressed against his neck, Ichigo’s eyes wild with fear and not quite awake yet.

“Well, this is an interestin’ position to be in,” Shinji drawled, watching bleary brown eyes blink as Ichigo woke up all the way. “Now, if ya just would lower the zanpakuto there for me?” he asked, Ichigo scowling heavily at him and shaking his head.

“You’re an ass,” Ichigo sighed putting the smaller of his two blades away as he stepped away from the other, coming back to himself a bit faster as the last vestiges of sleep feel away from him, leaving him blushing and wondering why Shinji was standing so oddly. “The fuck happened to you?” he asked.

“You,” Shinji snorted, hand shooting out and yanking Ichigo over to him while standing on his toes, lips slanting over lips. He ran one hand into the other man’s unbound hair and massaged his neck with the other. Ichigo gasped in surprise and Shinji used that to his advantage to invade the taller man’s mouth with his tongue. He tasted delicious, like chocolate and oranges and something uniquely Ichigo. He heard another sound from Ichigo, the only indication what it wasn’t imagined was that he felt it as well. Humming he used as much skill as he could muster at the moment, delighted when Ichigo actually began to respond, albeit hesitantly. Finally he pulled away, knowing that if he didn’t, he was going to drag the pretty boy to his bed, which would not make a good impression. He smirked at the sound of protest Ichigo made and licked his lips still tasting Ichigo on them, his tongue ring flashing in the light. “Now that I got my kiss finally…”

Ichigo had a slightly dazed expression on his face because the last thing he had expected was for Shinji to suddenly start kissing him. Heat had gone straight to his groin but the expression faded as he began to scowl at the other man, beating back the feeling of wanting to pull him closer, despite Zangetsu’s comments that he should.

“What the fuck was that for?” Ichigo growled. “Why are you always...arg! Nevermind!” He threw up his hands in frustration. _This_ Shinji wouldn’t know, wouldn’t understand. He looked around the destroyed room and finally at Shinji again. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Shinji could see the worry in his chocolate eyes.

Smirking as he shifted his hakama around, Shinji cocked an eyebrow, hiding his own worry behind the look. “Nah. I’m fine, though yur reiatsu decided that I was very molestable,” he drawled, eyes running from the top of Ichigo’s head down to his feet, noticing the boys sleeping yakata and hair was rumbled up, getting a blush for his troubles.

Despite his blush Ichigo’s scowl became deeper, Shinji was starting to recognize it as the defense mechanism it was. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he growled. “You were probably imagining it!”

“Let me tell ya, the fact that I either wanted to run away or fuck was a pretty big indicator that yes, your reiatsu was molestin’ me,” Shinji chuckled, looking down at his still hard prick, sighing as it gave a happy twitch at having his attention once more. “Damn thing,” he muttered, Ichigo hiding his face in his hands. “I swear, it was like it was just trying to get inta my pants while ya were dreaming,” he huffed.

“Oh gods, just shut up,” Ichigo moaned, trying to not imagine why his reiatsu had tried to molest the blond before him. Peeking out of his fingers, he admitted that the ruffled clothing and hair was a good enough reason for his power to do that.

Just then Ichigo noticed something. “Did you...run into a wall?” he asked, noticing it looked like Shinji’s forehead was starting to bruise. Inching forward he slowly reached out and touched the blond’s forehead and used some of his healing power.

Shinji could feel the Shinigami power mixed mildly with Hollow but the Quincy power was missing. Ichigo was, by no means, as good as someone from the Fourth Division, otherwise he might not look like a leopard but a bruised forehead was something he could deal with. When he was done he pulled away quickly, holding his hand close like it was burned.

_Damn it. These feelings need to go back to their goddamned box. Things were fine the way they were. I don’t need another broken heart._

‘Are ya sure that’s what ya want, Kingy?’

_Shut up._  

‘Considering that I now have a piece of jewelry that only appeared...what was it, just a few hours after ya found out about his? And ya like it when he kisses ya, ya _love_ the feel of that ring brushing against your skin or tongue or mouth.’ Zangetsu taunted him. ‘When Shinji licked your neck that night...it was all ya could do not to moan in ecstasy. When he stopped kissing ya just now all ya wanted to do was pull him in for another. As. Usual.’

Shinji watched as Ichigo turned progressively redder before once again burying his head in his hands. He could have sworn the youth said ‘fuck me’, but he could be wrong, still, “What was that?” Shinji asked slyly.

Not bothering to look at him, Ichigo growled. “Shut up. Both of you!” He shook his face. “Why does everyone _always_ gang up on me?” He moaned to himself.

Shinji raised a brow. He understood that part of that was to him but who else was he talking to? That sword spirit turned hollow, perhaps? He grinned at Ichigo. He could understand why people ganged up on him, the young man was just too adorable when he was blushing.

He noticed Ichigo was glaring at him again and smiled innocently. “What?” he asked with a smile.

“You were perving on me again.” Ichigo glared at him. “I told you no funny business.”

“That was before ya started molesting me with yur reiatsu.” Shinji’s grin widened.

“God damn it.” Ichigo grumbled, recognizing that particular grin from when he first met Shinji. “Going to kill the clown. I’m going to fucking _kill_ the insane clown.”

“Now, now, Ichi, no need to go homicidal on ‘em just yet,” Shinji drawled, his grin blossoming fully into his signature look. “At least not until he trips up and does somethin’ bad,” he drawled before the grin vanished. “Can you tell me somethin’ though?” he asked, Ichigo tilting his head to the side, used to only seeing that look on the blond’s face when he was talking about two things. Aizen and the war. “Are my thoughts on my cute little fukutaicho right? Is he one to be watched?”

Ichigo mentally cursed and promised the clown a painful, mutilation filled death.

He looked up at Shinji. “You’re thoughts aren’t...incorrect,” he finally admitted. “But there isn’t anyone here who can watch him. Not really.” He rubbed his forehead. “Aizen has everyone under his spell. Including you.”

“Spell?” Shinji asked, reaching out to curl his fingers around Ichigo’s wrist and tugged him into the main room. “I’ll make tea and ya can tell me what ya can do.”

Ichigo attempted to free himself unsuccessfully. “What do you mean what _I_ can do?” He didn’t quite trust the other not to take advantage though a cup of tea did sound quite nice at the moment...maybe he had some vanilla chai?

Pausing in his walking, Shinji wrinkled his nose and looked up at the slightly taller male. “Not do. Tell me what ya can,” he drawled before heading towards the kitchen once more. “What kind of tea do ya want? I just restocked up on all of my teas so ya have a good selection. I think I need a chai personally,” he mused, releasing Ichigo with a reluctant sigh. “Need ta wake up.”

“Chai doesn’t wake me up, but I do like vanilla chai if you have it…” Ichigo said softly, sitting in a nearby chair. “I’m not sure what I _can_ tell you. My _being_ here is already messing things up. It wouldn’t be so bad if Kisuke hadn’t decided I needed to meet everyone.” He messed with a strand of orange hair. “Let’s just say Aizen’s ‘nice guy’ act is just that. An act.”

“Figured,” Shinji snorted as he pulled down the loose leaf tea that he wanted along with two small tea pots and matching cups. Finding his kettle, he filled it with water and set it over the small wood stove, making a note to buy a bigger one since Ichigo was going to move in with him one way or the other. As it heated, he measured out the tea leaves, straight chai for himself, the vanilla for Ichigo. “He did always set my radar off but if what you say is true, than the least you can tell me some of the details of his grand plan, correct?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Ichigo blushed and shrugged one shoulder.

“I could…” Ichigo admitted. “But since I’m hoping to stop said grand plan...if you know the details...it may just speed it up. See the problem?” Just then Ichigo realized what he’d first called Aizen. “Cute fukutaicho? That’s an odd phrase coming from you.”

“Got to keep up the mask,” Shinji chirped as he poured the now hot water into the tea pots, putting the lids on them. Placing the sugar cubes and cups on the table, he put the pots down to and took his own seat, legs curling under his ass as he watched steam rise from the spout of the pots. “I’m expected ta tease him. Ta make him huff at me and try and look all cute. But there’s just somethin’ artificial about ‘em,” he stated. “And if you track blood in on my floors, I expect ya to clean it up.”

Ichigo looked at him innocently. “Now why would I track in blood?” He asked, making his tea, putting two sugar cubes in his cup. “Are you afraid I’m going to turn into a Hollow, too?” He knew that he was under watch due to that reason...mostly. There were probably a few more, but that would be the main one.

Shinji snorted and shook his head. “Nah, I’m not worried about that. What I’m worried about is findin’ a proper fukutaicho when my current one meets an unfortunate accident, or havin’ to deal with a pouty Urahara when his third seat finds his way down a very long shaft,” he drawled, lips curling into a smile as he poured his own tea, sweetening it with a single cube of sugar, stirring it with a short chopstick.

“Why would Kisuke pout?” Ichigo mumbled. “Mayuri is seriously fucked up in the head.” _Besides, if things go wrong then you won’t have to worry about finding a new fukutaicho…_ “And why would Aizen meet an unfortunate demise?” Another innocent smile. “Him, I’m not planning on killing.” _Yet._

Raising a knowing eyebrow, Shinji simply snorted and shook his head, highly amused by the fact that the other male was trying to pull off innocent to him. It may have worked completely if not for the fact that he had been dealing with his fukutaicho for the last decade. “Right, I’ll let it go. This once,” he drawled, tasting his tea before humming softly.

“I’m really not.” Ichigo stated. It was the truth. “Mayuri on the other hand, as soon as Kisuke stops stopping me...but I have no reason to harm Aizen. He hasn’t done anything to me, technically.” He sipped his tea and moaned with pleasure, closing his eyes. Delicious.

Going stiff as the other moaned before him, Shinji groaned as he put his cup down and slammed his head onto the table with a whine. “Not fair.”

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Shinji not understanding why he was banging his head on the table. “I’d say you’d hurt yourself that way, but you don’t have a brain to injure.”


	7. Chapter 6: Time to go Shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyny: So sorry this is late. Even though I reminded myself I still forgot to post it! *head hits desk*
> 
> Strailo: *looks at readers and laughs sheepishly* Oops? Though we do have reasons! Between her work and my cold, can people blame us?
> 
> Cyny: At least it isn't a week late, just a day....And it doesn't help they like to give me odd shifts on Sunday's...
> 
> Strailo: Always good. Which reminds me...I need to post my own chapter of a story.
> 
> Cyny: In this chapter Ichi gets to go shopping. Gods, Shinji can be so dramatic. XP However, Ichi has a small problem which sort of pops up in this chapter. Well, another problem. What can I say, Ichi has issues. You would too if you'd been though what he has, plus some things *my* evil mind came up with since we don't know how the Quincy war will end.
> 
> Strailo: *snickers* We're just mean to him.
> 
> Cyny: Well it's true! Try and tell me he doesn't have issues Strailo, I dare ya! XP
> 
> Strailo: He does. :P *cackles*
> 
> Cyny: However, we should probably let the readers read now, shouldn't we?
> 
> Strailo: Yes, yes we should.
> 
> Cyny: Bye! Please do enjoy!
> 
> Strailo: Byes! :D

Looking at the man before him, he smiled, eyes glittering in anticipation. “So we have an agreement then?”

The other looked at him and smiled back, the smile bordering on maliciously gleeful. “Yes, we do. I can not wait to get my hands upon them.” He rubbed his hands together, his eyes starting to glaze over as he got lost in thoughts, before focusing again on his companion. “And all you want me to do is watch everyone and report back to you?”

“For now,” the other male confirmed. “I will let you know if that changes. But for now we both have things that we must do. We should go, before someone sees us together and starts asking intrusive questions.”

The second man nodded in agreement and the two parted, going to their respective places, acting as if they never stopped to talk to each other. Never stopped to make plans that would start in the next week.

With gleaming eyes, the first man smirked to himself, eyes flashing in ways that would alarm anyone who knew him. Suppressing the need to chuckle, he continued to walk, nodding politely to those he came across, hiding the darkness that was hidden within and missing the orange headed male that was slowly stalking him.

“What is this fucker up to now?” Ichigo muttered before shaking his head and continuing on to Shinji’s house, intent on food and unfortunately not able to satisfy his curiosity as to what the man had been up to.

He still didn’t know why Shinji had been banging his head on the table the night before. Shortly after that Shinji had complained that he was being mean to which Ichigo had responded that he wasn’t the idiot banging his head on the table. After that he had gone to bed again, though this time apparently his reiatsu hadn’t gone so crazy. Either that, or Shinji just tried to ignore it.

The blond taicho had been dead asleep when he awoke before the sun had risen and Ichigo used that to his advantage and snuck out. Unfortunately he still hadn’t eaten and the sun indicated it was around noon or past noon. He decided not to look at his phone to check.

He walked into the door trying to think what he wanted to eat, what Shinji might have because it was hard to tell despite Kisuke telling him the year...years worked differently in Seireitei. He entered the building still lost in his thoughts.

Squawking in surprise as he was pounced upon, Ichigo flailed as Shinji wrapped his arms around his waist, and hoisted him up and off of the floor, long blond hair flying about his face. Due to all the movement Ichigo’s braid also smacked the other male in the face, but Shinji either didn’t notice or didn’t care. “The hell have ya been!?” the taicho cried, swinging the still squawking Ichigo back and forth. “I wake up and yur gone and I couldn’t find ya! Ichigo!” wailed the overly dramatic male.

Ichigo sighed and twitched as he tried to wiggle free. “Put me down!” He grumbled. “I just went for a walk! It’s not like I’m going to get lost. Hell, I was probably followed by the first taicho who noticed you weren't with me. I just wanted some time by myself.” His feet couldn’t touch the floor. He was already three inches taller than Shinji, if he were actually as tall as the blond was holding him he’d be towering above him, though it gave him a good view of Shinji’s backside, causing him to blush a little.

Shifting his hold on Ichigo, Shinji tossed Ichigo over his shoulder, hands shifting to come to rest on one thigh, the other on the firm ass he had dreamt of, and walked into the living and dropped him down onto one oversized floor pillow, following after him, straddling his lap and glaring down at him. “Now, Ichigo, don’t make me get a leash for ya,” he drawled.

Ichigo scowled at him. “Try it and I will straight out murder you. You won’t even see it coming, you’ll just be dead.” He growled. “Now get off of me.” He attempted to shove the blond off of him.

“Aw, yur so mean ta me,” Shinji chuckled, shifting and pressing down so that the other male wasn’t able to buck him off of him. “Now, the question is, did ya eat?” he asked, placing his hands next to Ichigo’s head and leaning down so that their noses brushed. Idly watching the red spread over Ichigo’s cheeks, he wondered just how far that red went just as Ichigo’s stomach growled and the younger male blushed for an entirely different reason.

“No, that’s one of the reasons I came ‘home’.” The ‘home’ was said sarcastically. “So I could make myself something. Now again, get. Off. Of. Me.” He repeated, still trying to push him off, his face still red, both from his stomach growling and Shinji’s current proximity. Mainly the latter, but he wasn’t planning on letting the other male know. He had, unfortunately, gotten quite good at lying about his feelings when it came to things like this. Especially to Shinji. It didn't help that he was easily embarrassed.

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji jumped up and smirked as he headed into the kitchen. “Yur lucky that I happen to have some fish from yesterday. Need ta go to the market again,” he drawled, moving to the ice box and opening it up with a bit of glow from the seals around it that kept it cold enough to keep food good for a day or so. “Fish, some veggies, maybe a bit of rice,” he mused, pulling out the needed items and laying them out on the counter. “Need ta go shoppin’ later. Make a list of things ya want and I’ll see if we can get ‘em, just remember that we have to buy things that spoil every other day.”

“How about clothes?” Ichigo drawled, standing up “Your day kimonos are too short and I’m not borrowing from Kisuke too often if I have ta.”

“Got the approval for supply shoppin’ this morning,” Shinji drawled, pointing to a scroll that had a broken seal on it. “We’ll go after lunch.” He gave Ichigo a knowing look. “And this time ya’ll stay close ta me. No wanderin’ off on me.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He rolled his eyes, watching as Shinji started cooking. He eyed it before commenting: “You continue that way and you’re going to burn the outside of the fish while the inside remains uncooked.” He drawled. “Mind, if you like your fish that way, do continue, just don’t expect me to touch it. I’d rather not die of food poisoning.” A tiny smirk spread across his lips.

Giving Ichigo another look, Shinji shifted the fix into a small pan along with a few vegetables, sliding that into a small part of his stove to finish baking. “I’m not that damn stupid,” he huffed. “But tell me this, you can cook?” he asked, moving to start the rice and find a brush, a scroll and one of his ink blocks.

“Me? Know how to cook? Whatever gave you that idea?” Ichigo’s smirk widened a bit. He was teasing the blond and was having a little more fun then he probably should. He knew he probably shouldn’t, this Shinji was different, though not by much he’d noticed, then the Shinji he knew.

Leering at Ichigo, Shinji got the rice going before putting the scroll and ink block down. “Come here, pretty one, and write out a list of what ya need for me,” he purred, voice rolling is promises. “I have a huge budget and a lot of free time to deal with this but I do have ta go back to work tomorrow. Can’t let my adorable little fukutaicho do all of it after all.”

Ichigo looked at him warily. “Still strange to hear you say such things about Aizen and stop perving on me, damn it!” he muttered. His face had turned a very light shade of red, for once managing to prevent the rest of the blush or he’d be scarlet. It was times like this he wished Zangetsu had the ability Aizen’s zanpakuto did so he could hide it. He inched forward, until he’s at the scroll and ink block.

Ichigo had never been good with an ink block. It took him more time then it should have to write down everything he needed, both supply wise and food wise. Much of the food stuffs he wrote down weren’t perishable however but were easily distinguished as baking supplies.

Raising an eyebrow as he dished up the food, Shinji shook his head as he took the now drying ink block and set it to the side. “Don’t use one often?” he asked, putting a plate of food down before Ichigo and sitting across from him with his own. “Do I need ta look into better writing items for ya?” he asked, smirking slightly. “Considering it took ya as long as it took me ta cook ta write out the list.”

Ichigo turned scarlet. “Damn it! It’s not my fault ink blocks aren't used much in my time! Besides, I’m not sure you _can_ find something I’m more used to. I don’t think the pen has been invented yet.” He looked ready to murder something. Most probably the ink block, but he might be thinking of the blond taicho as a second choice.

Smirking, Shinji rested his chin on his hand and leered at him. “I’ll get ya some bamboo writers. They’re less slippery than a brush is but might work betta,” he drawled, running his eyes over the lean body that was hidden, mostly, by the loose day kimono that had been dropped off that morning by someone from the Twelfth. “Look good in that, that’s for sure,” he hummed, watching one shoulder of the kimono try to slink off of a tanned shoulder.

He mentally cursed his luck at not being able to pounce the other male just yet.

Ichigo’s scowl deepened as he pulled the kimono back up for the millionth time, or so it felt, since he’d put the thing on. It was probably Kisuke’s, it was certainly big enough to be so.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop perving on me? Or do I need to remove some parts you’ll sorely miss before you get the point?” Ichigo asked, waving his hand in the air as if he spoke of nothing serious but the glint in his eyes revealed that for a lie.

“You did, but how can I help it? Yur so adorable,” Shinji chirped before looking over the scroll and humming, rolling the small thing back up and tucking it into his kosode with a smirk. “So, finish eating up,” he said as he picked up his dishes and stood, having finished his own food. “Then I’ll take ya ta the market so ya can get some uniforms and day kimonos.”

Though if he had his way, at least a few of them would be on the thin side and form nicely to the other’s body.

Ichigo continued to scowl but didn’t actually have much food left, but the pervert had kept distracting him from eating it. Without that he finished quickly. “Fine, let’s go.” He picked up his dishes. “Do anything perverted and you’ll be unconscious for the rest of the _month_!”

“Promises, promises,” Shinji drawled as he gathered up the scroll that had the acceptance of charges for the supplies that they had to buy, including a better bed for the kid. “Though, Tessai-san and Hachigen-san will be by while we’re gone to test the wardings and up them. Along with drenching the land around us in them,” he said, getting a smug smirk. “Looks like yur stuck with me for the time being.”

Ichigo just glared at him. “I did warn you that my room needed to be warded.” He reminded the blond. “It’s not my fault none of you really believed me. If you’d taken me seriously what happened last night might never have happened.” Though normally his reiatsu just made people uncomfortable, causing them to run away, their sense of self-preservation kicking in, despite the fact it wouldn’t actually hurt them, it didn’t ‘molest’ them like Shinji had said happened. “Hell, if you’d really thought about it, _what_ did I pull out of thin air yesterday? Hmm?”

Pouting and nodding his head in agreement, Shinji sighed and thumbed at his lips. “Alright, alright, ya have a point,” he huffed, shaking his head and smoothing down his hair. “While we’re gone, we’ll let those two just drench the land in wards. And update the ones I already have so I’m not bugged as often as I am,” he mused, chuckling at the look that he got from Ichigo. “Come on. We has shoppin’ ta do.” 

Ichigo followed behind the taicho scowling as they headed to the market. Again, some things never change, although in this case he ‘wasn’t’ following willingly but because he was ‘forced’ too. Little did they know...they wanted him watched, fine. If they really thought, at their current levels they could force him to do anything, they were wrong.

Not that Ichigo planned to mention that to them any time soon. If they knew just how strong he was, they might all die of heart failure and that would be counterproductive.

Looking over his shoulder, Shinji chuckled as they worked their way through the market, having most of it delivered to his house later that day. Pulling Ichigo into the tailor that all Shinigami went to for their uniform, he shoved the protesting male to the seamstress and said, “I need uniforms and kimonos for our dear boy. Can ya do it?” he asked, the woman sniffed before smirking.

“Of course I can. Go choose the kimono’s that you want for him,” she instructed, pulling the still protesting Ichigo into a private room. Shinji smirked and moved over to where the seamstresses assistant stood, waiting to write down what Shinji wanted. The two ended up with a list that had to be rolled up and tucked away before Ichigo was finished being poked at.

Just another thing that Ichigo would glare at him for, along with the various softly colored hair silks, hair sticks and other such items.

Ichigo left the shop the moment he was given freedom not liking being poked and prodded at all. How did people stand it? It made him miss the stores in Karakura town, the normal things. Shinji followed him shortly so Ichigo shoved it all away, not wanting Shinji to notice, again, and glared at him. “Anything else?” He asked in a tone that said there better not be.

Rocking on his feet, looking back and forth the street, Shinji smirked and tilted his head towards one shop. “Come with me. Something that I think ya’ll like it,” he drawled, drawing Ichigo towards the cold cream shop, heading in with a shiver. “I keep forgetting how cool this place is,” he drawled, dragging Ichigo towards the counter and a long list of ice creams offered, including the ability to mix them. “Choose. It’s on me.”

Ichigo looked among the flavors and hums. “Huh. No sherbert. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised...I can mix my favorite flavor though, there is mint and chocolate here…”

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji smirked and pointed to the two flavors, getting them mixed together to Ichigo’s specifications and buying himself a small thing of orange and cream ice cream with a smirk. As they sat down at a small table waiting, he looked over at the other male. “So, if this...sherbert isn’t your favorite, why go for it?” he asked.

Ichigo blushed and shrugged, trying to avoid the answer but slowly he broke under Shinji’s gaze. “It’s...your...favorite flavor...I think that orange and cream you’re getting is as close as you’d be able to come in this time.” He wasn’t looking at Shinji and his face had turned scarlet.

Leering at the other male, Shinji couldn’t help but tease Ichigo. “Aww, how sweet are you? Just makes me want to eat you all up,” he purred, eyes glowing and chuckling at the bright blush that spread over Ichigo’s cheeks. Chuckling, he picked up Ichigo’s hand, pressed a kiss to the back of it, and stood, going to gather their ice cream with a smile to the mixer.

Ichigo held the hand Shinji had kissed to him as if he’d been burned. Shinji hadn’t just kissed the back of his hand, but licked it. God damned tongue ring! “Fucking pervert!” he yelled at the taicho. “I’m about ready to strangle you with your own god damned cravat!”


	8. Chapter 7: Not Quite Strong Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strailo: *snickers* I swear, they got that barrier right. It just took them how long? *snorts*
> 
> Cyny: Well, they did have to resort to using that stone the Tower is made out of. Shinji wasn't happy about that...and Zangetsu was *not* helping.
> 
> Strailo: Of course he wasn't happy with that. *snickers* It's always funny messing with Ichigo, I swear. >3 And Shinji. And Zangetsu... Hell all of them. >3
> 
> Cyny: XP Yeah, Zangetsu was just...giving Shinji what he wanted....
> 
> Strailo: Of course he was. *cackles* We're mean. But we're not mean enough to not start the story here. So, you know! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Cyny: That's what she thinks...Happy reading!

“Ah, come now, you liked it,” Shinji purred, winking at the other male and leading him out of the shop. “Come on. I’m sure ya want to go through everything that ya got,” he said, tugging on Ichigo’s hand to get him to move towards the house. Passing by Aizen, Shinji stopped and stared at him. “What are ya doin’ out and about? Isn’t there paperwork ta be done, Sousuke?”

Ichigo was still scowling, having been muttering about how much Shinji was _wrong_ but when he saw Aizen he smiled a little. “Hello. I was wondering if I ever got free from this idiot here,” he pointed a thumb at Shinji. “if maybe I could get to know you? I wanted too, but you were always so busy.” He looked and sounded completely sincere, nothing giving away his outright lies.

Gazing at Ichigo, Shinji put on the pout that had been forming anyways, but hid the confusion in his mind. He hadn’t expected the other to want to get to know his creepy little fukutaicho but things were taking an interesting turn. “Aw, didn’t I spoil you enough today to make up for my ways?” he asked, holding up the containers with ice cream. “And we still have ta go see Urahara-taicho,” he chirped.

Ichigo scowled at the very thought while Aizen smiled at him. “Yes,” the brunette replied. “I would like to get to know you too. You seem like a very interesting person. I’d really like to hear your story.” He looked so innocent it was hard for Ichigo not to snort.

Ichigo nodded. “I’m sure it would be quite nice. Maybe conversation over a cup of tea sometime?” He got another nod before Aizen had to leave and Ichigo began to try and remove his wrist from Shinji’s grip. “That’s mine, Shinji. See, it matches the other one.” He glared, showing him.

Feeling his skin prick as it often did when it came to his fukutaicho, Shinji just shook his head and looked at the wrist in his hand. “And such a lovely wrist it is too,” he chirped, trying to shake off the feeling of oil that had come from Aizen. “Let’s drop this off and then I’ll call Kisuke to see if he can’t start with the tests.”

The next thing Shinji knew Ichigo had freed himself, which hurt but only a little, and he was seeing stars. Unfortunately Ichigo realized too late that Shinji couldn’t walk that way and picked up the fallen ice cream containers as well as the blond taicho. He had debated just leaving him, but he didn’t want to make people worry. Sighing he started walking over to Shinji’s house wondering how long it would take for him to wake up. He hadn’t meant to hit him hard enough to knock him out.

Watching as the sparkly stars started to clear from his vision, Shinji wondered why he had a lovely view of Ichigo’s backside and how long he had had the view without seeing it. “Now, that just sucks,” he slurred heavily, shaking his head once more as he tried to figure out which was up. “I had this view and all I could see were stars.”

Ichigo snorted and didn’t hesitate before he dropped him, continuing to walk. “I told you to stop perving on me. You didn’t listen. Next time I’ll hit you harder. You came to fairly quickly.”

“So abused, so very abused,” Shinji sighed as he stood up and ambled after Ichigo, finding that view so much better. “But still, nice view for a little pain.” The smile that he gave the glaring Ichigo was all sweetness and sugar, making the other male snort in disbelief. “Let’s get past the wardings, shall we?”

“And we do what?” Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow at the new wardings. Shinji smirked and held up his hand and placed a bit of power into the hand, feeding it to the wards to test his signature. A deep glow surrounded his home before settling, waiting for him to add the next signature. 

“Just feed some of ya power for now. It’ll read ya,” Shinji drawled, smirking at the other man. “Slowly.”

“Slowly, huh?” Ichigo asked, looking at the barrier. This was something he had never been taught and really wasn’t sure how to do. He walked up to it and tried to emulate Shinji, but too much power came all at once, knocking Shinji to the ground though unlike Mayuri and Aizen he remained able to breath.  
  
Once again the barrier glowed accepting the signature.

“Didn’t I say ‘slowly’?” Shinji asked, picking himself off the ground. That had hurt a bit. “What did ya think ya were doin’?”

Ichigo blushed. “I told you before, I don’t really know how to control my reiatsu!” He grumbled. “Remember?”

That made the blond pause. “Yes. Ya did mention that.” He remembered. “Okay, I might as well teach ya how to control that while yur here. Otherwise it might get awkward. Besides, how can ya do anything when ya apparently can’t control yur reiatsu or sense it elsewhere?”

Ichigo shrugged, his face still red. “I just manage.” He grumbled. “Pure luck most say, but whatever works. Also, the enemies I was facing...they tended to be where I knew they’d be...so it wasn’t so much finding them as getting to them…”

Looking down at his hand, he noticed a light shaking and fisted them. He needed to relieve the stress soon...hopefully Shinji would leave him alone sometime in the near future so he could. While effective, he still couldn't help but find it rather embarrassing.

Shinji looked at him with a raised brow as they walked right through the barrier. “Are ya alright?” He asked. “Yur shakin’.”

Ichigo shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I do that sometimes. I’ll be fine.” He shrugged, looking away from the other. Once again his reiatsu had pulled around him. “I also told you I’ve been living a hell life since I was fifteen. The unfortunate side effect was I’ve been through things I shouldn’t have...but considering the main possibilities if I hadn’t...I wouldn’t change my choices.” He was silent for a moment. “No, not a single one...wait no, there is _one_ I’d change.” He shook his head. “I’d get some help for something you wouldn’t understand a little faster than I did. But that’s the only one.”

Tilting his head to the side, Shinji just cocked an eyebrow and hummed softly, tucking his hands up into his sleeves before heading to the front door, feeling the wards slide over him as he headed to the door. The wards would tell him when the items arrived, which was good. “Go let out a burst of power in yur room would ya? Need ta test ‘em,” he drawled, finding Tessai wiping his brow as he came out of said room, Hachigen huffing slightly as he stepped out behind him.

“Okay.” Ichigo gave him a dubious look as he followed Shinji. Entering the room Ichigo looked around. At least he hadn’t done as much damage as he’d done to some places...the walls were still intact. _Let go some energy…? How?_

He heard cackling in his head and felt arms around his shoulders. ‘This is how, Kingy!’ The next thing Ichigo knew he was in his inner world, Zangetsu holding onto him with a manic smirk. “No soul in the body,” Zangetsu still hadn’t let go, was in fact, molesting his neck. “and your reiatsu does what it always does and goes crazy.”

“Let go of me!” Ichigo flailed.

“I will.” Zangetsu’s smirk widened. “Eventually. Let the blond get what he asked for, knowingly or not. Not your fault ya happen to have some...non-Shinigami instincts. Or maybe it is...if you’d just let me eat ya....” He cackled again.

Outside Shinji could still feel Ichigo’s energy well enough to make his eyes cross, but not nearly as bad as last night...and still it teased! Right now it felt more silky than sharp or tangy, while last night it had been sharper. He could see that Tessai and Hachigen were quite uncomfortable however. Muttering as he stared at the two, he sighed, figuring that he should be the one to stop the power.

“Fuck,” he muttered, stalking to the room and slamming his fist on the door. “Ichigo! Stop it if you would!? I don’t need this with Tessai and Hachi here!”

Ichigo didn’t respond, not even a hint of one, as if he’d fallen asleep or into unconsciousness.

Inside his inner world, Ichigo heard Shinji, though the words sounded like they were underwater. He struggled in Zangetsu’s grip. “Let me go!” He growled. Fighting Zangetsu was a lot harder than fighting the Gotei 13 would be at the moment, however, because he was just as strong, if not stronger.

“No, not yet I think. As I said, he asked it.” Zangetsu’s smirk was starting to look downright scary. “He can’t blame ya for getting what he wants...and it’s not even as strong as it could be…”

Sighing as the power kept writhing and building, Shinji opened the door and used sheer willpower to keep from buckling under the power. Swallowing heavily, he infused reiatsu through his muscles and used it to help stay up as he stepped inside, grunting as his blood rushed south. “Ya so own me for this,” he muttered as he walked over to where Ichigo was. Sighing, he wondered how best to wake up the sleeping standing male before deciding to go with the physical approach.

Ichigo woke up before Shinji so much as touched him, sporting a few new hickeys on his neck. “Fuck!” He cursed. He looked at Shinji. “Sorry. Zangetsu decided I needed to...talk to him.” He scowled. Shinji could see that the other was lying, but not exactly about what.

“Uh huh,” Shinji grunted, pouting at him, hard as a rock in his hakama and wanting to do nothing more than go to his bathroom, and dunk himself into a bath of cold water. “I’ll tell those two to just layer their strongest wards down until ya stop molestin’ me with yur powers,” he drawled, waddling off with a grunt.

He could hear Ichigo let out a very frustrated noise behind him. “It’s not like I do it on fucking purpose!” He growled loudly. “Fucking hell! _What_ did I do to deserve this? Why the fuck does it always have to be me?”

“I know it’s not ya,” Shinji called, waving Tessai and Hachigen into the room with instructions on how to lay down the wardings, needing it to be so strong that it could hold a thousand hollows if it came down to it. “Just need ta get the wardings just right. Got any idea how strong yur last wardings were?” he asked, looking into the room with a cocked eyebrow.

“Not a clue.” Ichigo admitted. “Strong enough they put the senzaikyu buildings to shame…” Not that he knew how strong those things were. He’d never been inside one. “Or so people often told me.”

“Need sekaiseki stone,” Tessai rumbled, making Shinji groan at the thought of having it in his house. “Can get some and spread it down over paper wards in the room.”

Shinji cocked an eyebrow before nodding. “Do it. Etch wards into the stone while it dries to. But make sure that I can place fabric over the walls. I’ll take Ichi here shoppin’ for some later. Along with some new furniture.”

“I’ll go get the stone. We made sure that we were placed into the wards temporarily so I should be able to leave and return easily,” Hachigen stated, Shinji nodding his head before hunting down a bit of wet ink he kept for just such emergencies. Pulling out a bit of paper, he quickly jotted down the allowance for the specialized sekaiseki stone mix to be placed on his walls.

“We’ll make sure that all the power shall go to fueling the wards and the electricity of this house,” Tessai promised, getting a nod.

Ichigo left his room, his face in it’s usual scowl. “Meaning as long as I’m here you won’t ever have to worry about either. I...used to get teased I could probably power the whole living world just by myself.” _By you._ “But I take it this means we’re going out again?”

“Just need an hour when Hachigen gets back,” Tessai rumbled as he moved around the room with a bamboo stick in his hand that glowed faintly as he poured some of his reiatsu into it and thin strips of paper in the other. As he wrote the wards, he turned to Shinji. “Items are here.”

“So I feel,” Shinji sighed, teasingly poking at Ichigo’s hip, having gotten himself under some form of control. Leading the way, he allowed the people into the house and instructed them to put certain things in different places. Humming as more boxes than what Ichigo had thought had been bought was placed into his room, the blond just smiled innocently when his companion flipped one of the boxes open, finding several long, thin boxes in it.

Ichigo picked one of the boxes out of the bigger box and opened it, eyebrows hitching upwards at finding a simple hair stick made from dark wood with a simple black spider charm hanging from it.

Looking up at Shinji he picked up the stick. “Didn’t I say I didn’t need this? Do I want to know how many of these you snuck behind my back?” He asked raising a brow, though he couldn’t help but feel a warmth in his chest, his eyes betraying that. He’d said no mainly because it was Shinji’s money, not because he hadn’t liked them. However, there were a few more here than he remembered looking at...had the blond taicho tried to guess what he might like?


	9. Chapter 8: To Spar or to Strangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Cyny. I can't get ahold of Strailo for our usual chit-chat. So. Sorry this is so late. Sunday my computer decided to be wonky, Monday neither Strailo nor I were in any kind of mood (Let's just say we were both debating murder, her on an object, and me on a person and leave it at that, hm?) Tuesday I had a 6-3 shift, those always kill me. I had things to do and finally got home around sixish, but after only three hours of sleep I was absolutely exhausted. I slept basically, until 3pm today.
> 
> In cause your curious, I work at Wally-world. While it's only open 6am-12pm that means I can be asked to work anywhere from 5.30am to 12.30 pm. And being a Cashier, while fun (for me at least) can be quite, quite exhausting.
> 
> Have fun reading this chapter however. Shinji and Ichi go sparring and Shinji teaches Ichi a few more tricks to add to his skills. *smirks* But does shinji make it out alive? Read and find out. XP Also, Ichi should know better then to underestimate *anyone*, known or not. *sighs* He just never learns, does he?

“I thought that since ya got stuck here, ya should have something to keep that hair out of ya face,” Shinji drawled, shrugging as he played with his cravat. “It’ll all look good against yur hair and even some of them have hidden weapons. Those are the straight up black ones that would be hard to be gripped by an enemy but they click out to a small knife. Thin and sharp. Sneaky but useful,” he admitted, shrugging. “Only about fourteen of the boxes are those. The rest are various hair silks in various colors. Multiplies in each.” He tried to hide the blush that was spreading over his cheeks.

Ichigo leaned over and started laughing hard when Shinji mentioned ‘hair silks’. “God damn it! Some things just never fucking change no matter how hard I protest.” He felt like he was having trouble breathing, missing Shinji’s blush all together. “Thank you Shinji.” He finally said. He took his braid in hand and looked at it thoughtfully. “But you didn’t really have too...I could always get this cut...part of the reason it’s so long is because I never had time to cut it.”

“No, don’t cut it,” Shinji protested before smirking. “I could show ya how to strangle someone with your braid if it comes down to it,” he drawled, wiggling an eyebrow with a chuckle. “It’s quite fun to use it as a weapon.” He could remember the last time he had sparred against Shunsui and used the braid he had been sporting as a weapon against the man.

Shunsui had been limping and complaining about braid shaped bruises on his arms and around his neck.

Ichigo looked up at him, his eyes dancing in amusement. “Are you suggesting we spar?” He asked, unable to keep the excitement from his tone. There were few people in _his_ time willing to spar with him, Shinji being one, and he was always fun to spar with. Kenpachi...not so much. Shunsui could be, depending on if the taicho actually took him seriously. “It’s been a while.” An honest smile spread across his lips.

Smirking, Shinji shifted through the boxes before pulling out one that was marked with a line of green before opening it, exposing the black hair silk that had red vines going down the middle of it. “This one is made to be worn during sparrin’ and workin’. Wear it while we throw each other around?” he asked, chuckling softly at the near gleeful look in Ichigo’s eyes.

Ichigo examined it momentarily before looking back up at Shinji. “Now?” Getting a nod in return he undid his hair putting the one he’d been wearing somewhere in his clothes and quickly braiding the other one in before going to his room to retrieve and changing into his shihakusho in an empty one. A day kimono and sparring were not the best combination, especially not with that man. “I’m ready.” He said as he came back out.

Chuckling softly, Shinji nodded his head and lead Ichigo out of the house. “Let’s go somewhere where we can train,” he drawled, showing the way to his favored training place that had several hundred wards up around it. Enough to keep most of their power under wraps.

Ichigo looked around. “Nice. I like.” He didn’t draw his zanpakuto though he did get into a fighting position. Best start this way so he could gauge Shinji’s current strength. He didn’t want to accidently kill him after all. “Are you ready?”

Smirking and falling into his own fighting style, Shinji nodded before pausing. “Hold on.” Standing straight once more, he dug around in his sleeves and pulled out a hair silk, tying his hair back with it, braiding it back with easy movements. Once that was done, he fell back into his fighting style once more and smirked, eyes glowing. “Let’s get to it. I need ta do somethin’.”

“Do something? There’s one more thing you forgot.” Shinji literally lost sight of Ichigo before the other man was in front of him and Shinji couldn’t breathe. Ichigo was holding the cravat and was, quite literally, strangling him with it, staring at him with bored eyes. Then the pressure was gone, as was the cravat, and Ichigo was back where he started as if he never left, holding the piece of silk. “Silk has a lot of give to it, admittingly, and is pretty easy to break, but I know how much pressure to use to prevent it breaking...you’d faint first.”

Rubbing his neck, Shinji nodded his head. “Okay, I’ll remember that,” Shinji hummed, smirking when he disappeared, pausing by to tug on Ichigo’s braid before darting around to his front. Still holding the braid, he chuckled softly. “Let me show you how to use the braid in a defensive and offensive way. Long hair is a right to wear. The longer the hair, the more likely to be a target.” Smirking, he tugged on the braid once more before shunpo’ing away with a cackle, his own braid dancing behind him.

“What? Are we playing tag now?” Ichigo complained, rolling his eyes and following the blond, catching up and attempting to kick his side, moving a bit faster than he meant to.

Grunting at the hit, Shinji skidded slightly before shaking his head with a smirk. “No, not playing tag,” he drawled, rubbing his side with one glowing hand before smirking. Lunging at Ichigo in a feint, he dodged out of the new hit and grabbed onto the other’s braid, looping it around his wrist and tugging hard once more. “Ya need to learn how ta keep it over yur shoulder at all times,” he said, pointing to his own braid, the tip tucked into his hakama.

“For easy access, I’m assuming?” Ichigo asked, leaning forward at eye level with the blond due to Shinji’s tug. “Good advice. Better advice: don’t do something that can be used against you.” Ichigo suddenly pulled, yanking the taicho off his feet and over his shoulder causing him to let go of the braid. He pulled it over his shoulder and tucked it into his hakama like Shinji had done. “That good, Shinji-taicho?” He asked sweetly, sarcasm laced throughout his words.

Twisting his body to land on his feet, Shinji grinned and chuckled. “Very nice,” he purred before bouncing on the balls of his feet. Raising an eyebrow, he leered at the other male. “Oooh, call me taicho again,” he purred, holding his braid in one hand and swinging it around a bit. “Mind ya, yur hair is quite a bit longer than mine is, so that this is a good move ta know.”

Ichigo scowled at him. “And that move would be?” Since now Shinji just seemed to be wasting time… “Quit perving on me! This would be the perfect place to kill you and hide the body!”

Cackling, Shinji disappeared, the sound of his laughter bouncing around the area, creating echo’s of itself as he reappeared behind Ichigo, braid looping around his neck, his own hair silk glowing against his hair. “This move,” he purred, pushing on Ichigo’s back with his knees for a bare second before releasing him. “Put enough reiatsu into any of your hair silks and you can crush a windpipe and strangle a person in less than ten seconds,” he stated, coming to stand on a boulder. “It’s an assassination technique but it can be used in a face to face battle. Shove your knees into the person’s back and hold on for the ride.”

“Hm. Like this?” Ichigo imitated him with one difference, his hair silk didn’t glow. He also didn’t immediately let go. “One problem, Shinji-taicho.” He breathed into the other’s ear. “I have enough trouble putting energy into Zangetsu, let alone a hair silk.” With that Ichigo moved and stopped strangling the pervert. He was now several feet away, playing with the braid. “Though I could just outright strangle them, like I was doing to you.”

“Ah, but sometimes that takes forever especially when you have a powerful opponent,” he drawled. “And that’s just the start of it all. You can put various items in your hair or weighing your braid down enough to be used as a weapon itself,” he continued, pulling out a small ball attached to a small bit of hair silk. Picking up the end of his braid, he wrapped the bit of hair around and let it fall down, the end of his hair looking like a ball but hiding the small ball.

“Let me guess, that’s one of the weights you were talking about?” Ichigo asked. He was actually having quite a lot of fun. He suspected they might be evenly matched as long as he stayed away from his sword and mask. After that, all bets were off. Then again, he could be wrong. He was still figuring it out. What he did know was that Shinji was _definitely_ faster and stronger then he’d suspected. _Reminder to self, never underestimate an opponent...known or not._ Ichigo had nearly done him serious harm when the blond taicho wrapped his braid around his throat, it had taken everything in him not to.

Smirking, Shinji nodded, his braid swinging a bit behind him. “Yep. Takes time ta get used to them but it helps. Jyuushiro knows how ta use ‘em too,” he hummed, playing with the length of braid. “Can kick yur ass with just his braid alone actually. He’s who taught me the art, and he’s the one who hooked me up with tha balls. Various sizes. This one is small, light. But I can feed my power into it and take out an opponent, smashing whatever I happen to hit. Comes with some fancy footwork too,” he continued, suddenly spinning, the ball pulling slightly at his braid but falling straight down instead of swinging around when he stopped. “Doesn’t matter about the amount you shove into the silk. Just matters that ya do.”

  
“Ah. That would explain what Jyuushiro kept telling me he wanted to teach me. Half the time I was too busy to pay attention or too exhausted to really hear him.” Ichigo tilted his head. “Have we not discussed just how badly my reiatsu control sucks? I have enough trouble doing simple healing or kido.” _Then again, like with Jyuushiro, I tended to be too busy or too tired to really pay attention._ “The Shinji I knew kept telling me I should do as Jyuushiro asked but…” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Ya were busy right?” Shinji asked, putting the pieces together, getting a sheepish nod. “It’s a great way ta also practice since it puts ya more into contact with ya reiatsu the more ya use it,” he continued, making his hair swing with a bit of his power, slowly making it swing in a bigger arc before it stopped and went limp. “Just a matter of usin’ it a lot,” he purred, eyes running over the other’s braid. “I think I’ll get a pretty ring for ya.”

Shinji was on the ground quickly, his back sliding on the grass, his nose bleeding. Ichigo was glaring at him, eyebrows twitching. The fist still holding Shinji’s cravat was obviously the culprit as Ichigo slowly straightened. “A pretty ring?” He growled. “Give me a good reason not to kill you for that comment alone!” He finally put Shinji’s cravat away since the other man seemed to have no intention of reclaiming it just yet.

Chuckling softly, Shinji reached up his sleeve, hiding just how much the slide and punch had hurt, pulling out a thin silver ring that he allowed to drop and embed itself into the ground. “That’s what I mean. They’re as heavy as a ball but looks like nothin’ beyond a pretty hair decoration,” he drawled, smirking even more as he reached down to pick up the ring, rubbing at his chest with a glowing hand. “What? Thinkin’ that I was gonna get ya some other kind of ring?”

“Like you weren’t thinking it.” Ichigo muttered. “I’ve never seen rings used as hair decorations before,” he said eyeing the ring with a wary expression. “Hair ties, sticks, and a few things I’m not sure you’d currently recognize, including a few things not _meant_ to be hair decorations, but rings? Never.”

Tilting his head with a chuckle, Shinji shrugged and wiggled one finger at him, beckoning him to come over to him. “Wanna try it out?” he asked, spinning the small ring around his pinkie. The dulled metal caught the light and seemed to suck it in, making the area around his finger darker. “We still have a good forty minutes before we can go back.”

Giving the taicho another wary look he decided it couldn’t hurt to try it and walked towards him. “It can’t do any harm, and as you said we still have time. So how will this work, exactly?”

“Yur reiatsu is a direct line from yur mind in this case. It’ll move accordin’ to what you want it ta do. It’s just a matter of letting your instincts guide ya. Hell, even Jyuushiro has been able to use it without a thought,” Shinji drawled, picking up the end of Ichigo’s braid and working the bit of silk that held the ring, tying it into the main silk so that it sat and wouldn’t go anywhere.  “It’s kinda freaky when yur opponent just kinda stands there and his hair gets ya right in the gut.”

Ichigo watched as Shinji tied and secured the ring. “Instincts, huh?” He mused, looking into Shinji’s eyes. “My instincts tend to get people killed, or very badly hurt, Shinji. I’m not certain relying on them in a friendly spar is necessarily a good idea…”

“For now, we’re just gonna go up against some dummies,” Shinji drawled, pointing to a line of reiatsu dummies that waited for them to attack. “Just gonna need to put some power into ‘em, give ‘em some instructions, and let ya go at it for a bit. Then I want to play with ya,” he leered, before dashing away as Ichigo attempted to hit him. “That is, I wanna toss ya around and be tossed around by ya.”

Ichigo snorted. “Stick your foot in your mouth any further and it’s going to come out your ass.” He grumbled. “Fine, fine, let me play with the dummies and see if I can manage the concept of this,” he finally said, glancing at the ring again. He supposed it couldn’t be that much harder than putting energy in his hands (or focusing depending on if he was healing or using kido) or putting energy into Zangetsu.

Shinji watched as the braid moved up like he picked it up without touching it and then dropped...though Ichigo had once again used too much reiatsu. At least this time he remained standing instead of being knocked off his feet.


	10. Chapter 9: Night Rituals of the Sore and Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyny: Chapter 9: Night Rituals of the Sore and Tired...
> 
> Strailo: *peeks out from under blankets and waves at the readers*
> 
> Cyny: This one is short...but don't worry. That happens sometimes. Chapter ten is interesting...
> 
> Strailo: It is. *nods* I would say something witty and quip like but I'm not feeling it. *pouts* Damn colds. But I'm still hoping you enjoy this chapter. We had fun writing it. :3
> 
> Cyny:We did. Enjoy. ^_^
> 
> Strailo: *waves once more before going back to being buried*

Panting softly on the ground, Ichigo laying near him, Shinji grunted before stretching. “Nicely done,” he groaned before flumping back again. After Ichigo had gotten the hang of using the ring in his hair, they had gotten down to actually sparring, damn near destroying the grounds around them. But now they were done, having come close to a tie, and never pulling their zanpakuto out. “That...was fun,” Shinji drawled, chuckling softly to himself and running a hand through his bangs as he slowly sat up once more.

Ichigo stood up himself, humming in agreement as he bent backwards and placed his hands on the floor ground even further until his feet were touching his shoulders, cracking noises coming from various parts of his body before pushing himself up and landing on his feet. He rolled one of his shoulders, massaging it. He’d nearly pulled out his mask several times, causing soreness in his shoulder as he stopped the motion before it even got past his other shoulder.

It didn’t help that Zangetsu had been all for it, for once...among the other things he kept whispering to him.

“Quite a lot of fun.” Ichigo said aloud. “It’s always fun to spar against someone who doesn’t get so excited they nearly take off my head or injury me so badly I have to see Retsu.” He snorted. Kenpachi was always so excitable, even during spars. He had amazing strength, but some days Ichigo couldn’t help but wonder if that was a bad thing...though when he’d left he couldn’t spar with him because while Hanataro was good, he wasn’t quite as good as Retsu had been…

“Oh yes, it’s fun. And don’t think I didn’t see that aborted move ya pulled a few times,” Shinji drawled as he slowly stood and reached back to unwind his braid, letting his hair fall down once more. “I think I have some stuff ta add ta a bath if ya want it. And I know someone who can help you with those movements to if you ever need it,” he offered, face, for once, somber as he gazed at the other male. “An open, honest ear who’s there to help ya where others can’t.” He didn’t have to say that he himself had gone a few times, the unspoken words lingering between them.

“I’ve done that. The last four years.” Ichigo admitted. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be as sane as I am. Shunsui insisted....a few months after...I started to fall to pieces. As for that movement,” he waves it off. “don’t worry about it. I’ve been in more fights then I have spars, so when I’m sparring and the person is on par with me I tend to do that unconsciously. Old habits are hard to kick, as they say, and that one is definitely an old habit. Didn’t help that Zangetsu was encouraging me to do so. Which is highly unusual for him.” Ichigo rolled his eyes, not realizing his face had turned a light red.

Smirking and nodding, Shinji made a note to still introduce Ichigo to his friend, knowing that sometimes it was nice to have that open ear. “Not a problem,” he drawled, before looking to a wall where a window sat, showing him the time. “Come on, they should be done with yur room now. I’ll make something simple and light for dinner while you take a bath,” he offered, tilting his head as he adjusted his zanpakuto at his side.

“Mmmm.” Ichigo hummed before yawning. “Sounds good to me. I think I could fall asleep on my feet.” He didn’t want Shinji to know how often it was hard for him to sleep, or he’d sleep and wake up exhausted anyway. “Not particularly hungry though...but a hot bath and bed definitely sound good.”

Nodding his head with a chuckle, Shinji lead Ichigo back to the house and found that there was an inch of sekaiseki stone on the walls and more on the outside walls of his house. Once he checked the walls and made sure that they were dry, he showed Ichigo where the bath was, starting a hot bath. As soon as the water was pulled, he added a few specialized bath crystals and turned to Ichigo. “Hair up otherwise it will bleach. Lounge and feel the pain leave.”

Ichigo nodded and pulled out a few of the hair sticks he’d stolen from the boxes in case he needed them from his sleeve and quickly turned his braid into a bun. He made a vague motion to Shinji that only took two repetitions, though he did it several times, to realize Ichigo was wordlessly asking him to leave the room so he could bathe. He wanted the bath enough going to his room to grab a sleeping kimono or a change of clothes didn’t occur to him.

Chuckling softly, Shinji headed to the bedroom and gathered one of the softer sleeping kimono’s that he had bought, this one a soft cherry color with a swirling ribbon that wrapped around the waist and up over the arms. Grabbing it and a towel, he headed back to the bathroom and stuck his arm in, dropping them onto the small table next to the door, trying not to peek. He didn’t want to get his ass kicked by the sleepy Ichigo after all.

He heard a sleepy growl from the room but other then that he heard nothing. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity to Ichigo, but was only a few hours, long enough for the water to turn cold, he got out of the bath and dried off, putting on the sleeping kimono that Shinji had brought him. He still wasn’t sure he liked that Shinji picked out his wardrobe, but this one wasn't too bad. He yawned and started off towards his room, still not feeling hungry.

Stopping the yawning male, Shinji shoved a plate with ornigi into his hands with a cocked eyebrow. “Simple, easy. Eat,” he drawled, shuffling Ichigo to his room, the male scowling as he did so, finding them light enough in flavor to tease him into eating all six of them.

“Fuck you.” Ichigo grumbled as he ate. “Why do you keep shoving food into my hands and me into bed?” Shinji had no clue what Ichigo was talking about but the orange haired male was too sleepy to realize it. When he finished eating he handed the plate back to the taicho. “Go away so I can sleep now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Snickering softly, Shinji just simply pushed the other into bed, making a note to ask why his future self was so worried over the young man. Putting those thoughts to the side, he pulled the blanket over the already sleeping male and sighed, standing with a groan. Moving to the bathroom, he picked up the clothes to do in the morning and drew himself his own bath, adding some of the crystals plus some oil.

He was _sore._

Humming as he pulled his hair up into a bun, he slid into the bath with a moan, letting his head drop back against the back of the tub, he allowed the heat and crystals and oils to do what they needed to do as his body unwound. After a long bath and a quick meal, he dropped into his bed with a groan.


	11. Chapter 10: Dreams of Past and Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is weird. Really weird. It was fun to write too. Sorry, no skit today, but Strailo's in a lot of pain right now...
> 
> However, I know she, just like I, would wish you to enjoy. Now onward to the, probably, most mind-boggling chapter in the story. XP

Shinji woke up in the oddest place. It was a room with no doors, barred windows, a table with several chairs and some floor pillows. Sitting at the table was a man banging his head on his arms. Sensing he was being watched the man looked up.

Shinji easily recognized the man as his mirror image, with shorter hair and his bangs cut at an angle. “Oh, just what I need.” The mirror image groaned. “First Ichi disappears and now I’m dreaming of myself some decades ago...Shunsui might be right. Maybe I am losin’ my mind from worry!”

“Ichi-chan?” Shinji asked, raising an eyebrow as he tucked his hands into his sleeping kimono as he walked over to the table. “What do ya mean dream? I just collapsed into bed like two seconds ago after getting tossed around by him. So if it’s anyone who is dreamin’ it’s me.”

The mirror image just blinked at him. “Tossed around by…” He paused thinking, tilting his head. “But I don’t remember...how do ya know Ichi? Ya shouldn’t...it’s too soon…”

Eyebrow heading upwards even more, he took a seat and hummed softly, leaning back. “I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout that and Kisuke will probably be much more elaborate in this, but when he dropped into Kisuke’s lap, the realities...split? I think,” Shinji mused, shrugging with a snort. “Shall be interestin’ to hear Kisuke go off. Though the glares and threats to body parts I like is a bit disturbin’...Hell, so is this.”

His mirror image blinked then grinned. “Dropped inta Kisuke’s lap? I imagine that went over well. And threatenin’ body parts? That sounds like ‘im.” He chuckled. “Not that he would go through with most of ‘em. He’s just ventin’ anger. Now the punches and kicks...he’s a very violent boy.”

“If it was just him, I wouldn’t be so worried. But Kisuke keeps giving me these ‘stop perving on him’ looks,” he drawled, smirking slightly and leaning back. “It was highly amusing, really. But kind of odd. Though now I have sekaiseki stone in my house,” he continued, shrugging one shoulder.

“Yeah...his reiatsu’s been going crazy since just after the Winter War. Not a problem if ya can’t sense it. Big problem if ya can. His room in Seireitei was also covered in the stuff. I got those looks too, mostly from Hiyori and Ichi-chan, though Kisuke gave them ta me occasionally as well...I wonder why he would then. He doesn’t even know him.” He seemed to be musing to himself. “So, what do ya think of him?”

“I have a thought that Kisuke will always be overly protective of ‘em,” Shinji huffed, shaking his head with an amused look. “I think he’s...somethin’ else,” he said, voice soft and caring. “He’s scary easy to fall for that’s for sure.” Rolling his shoulders, he tipped back the chair and looked up at the ceiling. “And he knows something is creepy with my fukutaicho so that’s a good thing.”

“Ya don’t even know the half of it.” His mirror image murmured. “So, he’s easy ta care for, easy ta fall for...he hasn’t discouraged ya at all?”

“Not so far, but then again, it’s only been a day and a half so far,” Shinji sighed, shrugging. “So we’ll see what happens. I take it ya fell for him. Still love him?”

His mirror image sighed as well. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life.” His voice was soft again. “Some ya know, some ya may or may not learn.” He looked away from Shinji. “But one mistake eclipses all of them. It was the worst mistake I could have made, but now I can’t fix it, no matter how much I wanted ta.”

“What’s that mistake?” the long haired version asked, lacing his fingers together and leant forward to rest his arms on the table, eyes serious as he looked at his page-boy looking counterpoint. “I have a feelin’ that ya did love him, or something close ta it.”

“Yur right. I did love him. Deeply.” The mirror image looked back at him, a single tear escaping his eye. Shinji knew from himself he didn’t cry easy, so whatever was causing that tear must really hurt. “But I became discouraged, and let him go. I let my feelings go. Once I did that, there was no return. I could feel nothin’ but friendship for him.” He looked away. “During the war, he did nothin’ but push me away so I...and then there was a second war...during the last four years he’s started ta respond. I coulda probably made him love me, but ta what point, if I could no longer feel the same? I’m not that cruel.” He took a deep breath, looking back at his past self. “Don’t make that mistake. No matter what happens. Don’t ever make that mistake. Don’t ever let him go. Ya’ll wind up regrettin’ it.”

Breathing out a slow breath, Shinji rubbed at his long hair, blinking several times. “Well fuck,” he breathed. Staring at what would have been his future self, he put the pieces together. “Somethin’ happened and ya ended up having to learn how ta shut love down,” he stated. He had seen some of the older souls out there that had developed that particular need, having seen too many friends and family leave them, either by joining the life stream or by heading to a new life. “And once shut down it’s not possible ta get that love in that level back.” His eyes showed his hurt. “Well then, if it goes as I think it will...and I have a feelin’ that it will, I won’t let go. He’ll be mine.”

“Yes. I had ta learn, and I learned well.” The mirror image admitted. “And if yur thinking what I’m thinking yur thinking, and if that isn’t a confusing sentence I don’t know what is,” The grin was back, but the sorrow behind it was almost painful to see. “yur right. It’s not goin’ ta be easy at all. It doesn’t help that too many people want Ichi without lovin’ him. Made him more wary, despite somehow holding on to that naivety of his. But if just left alone he wouldn’t take care of himself…”

“I don’t want him just because he’s cute or powerful. I like him the way he is, all snarlyness and adorable sweetness when he slips,” Shinji chuckled, stretching his arms. “Though if his reiatsu doesn’t stop molestin’ me, I’ll be having ta practically live in my room just ta keep my need under some form of control,” he huffed.

 The mirror image looked at him curiously. “His reiatsu molests ya?” He asked. “That’s never happened before...” 

“I’m bettin’ yur wards around him kept it from doin’ it to ya,” the long haired male drawled, getting a sheepish look from the older of them. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Damned if it didn’t do it even as he had a nightmare. Had ta wake him up with a hard length that could have split sekaiseki stone six inches deep and still gone on to take for hours.”

The short haired male chuckled. “I can believe that. His reiatsu has a very interesting...flavor. Always has.” He hummed. “But it doesn’t flare up that badly except when he’s sleeping...or in his inner world. That’s what tends to happen more. Ichi never sleeps or eats enough.” He frowned. “I suppose it’s not surprisin’ he’s as damaged as he is. He shouldn’t have done even a quarter of what he did, but he did it anyway. It’s a wonder sometimes he doesn’t hate us all.”

“I don’t think he could hate those he cares about. Not unless they really fuck up and hurt his family or those still loyal ta him,” Shinji hummed, eyes narrowing as he snorted. “He’s got a good heart and with his help, we’ll help stop what is to come I hope. If he’s not unable to stop it himself. Cause he hasn’t told me much. Wants ta kill Mayuri though. In a very painful manner. Heard him talking about peeling his skin off like a grape.”

“He’s never liked Mayuri, but considering Mayuri is at fault for this, I’m not surprised. Ichigo has also had enough war experience and met enough nasty characters ta know some rather creative ways to kill people...yur right though, he is too good hearted, he needs someone ta protect him and care for him. Even comfort him when needed...he’s never gotten any of that.” His look told Shinji he had been elected for the job, like it or not. “I think I know why he hasn’t told ya much. There’s jack shit ya can do ‘bout what’s going ta happen...he can, if he figures it out in time, but ya? We were too blind back then, and even being told, it wouldn’t help. We still wouldn’ta seen the truth…”

Nodding, Shinji let the feet of his seat thump back onto the ground with a huff. “I’ll be there for him and do whatever he needs me ta do for him,” he promised, getting a smug smirk from the other male. “Yes, it’ll take time to get him to open up but it’ll be so worth it. As Jyuushiro says, if ya don’t learn from the past, ya can’t expect a different future. So, since yur me, I’m gonna learn from yur past to apply to my future,” he promised.

“Works, although,” His mirror image grinned. “This time it’s more like learnin’ from the future, but it does work. Would ya like me ta give ya any advice to help with that?” His grin widened. “I did pick up quite a bit and if ya’ve only known him less than a few days…”

“Oh do tell me all that ya can,” Shinji purred, eyes sparkling as he sat forward. “Tell me everything so that I can convince our dear pretty one that I want him for more than just a few lays,” he continued, readying to take notes and do what he needed to do. Like hell was he letting Ichigo go. Something told him that the younger male was his in all sorts of way.

"Well, for one, Ichi carries two ‘lapel’ pins he sometimes wears, a black and white rabbit, and a dragon.” The grin widened. “He’s really not a good liar. They’re actually meant as tongue rings. Similar ta ones he gave me. Next, to destress himself, he dances. He’s become amazingly flexible. And as I said, he tends ta not take care of himself, so you may have ta do it for him. He likes ta spar, but he has some ingrained habits like pulling out his mask when the fighter is on par with him since he isn’t used ta just sparring.” The short haired Shinji told the long hair Shinji exactly what he wanted to know. Everything about his mannerism, his family, though he didn’t name names except Ichigo’s younger two sisters, he told Shinji about how being a Vizard worked, telling him he’d gotten the explanation from Ichigo, and more. Well, not quite everything, the other him needed a few surprises too. “Questions?” He asked the other male.

Blinking quickly as he sat back, Shinji absorbed the information with a huff. “Damn,” he drawled before smirking. “Well, I think I did good though. Bought him a bunch of specialized hair silks and hair sticks,” he continued, running a hand through his hair with a smile. With dancing eyes, he chuckles again. “I think I saw him get about ready ta coo at them since he really liked the first one that he saw.”

The mirror image grinned. “He’d never admit it, but he likes ta be spoiled, I’ve noticed. He’ll argue about it till he’s blue in the face, but he likes getting gifts or when people buy him things for no reason. One of his problems is that he doesn’t feel he’s worth it or deserves it.” The grin faded. “He’d only just stopped therapy..the rest can only be healed in time. He feels...a bit like a freak. Everything always seemed ta happen ta him, and he gets sick of it, gets tired of it...he’s not ‘normal’ but a freak….he’s not but that’s the way he seems to feel. Personally, I think that all just adds to who he is.”

“I think so to,” Shinji hummed, nodding his head as he stared at his counterpart. “I’ll have ta help him get ta feeling like he can be himself. And the first step is ta make it so that he can feel as if my home is his. Let him do what he wants ta his room and if we actually do end up as something, let him add his own touches ta the home. But for now, need ta decorate his room and get him some more kimono’s. I saw this real nice lookin’ fabric…”

“That’s a start.” The short haired counterpart grinned. “An’ don’t forget ta let him know yur always there if he wants ta talk. ‘Bout anything, even if yur in the wrong time period ta understand some things.”

“Of course,” Shinji drawled. “Now if I could just get Kisuke ta stop glarin’ at me and wanting ta kill me for daring to smile at his precious Ichigo,” he muttered, huffing. “I have a feelin’ that if I do get Ichi in bed, I’ll be chased all over the place by him.”

“Maybe, but wouldn’t it be worth it? Besides, Ichi would defend ya.” The counterpart grinned. “Ya could also give him things ta keep him busy. He likes ta bake, ta sew...he’d make a very good second fukutaicho. Ya’ll be losin’ yurs eventually,” he hummed.

Smirking as one fear was confirmed in regards to his fukutaicho, Shinji nodded. “Gonna have ta trick him out then,” he mused, resting his hands behind his head with a smirk. “Make sure that he has everythin’ that he wants. Or needs. Don’t want him ta go without after all. I’m sure if I shove him into a fabric shop with an unlimited budget, I’ll end up buying a shit ton of it behind his back.”

“Probably, because even with an unlimited budget he won’t get much.” The other said softly. “He also may not bother to mention when he wants or needs something, not wanting ta be a bother. That’s another reason I suggest making him a second fukutaicho, with Aizen. Then he may feel freer ta get things, because it’ll be at his own cost.” He tilted his head. “Though he also has a habit of getting or making gifts for people.”

Nodding his head, Shinji smirked and slowly stretched. “Can ya get me a list of hollow’s he’s taken out in his time? I’m sure that we can create a nice little starter budget for ‘em,” he offered, getting a matching smirk. “It’ll help and I’ll make sure that he has a good paycheck comin’ to him. Though right now I have more money than I can shake a stick at. Too many fuckin’ hollows, not enough time to spend the money.”

“A list? No. I can’t even tell ya the number. I can only guess. Ichi, unfortunately, doesn’t keep track which makes it really hard to keep track for him.” The other admitted. “Though if I had to guess,” the number he gave Shinji was quite high. “but that’s just a guess. Also, he has a habit of making friends in the oddest of places...be warned of that.”

“I figured that much,” Shinji snorted as his eyebrows headed up into his bangs, making him shake his head. “Well, damn. That’ll make a nice nest egg for him ta start with,” he said, filing the information away. “I’ll have ta get that paperwork done along with claimin’ him as my fukutaicho in a week’s time. I don’t think we’ll keep him on a very long probation once Kisuke does his scans.”

“The fact that he has a bankai might help. Or hinder. Why is he on probation?” The other asked.

“Bankai...well, damn.” Shaking his head, Shinji snorted. “Well, outside of droppin’ into Kisuke’s lap? I’m surprised it’s just probation. If he hadn’t flat out told us some things about everyone, including Yoruichi’s tendencies to be a perverted twit, loveable as she is, he would have been tossed into jail. That and the fact that he wants to peel Mayuri like a grape helped his case.”

His mirror image snorted. “Ya do realize if he’s on probation it’s only because he’s decided ta let ya, right?” He asked curiously. “If ya’d tried ta put him in jail or harm him, none of ya would’ve woken up for a week or so.” He held up a hand. “Shikai, mask, bankai, resurrección...if ya’d forced him all the way ta the last it woulda been messy…”

Smirking, Shinji nodded. “Yeah, I figured when he let slip. But old man Yamamoto didn’t even go to the 46. I haven’t asked him why he decided what he did but it wouldn’t surprise me that he knew something that we didn’t know,” he said, fiddling with his hair.

A smirk spread across the opposite face. “Or he feels inclined to trust him. Ichi just has somethin’ about him that makes people want to trust him, unlike yur creepy fukutaicho who sets off alarm bells.” Just then he sat up straighter as a thought occured to him. “But no, old man Yamamoto would know something nobody else would. I forgot, he still carries around that badge! The only other person it’d occur to is Jyuushiro.”

Chuckling softly, having remembered the badge that had fallen out of Ichigo’s clothing, Shinji nodded. “It’s not that surprisin’ that he would know somethin’. The old man is good after all,” he drawled, slowly stretching his arms over his heads once more. “It’ll be somethin’ interestin’ to come that’s for sure.” His counterpart nodded his head with a smile.

“With Ichi around it’s always interesting.” He grinned widely. “That poor boy just has something that draws interesting events to him. Just remember, he’s more fragile than he looks...uh-oh, looks like we’re done talk-”

Shinji woke up with a start. A quick look around the room told him someone had been there, specifically Ichigo since his cravat was back on the dresser as he’d forgotten to reclaim it last night. He could also smell something cooking and unless he fukutaicho was here, it could only be one person.

Humming in delight, he crawled out of bed and dropped his sleeping kimono onto the ground, moving to grab a new uniform, taking his time in pulling it on before adding the cravat, taking special care with it. Once that was done, he brushed out his hair and tied it back with one his silks. Completely dressed, he wrinkled his nose and went to clean his teeth.


	12. Chapter 11: Exausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Cyny was so tired yesterday I forgot to post. I basically came home and crashed. O_o Had you asked me to add 1 plus 1 I probably would have come up with seven....O_o 
> 
> It amuses me, however, that this chapter is called 'Exausted' that was so not planned, but definitely funny as hell. Also, Strailo has yet to appear (we keep missing each other...), though it doesn't help that she's sick and I'm being worked hard.
> 
> Also, Ichi's problem will be explained later in an A/N because we were never completely clear about it...
> 
> Can't wait until next week. The next chapter was so~ much fun. Mwahahahaha!

When he finally gets to where Ichigo is he noticed the younger man doesn’t look like he slept at all. It wasn’t hindering him any in his movements except every now and again he’d stand up too quickly and sway. He noticed Shinji and scowled. “‘Bout time you woke up.” He grumbled. “Lazy bastard. Didn’t you say you had work to do today? It’s getting late.” The rest Shinji couldn’t hear but he did hear ‘Starrk’ and ‘Shunsui’. It wasn’t that late though, by the shadows, but getting close to ten.

Chuckling softly, Shinji shook his head. “Just had a visitor last night. Got some interestin’ information,” he drawled, moving to make some of the stronger teas that he had kept so that he could stay awake and so that it could give Ichigo a slight energy boost. Once the tea had been made, he handed one cup to his roommate and raised an eyebrow, flashing the black matte ball in his tongue. “Not a lot but enough. Here, drink this. This’ll help ya through the day and then I’ll give ya tea that’ll help ya sleep for at least a couple of hours if ya want. Along with a nice bath oil.”

“That tea doesn’t work.” Ichigo murmured turning away sharply, his face red. He took a sip of the tea Shinji gave him without bothering to sweeten it, making a face as he did so. “This one barely does. But that sleepiness tea? Not really.” He turned and shoved a plate of food in Shinji’s hands. “I thought those wards prevented visitors….”

He sits at the table with his own plate and tea, but he played with the food more then he ate it. Only then does Shinji get a good enough look at him to realize it looked like he’d been mauled by several of the taicho in bankai without the use of his own bankai, whatever that was. Other than the hickeys that he’d gotten used to seeing, he was covered in bruises that Shinji knew he hadn’t caused along with several jagged cuts, some small, some not...his clothes hid most of the view, but it’s an easy guess to realize that his clothes did hide more.

“What tha hell happened ta ya?” Shinji asked, eyebrows furrowing as he felt someone pressing against the wards, having apparently gotten to the second layer. “And they’re about to be fried or tossed,” he said, feeling the wards snap at the person. “Fried it is. But really, what happened ta ya?” he asked, waving his chopsticks at the other male and his various bruises and cuts.

“Can’t fry anyone. Nobody to fry.” Ichigo replied. “Don’t worry about it.” He continued to play with his food. “It happens on occasion.” Shinji could also see some new hickey marks on the hollow of his throat and nearby. “I’ll just go see Retsu…”

Raising an eyebrow at the other male, Shinji hummed and finished his food. “I’ll drop ya off on the way ta work. I have some paperwork to finish so either she’ll escort you back or have her fukutaicho do so.”

Ichigo nodded. “Okay.” He said making no attempts to fight Shinji’s decision, which made the hair on the back of Shinji’s neck raise. Docile didn’t suit Ichigo. “I suppose I could use it. My ribs hurt...and I think the cut on my chest might get infected otherwise…” He seemed to be talking to himself.

Sighing and gathering up his dishes, Shinji threw together some bentos before looking at Ichigo. “You done eating?” he asked, wanting to get Ichigo to Unohana before he got sick because of some odd shit. No need to let it happen. He still had to claim him as he fukutaicho after all.

“Yeah.” Ichigo stood up, his food barely touched. “I’ll eat it later.”

“You better otherwise I’ll sit on ya. Or have Kisuke pout you into it,” Shinji huffed, handing Ichigo a bento box before pulling him out of the house and towards the fourth, finding his fifth seat on the ground right outside of the wards, still smoking slightly. “Tell my fukutaicho I’ll be in soon.” The garbled words may have been a yes sir, but he was a bit too busy taking Ichigo to get healed.

Ichigo scowled at the taicho. “Fuck you.” He grumbled. “Kisuke’s pout never affected me and if you tried sitting on me I’d be forced to take drastic measures. If I’m not hungry, I’m not hungry, damn it!” His voice lowered though Shinji could still hear it. “Some things never change…”

“You’ll eat to keep up your strength. I know that yur gonna do something so you need yur strength,” Shinji snorted, smirking over his shoulder. “I’ll make some of yur favorite dishes if I have ta. Some of them are in here. Small portions so it’s easy to just nibble at it randomly.”

Ichigo raised a sleepy brow at Shinji. “And how would you know my favorite dishes? You haven’t known me that long.”

“I have a source,” Shinji drawled, smiling softly as he walked through the gates of the Fourth Division. “And luckily they were stuff that had to be eaten anyways and just happen to be there.” He would deny having had odd urges for several of the dishes that Ichigo tended to enjoy for the last two weeks, but he would thank whatever gave him those urges.

“Right.” Ichigo’s told him plainly that he believed Shinji about as much as Shinji trusted his fukutaicho. In other words, not at all. “So, is Retsu always hard to locate, or is that just my time? Could just be my time...she was always so busy helping the injured after the rebuilding. Took hours sometimes to locate ‘er.”

Chuckling softly, Shinji moved around various people with obvious ease. “Ya just suck at feelin’ her out,” he drawled as he approached a room, shoving the door open. Inside Retsu and Kisuke stood, waiting for them. “Sorry about makin’ ya wait. I had an interesting visitor and slept in over what I usually do,” he chirped, Kisuke raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo collapsed in a nearby chair, not bothering with any grace. He seemed to be focusing on the floor and not paying any attention. From the other him he’d learned that that was not necessarily the case.

Retsu walked over to him and examined his face and the injuries she could see without undressing him. She made a pained sound. “Did you do this to him, Shinji?” She asked, looking at him.

Before he could answer, and before Kisuke could attack him like he seemed ready to do, especially after seeing the new hickeys, Ichigo spoke up. “Don’t blame him. We sparred yesterday and he managed not to leave so much as a bruise on me even though,” he yawned. “I got him good several times. Don’t worry, it just happens from time to time. Can you heal it, Retsu? The pain is starting to go numb and that’s usually not a good sign.

Retsu hummed and nodded her head, walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a gown, holding it out to him with a smile. “If you could change for me, I’ll do a full checkup while I’m at it,” she hummed, Shinji turning and heading for the door, dragging Kisuke with him.

“I need ta head ta the office for a bit. Got some paperwork ta do. I’ll send Kisuke for him in a bit since I need his hand to sign a few things for me,” he called out over his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 12: Visiting Retsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Cyny. I'm so, so sorry this is late! I'm posting this at 7.34 am, I JUST got off work. They shifted me to 3rd shift and my body is having some trouble adjusting. Before I would sleep a lot but now? Wow. I didn't know I could sleep this much....
> 
> You'll notice through the story people tell Ichi to , ya know, stop pushing Shinji away, but Retsu...ah, poor Ichi. Retsu is evil...

Ichigo stood up and without even thinking about it disrobed and changed into the gown Retsu gave him. Without even checking she could already tell at least one of his ribs was broken and he had several deep slashes on his chest and back. He also looked like a leopard with all those hickeys.

“Thanks Retsu. I hate to ask, but I worry about them getting infected.” He didn’t sound so grumpy now. Perhaps because he was tired. “I sometimes wish they’d give me a break.” He yawned again. “But apparently they were feeling mean.”

“Apparently,” Retsu hummed, starting a file for him, getting his full name, age, height, and getting his weight. “A little underweight. Eat some nice healthy fatty foods for a bit, add some weight if possible,” she instructed as she took down his vitals, poking and prodding at his wounds as she came across them. “I’ll get you some cream for the hickies to.”

“That’d be nice. I’m getting tired of looking like a leopard, again.” Ichigo smiled a little. “What is it with people telling me to eat? I can’t help it if I’m not hungry alot…” He grumbled.

“Because you burn fat when you fight and use your reiatsu,” she stated, smiling sweetly at him as she continued to work on him, using some numbing cream to set the rib. She used another cream to draw out any infection that was trying to set in and cleaned out the cuts with alcohol pads. “You need that extra food and fats and proteins to keep up without becoming emaciated.”

Ichigo held still, not even making a sound, as she worked on him. When she mentioned being emaciated he blushed and looked away guiltily. “But if I eat when I’m not hungry I tend to lose what’s in my stomach…”

“Shakes. Protein shakes. Kisuke-kun has created several that you can mix with milk or juice to make something easy and will give you an extra boost without filling you up,” she mused, writing down a note to see if he could withstand those. “Fruits and vegetables. Fish. Pork if possible. At least one meal with heavy amounts of meat,” she stated, going back to healing.

“Yes, Retsu-chan.” Ichigo murmured, her ‘sweet’ behavior, intimidating him as usual. “I’ll do what I can.” _Is it even the right time to get bananas, blackberries or raspberries?_  “When Kisuke comes back I’ll talk to him about the nasty shakes.” That alone let her know he’d had them before. “And I’m sure Shinji will take care of the rest. He seems to have somehow picked up that habit...he was always forcing food on me…” He looked at the box he carried. “...but he has no reason to now, so why does he…?”

Chuckling softly, Retsu stopped in her clean-up of used items and peeked inside the boxes, humming softly. “Looks like he snuck in some fruits and some meats,” she said, showing Ichigo with a smile. “He has this thing where occasionally he’ll get these urges to do something, to eat something, to keep things in his home. It usually comes to be a good thing,” she said, eyes sparkling with a knowing light. “He’s very connected to the world around us. He just doesn’t know it.”

“Has he picked up that you are the first Kenpachi then, too? No? I’d think if he were that connected he would.” He noticed that Shinji was right, most of them were things he truly enjoyed eating. He started nibbling at the sliced bananas. “That actually makes a lot of sense. Shinji always seemed to just...know things. He’d always figure them out. Well, when his brain was engaged, that it. If it wasn’t he wouldn’t have been able to find his a-” A quick glance at Retsu made him change his mind. “zanpakuto with both hands.”

“Everyone feels odd about me,” Retsu hummed, smiling softly, tapping his nose and smiling in delight at the fact that he was eating, “so he tends to brush it off. It’s taken quite a few years for him to be able to do so.” She seemed unsurprised at the fact that he knew her past, simply shrugging one shoulder. “And go ahead and curse. At least when it is just us. Sometimes it’s the curse words that hold the most meaning.”

“Fine.” Ichigo huffed at being tapped on the nose. “When his brain isn’t engaged, such as when his thoughts have gone south or other reasons, he can’t find his ass with both hands. And a map!” He grumbled as he continued to eat. “I always knew there was something off about you, because you get really, really scary for being _just_ a healer...so when I learned...I wasn’t surprised.”

Chuckling softly, Retsu patted his cheeks before frowning slightly, looking like she wanted to ask something before stopping herself. “All things happen for a reason. And I’m not ready to know that,” she sighed to herself before making a few more notes in her file. “Snack where you can. Carry around some easy to eat snack foods. Shinji, and I’m sure you know this, makes a rather lovely honey bars made with various things. I have him make me this nice bar made from honey, slivered almonds, raisins and a few other items. Very good for a quick boost and protein.”

“Yes, I’m aware. He’s fostered them on me on more than one occasion.” Ichigo replied. _Though they aren’t as good as mine._ Not that he’d ever mention that to the taicho. “Again, I’ll do what I can. Anything else?”

“Nothing so far. Tell your manifestations that if they do not allow you to sleep I will come to them and release my bankai upon them,” she said, smiling brightly. “I really would hate to have to slime them in such a way. Especially since as I’ve noticed the slime tends to not really hurt a spirit, but instead kind of...exfoliates the skin deep down before grinding salt into it.” Chuckling, she patted his cheek. “I can see about getting you bath oils that will help you sleep if needed. Or even a massage would help sometimes.”

Ichigo paled and leaned away from the very scary taicho. “T-t-they do it because I c-c-can’t sleep....if I’m in my inner world at least my body is resting…” He leaned away a little further. “But sometimes I’m exhausted when I wake anyway, no matter how much sleep or rest I get...at least when I’m training with them...I don’t get nightmares…”

Humming softly and just continuing to smile, she wrote down something and handed it to Ichigo. “Here, take this to this person at any time if you feel the need to vent. Shinji and myself both go to him sometimes, even if we don’t do so very often now a days,” she stated, the young male taking the piece of paper with a wary look. “And help Kisuke create a better tasting powder, would you? Now, as for your physical, you look good outside of the sleep and food issue. But considering the history that you have shared, barely, I can put two and two together to get four.”

Ichigo read the name. “I had just gotten done seeing him…” Ichigo murmured. “Shunsui insisted I go….he said there wasn’t anything more he could do for me...that the rest could only be healed in time.” He goes back to tentatively eating the bananas. “Took four years to heal what he could, too.”

“It’s not just to heal, but to also vent and rant. I do not know how he deals with you in your future, but here and now? His door is open to those who need to rant,” she said, reaching out and gently stroked his cheek, making sure he saw her every move. “He can offer another view if you need it and give you advice where you want it. It’s sometimes good to talk to another who knows what you are going through.”

Ichigo chuckled. “Oh, as if anyone can understand what I’m going through after an insane clown sent me _way_ back in time to a point where I’m not even _alive_ yet.” _Or how odd, almost creepy, it is too see friends who died or were mangled alive and well?_  “But I’ll keep it in mind, Retsu. If I feel I need it, I’ll go to him.” He stuck the note in his sleeve. “Any other orders, Retsu-chan, or am I good to go as soon as Kisuke gets here?”

“Just don’t push yourself, Ichigo. Get to know us again, get used to being in a time that is new to you. And trust Shinji to be there when you need him to be. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen him quite so happy in many years,” Retsu hummed, thoughtful as she gazed at one door. “Come. You can sit in my office, relax away from anyone bothering you while I do some paperwork.”

Ichigo nodded and changed his clothes again since Retsu was done. He sat down in a chair, thinking while she did her paperwork. He didn’t realize he was actually continuing to eat as he did so until the food was gone, causing him to look down at it bemused. Finally the silence started to bother him. “I do trust Shinji,” he said softly. “for quite a few reasons. If I seem too familiar it’s because none of your ways have really changed. Much. There are some differences here and there. But I do trust Shinji. I’d trust him with anything. Have since...fairly shortly after I met him. I don’t need the added heartache this is causing though, nor does he need the trouble I’m causing.”

Retsu tilted her head and put the brush in her hand to the side, placing the papers to the side. “Ichigo...can I ask you something? It might poke at a sore spot,” she asked, wondering if what she was thinking had happened. Getting a nod, she asked, “Did your Shinji love you before seemingly stopping altogether?” she asked. Once more she got a nod and a wary look. Sighing, she rubbed at her face. “I’m sure you’ve probably been told this before, but sometimes, a shinigami has to learn how to stop loving someone. Every shinigami can do it, can put feelings into boxes and burn them to nothing, stopping the emotion for good. From what I understand, your Shinji had to learn this over his many years. This Shinji? The Shinji who glows just looking at you in a way that has been missing for many years? He _hasn’t_. He will love you if you let him, and refuse forever to let you go.”

“But if I don’t return those feelings, would it not, eventually, destroy him?” Ichigo asked. “That was why...my Shinji did that. Because the feelings weren’t returned and they were hurting him. That is part of the trouble I meant.” _Is it love, or just plain desire? With him it’s hard to tell…_ “I have seen shinigami turn into Hollows because of emotional damage. I wouldn’t want that to happen to Shinji.”

“Let me tell you something about Shinji. He does not get urges about those who he doesn’t have strong attachments to. And he certainly doesn’t make a bento full of things that he knows the person will want to eat if he just wanted to bed you,” she hummed, standing up and coming to sit next to him with a smile. “I’ve seen him in love once, when he was still in the academy. The person didn’t return his feelings though and he mourned but he picked himself up. He won’t rush with you if you don’t want it to be rushed. Take your time with really learning how you two feel for each other.” She tweaked his braid. “You may be surprised by it all.”

“Isn’t that all I can do now? Learn? Rebuild?” Ichigo asked. “Shunsui would tell me I was just on a much needed vacation. He was surprised I’d spent half the night drinking with him and Jyuushiro...I was always busy with this or that, running from here to there. I somehow always managed to fit the work of twenty in one day, or so I was often told, in a very loud complaining voice.” He smiled a little.

“Is learning and rebuilding a life free from the lingering darkness such a bad thing?” she asked, speaking from experience. “You have something that others will never know, not if you can stop it. I have a feeling that if you can’t stop what is to come, you will tell us what needs to be told. As for learning about Shinji, I have a feeling that you two never had the ability to just _be_ ,” she hummed. “Now if I can find a guy to look at me like Shinji looks at you my life would be good.”

“To my knowledge you never find a guy...but you do find _someone_ …” He smiled at her a little. “But you are right...I’m not saying anything right now because the events I know are coming...I don’t know when but...nobody but me can stop them... _if_ I can stop them...after that, it gets easier. I think. Though convincing the Shinigami to play nice with Quincys might not be easy….” His eyes unfocused as he loses himself in thought momentarily. “Sorry.”

Chuckling softly, seeing what the young male before her was doing, Retsu relaxed in her seat and hummed. “I think that they’ll be more agreeable to playing nice if you tell them how you managed to turn your other power there into something purifying,” she drawled, getting a surprised look before he muttered something about being unsurprised and knowing that she knew things that no one should know. “I am a healer, and one that has been trained by a Royal Guard, dear. Oh, that reminds me,” she hummed, standing up and heading to a cabinet that she pulled open. Removing two jars, she walked over to him and smiled. “This one is for the hickeys,” she drawled, holding out the red jar, “and this one is for when you feel the scratch to be itched.”

The jar was simple. Just a round, fat jar the color of emeralds that had a thick liquid within but her tone was all too telling.

Ichigo turned scarlet and hid his face. “Really, Retsu?” His tone was pathetic, he knew, but he didn’t care. “You’re giving me….” He couldn’t complete the sentence, his face turning redder. “You are evil! Why did I want to talk to you again? Evil, evil, evil, scary woman!”

Smiling sweetly, she shook the bottle at him until he took it and shoved it away, still a nice bright red. Sitting down once more, she decided to be really evil. It was so rare that she could be comfortable with someone who knew her past. “Well, I can tell you right now that, that particular bottle will come in handy if you ever fall into bed with Shinji. He’s quite a good size. Not really long but kind of thick. If he wasn’t so happy with a male form, I would have taken him to bed. Would have needed that stuff to.”

“God damn you!” Ichigo groaned. “Now you're just trying to get me laid! Fucking evil woman! I should have avoided you like the plague!” He still hasn’t uncovered his face. “Between you and Zangetsu…you’re fucking evil!”

“I do try,” Retsu hummed, chuckling and patting his leg. “But I can tell you that most of the male, bi or gay, taicho’s are about the same. They are well endowed. But I still think Shinji would be best since he’s not amazingly endowed.” Sighing, she patted her braid. “It would seem as if I need a partner soon.”

“Don’t look at me.” Ichigo glared at her through parted fingers, his face still scarlet. “Women are not my thing. Especially women who are all but pushing me into bed with someone _else_. Anyone else and I’d kick their ass...you’re too scary to do that to.”

Chuckling softly, she patted his leg. “Don’t worry dear. I might just join Jyuushiro and Shunsui for a night again,” she hummed, getting a curious look. “I offered to carry for them if they wanted to have children one day. We practice on occasion,” she stated, looking rather pleased with herself as someone knocked on the door.

Ichigo hid the jars he’d been given and looked as Kisuke entered the office. “I’ve come to get Ichigo.” He said cheerfully, looking at the other. “Is he good to go?”

“I’m fine.” He growled, still not ready to uncover his face, glaring at the evil healer. Eventually he stood up and slowly uncovered his face, finally most of his blush had faded though he was still blushing. “Get me away from this woman, hat-and-clogs before she kills me with embarrassment!”

“Take away my fun,” Retsu teased, once more tweaking Ichigo’s braid with a fond smile. “Get him some protein shakes that don’t taste like dirt, will you? I know that you’re working on some that have a better taste but don’t want to share,” she instructed, handing over the instructions of the shakes. “Some that can be kept on his person and mixed with something that won’t go bad preferably. Otherwise, he’s good to go.”


	14. Chapter 13: New Fukutaicho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is very late. Unfortunately RL has been keeping me and Strailo busy. 'Specally me. If any of you have done third shift you know what I mean when I say all I want to do is sleep. Even with the reminders on my phone I forget....so sorry.

Kisuke smiled. “If it’s for his health, of course I will.” He replied, taking the instructions. He took Ichigo by the arm and walked with him, helping him away from ‘that evil woman’. “She really doesn’t mean harm.” He told him as they walked.

“Uh-huh. Sure. Other than amusing herself at my expense no harm was meant.” Ichigo grumbled under his breath. “How did things go with Shinji?”

“Well, paperwork was done,” Kisuke drawled, trying to keep away from that. Shinji had threatened to make his life hell if he spilled the news about his new fukutaicho that was going to go through.  “He does want to see you. Something about fabric for hobbies or something like that.”

“What? Does he sew?” Ichigo asked, tilting his head. The Shinji _he_ knew couldn’t sew a button, but this Shinji didn’t know he liked to sew, so it couldn’t be for him.

“No. But somehow he learned that you sew and was curious if you would help him with something. He was talking making a few extra blankets to hand out this coming winter,” Kisuke hummed, shrugging one shoulder.

“Okay, this is starting to get slightly worrying….” _How does he know I sew?_ “Oh, Kisuke, that reminds me. I had a request for you, something I’d like you to make. I was wondering if you could make rope that completely blocks the use of energy, basically make it so a Shinigami is about as strong as a plus, and a sheath that does the same to a zanpakuto.” He looked around nervously. “Then if the idiot really annoys me I can just ditch him in a closet for a few hours and don’t have to worry about him going anywhere since I’m not really that good at kido…”

Looking down at the other male, eyebrow hitching upwards, Kisuke smirked at the thought. “I have been messing around with a few things that would work against those who have turned traitor or have power and need to be restrained. It just so happens a few of my vetoed projects will work for what you need,” he drawled, eyes glowing at the thought of getting it for Ichigo. Opening the door, he dodged out of the way of a paperweight, just barely missing getting hit. “What was that for?”

“I have no idea but something tells me I need to dance on yur grave,” Shinji growled, tossing another paperweight at Kisuke’s head. “Get lost. I have things ta do. And I need Ichigo here.”

Kisuke decided to make a quick escape after promising to get the items both he and Retsu requested. Ichigo turned to Shinji, tilting his head. “Why are you throwing shit? He wasn’t threatening to kill you again or anything.”

“Just somethin’ about that grin,” Shinji snorted, smirking at the other male before waving him in to his office, Aizen watching them with curious eyes. “I have a need for yur help. I hand out blankets every year to the families and kids that need ‘em but this year I wasn’t able to contract enough people ta make ‘em. I need like...four more in about six months. Simple, thick, warm. I’m payin’ for everything, includin’ yur time.” He would spring the fukutaicho position on him over lunch.

“That should be easy enough, especially if you just leave me at your house while you work...it’s not like I’d have anything else to do.” Ichigo thinks it over. “Quilting would be best for that, they tend to be warmer than most blankets their size and with a simple pattern…”

He noticed Aizen watching them and waved at him. “Good day.” He didn’t lose his scowl. If he acted too differently it would send off alarm bells in the fukutaicho’s head, the last thing he wanted.

He turned back to Shinji. “What size are you talking about?”

Pulling out a blanket that would easily wrap up a full grown adult of Shunsui’s size, he held it up. “These are usually done last, but they are needed,” he said, laying it out before pulling out several fabric samples and handing them over. “The fabrics are all thick, sturdy, good stuff. Just what is needed. We have huge family sized quilts that can act like futons done, along with smaller sized ones.”

Ichigo examined it. “You need four, right?” When Shinji nodded he continued to think about it. “Yeah, I should be able to do it. I made outfits for my sisters in less time than that…” _Oh, if Ishida ever learned that I would’ve never heard the end of it…_ “What I want to know, however,” he raised a brow at the taicho. “is how you figured out I sew. My sewing kit was left behind, and I haven’t sewed anything for months.”

Smiling once more, Shinji shrugged and said, “Like I told ya, I had an interestin’ visitor last night.” Chuckling at the look he was getting, he laid his head into one hand and continued to smile, waiting for him to put the pieces together.

Ichigo was not stupid by any means, but there was only one person who ever learned he sewed other than his family. He’d even manage to keep it from Rukia. That one person was his future self. Ichigo’s eyes narrowed. “Can’t trust everything you hear.” He said, looking the fabrics over again. “This one, I think,” he said choosing a darker blue. “It’s neither feminine nor masculine, so either gender should be fine with it since it could go to anyone.”

Smiling brightly, Shinji put the swatch of fabric aside and made a note on how much to get. “I have one special case. She’s still young but she’s got potential for a good future. There’s a spark of reiatsu with her,” he said, laying out several pieces of fabric that he had chosen. “I can get ‘em in the colors she wants, but I need it ta be family sized if you can sneak it in.”

“I should be able to.” Ichigo replied. “If not I’ll finish it after the hand out so she’ll get it either way...do you know her name?” He tilted his head, curious.

“Kotetsu Kiyone. Her sister is in the academy for her first year and can’t send any money back so she put in a request for blankets and a little extra food ta send home this year,” Shinji hummed, digging around for the file that he had. “She’s a cute kid. Loud, but cute. Her sister is lookin’ at either the Kido corps or healing if she has tha affinity for it.”

“So that’s where those two are…” Ichigo murmured. “Don’t worry, it’ll get done. I’ll deliver it myself if I take too much time.” He smiled.

Smirking, Shinji nodded before putting down the last of the information and tucking it away. “Okay, I have somethin’ else I need ta talk with ya about,” he drawled, smirking at the suddenly wary Ichigo.

Ichigo’s smile fades to a scowl. “And what would that be?” Whenever he took that tone or gave that look, or in this case both, Ichigo rarely liked the results. He moved back a few steps and crossed his arms over his chest.

Pulling out a box, he placed it before Ichigo with a beaming smile, sliding it over. “It’s been approved. Yur stuck with me until ya are ready to be a taicho in your own right,” he chirped, holding up the approval scroll. “Luckily you don’t have ta do much since my cute little fukutaicho already does so much, but you’ll be helpin’ me with recruitment and testin’ of our troops mostly.”

Ichigo was confused until he opened the box. Then his jaw dropped. “What, I don’t even get a chance to say no? Besides, why would you want yet _another_ fukutaicho?” He asked loudly. “And why would they even approve me? Without knowing my skills, my knowledge? That’s insane!”

“Because it gives ya a way to support yurself if ya so wish, and because from what I’ve seen, you deserve the position. Again, mostly recruitment and testin’ the troops. You’ve seen shit that these wet behind the ears brats have never seen and expect ta never see. I want them to be at their best before I even think of letting ‘em out on patrols,” he drawled. “And unfortunately, I deal with paperwork way to much.” With a snort, he eyed the pile of paperwork that he had pushed off to get the approval through.

Ichigo looked back down at the fukutaicho badge. “Isn’t that fact that I’m not part of the Gotei 13 a small problem?” Did he really want to be Shinji’s fukutaicho? If he managed to do what he was hoping the blond taicho would need a new one…

“I hate ta say it…” Shinji said, trailing off before shrugging. “But at the moment, the Gotei 13 is your new home. And Yamamoto saw that badge of yurs. Just means that you would have become official the moment you left yur living life,” he continued, sitting back slightly and shrugging. “So not so big a leap.”

“Right. My soul chain might as well have been cut for all I can get to my body now.” Ichigo sighed. “Fine, fine, if it means so much to you, I’ll help you and Aizen.” He grumbled. “But I _refuse_ to call you taicho. Take it or leave it.”

“Never expectin’ ya to call me that,” Shinji snorted, reaching out and tweaking Ichigo’s nose. “Here’s the information ya need.” Handing over the file, he watched as Ichigo read over his brand new bank account, what he would be paid for each hours of work, and what he would be paid for each class of hollow. An eyebrow hitched upwards.

Ichigo continued to scowl and snarled lightly when Shinji tweaked his nose. He looked over the pages but when he was down his own brow raised. “I’m assuming this account is for me but...why is there already money in it when I haven’t done anything...yet?” He asked.

“Money that ya should have gotten in your original time line,” Shinji explained. “Once more, I had an interestin’ visitor last night and he gave me a rough estimate of the hollows. Plus the bonus from becomin’ a fukutaicho. It’s ta help you settle into your chosen home and make sure you have enough uniforms,” he continued.

“And go through all that warding again?” Ichigo asked amused. “Tessai and Hachi might kill me, they just got it right too since it apparently didn’t bother you last night. Would you mind if I just continue to use that room?”

Chuckling, Shinji waved a hand with a smirk. “We’ll go buy some fabric for the walls,” he promised. “I need ta get some new fabric for my own anyways so it’ll be a fun time. And as long as you pitch in for food and household costs, ya can live with me all ya want.” He barely caught the flash of anger that flicked over Aizen’s face, frowning slightly.

That was new.


	15. Chapter 14: Things to Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next one. ^_^ Ichi tries to get used to his new job as, of all things, fukutaicho.

“That shouldn’t be a problem if these numbers are right.” Ichigo too had caught the anger. He’d seen Aizen angry before, but what was causing it now? Might Aizen have actually...had a crush on Shinji? That was a plausible reason… “I never really had much to spend money on anyway...even less so now.”

Pushing the sight of his angry fukutaicho to the side for the time, Shinji hummed softly. “Well, no ya’ll have all sorts of money to spend on things. Kimonos, food, bakin’ supplies, and so on. I think there’s even this new thing. A sewing machine that came through one of the Spiritual Portals from another land,” he mused.

“I’m not fond of sewing machines. They make the work easier, sometimes, but just give me thread and needle and I’m good.” Ichigo replied. He looked at Aizen. “You won’t mind sharing duties, will you?”

Aizen smiled serenely and shook his head. “As Hirako-taicho said, there is a lot of paperwork. With you taking on training and recruitment, it will leave me to do what needs to be done in the office and get my own training in,” he said, tilting his head. 

Shinji hummed and nodded. “And speaking of, how about ya come watch the training with me? See where you can help the most?” he asked, standing up, wanting to get away from Aizen at that moment.

“Ah...okay. No better time to start then the present, I suppose.” Ichigo followed Shinji out. “You’re being obvious, Shinji.” He hissed so only the taicho could hear him. “Careful.”

“Just takin’ my new fukutaicho out on a tour for his new duties, like I did with Aizen,” Shinji hummed, smiling brightly as he led the way down to the grounds. “That and I wanted to speak with you without any eyes on us for a while. Something is grating against me, like a string pulling taunt.”

“And that would be….?” Ichigo asked, as he fumbled with the badge because, as much as he’d rather not, by accepting he _knew_ he had to wear it.

“Here, let me see,” Shinji huffed, taking the badge and wrapping it around Ichigo’s arm with easy movements. “And I don’t know. Just somethin’ don’t feel right and it’s about to snap. Started yesterday mornin’ after I woke ya up.”

“About to snap…” Ichigo thought about it for a moment. Just then it occurred to him being fukutaicho could be a good thing. Then he could keep better track of what was going on… “You might be right.”

Tilting his head to the side, Shinji hummed as they arrived at the training grounds, he looked over the various squads going through their katas and sparring one on one. “What I really want from ya as my secondary fukutaicho, Ichigo, is ta kick some asses, take names and help retrain those who are slackin’.  I’ve been workin’ on that but it’s been hard since I do have paperwork ta do.”

Ichigo grinned. “You do realize what I know I’ve learned through experience, right? I don’t have any proper training to speak of.” He examined the Fifth Division Shinigami and sighed. “Ikkaku and Yumi would be much better...oh well. Time consuming, but doable. You may find your recruits avoiding me after that though, be warned.”

“Go hard on ‘em. Spar with ‘em. Work with ‘em on everything that you can. Leave ‘em sore and cursing your name. It’ll make sure that they live for as long as they can,” Shinji hummed, eyes glazing over slightly as he rocked on his feet for a second before shaking it off. “Which is what I think we’re all gonna need ta happen.”

“Okay. Your funeral. At least this time I won’t need to call an ambulance. I don’t think I’ll need Zangetsu for this lot though...not yet.” He moved away from Shinji. “Now how best to approach this…” He could just start yelling at them...he’d never been in a ‘leader’ position before, winding up fighting on .his own more often than not.

Whistling loudly, Shinji smirked as everyone came to a stop, more than a few falling face first into the ground. “Come up, ya louts!” he called out, waving the people forward. “Today, I want ya to show case yur skills for your new second fukutaicho! You will give Kurosaki Ichigo yur respect, got me!? I hear one word of disrespect and I’ll drop kick ya around before pulling out my personal shikai for a few hours. Before sending ya down into the sewers ta clean it! He’s gonna kick your asses into some semblance of skill. Listen to him, watch what he does! You’ll learn.”

“Your shikai? On them? Really?” Ichigo asked. “Besides, they disrespect me and I can handle it myself. You should have figured that one out yesterday when I was kicking _your_ ass.” The last he said mainly for effect. “I doubt any of them can make me draw my swords.” Finally Ichigo stepped forward and away from Shinji. “So, come at me. All at once, one at a time, whatever you think best. I might even reward you if you can somehow get me to draw my blades.” He smirked.

“Aww, but it’s just so much fun watching ‘em stumble around,” Shinji drawled, nodding at his people to take a seat outside of the ring, pulling his third seat up first. “Have fun and don’t kill ‘em. It’s so hard to replace ‘em.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Ichigo rolled his eyes. “But by the time I’m done they might wish I had.”

\----

“...and that’s all of them.” Ichigo finished giving Shinji his report. “Some were surprisingly good, but as I predicted, I didn’t need Zangetsu.”

“Of course not,” Shinji snickered, taking it and giving it a quick scan. “Nibble somethin’ otherwise Retsu will have me hanging by my balls if ya don’t,” he hummed, comparing the report with the notes he had been taken. The division had been dismissed to get cleaned up, checked out and do their daily chores. “And I like my balls.”

At the mention of Retsu, Ichigo blushed. “Yeah, she’s a scary, scary lady. I’ll just go find something to eat then…” He was out having eaten his food while with Retsu.v

Chuckling, Shinji dug around in his kosode sleeves and pulled out a small satchel. “Small stall about five minutes from here. Just follow the scent of fish and rice. They do some rather nice mixed fruit mixes. Get me one and somethin’ for yurself to.”

Ichigo takes the satchel. “Right.” He left, finding the stall exactly where Shinji said it would be. He got Shinji a fruit mix and something small for himself, but used his own money for his food. He finished his on the way back, handing Shinji his food and the satchel when he returned. “Here you go, Shinji.”

“Ate it on the way back?” Shinji asked, giving him a knowing look as he took the fruit and what change he had, tucking it away. Putting his brush to the side, he sighed. “I think I need ta reshuffle my people from the fifth seat down. Some just aren’t livin’ up to their seats.”

“Can’t help you.” Ichigo stated. “I wouldn’t know who to put where. I’d probably just make it worse. Sometimes people need a reason, or time, to get to their potential, though.”

“That I do know,” Shinji hummed, shuffling through the papers. “I just want thoughts from ya mostly. If you feel that someone can keep up with ya, draw them in as yur personal assistant. Yur probably gonna need one since Gin is Aizen’s at the moment,” he said before pausing, eyes thoughtful. He tucked that thought away for later.

“Of the people you currently have, I can’t really think of anyone.” Ichigo said after thinking about it for a moment. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. Figuring out how to be fukutaicho is enough, for now, I think.”

Nodding his head, Shinji put the papers aside and groaned as he slowly stretched his arms over his head. “Damn, but I do hate paperwork,” he complained before opening his fruit container and using the short chopsticks provided to start eating. “Still have ta see Kisuke eventually. Tomorrow he said when I last talked with ‘em.”

“For my scans, right?” Ichigo deadpanned, obviously not looking forward to that.

“Yep. Apparently you’ll get to stand in a big ass machine and listen ta it tick at ya,” Shinji smirked, eyes glowing in amusement. “Should be fun. I did it once. Let me tell ya, boringest two hours spent.”

Ichigo scowled. Exactly what he didn’t want to hear. “You’re not helping. Eat your god damned food. I have things to do.” He turned to leave, planning on heading back ‘home’. He did have blankets to sew after all.

Chuckling softly, Shinji called Gin to him and had him run the fabric orders to the maker, having them done on a rush so they could be set up, and then to the sewing shop with a mile long list. “Don’t try gettin’ past the wards. Just knock on the gate. He’ll hear ya,” he drawled, Gin smiled and nodded, leaving with a glance over his shoulder.

Shinji turned back to the ever dreaded paperwork with a groan.


	16. Chapter 15: Of Talks and Massages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We keep forgetting to mention this but you've probably noticed some things aren't...completely correct. Some of it was done on accident and we just decided to go with it, while other things were done on purpose. So we are aware of those...inconsistencies. Just before someone actually comments on them. ^_^
> 
> And once again I'm up while Strailo is asleep but...well...we hope you enjoy the chapter. As always it was fun to write.
> 
> Just wait until I get to Snapped...you'll be laughing your rear-ends off.*smirks* 
> 
> Also, I decided to finally explain a little of Ichi's problems. Since we don't know all that happens during the Quincy war, Strailo and I decided that at one point Ichigo was captured and tortured in several ways by the Quincys (one of which is actually explained in a later chapter) *however* he was also tortured physically. That's why he has...issues. The not-being-hungry is part of that. Also, he nearly killed (on purpose) Shinji (among others) once due to reasons that will be explained later some in the A/N and others in the story...
> 
> Poor Ichi....
> 
> Enjoy!

Hearing a knock, Ichigo looked up from his work before getting up and heading to the gate.

“Hirako-taicho said to give these to ya.” Gin smiled at him, holding several boxes. “For the blankets, I think.” It was so odd to see Gin so young...and still with that ever there smile.

“Thanks, Gin.” Ichigo took them from him. “You should probably head back now.” Gin nodded at him and left. Ichigo took the items back to his room. “I already went shopping, Shinji.” He muttered to himself. “You really need to stop wasting money on me.” He scowled and went back to the blanket he was working on, the boxes ignored for now.

Finishing with his paperwork, he stood up and groaned before heading to the house, hands shoved into his kosode sleeves, frowning heavily. He had gotten a report about some missing souls and how all that seemed to be left were their clothing. A few of the patrols had ended up missing members, including two of his older division patrol groups, which set off warning bells in his head.

“Need to work on that,” he muttered as he opened the door. “I’m back,” he called out, tugging off his wajari with a grunt, tossing them to the side and uncaring where they landed for the moment. “I hate my life sometimes.”

Ichigo appeared shortly after he got his sandals off. He shoved a blanket into his arms. “Here. I’m working on the second one now.” He cracked his knuckles, realizing it was probably a good idea to take a break before he got cramps in his fingers.

Chuckling softly, Shinji nodded his head and moved to several other boxes filled with fruit. “If yur wondering, I can for the winter months. I know I can get fresh whenever I want, but call it an old habit from my younger days,” he explained, going through the containers of fruit, nodding his head in approval. “It’s somethin’ that my ma taught me when I was a brat, somethin’ that kept with me. Did you look at the other things? We need a couple of blankets so I got a few extras,” he drawled, looking at Ichigo with a leer. “Unless ya want ta share my blanket with me.”

Ichigo snorted. “No, thank you.” He scowled. “And no, I didn’t because I was busy. Besides, you really don’t want me in your bed. I apparently kick in my sleep.” Of course, the fact that it was Starrk who said it with a yawn, and the fact he’d been being used unwillingly as a pillow had _nothing_ to do with it.

Snickering softly, Shinji started to put the fruits away to start canning a few of them that night after they had eaten. “I’m thinking somethin’ with pork. Sound good ta ya?” he asked, looking at the meats that they had bought the day before. “Maybe a nice light stir fry…” he muttered, sighing. “Though it would be nice if this bloody headache would take a hike.”

“I’m not hungry, so either works. I’d go with the stir fry if you have a headache. _Why_ do you have a headache?” Ichigo asked.

“Remember when I told ya that there was somethin’ going to snap? Well it’s not only just an instinct, but also a physical feelin’,” Shinji hummed, pulling out the meat and vegetables for it. He started to prepare them, looking up as the light outside started to dull. “Can ya get the candles and oil lamps?” he asked, moving to open the fire pit of the stove, getting rid of ash and stroking the embers back into a fire with kindling and a few bits of wood. 

“I see.” Ichigo goes to get the candles and lamps. “Maybe a long bath would help?” He suggested. “If there isn’t anything you can currently do it would at least relieve the tension, right?”

Looking at Ichigo, Shinji shook his head with a chuckle. “Way to easy,” he drawled as he heated the wok for the stir fry and finished getting the ingredients ready to go. Once they were ready and the wok ready, he tossed in the first bit. “I’ll take a hot bath before I start cannin’ but I have a feelin’ until whatever is to come, comes, I’ll have to deal with ‘em and treat ‘em as I go along.”

“Sometimes that’s all you can do.” Ichigo murmured. “And even knowing that, or knowing what will happen, the wait can be killer.”

“Yep,” Shinji hummed, having dealt with the headaches before. He had been told that it was his connection to the people around him and the power that dance around him but still didn’t quite grasp it. Either way, he would be drinking a special blend of tea and special powder created by Kisuke, and eat simple foods, heavy on the fruits and veggies for a bit. “Dinner is almost ready if ya want to pull out the plates.”

Ichigo pulled out a plate and handed it to Shinji. “I told you, I’m not hungry. I’ve already had quite a bit to eat today.” He shrugged. “So, anything odd been going on lately? Other than my sudden appearance?” He was trying to distract Shinji from the fact that he wasn’t eating.

“Disappearances,” Shinji said, giving Ichigo a knowing look and pulling down another plate to put away the rest of the food for when the other wanted to eat. “Several in the last week with only their clothes left behind, including two from two of our patrol groups. It has me and Yoruichi on edge.”

“Only their clothes?” Ichigo asked sharply. “That’s...if they died or turned...their clothes wouldn’t be left behind.” _Could it be…?_

“Exactly. For now we’re watching on what happens, tryin’ to figure out what happened ta them. Kisuke is out at the last sight right now, taking readin’s,” Shinji hummed, sitting down with his plate of food, the other plate on the counter for the moment.

“He won’t find anything…” Ichigo murmured. “There is nothing to find.”

Looking over at Ichigo, Shinji sighed and cursed like the rat that he was, getting rather creative with how to say ‘fuck’, ‘damn’, ‘shit’, and ‘piss eating ants’ between bites of food.

Ichigo took several steps back from the cursing taicho. “I guess I’ll go back to making those blankets.” He attempted to make an escape.

“Oh no you don’t,” Shinji huffed, reaching out and tugging him back to the table. “I know ya can’t tell me shit but at least I can give ya whatever we have so ya can fill in what you don’t know for whatever reason.”

Ichigo looked at him with a deer in the headlight look. “Didn’t you just do that?” He asked, staring at the wrist Shinji was holding captive. “Or is there more?”

“There’s more to it. They happened right before everyone’s eyes. The person was there one minute and the next was gone,” he drawled, shoving another bite into his mouth before putting his chopsticks down and using both hands to massage the wrist and hand that he held in his own.

Ichigo turned crimson. “You can let go now.” He tried to free his wrist unsuccessfully. He could if he used more force, but doing so would hurt Shinji and he really didn’t want to do that again.

“Why? Don’t like it?” Shinji hummed, continuing to work on the hand, smirking softly at the other one. He raised an eyebrow at the male before him and chuckled some more. “It’s not often I give out massages. And this is nothing sexual.”

He knew he was going to be feeling that for hours. “My wrist doesn’t need it….” his face turns redder, his voice barely audible. “My shoulders could though…” He continued to tug his arm back.

“Now, the question is, would you let me get ta them?” Shinji hummed, trying to make sure he heard right. “Cause I have the needed oils and I can promise ya, I wouldn’t try anythin’ on ya. At least not yet.”

Ichigo gave him a wary look but finally stopped pulling on his arm. He was silent for a while. “Fine.” He grumbled. “And if you try anything,” what came out of his mouth involved several sexual positions, sounded anatomically impossible and involved a dead fish.

Blinking at the threats, Shinji chuckled softly and nodded his head, drawing Ichigo up and off the ground. “Go ta yur room, change into a kimono with the top half down. Let me put tha food away and grab the oil,” he stated, moving to do just that, smiling at actually being able to feel soft skin under his hands.

Ichigo does as Shinji told him, berating himself and cursing the whole time. He nearly went to tell the taicho that, no, he wasn’t going to, but before he gets the nerve to chicken out the taicho was already at his door with the oils.

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji motioned him to lie on the bed. “Not gonna do anything but help ya with yur shoulders and back,” Shinji promised, shaking the jar of massage oil with one hand. He had taken a moment to change into a simple pair of kimono pants and a short kimono that he wore whenever he did the massages.

Ichigo laid down slowly on the bed, his face in his arms, mostly to hide his face from the other male. If his face got any hotter he’d burn his arms…

Chuckling once more, Shinji stepped over to the bed and slid over him to straddle his hips, opening the jar. Getting a glare, he snorted and shoved Ichigo’s braid out of his way. “I need ta get ta yur back, and this is the easiest way,” he stated as he poured some of the liquid onto his hands and set the jar aside.

Ichigo growled at him but slowly relaxed. As Shinji began to work on him he started to relax. That felt really, really nice. The more he continued the more he relaxed and even began to moan in pleasure.

Swallowing and keeping his mind on just the massage that he was doing at that moment, making sure to get each knot to let go, Shinji used every ounce of will to keep from getting hard. He wanted to at the least get through the massage before he had to run for the bathroom and a very cold bath, at the least.

But the soft skin and softer moans were doing things to him that he hadn’t thought possible.

Eventually the moans tapered off and Shinji realized Ichigo had fallen asleep. Shifting in his sleep he saw Ichigo’s face was quite peaceful. Then Ichigo’s reiatsu slammed into him, with more force than it had so far, almost triple the strength it had the last time he was in the others room while he ‘slept’.

Tumbling off of the bed, he grunted softly, finding himself hard in .3 seconds and ready to go .1 second after that. Muttering loudly to himself, he dragged himself towards the door. Crawling out of the room, on the edge of making a mess of himself, Shinji sighed as he slammed the door closed behind him. Whining, he stood and headed for the bathroom, intent on dealing with his problem before doing a round of canning.


	17. Chapter 16: Snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure who to pity in this chapter. Also, there will be a note on the bottom...

_He tasted like sin and vanilla. That was the only thought that went through Shinji’s mind as he loosened the braid that kept him from feeling the soft locks. Ichigo groaned softly into the kiss, pulling him closer, perched on their dining table, the blond perched between his legs on his knees and dressed in a barely there sleep kimono._  

_Ichigo’s own kimono hung limply off of his strong shoulders and arms, hickeys already dotting his neck and chest. Shinji hummed and broke the kiss, moving to darken one of the hickeys, sucking on it lightly as his hand trailed over one exposed thigh. He groaned at the soft feeling of the skin under his hand, shivering as the younger male let his head fall back, baring his neck to his attentions._

_Purring in delight, he laid another hickey onto Ichigo's neck drawing it up with slow sucks and licks as his hand slid further, reaching the hard length that he wanted to taste. Curling his fingers around, he smirked at the low groan that he got, lean hips rocking up into his hand as the other's body shuddered under his touches. “Ichigo...” he breathed softly. He wanted to do nothing more that lay the other out on his table, taste every inch of the sweet skin before him as he opened him up with his fingers before sliding deep into strangling heat._

_The thought of it made him groan in lust and shudder as he nipped at the spot that he had been teasing._

“ _Shinji...” Ichigo groaned...._

Jerking awake, hand around his dick and blankets kicked down around his feet, Shinji snorted and blinked at the figure in his doorway, red starting to creep up his neck, hidden mostly by his hair.

Ichigo stared at him, seemingly frozen for the moment, his face so red it _had_ to be covering his entire body before he seemed to get ahold of himself and just left. Shinji felt his reiatsu vanish as he completely cleared the wards.

“Damn my life,” he whined before crawling out of bed and heading to another shower before work started. For the next week, Ichigo avoided him and hung out with Aizen, making the blond pout and rather on the grouchy side. It didn’t help when he tried to apologize to Ichigo for what had inadvertently happened. He guessed he shouldn’t have said “I’m sorry you walked in on me after a really nice dream with my hand around my dick.” Ichigo had just turned scarlet again and punched him.

The look on Aizen’s face had been worth the hit.

Ichigo still wouldn’t talk to him however, and Shinji had noticed that Aizen seemed to be increasingly possessive of the orange haired male, something Ichigo missed entirely. It made him want to hurt the man, but he could do nothing about it because oddly, despite Ichigo’s telling him his suspicions were correct about Aizen, he truly seemed to enjoy the other fukutaicho’s company.

When Shinji got sent off to see how Kensei’s team was doing he decided not to tell Ichigo. He would either figure it out in the morning or not care what happened at all.

\----

When Ichigo learned Shinji was sent off, who all were sent off, he nearly had a heart attack. Without even thinking about it he shunpo’d home and grabbed the items Kisuke had given him to ‘use on Shinji’, went into bankai and was out of there quickly.

By the time he got there the damage was already done however and Aizen was escaping. Before he could Ichigo had knocked both Aizen and Tousan out and tied them up, convincing Gin to leave.

When the Severed Void shattered he looked at Tessai and Kisuke. “This...isn’t good.” He said, his double-bladed sword on his back. “Tessai, can you make a really strong barrier around them and another one about five feet away from it?” He then noticed that Shinji was actually still awake and was next to him in seconds, fingers gently touching the part of his face that didn’t have the mask on. “Calm down, Shinji.” His voice is soft. “The more scared or angry you get, the faster this is going to work...and not in a good way.”

Leaning into the touch with an almost purr, eyes half lidded, Shinji felt himself start to calm down, his mind breaking things down into threats, friends, and in Ichigo’s case, mate. He snarled when one of his fellow newly formed Vizards started to stalk towards them, the large protrusions from his back and the hockey mask like item that sat over his face making his instincts rear up, both sides of his now partially split soul agreeing on one thing.

Ichigo was to be protected.

\----

As the barriers formed around him, Ichigo moved away from Shinji, whose mask was now complete. Tensa and Zangetsu went into the Vizards inner worlds and pulled them in, stabilizing them so they could fight the Hollow that resided within them.

Ichigo sighed. “And now the hard part is mine.”

“And what’s that?” Kisuke asked. He looked anxious, obviously wanted to do something though there was nothing he could do, but he seemed to have faith in whatever Ichigo was planning.

“Keeping them busy. The only way out of this is for them to fight their inner Hollows and it’s a fifty-fifty chance, but only because there are two options. Win, or die at my hand. That’s it.”

“Can’t it-” Tessai started to ask.

“No, it can’t be reversed. This is the best and only chance they have.” He ripped his mask into existence, his eyes turning black and orange underneath.

“Shouldn’t you at least take their Zanpakuto away?” Kisuke asked.

“No.” His voice echoed, almost sounding like it was underwater. “Then they would just become agitated, and it would make things worse.” He debated a moment before noticing Kensei was starting to stalk him. “During the full moon the heavens sing,” he saw Kisuke and Tessai’s confusion as he wasn’t speaking in Japanese. “howling roars sound deep in the night, let not my shield hesitate, let not my sword fear. Let our strength shatter fate, Zangetsu.” He touched his mask, nails turning to claws, his skin starting to turn white, a hole appeared in his chest as fur came into place on his wrists, ankles and around his neck, his mask changing to a much more lethal look. “I hate this form.” His voice still echoed but sounded more guttural in tone, and he was back to speaking Japanese.

\----

Shinji looked around his world, finding it changing and damaged before looking to the creature that looked like a hollowfied form of his own body. With a Pharaoh's mask and long limbs, the creatures hole sat high, just on his collar bone. It wore something akin to his own outfit but was an odd shade of gray that was slowly growing darker. “I take it you’re the other half of my soul that that bastard Aizen just split right?” he called out, holding out his zanpakuto.

“Yes.” It was his voice but so very distorted.

“Good. I have a feelin’ that we would have ta fight for things to go right if it wasn’t for Ichigo. So I have a proposition for ya,” he said, the hollow looking curious, intelligent brown eyes staring at him from inside the mask. So much like his own. “We want to keep Ichigo safe right?” he asked it, the hollow him nodding it’s head. “Good, then. Now here’s the crux of tha problem. They won’t let me live if yur in control. Ichigo won’t let me live if you were to win. But yur still me, just all instinct and power. I say we work together, as the two parts of the same soul that we are.”

The hollow paused in all movements and eyed him, thinking of what it wanted to do.

\----

“Ichigo!” Kisuke was looking at him, face pale. “You, you-”

“I’m fine.” Ichigo dodged, left and right to avoid being hit by any of the hollowfied taicho’s or fukutaicho’s. Except one. Shinji kept clinging on to him, sometimes pulling him out of dangers’ way. Why, Ichigo wasn’t really sure.

He pulled up his mask, leaning slightly to the side so the other two could see. “I’m fine. I’m the one in control. This is the Hollow version of a bankai. Besides,” he dodged again, tears falling from his face unknowingly for fear of what he might have to do, “after getting stabbed in the chest so many times by hand or sword, even Cero’d once...does it really surprise you that a hole formed in this form?” He put the mask back on properly and was tackled out of danger by Shinji.

\----

The hollow finally nodded his head. “Very well,” he rumbled, standing up and drawing it’s energy to around him, becoming vaguely human shaped, it’s mask falling off partly to leave behind a circlet around it’s forehead and back of its head, another line of bone running down the side of its face and towards his chin where it met and dipped down to fall in a thin line towards the now closed hole. “That...is new.”

“I’ve never heard of a hollow lookin’ like ya,” Shinji drawled, the almost mirror image of himself frowning before shaking his head.

“No, only those hollows that have amazing powers can get somewhere near forms like this, but there is always a barrier to stop them from getting to any other forms. I am thinking whatever was done to us helped in that,” he growled, finding his mind clearer the more they seemed to fall into a healing point. “So...what now?”

“We protect Ichigo.”

“ _Our mate_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srailo and I figure since Ichi's Hollow form is like the opposite of his shinigami form, if he had control of his Bankai hollow form he'd have a little speech...it is technically in Spanish, but neither Strailo or I speak Spanish and I didn't want to use a translator.


	18. Chapter 17: Waking Them Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....Shinji is such a girl. That's all I have to say.

Ichigo sensed the change in Shinji and shouted at Tessai, grabbing the now Vizard Shinji out of the first shield into the second. Hiyori and Kensei were out of both, Kisuke having retrieved them once the energy surge was over, both of them unconscious on the ground. Ichigo could understand how they felt. This was trying. Now he still had Mashiro, Lisa, Hachi, Love and Rose to deal with. And they were running out of time.

Finding himself tossed out of the barrier, Shinji cursed as he sat up and his mask disappeared, shaking his head. “That was fun,” he chirped, Kisuke just staring at him with shocked awe on his face. “Let me back in, would ya? Ji is growling quite loudly at the moment and he’s not a happy boy,” he told Tessai, the man nodding and allowing Shinji to enter the fray once more.

He was feeling good, pumped and ready to kick ass even as his foot landed in Love’s stomach, sending him tumbling back. “Gonna need to train with that…”

“What the fuck?” He heard a shout as someone, a clawed someone, pulled him out of the way of Rose’s Cero by his kosode. “Get the fuck out of here Shinji, you’re just going to get yourself killed! That’s why I tossed you out! So you could recover! God damned idiot!” That voice sounded like Ichigo’s but it sounded so strange too, distorted and deep.

Snorting as he tossed Love over one shoulder and dislocated his shoulder with a sharp twist, feeling Ji feed power to him slowly, getting him used to it. “I’ll be fine. Ji is helpin’ me,” he drawled, kicking Love in the face and watching his mask shatter as Love gasped and his eyes cleared before the other passed out. “Got ‘em good,” he drawled, tossing the now out Love into the second barrier.

“You _named_ it?” The voice gasped. “Get out it’s still four too man-” Just then he saw Rose disappear from his sight as Ichigo tossed the pretty boy out, Kisuke having retrieved Love. “Three too many. I don’t need help with this, I know what I’m doing!”

“Ya may know what ta do but if I don’t help, he’s gonna give me a headache. I’ve been dealin’ with them for the last week, I don’t need another,” Shinji grunted, calling his mask for a second, long enough to slam his fist into Hachi’s gut, making him double over, before releasing it and daring to look at Ichigo. “Fuck. Now he’s all sorts of happy.”

Ichigo is silent a moment, easily dodging Lisa’s attack. “I don’t think I want to know.” His voice sounded dry, the mask hiding any expression he might be wearing. “And stop hurting them. It’s not their fault this happene-” He grabbed Hachi and yelled for Tessai, tossing the larger man out. “that this happened to them. Only forty more minutes…” He murmured the last to himself.

“If ya wouldn’t mind, I’m knockin’ them into a state where they can access their full power against themselves,” Shinji admitted, sighing softly as he dodged out of the way. “They hold back, they’re trained ta hold back, but goin’ up against yurself...you need somethin’ to kick yur ass into gear. They’ll be fine. Healed up and good before they wake up. The problem that we’re gonna have is keeping the Central 46 out of this bitch up. Luckily, Love, Rose and Hiyori are all part of high standin’ clans.”

“It’ll help that we’re bringing back proof. Again, none of you are at fault. None of you asked to be,” Ichigo used his braid, using his newest learned technique, and tossed Mashiro away from him, after grabbing her foot. “turned into Vizards. But it’s not strength they need. Not the kind you’re talking about.” He blocked a Cero from Lisa with a Cero of his own. “The hollow inside them can use all of their abilities, has exactly the same strength...no, what they need is something else.” He smiled sadly behind his mask. “What is the difference between the king and his horse if the form, ability and strength are exactly the same?” He murmured to himself.

“The brain,” Shinji breathed into one of Ichigo’s ear. “The intelligence. And the heart that connects a person. That is what I’m doin’ here. I’m tellin’ that if they don’t beat them, I’m not afraid to kick their ass. Which gives ‘em the push they need. There’s a reason why I didn’t attack ya, but instead protected ya,” he said as he dodged and danced out of the way. “We may not hang out all that often, but we respect each other and have connections. They don’t know you as well as I do, Ichigo. But they will.”

Ichigo knew it was a good thing that the mask blocked Shinji’s view of his face. It had turned scarlet. Of course! How could he have missed it, after dealing with Arrancars? He heard a cackling in his head, and a one word agreement. ‘ _Mate_!’ He pushed it back in its box, despite Zangetsu’s protests. He didn’t have time right this second.

“I doubt they're aware of what going on.” Ichigo replied. “Not about what around them. I can’t say for you, but when I went through this I knew nothing until I won.” He blocked another of Mashiro’s flying kicks, knocking her back again. Only to find a zanpakuto in his shoulder. “Really, Lisa?” He asked, jamming his elbow into her side as he turned, the wound healing instantly once the zanpakuto was removed.

“Oh no, they know,” Shinji grunted, tossing Mashiro over his shoulder, slamming her down into the ground with a grunt, “they know. Lisa, you perverted twit, what are you? A wuss?” he taunted, the hollowfied woman growling and jumping at him, forgetting that she held a zanpakuto. “Oh, no, you’re just a pervert. I bet your hollow is a pervert to,” he teased, feeling the words twang down the power that he could feel coming from her. “Call it knowledge of the fact that they hear us,” he yelped as he tried to get away from her before her eyes went cross and she face planted in the ground. “See?”

Ichigo quickly tossed her out. “Lucky them. I couldn’t.” He dodged Mashiro again. “Damn it! Wake up, Mashiro! I don’t want to have to kill you!” He growled frustrated.

“Mashiro-chan! Come on, we have a party to plan for Shunsui and Jyuushiro! I can’t plan a proper anniversary if I even tried,” Shinji called out. “Hell, if you leave it to me, I’ll end up making it all...sparkly. And pink. Then Jyuushiro will give me that look,” he whined, dodging out of one of her kicks before she spun to attack Ichigo.

He smirked at the fact that she stuttered in her steps.

Ichigo blocked her attack. “You mean that pouting look that makes you want to beg for forgiveness even if you haven’t done anything wrong? Or that look that’s _almost_ as scary as when Retsu gets really, really sweet?” He dodged the next attack. “And I certainly wouldn’t know either. I mean, sake’s a given with Shunsui, but anything else? I’d be too terrified of repeating something I wouldn’t be able to do _anything_.”

“Yes, that look,” Shinji huffed, shaking his head and looking mournful. “It would make me wanna crawl into a hole and try to make everything good. I’m no good at plannin’ things. It ends up pink. With unicorns…” he drawled.

Mashiro stopped before shuddering, her mask finally falling off. Holding her finger pointed out before her, she scowled. “No pink. No unicorns.” She joined the rest of her friends passed out and on the ground.


	19. Chapter 18: Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter something happens that I'm sure several of you may have been waiting for....
> 
> ...Also, if Ichi had listened to Zangetsu he wouldn't...well, I'll finish explaining in the end notes...

“Tessai, you can lower the barriers now.” Ichigo said, watching as they shattered. “Please tell me you were kidding about the pink just to get a rise out of Mashiro.” Ichigo snickered, moving his mask to the side of his face again. “With sparkles and unicorns? What are you, a girl?”

“I panic…” Shinji pouted. “I dither and don’t get around to it then I panic. Shut up,” he huffed, looking over to where Aizen and Tousan were laying on the ground. “Can I kick ‘em?” he asked, looking absolutely delighted at the thought.

“No,” Kisuke drawled, starting to stalk over to Aizen only to be stopped by Tessai. “Come on, I wanna kick him. How dare he try to hurt my little Ichi-chan!?”

“Call me Ichi-chan again and you won’t have to worry about it.” Ichigo growled. “You’ll be elsewhere.” He examined his nails, debating what to do. Just take off the mask or find a strong enough fight...there probably wasn’t, not for this form, in this time. But taking off the mask was going to be a pain in the ass. “Once they,” he indicated the other Vizards. “wake up, we need to pick ‘em up and report to Yamamoto. So no, neither of you can kick them.”

“Damn,” Shinji huffed, pouting heavily at Ichigo and getting a bored look in return. “Ya need something? More fighting? Cause I think there’s a huge ass nest that we keep trimming back but can never quite get clear because there’s so many of the fuckers,” he offered, pointing over his shoulder to a large area that shimmered with a high quality sealing barrier.

“I think they were placed there. They do seem to be rather powerful considering that they are nothing but hollows,” Kisuke hummed, unconcerned with the threat.

“Think dick boy here played with ‘em?” Shinji asked, looking curious, Kisuke shrugging one shoulder. “Or could they be the missing shinigami?”

“They could be.” Ichigo said. “As for me, don’t worry. I’ll take the mask off when I’m ready, it’s just a pain.” He wasn’t going to own up to the problem. “But, if those Hollows were once Shinigami they’re lost now. You guys could only be saved because I got to you so fast after you started Hollowfying.”

“Yeah,” Shinji hummed, making a note to get a new round of people to weed out the hollows and hopefully get rid of them fully. “Come on. Let’s head back. I’ll send a butterfly to Yamamoto-sou-taicho and get a meetin’ with ‘em before anything happens.”

“What about them?” Ichigo pointed to the unconscious Vizards. “There are too many too car-” His words are abruptly halted as Shinji, Tessai and Kisuke all fall unconscious, he felt pain himself but it doesn’t faze him. “What the-?”

“How annoying,” Mayrui snarled as he stepped into the field, eyeing the still mostly hollowfied Ichigo and then the taicho that was standing beside him. “It was really not supposed to go this way, child. You were to be somewhere else while things went correctly,” he snarled, holding his zanpakuto in one hand. “How is it you were able to withstand the sleep agent?”

“Not much gets to me in this form, including various sleep agents and poisons,” Ichigo snarled. _Not to mention the fact that I spent nearly a year dodging assassination attempts by idiots who didn’t know my powers kind of negate poisons and sleeping drugs_. But he wasn’t about to tell the insane clown that. “The fuck are you doing?” This was new.

“Aizen-san made a rather interesting bargain with me. One that I felt was a good idea to take,” he drawled. “It will mean that that buffoon will finally be gotten rid of for good,” he hissed. Ichigo simply cocked an eyebrow. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to be so humiliated on a daily basis just because of a name and having your ideas shot down?”

“I can imagine.” Ichigo moved quickly, picking the man up by his throat, a Cero forming at his fingertips. “So, any reason why I shouldn’t just Cero you in the chest?” He smiled maliciously, revealing his teeth were actually sharper as well, though by no means as sharp as he’d seen some Arrancars teeth.

Gasping at the sheer amount of power that flooded over him, struggling in the hold around his neck, Mayuri sneered at who he considered nothing more than an overcharged brat. “If you kill me, you shall be killing an officer of the Gotei 13,” he rasped, Shinji moving slightly behind Ichigo, the groan that came from him echoing slightly.

“Actually, from what Shin is ranting about,” Ji groaned as his energy worked to destroy the agent that had knocked him out, “you’d be killed for treason one way or the other. That hurts...I’m just gonna lay here for now.”

Ichigo looked over at Shinji, realizing quickly what was going on. “You do that. Zangetsu doesn’t like sleeping agents much either…” He then looked back at Mayuri. “And I believe you are forgetting that I am _also_ an officer of the Gotei 13? As fukutaicho, I believe I outrank a third seat and, as Shinji just said, I’d be executing a traitor so most likely all they’d do is slap me on the wrist. I’d just be making the 2nd Division's job easier.” His smile widened. “So, that’s not a good reason. I’d think of one fast before I lose the ability to just hold the Cero...if that happens it’ll go through your chest and at this range...that’ll hurt.”

“ _Oh please! Just kill the clown already!_ ” The words came from Ichigo’s mouth but he seemed surprised by them. “ _Then we can get t-_ ”

His teeth clank together loudly, stopping the words. “Shut up, Zangetsu. We can argue about that later.” He growled.

“I think I like ‘em,” Ji chuckled from his place, having moved his still uncoordinated limbs enough to rest his head on his arms. “Kill the insane clown or wrap him up like a gift wrap. Shin will back ya up either way.” Pausing, the hollow sneered. “Great, I’m sounding like him already.”

 _We are one in tha same_ , came floating from Shinji, who from the sounds of it was cackling like an insane loon.

“Fuck.”

Ichigo looked at his hand which was starting to shake. “So very quiet…” The smile turned into a full out grin that was very odd to see on Ichigo’s face and promised nothing but pain. “ _Hear that, Kingy? We have someone who agrees._ I hear it. You still haven’t given me a reason, Mayuri…” His hand moved and the Cero fired, incinerating Mayuri’s arm causing the man to scream. Ichigo readied another. “ _Now imagine how that would feel in your chest._ ” He cackled. “ _Kingy survived it...ya probably won’t._ You have nothing to save you.”

“Stop,” Mayuri squealed, thrashing. “I know where his labs are! And every detail that I could glean from him!” he continued, trying to save his own hide, throwing Aizen to the wolves. “I know how to break his hypnosis to! Without the need of his zanpakuto!”

“You mean hang out with Ichigo when he’s releasing his power? Figured that out after we were knocked out,” Ji snorted from his place, still twitching every so often as he burned the sleep agent out of Shinji’s system. He didn’t want either of them to die just yet. They hadn’t gotten their mate into bed after all, much less done anything else with him.

“What I’d like to know is how either of you know what his zanpakuto does. That is really not common knowledge at the moment.” He murmured. “ _Kingy knows all that stuff too, well, we didn’t realize about our reiatsu, but I guess it makes sense._ And I know even more than you’re telling. Like what he’s been up to in Hueco Mundo. Just not all who…so, anything else?” Another cackling laugh came from his throat. “ _Ya forget, clown, Kingy isn’t from this time. He hasn’t felt free to share, but he has_ a lot _of knowledge...including things you’ve been up too…_ ”

“Don’t kill me,” Mayuri whimpered, Ji sighing and slowly hauling himself up into a sitting position, his twitching starting to fade down slightly.

“Eh, just tie him up and gag his ass. He might prove useful to have the backup information since its likely Aizen could have moved some of his labs, if what I’m thinkin’ is right,” the hollow said, voice still echoing just slightly but lessening as he pulled back now that the sedative was out of their body.

“I want ta see Kisuke get his hands on ‘em to,” Shinji drawled, sounding drained and in pain.

“ _Only since ya asked so nicely. Otherwise this clowns head would be mine!_ Zangetsu!” Another cackle before Ichigo let the Cero vanish and went to hit Mayuri on the head. “Oops.” He dropped the now dead clown at his feet. “I misjudged my own strength. _Kingy, ya need to fix this soon...ya can’t-_ I know, I know. Don’t worry!” Ichigo scowled. “ _Just ra-_ Zangetsu! I told you, we can argue about this later. _But, but...he’s right-_ Stop it!” Ichigo was about ready to rip the mask off if he had to, to silence the sword spirit.

Staring at Ichigo as he had an argument with his own spirit, Shinji sighed and rubbed at his face, pulling out his hell butterfly. “Ya know what, I’ll try ta figure that one out later. After we report in,” he drawled, sending a message to Yamamoto, several of the sou-taicho’s own bodyguards who were known to be discreet and good arriving to help them haul the bodies back to the first. And to see Retsu. “I fear for my life.”

Ichigo went and double checked on both Aizen and Tousan, both were conscious but unable to move. Aizen was giving him a really odd look before he moved and checked on everyone else. He was moving so fast he might as well have been teleporting. He checked on Shinji last.

“ _I’m glad you’re okay._ ” He cackled. “ _If ya weren’t it would have gotten boring._ ” Ichigo sighed. “You’re such an ass, Zangetsu.” He finally ripped the mask off his face, regardless of the consequences. “ _Kingy, no! Do-_ ” Holding the mask his body returned to normal and collapsed in on itself, just sinking down so he was sitting on his heels though they were spread a bit, as if he could no longer bare his own weight. The mask slowly vanished out of his hand and Ichigo covered his face with his hands, breathing hard. He couldn’t let his body finish collapsing, it wanted to just fall forward, though he wanted too. Fuck that hurt. It hurt like hell. Every muscle and nerve in his body was screaming in agony. He felt as his swords detached and returned to their proper places on his hip and back.

“Come here. Just lean against me,” Shinji sighed, taking one look at him and seeing how much pain he was in. “We’re in good hands and Retsu will take care of ya,” he promised, holding out his hand in offering to the other male, gently pulling him to lean his back against his chest. “We’re gonna have to be transported on stretchers so we’re not jarred too much. These guys are some of tha best,” he hummed, shifting the larger zanpakuto out of the way so he didn’t get stabbed by it.

Ichigo made no move to stop Shinji from moving him, letting his muscles relax. When he did that however, he wound up shifting and sprawled in the other’s lap, causing a small sound to escape his throat as he bit back a scream. He made no move to try and move however, not sure he could if he wanted too. He just listened to Shinji talk, unable to respond at the moment, in too much pain to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way we figure that form of his would work (if he were able to control it) is that since the Hollow is so close to the surface Zangestu can talk to him hence the arguing. Anyway, when Ichi just pulls off the mask...well, you saw what happened. Normally he would fight a strong opponent (not possible yet...not for Ichi at least) or well, he knows there is another possibility he just hasn't tested it yet...which is having sex with another...that's what he kept cutting of Zangetsu from saying. *snickers*


	20. Chapter 19: Mild Chit-chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ichi. His nervous system is going absolutely *balistic*!
> 
> Anyway, sorry this is so late. I am seriously, seriously sorry.

Gently running his hand over the other’s hair, afraid to do much else, he shifted them for Ichigo onto the stretcher, telling him to stay limp and let him do the work, explaining each move made. Once they were on their way, he regaled the other with the tale of how he and his hollow hadn’t even fought for supremacy. “Apparently, he really, really likes ya. Then again, I can’t complain seeing as I really, really like ya myself,” he huffed into soft hair, just taking in the scent that always teased him but what he could now smell in full technicolor. “Ya smell like vanilla and oranges with lightening dancing around it.” 

“Heard...that...’fore.” Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth, his words slow and hoarse. “That...smell like…” He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. “You...still...third. Hiyori...first.”

“Just relax, Ichi. And I don’t mind bein’ third. I had ta chat with my hollow, and then watch ‘em shift on me,” Shinji snorted. “Let me tell ya, I never thought I would make a good lookin’ Pharaoh, but apparently I would have,” he teased, gently placing his hands around Ichigo’s waist and allowing his natural heat to soak into Ichigo’s body. Hoping that it would help in some way.

Ichigo wasn’t going to let the other know that all it did was hurt, he made no sound or indication that gave it away. “Always...liked...mask. Tried ta...stop...couldn’t. Tried. Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Shinji said, pulling his arms back slightly. “What can I tell Retsu about your condition?” he asked, shifting so that Ichigo was barely touching anything, eyes watching every movement with critical eyes, Ji working with him in his head. It was something new, especially since the hollow was growling about their mate being hurt. 

“Three days...barely move. Four more...pain.” Ichigo replied. “Hate...form.” He took a couple more deep breaths. “Suffer...week...total…”

“I’ll make sure that ya have what ya need during that time then. Want me ta read to help distract ya?” he offered, raising an eyebrow. “We’ll probably be off for a while anyways while Kisuke does some things, runs his tests,” he mused as they arrived at the back passages of the First Division. “I’ll also give a full report with a promise of your report in a week’s time so ya don’t have ta worry ‘bout that.”

“Alright...do you...Shakespeare?” Ichigo murmured. It was a good thing his eyes were closed, he’d probably be seeing double. “Otherwise…talk…might...sleep…”

“I have a couple of his stories,” Shinji admitted, remembering running across the books of a writer from a land that wasn’t his own. He found it fun to read, even the tragedies. “I’ll pull ‘em out and start reading it,” he promised, moving Ichigo’s braid to sit loosely over one of his shoulders so it wasn’t touching Ichigo.

“Still sorry.” Ichigo said softly. “Being Vizard...hurt...all...wanted ta save...pain. All. So much...pain. Failed. Aizen still...succeeded...in...that. At least...save...from becoming...or dying...taught...as you taught...ironic...but still...sorry…”

Humming softly, Shinji shook his head with a smile. “It’s fine. It’ll help us in the long run and once we get used to our powers, we’ll be able ta do what needs ta be done. No worries. Sometimes things just need ta happen.”

“Maybe.” Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Shinji, a few more tears fall. “If...doesn’t...repeat…”

Gently wiping them away, Shinji smiled softly at him and shook his head. “I have a feeling that you have helped stop us from being executed or even banished. Instead, we’ll have the ability ta do what needs ta be done and help in the future. I have a feelin’ that our power will come in handy, love,” he said quietly as they were placed on a bed and left alone, the rest of the group lying on their own beds, still knocked out.

“Hope...don’t want...repeat.” Ichigo murmured managing, though he hissed in pain as he did it, to curl up against Shinji. “Tired…” Within seconds the younger man was asleep.

“Just sleep, I’ll watch over ya,” Shinji promised, settling into the bed and watching over Ichigo. He allowed Retsu to check over them, the woman being very careful with Ichigo before telling them that they all needed sleep. Aizen and Tousan were sealed even more with the items that Kisuke had made and tossed into specialized cells.

Mayuri’s body was being examined and Yamamoto was telling off the Central 46 and the clans, explaining just why he wasn’t killing his people. He knew power and they had _power_. Once they got control of it.

Ichigo woke up on and off, one time with Yamamoto standing over him. Shinji had fallen asleep at that point. “Wha...?”

“They can learn to control that, can they not?” The soutaicho asked.

“Have...control. Learn...ta use. Difference. Yes...they...can. Learn.” He blinked up at him. “How long…?”

“It’s late into the second day. Hirako said you’re going to be out of commission for about a week.”

“Yes. In. Con. Veni. Ente. Hate. Anything...else?”

The older man shook his head. “No, you told me what I needed to know. Unohana will get angry at me if I keep you awake too long. Get better soon.” The man smiled at him, dropping his guard for once and getting a small one back from Ichigo before he left. Yamamoto was always so guarded. He seemed to be learning to loosen up and bend a little faster this time around.

Opening his eyes, Shinji hummed and shifted slightly, sitting up just a bit, having not wanted to leave Ichigo’s bed unless it was for something important in the last day and a half. “He smiled.” Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at Ichigo. “That’s a new one. Do ya want some water?” His voice was sleep roughed and drowsy but alert.

“Yes...thirsty...hungry…” He murmured. “Tired…”

“I’ll get ya some water,” Shinji hummed, sliding out of the bed and walking over to a water jug, pouring some of the cool liquid. He added some of the vitamin powder that they all had to take and stirred it before walking back with the water. “Here, drink up slowly,” he said, slowly helping Ichigo sit up enough so that he wouldn’t choke.

Ichigo did so, unable to drink fast if he wanted too. He’d choke. “Thank...you.” He said when the cup was empty. “Sorry. Trouble. Always...trouble…”

“Never trouble. Always fun and new and exciting,” Shinji snorted, helping Ichigo lay back down, taking his place next to the other male. Reaching down, he dug around in the box that Tessai had been nice enough to grab for him and pulled out the baby quilt that he had been working on. While he didn’t have Ichigo’s speed and ability with quilt making, he did pretty good all things considered and could make small ones. “You get some more rest. You’re gonna need as much as possible. When you next wake, I’ll have fruit that’s been smoothed into a paste for ya.” 

Ichigo didn’t respond, having already fallen asleep once again. He woke two days later and moved slowly, his whole body still hurting, but felt less like gravity was against him.


	21. Chapter 20: Helping with the Paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. My life is crazy. Mainly my work. I tend to come home and pass out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll actually remember to post instead of staying passed out...
> 
> BTW, me think Ichigo doth protest too much....

Looking up from his quilt, Shinji smirked at the other and waved at the small healer who was updating files. “Can ya get the fruit thing for Ichigo here?” he asked, getting a nod as she disappeared. “How ya feelin’ there, love?” he asked Ichigo, finishing off the line of stitches that he had been doing and put the nearly complete quilt to the side. The others had awoken and were in their own rooms for the moment with the occasional trip to a brand new specialized room to spar in, Shinji being the only one not to join them.

Ichigo growled at him. “Stop calling me that.” He blinked sleepily. “Hurt. How long did I sleep this time...and...why wasn’t I moved?” He could tell there were no wards, so why hadn’t they moved him to his room while he slept so he was? “Must be making lots of people nervous.”

“The entire place was painted down with sekaiseki stone,” Shinji snorted, pointing to the walls. “So there wasn’t much need ta. And your reiatsu hasn’t gone haywire for a while. Just a light shimmer for tha moment,” he continued, crossing his legs. Picking up a small packet of powder pain killer, he held it up and raised an eyebrow. “Want me ta lace yur drink?”

“Won’t work. Retsu tried all kinds...of painkillers. Never worked.” Ichigo yawned. “Just have ta wait it out. Mostly just sleep. If I can’t Zangetsu or Tensa pull me into my inner world...never can tell...how much time passes while there.” He stared at Shinji for a moment. “Shouldn’t you be elsewhere? You have...duties...as taicho. Not badly hurt.”

“Not allowed in the offices until we start our trainin’ ta learn how to use our powers,” Shinji drawled. “All paperwork is brought ta us. I’ve done today’s and Gin is working our people over ta make sure that they’re kept in shape. Apparently he’s taken after ya and spars with them every so often ta see where they are.” He looked down and smirked.

“Gin...has an interesting fighting style. Very different. Will keep them on their toes.” Ichigo murmured. “You’ve all figured out...how to draw the mask to you? After that it’s a matter...of practice. Could only hold the mask...for three seconds at first. Used to yell at me a lot for it.”

Tilting his head, Shinji chuckled softly. “I’m guessin’ it was durin’ war time to,” he hummed, picking up the long braid and feeling it. “You didn’ even twitch when I washed yur hair but I think yur doing good. Four days already,” he said, taking the fruit smoothie with a nod. “Come on, let’s  get something inta yur stomach so I don’t have ta pour it down yur throat again.”

Ichigo sat up slowly with a groan and took the smoothie from him. He drank it slowly. He knew if he didn’t Shinji would do as he said and just pour it down his throat when he slept. “Did you...wait til my hair was dry...’fore braiding it?” He asked softly.

“Of course,” Shinji snorted, pointing to his own hair that had been braided and stuck in a bun. “Spent an hour brushing it because I couldn’t seem ta stop myself from touching it,” he admitted, blushing and shrugging. “You’re doing pretty good so far though. Retsu says your nerves are calming down nicely and that ya can at the least go back ta tossing idiots about when ya feel up ta it.”

“I told you...it takes about a week before my nerves completely calm. Until then I just hurt. A lot. And people wonder why...I hate that form so much…” He noticed Shinji was blushing and shook his head. “Perving on me...in my sleep...should get you tossed out.” He grumbled. “That’s why I was hesitant...to remove the mask. Knew it was gonna hurt like a mother fucker.”

“Sometimes things need ta be done,” Shinji hummed, tweaking a bit of bang with a smirk before settling back with his quilt, glass finding its way to the floor. “Ya rest some more. I’m gonna finish this quilt before I get more paperwork ta drive me to a mad house,” he huffed, glaring slightly at the completed paperwork that sat to the side.

“You already...belong...in a madhouse...Shinji…” Ichigo murmured before falling back asleep. The next time he woke, the pain was much, much less. How long had he slept this time? He shifted and groaned, sitting up on the bed. Some of it was just normal pain, too, from lying down so long.

Looking up from his pile of paperwork that was sitting on the floor with a curious look. “How ya feelin’? Think yur able to sit on a pile of pillows for a while, work those stiff muscles?” he asked, putting the papers in hand to the side before pulling off a pair of glasses, rubbing at his eyes. “I hate paperwork.”

‘Ooooh, those looked good on him.’ Zangetsu cackled in his head. ‘Why don’t ya just walk over to him and give him a kiss...I doubt he’d mind...or ask him to put the glasses back on, then kiss him.’  
  
_No. Just...no._ “I think I should move around a bit.” Ichigo replied. “My body’s so stiff because I haven’t been.” He slowly stood up and moved sore limbs. “Bed rest never agrees with me. How long was I out this time and who’s been drugging me?” He raised a sleepy brow at Shinji. “Because normally I don’t sleep this much, too much pain to sleep.”

Chuckling softly, Shinji waved a hand at the passing Retsu. “She gave ya something light and easy to lace things with. She’s also upped yur vitamin powders for a little while as you get used to bein’ up again,” he drawled, standing up and moving to be ready to play catch if he needed to. “Outside of the stiff and soreness, it looks like ya doing good all things considered. By the way, been practicin’ with my mask. I can hold it for a grand total of ten seconds. Mashiro is kickin’ all our asses though at forty-five minutes.”

Ichigo chuckled. “Still better than me. Could only hold it for three seconds at first, as I told you. And that in only a few days. Took me longer to be able to hold it longer than that, so I’d say you’re doing good.” He swayed sometimes, but always caught his balance again before falling. “So, how long was I out this time?”

“Got about a day more,” Shinji hummed, shrugging one shoulder. “I’ve been workin’ on getting down there between pourin’ water and blended food down yur throat, and doin’ paperwork whenever I can. Mashiro has more time ta work on it. I still didn’t like leavin’ ya if I didn’t have ta. My instincts are very much in a ‘protect the...’, uh yeah.” The smile was entirely too innocent.

Ichigo scowled, knowing exactly what he left off. “If it isn’t Arrancar, it’s Vizards. Damn it.” He growled. “Don’t worry, I don’t need protection anymore. I hurt, but I’m not defenseless. The first three days, yes. After that, no. So you don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

“Doesn’t stop me,” Shinji hummed, sitting down once more at his paperwork, keeping an eye on the other male. “Even before all this, all I wanted ta do was make sure yur were happy. It’s just a bit magnified right now,” he continued, picking up his paperwork and sliding his glasses back on. “Nothin’ that I can’t handle anyways, especially since I suddenly have an avalanche of paperwork to go through since it seems that Aizen fucked with some important files.”

Ichigo just growled at him. “I don’t _need_ or _want_ to be protected!” His eyebrow was twitching. “I’m usually the one _doing_ the protecting. I can handle myself, Shinji!”

Smiling at Ichigo, he waved a pile of papers at his fukutaicho. “Wanna do some of this with me? Do somethin’ ta kill the boredom? Otherwise, Retsu is liable to drug ya for the last day,” he drawled, eyes glinting with knowledge. He had gotten another visit from his future self and they had talked what to do next in regards to Ichigo and had agree that the blanket that Shinji had worked on for him would be a good start.

Something nice and thick for the coming winter months since he had to replace the little wooden stove type fireplace in Ichigo’s room due to a dead pipe.

“Fine.” Ichigo huffed, sitting down on the floor with Shinji. Not next to him, but across. He picked up a despised ink block. If nothing else, he was starting to get better with it, but that didn’t make him like them any better. He started working, sometimes asking Shinji things pertaining to the paperwork that he didn’t know because writing reports was one thing, this was quite another and he had no experience in it. He did make sure to avoid looking at Shinji, but Zangetsu continued to taunt him. Shinji really did look good in those glasses.

Helping Ichigo learn the paperwork, starting with the easiest that came across their desks, which was forms to get new supplies when needed, he continued through the higher files, frowning heavily at the fact that Aizen had outright changed several reports. They were all in his writing but had been signed by another. “He really created a fucking mess that needs ta be fixed here soon. Good thing I’ve told our people ta always make two copies of their reports and paperwork,” he grunted, putting another file aside.

“What, did you think he was going to help you?” Ichigo asked sweetly as he continued through what he was doing. He was sticking to the easier stuff until he ran out and slowly working up, but the really difficult stuff he left to Shinji. He came across another report and cursed. “He even messed with my reports.” The cursing became even more creative. “Why the fuck he’d do that when I always turned them in directly to you…”

“He messed with several people’s reports,” Shinji snorted. “And he tended ta go through the files in case they needed a second signature for whatever reason. It was annoyin’,” he drawled, putting the file in his hand in a cleared for refiling pile. “Just think, we have just over a decades worth of files. I don’t envy Shunsui right now since he had Aizen for nearly three years before he came ta me,” he continued, shaking his head as he flicked through supply items. “He passed through a lot of chemicals…”

“Considering the research he was doing, are you surprised?” Ichigo asked. “Especially since you became one of his ‘subjects’.” He scowled. “Should have been paying better attention.” He went back to what he was doing. “However, Aizen may not have messed with Shunsui’s paperwork like he did with yours. I don’t think he’d have been able to. Shunsui is laid back, but he does tend to keep an eye on the paperwork, even if he hates doing it...you just let him work without watch.”

“More like he got good at sneakin’ things,” Shinji hummed. “And we do at least three times more paperwork than Shunsui’s division due to our close work with the First.” He thought about how the guards for the sou-taicho and future Royal Guards were trained in his division, another reason why he had wanted Ichigo to work with the men. “I was the only one who ever saw certain paperwork, which I’ve already gone through. It’s mostly reports and supply requests that were messed with,” he continued. “When ya get out to, yur gonna learn about the second function of our division. One Aizen never quite learned from what I understand.”

“The Fifth has a second function?” Ichigo asked. Just then Ichigo cursed. “Fuck. I’m going to have to do more of the paperwork now, aren’t I? Since I’m now officially your _only_ fukutaicho. Fucking hell, why did I accept again?”

“Cause you wanted ta keep an eye on the fuckin’ idiot that I had ta watch,” Shinji drawled. “Should have tossed his ass off a cliff like I wanted ta,” he grumbled. “And yes. I’m sure ya know about the guards that work for the sou-taicho and certain clan heads right?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo looked up at him and nodded. “They got in my way at really inconvenient times too...never for long though.” He admitted.

“We train ‘em. They act like everyday shinigami, but they’re the ones who usually train longer and harder,” Shinji hummed. “Some are drawn from the shinigami ranks and trained in specialized classes. That’s why we do so much recruitment. Same with the Royal Guards. It’s where I disappear ta every Friday for those three hours after lunch,” he continued. “I do that paperwork, while you do mostly reports and the such. You’re first line of training. I refine it.”

Ichigo just shrugged. “I just beat sense into them.” He stated. “Besides, it’s best I don’t do ‘refining’ because I was never properly trained to begin with. I just picked it up as I fought. Probably wouldn’t know how to fight with anything other than Zangetsu because of it.” _Well, that and the bow...still working on that one though._

“I can train with ya, if ya want,” Shinji offered, rubbing his chin with one thumb. “And I have a friend who might help ya with yur other powers...And don’t think I haven’t noticed that rather interestin’ channeler that ya carry around sometimes,” he drawled. He really was too observant for his own good sometimes, and when it came to Ichigo, he noticed much. “He’s Quincy but hides on the outskirts. Talkin’ with me about possibly coming ta the sou-taicho ta talk with him about the livin’ ones.”

“That might be good or bad depending on how _that_ talk goes. I’m also sorry I broke Mayuri’s neck. He might have known something I didn’t.” Ichigo looked back down at his paperwork. “Though he did get what he deserved.”

“Eh, no big deal,” Shinji drawled, smirking slightly. “And I’ve been workin’ as go between those two for the last decade,” he snorted, putting aside another file. “We have a few people runnin’ around with detectors that Kisuke has made to find all labs and the such.”

“Hm.” He hummed. He noticed the paperwork Shinji had separated for him was done. “Anything else, or is the rest for your eyes only?”

“Got lots of personal files ta go through,” Shinji grunted, pointing to the large pile that was waiting for them. “I’m just working ya way up through the paperwork yur liable to see, make sure ya know everythin’. And we’re about to get more,” he sighed, seeing Gin arrive with a large flat full of boxes. The fox like male moved those boxes off before boxing up the completed and cleared forms. The rest of the files were placed into other boxes and stuck into one corner for the time being.

“See ya, Ichi,” Gin chirped once he was done, Shinji glaring at the new boxes.

Ichigo glared at Gin. “Call me Ichi again and I will beat your ass with your own zanpakuto.” He opened the new boxes. “Glaring at them doesn’t get them done, Shinji. It just takes more time.”

Pouting, Shinji dragged another box towards himself and started to separate them out into what they were and when they had been done. “I’m gonna break Aizen’s dick in six places for makin’ me do more paperwork,” he muttered, lip curling. “I would rather be in bed. Preferably with someone willing and happy to be there, but in bed,” he said, eyeing Ichigo with a smirk before going back to the paperwork.

Suddenly Shinji was laying on his back a sandal mark in his face, Ichigo sitting innocent where he’d been, his face redder having known Shinji meant him. “Can’t break it. No bones _to_ break.” He didn’t even look up. He probably shouldn’t have kicked him, the sudden movements had really hurt, but he deserved it. “And how many times do I have to say it, stop perving on me!”

“Wasn’t perverted. Just snuggles,” Shinji grunted, sitting up and fixing his nose with a bit of a crack and some healing reiatsu. He was used to fixing his nose and making sure that it healed straight after many years of teaching. “And ya can, in a way. Crack the pineal tissue, hard or soft. Hurts like a bitch.” _And there’s my trainin’ as an interrogator comin’ through. Fuck._

“I’ll take your word for it and how you know that, I don’t think I even _want_ to know.” He blinked at the paperwork, suddenly feeling tired again. “Damn evil woman! She needs to stop drugging me!”

Chuckling, Shinji helped Ichigo into the bed and pulled a blanket over his form. “Just tha drug workin’ it’s way out of yur system I think. Unless she’s fast enough ta get it inta ya without disturbin’ the paperwork. Rest. When ya get up, we’ll go home and can tell me how ta move yur bedroom around to yur satisfaction.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me...if she was...damned evil woman...and why...would I want..?” He was out before he could finish his sentence.


	22. Chapter 21: Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are too adorable...I need to stop forgetting them because I'm so sore and exhausted I practically pass out when I get home. Or pass the story to Strailo XP....she has more loose time on her hands I do believe.

The next day he woke up around noon and got out of bed without even thinking about it. He was still stiff, but no more pain. He remembered he would have to do a report to Yamamoto soon. Joy. He really wished he didn’t have too. He started doing some light stretches to ease some of the stiffness.

Walking into the room, Shinji smirked at finding Ichigo standing there and slowly stretching. “Lookin’ good there,” he drawled, holding up a bag with a day kimono, this one a dark, almost black, green with branches of cherry blossoms that still had some of the blossoms themselves but still exposed the wood on the bottom. “I picked ya up some clothes before we head back home.

He himself was wearing a lighter green kimono, the only day kimono he had clean at the moment, with a simple design of a pile of cherries lining the bottom. It had been a gift from Kisuke for his last birthday and had become a favored day kimono since it was light and soft

Ichigo scowled at him as he continued his stretches. “I can kick your ass, you know, inverted world or not.” He referenced Shinji’s shikai ability. He finished and took the bag from Shinji, moving behind a screen so Shinji couldn’t watch him change. “Finally finish that paperwork?”

“For tha most part,” Shinji hummed, gathering the last of the stuff. “Just got a few more bits and all other paperwork, again, will come ta us until we’re cleared ta work by Retsu. So we’ll be workin’ at home instead. Kisuke is creatin’ a rather nice training area for us to. It’s lookin’ good.”

“Let me guess, it’s a huge cave under the house.” Ichigo deadpanned. “And by huge, I mean _huge_.”

“So far, yep,” Shinji drawled. “With different terrains ta practice in,” he continued, chuckling at the memory of Hiyori landing in the swamp when they had tested it out. “Lots of fun ta be had.”

“I am so glad he doesn’t have Uryu to dig holes.” He muttered to himself. “It’ll be interesting at least. They do get destroyed after a while. They’re as fragile as the actual terrain would be. But they’re good, especially when practicing with new abilities.” Here he raised his brow at Shinji. “Still at ten seconds?”

“Twelve,” Shinji replied, finding the last of their items and shoving it into a bag. “Kensei took a bit more ta get ta ten himself, and Rose is in second place at thirty-five with an average half second added every couple of days so far,” he listed off. Going over the others, they were all adding to their time and had been since they started to work together.

“And none of you have since had trouble with the inner Hollow?” Ichigo asked.

“Not that I’ve seen. We’ve been meditatin’ a lot though to, talk to our hollow and our zanpakuto spirits,” Shinji replied, leading the way out of the building and towards their home. “We’ve found that if we meditate before and after practice, it goes much smoother as we build up trust with our own soul. We do not fear them but it’s a wary truce on both sides at the moment. Especially since Hollows are our pure instinct…”

“Now imagine having a sword spirit who is a Hollow.” Ichigo snorted. “You’re having much better luck than I did. Even now, all Zangetsu and I do is fight, really. Then again, the fact that I know I can’t trust him probably doesn’t help. He helps me to a point but...he’d devour me in an instant if I let him and go after his own desires.” He shook his head.

Looking at Ichigo with a knowing gaze, having talked with a laughing Future Shinji once, he smiled and stopped at a stand, buying some dango for the both of them, wanting something that wasn’t fruit or vegetables. “Want some?” he asked, holding out the container towards Ichigo as they kept walking. “And it’s only because Ji talks ta me about this shit. Otherwise we’d be much further behind.”

Ichigo picked up on of the dango sticks munching on it. “And I wouldn’t be much help there, probably.” He grumbled. “When you were teaching me you didn’t make a whole lot of sense, to me at least, which only made things harder.”

“I have a feelin’ that I forgot how it is to be young and with power that yur still learning,” Shinji hummed, eating his own dango. “Luckily I’m still young enough ta remember this shit. So, do ya want me ta talk to my friend?” he asked, having never gotten a definitive answer from that question. “Can practice in the grounds since it cancels power from gettin’ out.”

“Your friend? Oh, the Quincy. Yeah, sure. It’d be nice to actually have some help. Someone who actually knows what they’re doing.” Ichigo admitted. “I was also thinking that if I’m to truly be your fukutaicho, I should probably get back to my kido lessons again. I was just getting them on and off but…” He shrugged. “And my healing. I have a tendency to be around wounded,” _If not dead..._ “people.”

“I’ll set up times for ya ta get to tha Fourth for that, and the sixth, not with Genrei-taicho. His fukutaicho though. They’ll help with Kido and I’ll find ya some tutors. I’d offer but I’m still relearnin’ how to control amount of power myself,” he drawled, shrugging with a sheepish smile. “I’ll teach ya how ta wield ya smaller zanpakuto without the bigger one if ya want. I know a few tricks that come from some rather nasty times,” he offered, tilting his head to the side as he frowned at the sky. “Gonna have to set up a winter garden to.”

“If you wouldn’t mind doing that.” Ichigo replied. “I’ve been told it’s impossible for me to learn except through practice how to wield the larger one due to its odd shape. It only gets odder too.” He thought of his bankai.

“I can do that,” Shinji hummed, winking at Ichigo. “I’ll grab a couple of swords the same size as your shorter one, just so ya can get used to the size instead of being focused on the power that comes with it.” Seeing the curious look on his companions face, he hummed quietly. “Each zanpakuto resonates with your soul and power right? Well you tend ta focus on that instead of the size and shape of it when in yur hand. Using a sword of the same size and usually weight tends ta help when learning moves. Means ya focus on the sword itself instead of the power that comes with it. I learned how to wield various bladed weapons long before I joined the academy,” he admitted, blushing and shrugging.

“I...see. Well, it’s worth a shot.” Ichigo replied. “Nobody thought of that one yet. At least when it came to me...then again, as busy as I was, it’s not like I’d have had time.” He shrugged. “My bankai is a double-bladed sword, it makes fighting interesting because Tensa becomes nearly, but not quite, as long as Zangetsu. Byakuya...what was it he first said about my bankai and then later stated held true? Oh yeah, he was surprised it was so small, but the reason, he told me, was to give me an extreme speed boost. He told me later that still held true…” He shrugged. “So instead of a big impressive bankai, mine is quite small.”

“We’ll work on that to,” Shinji hummed, thinking about asking Shunsui to come in to teach Ichigo double-sword fighting. The man was a genius and if you bribed him just right, he’d do it in any way that you wanted. “Do ya know how ta make zucchini bread?” he asked, looking at Ichigo. “For bribery to be precise. I don’t fight with double swords all that often, but Shunsui is a master at it. I can teach ya basics on all sorts of things, but not double-sword battle.”

Ichigo smirked. “Is that a trick question?” He asked. “Why would _I_ know how to make something one of my friends absolutely adores? Especially since his lover kept coming to me about it because he wanted to take Shunsui on a picnic and needed something to bribe him with. Shunsui always told me mine was the best he’d ever had. It was one of my mother’s favorite recipes.” He shrugged.

Chuckling softly, Shinji nodded and made a note to get some zucchinis to make the breads. “We’re gonna have to make some. And my tarts,” he mused, scratching the side of his face, “for Yoruichi-chan. She has this thing for my jams but only eats them in tarts or on toasted bread. She can help ya with yur kido for a bit until we can steal Genrei-san’s fukutaicho once a week.”

Ichigo just stared at Shinji for a moment. “Yoru- Are you _trying_ to torture me?” He asked.

“Nope but I’m gettin’ ya all the training I can before anything else comes our way,” Shinji chirped brightly as he tossed the sticks and container away. “Only two times with Yoruichi, promise. One time on Thursday, with me watchin’, for two hours. Then back ta work.”

Ichigo just glared at him. “I hate this idea already.” Everytime he had trained with Yoruichi, _every fucking time_ , it always ended up with him embarrassed half to death. “So, lessons with another fukutaicho, you, your Quincy friend, Shunsui plus my own duties as fukutaicho...I’m still going to be running everywhere. I guess it’s a good thing I’m used to it. Oh, and Retsu if I can convince her to do it again….or maybe not.” He thought about it, remembering the last time he was in Retsu’s company for a long period.

Snickering softly, Shinji lead the way through the wards and towards the door. “Come with me. I have somethin’ ta show ya,” he drawled, leading the way into the main part of the house. The walls were covered in light colored fabric while darker shades of the same fabric covered window’s, held back by complementary ropes. The furniture had been replaced with new, lighter colored wood furniture, adding a new warmth. “I was planning on redecorating since after a decade things get a bit boring and worn,” he drawled as he headed towards Ichigo’s room. “I guessed at your wall fabric since you were out.”

“If it’s either pink or sparkly I may have to make you vanish to save the rest of humanity.” Ichigo deadpanned, face in its normal scowl.

“Not pink,” Shinji promised, opening the door with a smile. Opening the door, he allowed Ichigo to step inside. Once inside, he smiled brightly at the sight. The walls were covered in bunched cream colored fabric that created a textured effect. Shelves lined the walls, holding boxes for everything that Ichigo could need. Black fabric trimmed the top and bottoms of the fabric while heavy curtains of the same color were held back by black ropes around the windows. The bed was low sitting and had drawers running along the bottom, made of a dark wood. There was also two sets of drawered kimono holders one on each side of the room while a low sitting table sat near the huge windows for all the extra light. Giant floor pillows of a rich red completed the room. “Well? And don’t complain. I have a special account that I put money inta for redecoration.”

“You shouldn’t have done it.” Ichigo ignored his order to ‘not complain’. “I could have done it at a later time. But...you guessed well, Shinji. I like it. It’s very nice.” He walked around the room, just examining from different sides. “Very comfortable.”

“I figured you’d want softer colors instead of anything harsh or too dark,” Shinji hummed, shrugging one shoulder as he smiled. “If ya want, put money inta the account for a refurnishing tha house. That’s what I do. Every ten years or so, I change things around,” he continued, pointing to the storage closet that Ichigo had been using. “Got all yur sewing supplies in there. Baskets, drawers, and shelves. All that good stuff. Made the kitchen bigger. Yur firestove is bein’ fixed though so I made an extra thick blanket until then.”

“Thanks, I don’t really get that cold, but it was thoughtful.” Ichigo replied. “Have you been working with the Division? They’re probably still reeling from Aizen’s betrayal. He was well-liked after all.”

“I have been,” Shinji hummed, smiling softly as the other poked around his room, finding where things were and the such. “I explained ta them that currently the nature of the attack was sensitive but that he had been pullin’ the wool over all of ours eyes, includin’ the taichos, while he was a traitor ta all of us all the while. I’ve explained that it wasn’t their fault and that they would have a few days, scattered so I’m not understaffed, ta talk with people if needed.”

“It’s going to be interesting. They lost the fukutaicho they liked and remain with the one they curse daily.” Ichigo shook his head. “But it’s my job to be disliked so they hopefully survive another day.”

“So I’ve told ‘em. I’ve sparred a few times with a few, ta see where they stand. Leaps and bounds,” Shinji chuckled, shaking his head. “I had ta draw ta defend when it came ta Gin surprisingly. Wily fucker.” His tone was pure fondness.

“Yes, yes he is. I would hate to be on the opposite side of his sword, with or without my bankai.” Ichigo shook his head again. “Most people I’ve talked to call him creepy and I understand why but...I’ve never seen him that way.”

“He’s not creepy, just...guarded,” Shinji hummed, thinking of his third seat. The kid had potential and when the time came, he would offer him up as either a new fukutaicho or as a taicho. He had both shikai and bankai after all and would do great things as long as he watched how he did it. “Street rats like ‘em are like that though.”

“I can understand why they would think that. It’s...kind of odd to fight an opponent who won’t stop smiling, but as I said, I don’t think so. I’m always thought it was a defence myself,” Ichigo scowled. “Since I’ve seen him drop it a time or two. That’s generally when shit hits the fan.”

Nodding his head, Shinji huffed and shook his head in some amusement. “We’ll work on gettin’ him up to full snuff. Need him ta be able ta fully fight hand ta hand before I can mark him as competent for any future fukutaicho jobs if he wants it. It’ll be interestin’ that’s for sure.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me if he does eventually become fukutaicho or taicho.” Ichigo shook his own head. “He was taicho when I met him but the timeline has definitely changed by now so…we’ll have to see.”

“He has tha skills,” Shinji hummed, smirking at the other as he reached out and tweaked a braid. “On ta more happy subjects, I’ve been cannin’ when I wasn’t trainin’, watchin’ over ya, and doin’ paperwork,” he drawled, nodding his head to the kitchen where the large shelved pantry was half full of various vegetables and fruits all canned and ready to be used. There were even some jams and jellies.

“I keep telling you, you didn’t have to watch me.” Ichigo growled. “I can protect myself.” He didn’t bother taking anything because he _really_ wasn’t hungry.

“I wasn’t watchin’ ya because ya can’t protect yurself but because it’s nice ta have someone at yur back just because they want ta,” Shinji chirped, tapping Ichigo on the nose before moving to the tea cabinet which was once more fully stocked. “And someone had ta do it. Since shit was happenin’ here, it was me for the most part.”

Ichigo raised a brow. “Does that mean I’m still under watch? I thought I wasn’t anymore after I accepted the position as your fukutaicho.”

“Nope. More paranoid Retsu. Like I told ya, I like my balls right where they are,” Shinji drawled, pulling down a container of vanilla chai for Ichigo, holding it up. “Want?”

“Sure.” He grumbled, sitting down at the table. “I’ll be going back to work tomorrow. See how much they unlearned while I was gone.” He sighed. “Or do you have more paperwork to do?”

Chuckling softly, Shinji just made the tea, soothing his hollow who was howling as to why he wasn’t pouncing upon the other and driving him mad, promising that he had plans for that later. But first he had to get his skittish fukutaicho to believe that he wasn’t suddenly going to just stop loving him. “We’re clear for paperwork outside of the usual things that come across the desk. Promise.”

“That’s good.” Ichigo took the tea from him when it was done, sweetening it as he usually did. “Must be why you’re so chipper today.” He scowled. “It’s been odd, seeing you mostly serious the last week.”

“I’ve had a lot on my mind,” Shinji admitted, sitting down with a sigh. “The root of what Aizen has fucked up goes very deep and we’re still digging it out as we go. It’s progress as it is but slow progress,” he admitted, shrugging and sweetening his own tea. “I’m just happy that yur feelin’ better and that ya like yur room. Though I could deal without having to contact my family,” he said, muttering the last part.

“Your family?” Ichigo asked, looking down at his tea. “I wasn’t aware you had family.”

“Not family that I would call family,” Shinji admitted slowly, not really wanting to talk about them before sighing. “They’re not exactly all brightness and happiness. They’re...not like the Yakuza but they are powerful in the Rukigon districts. Not even the Four Clans can touch ‘em…” he slowly admitted, remembering his future self’s warning to be upfront with that fact. “My father wasn’t much of a father. More of a man that I knew. My mother was his mistress and his wife was not happy having ta raise his bastard as her own.” He shrugged.

“I see.” Ichigo continued to drink his tea. “Why’d you decide to become a Shinigami?”

“Because I could do somethin’ better than just hustle the rich,” Shinji drawled, smirking slightly. “At least this way I can buy what I need and help with a clear conscious. Not one for politics if I can get out of it,” he continued, shrugging. “That and my mum used ta be a lower division member of the Twelfth before she left ta take care of her mum and fell into my father and his world.”

“Ah. My father was in the Tenth Division...still would be, I suppose. Before he met my mom, that is.” Ichigo shrugged. “Though I haven’t seen him, which is probably for the best...then again I haven’t exactly looked, either.”

Blinking at the other, Shinji tilted his head to the side and hummed softly. “Who’s yur father?” he asked, curious about who could have created such a strong willed child who had grown into an amazing man.

Ichigo gave him an odd look. “I’m really not sure you want to know.” He scowled. “Goat-face and I aren’t that much alike. My father is crazy.” The scowl deepened.

“Aww, come on. I’m curious now,” Shinji whined, leaning close with a smirk. “And Goat-face? Nice name for yur father,” he snorted, giggling like a schoolgirl into his tea cup.

“So? He deserves it! Besides, I think Karin might’ve been the first one to call him that…” Ichigo shook his head. “My father’s name is Isshin.”

“Isshin…?” Shinji hummed, mind filtering through the people that he could possibly know before yelping in surprise, flailing and barely missing his tea cup. “Fuck! Fukutaicho Shiba Isshin?! That crazy fuck is yur father!?”

Ichigo groaned, covering his face with his hands as he watched Shinji have a panic attack. “I warned you. I told you, you _really_ didn’t want to know...and I warned you he was _crazy_!”

“Beyond crazy,” Shinji chuckled, finally calming down enough to shake his head with a rueful smile. “But he’s next in line for the Tenth division here soon. The current taicho is a lazy bastard and wants retirement,” he drawled, shaking his head. “He’s also lookin’ to see if he can’t grab up the new prodigy, one Hitsugaya Toshiro. And my sixth seat, Rangiku-chan.”

“Still a crazy bastard.” Ichigo replied. “Toshiro and Rangiku make an interesting team.” He drank some more of his tea. “Goat-face, back in my time, he would attack me for any goddamn reason. To wake me up, because I was late for dinner and I could go on. When he tried to wake me up that way though,” Ichigo smirked a little. “he tended to fall out the window. Making him fall was always fun.”

Snickering, Shinji idly listened to Ji mutter about training and something else about wanting to see Isshin fly out of a window. “Luckily we really don’t deal with the Tenth all that often,” he drawled, ignoring the rest of what his hollow was muttering on about. “But he’s one crazy fucker and yur gonna have ta deal with ‘em during fukutaicho meetin’s just ta warn ya.”

“I’ve been dealing with him since I was a child. Do you really think I can’t handle him now?” Ichigo asked. “At least there are a couple aspects of his personality I won’t have to deal with...yet.”

Snickering softly, Shinji drained his tea and slowly stretched. “If ya want ta just poke around, see what I picked up, I was thinkin’ of goin’ down to tha trainin’ grounds and meditatin’ for a while,” he said, feeling restless and wanting to do something. Preferably something that included Ichigo, lips, tongues, and, if possible, hands.

“That sounds good. I’m not that good at meditating so I’ll practice while you do that.” Ichigo agreed.


	23. Chapter 22: Practice Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ichi and Shinji get some practice time in and Shinji learns a few more things. XP
> 
> I do hope you enjoy.

Smiling and nodding his head, Shinji lead the way down to the tunnels that would take them to the training grounds. “It’s under a vacant lot near by with a guard house on top as point of entry. It’s also heavily warded against anyone who shouldn’t be there or doesn’t have the right energy signature,” he explained as they stepped into the desert section of the grounds. From the sounds of it, Hiyori was cursing while going up against Hachigen and Love, probably trying to extend time some more.

“Does that mean I’ll have to put my signature someplace else?” Ichigo asked, listening to Hiyori curse. She could get creative too. “Hopefully she won’t push herself too hard. Learning to use those masks is exhausting.”

“Nah, Kisuke used something ta take a readin’ while ya were asleep, since it was a good time ta and used those readings ta sign ya inta tha wards,” Shinji hummed, shrugging as he watched Hiyori fly out of the forest area and land in the mock-up ocean. “Nah. She’s doin’ good by only doing heavy trainin’ every couple of days. Otherwise she meditates and runs through the basics.”

“That’s good.” Ichigo hummed. “I know how exhausting it can be because you all took turns handing my my ass, constantly, when I was first learning. Mainly you. But you did take turns sometimes.” He thought for a moment. “Though Hiyori did tend to avoid it…she was not fond of it…at all.” _Not that I could blame her but…it was her own fault._

Snickering as he watched Hiyori haul herself out of the water, Shinji nodded to a smaller patch of land with large trees surrounding a pond with a boulder in the middle of it. “Nice place to practice and meditate,” he drawled, moving to hop onto the boulder. “Nice place ta just be.”

“It is peaceful.” Ichigo moved away from Shinji, drawing his blades. “Well, have fun meditating.” He began to move. Shinji could see they were surprisingly graceful, if a bit filled with holes, but he would still do plenty of harm on an opponent.

Making a note to work with Ichigo on closing those holes, Shinji settled down onto the rock and started to meditate, his reiatsu fluctuating as he sparred with his inner hollow, having taken to it so that they could learn from each other and balance each other. He occasionally twitched as a mark appeared here and there, but otherwise sat still.

Ichigo glanced over to him every now and again, before stopping and just watching him. “I guess now he’ll understand why sometimes I’m covered in nothing but bruises and injuries. Neither Tensa or Zangetsu are easy opponents.” He murmured before going back to what he was doing lest Shinji wake to find him watching. That would be bad.

Grunting as he finally came out of his meditation, Shinji slowly stretched, using a bit of a bastardized version of the healing energy the Fourth used to relax his muscles and some of the worse bruises. “Well, that’s a new way of usin’ a hair tie,” he drawled, remember getting flicked in the head by the one his hollow had used on him.

Ichigo looked at him. “Hair tie?” He asked curiously.

“Fucker flicked it at me with it super charged. The damn thing exploded and tossed me a few hundred feet,” Shinji snorted, pulling one out and doing what his hollow had done. Supercharged with reiatsu, he flicked it at a line of trees and watched the explosion go up, the backlash ruffling clothes and hair. “Most of everything is made up of reishi after all.”

“Yeah, sometimes your Hollow will do things you might not expect….you should’ve seen how Zangetsu would wield Zangetsu.” Ichigo shook his head, his swords now being the wrong shape to show him. “It was enough to keep anyone on their toes.”

“Zangetsu weidling Zangetsu,” Shinji snorted, shaking his head. “What a concept,” he drawled, falling into a basic kata that he had learned when he had been a kid. “Though it would be interestin’ ta see somethin’ like that. By the way, got the blades to practice yur dual blade fightin’. Took me a bit.”

Ichigo gave him an odd look. “What do you mean? Weren’t we just talking about that?”

“I sent out a missive to my cousin, who’s holdin’ my own blades, ta get them back,” he admitted, shrugging. “Just before we were split. I was gonna get them anyways since I figured it’s a good time ta pick up that practice,” he admitted, brushing a hand through his hair as he finished the kata. “I miss holdin’ a good blade that doesn’t sing ta me in my hands. Just me and my thoughts as I try not ta stab myself.”

Ichigo just stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. “I’m surprised you’ve never done it with your shikai, honestly.” He stated. “Is that how it feels to you? The the blade ‘sings’?”

“Yeah, it does,” Shinji hummed, shaking his head with a smile. “And my shikai is a part of my whole, Ichigo. Just like ya can’t stab yurself with yurs, I can’t do it with mine. Though if ya do stab yurself with your zanpakuto, I’d have ta worry about that,” he drawled, teasing the other.

“I have been stabbed with Zangetsu. Several times. Admittingly _I_ never did it, but it was still Zangetsu who’d been run through my chest nonetheless.”

“Ah, but ya yurself have never done it,” Shinji stated, tweaking Ichigo’s braid. “Let’s practice with yur hair tie for a while. I want ta see where ya are in that respect,” he hummed, thinking of a tests that needed to be done to figure out just where Ichigo stood in the grand scheme of things.

“Alright. I haven’t had too much time to practice…well, except against the greenies. Still startles them every time I do it, even though they know I _can_.” Ichigo huffed. He put his swords away and goes into a fighting stance.

Smirking and settling into his own fighting stance, Shinji nodded as his hair curled up and around itself, doubling up. Tossing the other a leer, he jumped at Ichigo and fell into the easy rhythm of attack and defend, something that they had at least done during the week that they hadn’t been really talking. Their hair whipped out and they practiced various ways of using the long locks in a defensive and offensive manner.

Just then Shinji got a lucky strike, knocking Ichigo into one of the boulders, unconscious from the looks of it. Finally, slowly, Ichigo got up, checking his body and making sure he wasn’t hurt worse than he thought. “Nice shot.” The amusement in his voice sounded…odd.

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji hummed and swung his braid back over his shoulder with a smirk. “It comes with practice,” he drawled, walking over to the other as he eyed the younger male. He wondered just what was going on in since he could have sworn Ichigo had been knocked out.

“I imagine it does.” Ichigo replied. “Although that one was just a lucky shot…you had to hit Kingy on the temple…” _Kingy_? What was Ichigo talking about? Ichigo looked up at him, eyes once again black and orange. “Did you really have to knock him out?”

“Got in a lucky hit,” Shinji drawled, eyeing the male before him before smirking. “It happens sometimes and I am still getting’ used ta the extra oomph of my power,” he continued, tucking his arms up his sleeves.

“Might want to do it soon before you accidently kill someone. Kingy can take it, so can I, for that matter.” He grinned widely. “But most can’t.” He punched the air a few times before his eyes narrow. “Idiot. His body is still recuperating. If he would have just listened to me and not torn off the mask like that he wouldn’t have suffered the pain or temporary strength loss.”

“I’ll make sure that he takes time ta rest, but ya should know what it’s like with him. He’ll do as he pleases and it didn’t help that ya had to antagonize ‘em,” Shinji drawled, unraveling his hair from around the silk and tucking the silk away as he stuck his tongue out, ring glinting in the light. “And I’ll make sure he eats to. Retsu would have my liver for dinner if I didn’t.”

“I was trying to talk some sense into him.” Zangetsu grinned at him. “He was already thinking of just removing the mask _before_ I started to antagonize him! And it would have been so easily dealt with too, if he’d just listened to me.” He shook his head. “Ya do realize Kingy really likes your tongue ring…not that he would ever ‘fess up.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Shinj had to smirk and shrug. “The amazin’ things ya can do with a tongue ring,” he purred, eyes dancing with promise. “But one thing is, I want Ichi. No insult ta ya, but yur not Ichi. Food though? Does he need some?”

Zangetsu thought about it. “Yes. He needs food.” He said after several moments of thought. He moved closer to the other Vizard. “I should see that as an insult considering I’ve been tossing ya at him for…quite some time. But Kingy is stubborn. You were right there and I doubt you’d have disagreed…but still he put himself through needless suffering.” A growl escaped him. “All because he prefers ya where ya are. As his friend. Least then he doesn’t have to worry about breaking again. Stupid Kingy.”

Tilting his head, Shinji strolled over to the zanpakuto spirit that was currently wielding Ichigo’s body and tugged him down. “Well, when he can hear ya, if he’s not listenin’ right now, just tell ‘em that I ain’t goin’ anywhere. Ji would kill me and I would happily toss myself off a cliff if I did. I’ve been gettin’ some rather interestin’ visits from who would have been my future self, and man if he doesn’t regret stoppin’ lovin’ him. I ain’t gonna do that. I can’t. So he’s stuck with me and I’ll wear him down if I have ta ta get him ta love me.” With that, he let the other go and turned to a small part of the arena where he knew food was stocked.

Zangetsu cackled, following Shinji, close on his heels. “That’s what I keep telling him. Ya stopped, in our time, because Kingy didn’t, couldn’t, respond. By the time he was able to…it was too late.” There was some more cackling. “Mind, it was also kinda fun to watch Kingy struggle with that…but mostly he kept himself too busy to think and too busy to be obvious.” The manic grin returned. “Even Retsu told him that. Then again, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. Experience has taught him not to trust ‘I’m not going anywhere’, and not just ya. People have a tendency to die on him or he winds up turning around and protecting them…your case was unique in that ya went away, but not physically. Emotionally.”

“Welp, this time he has a real chance at happiness,” Shinji hummed, pausing at the door that lead to the small room, his face becoming uncharacteristically serious. “I’ve learned that when you find a bit of love, you grab a hold of it and don’t let go. Cause if you do, you’ll regret it for all of yur life. I’ve seen myself regret it. I’m not goin’ down that path if I can help it,” he said, eyes flashing. “And Ichigo will just have ta learn that I’m not goin’ anywhere if I don’t have ta.”

The grin on Zangetsu’s face widened. “Then I’ll give ya a little help. Some knowledge neither of ya would have because Kingy can hide things when he’s truly minded to. Ji…he tells ya that Kingy is his mate, no?” He asked. “Kingy seems to have a thing about drawing Hollows. Kensei and Rose liked him too and he also had three Arrancar after him. That’s just the Hollowesk people. But Vizards and Arrancar have something that normal people don’t have. Hollows can sense their mate, as I’m sure ya’ve noticed with Ji.” The grin widened. “And while plenty have seen him, me, us, as their mate, there was only ever one we agreed on. That is what makes us, Vizards and Arrancar, different from Hollows, there is more there than just instinct. Instinct _is_ stronger in Arrancar but that is because they take the mask off, instead of putting it on, but both recognize their mate as any Hollow would…however both halves must agree or the mating cannot take.”

“And yur sayin’ what now?” Shinji asked, opening the door, wanting to know since even Ji was listening to what the other hollow was saying. He moved to the small cold box and opened it up, pulling out some light meats that went well with the cheese and fruits in it. “All high protein foods ta replace what we’ve lost,” he mused as he set about slicing and chopping. “Probably Retsu-chan’s doin’.”

“With Arrancar,” Zangetsu continued. “ya only have to worry about one because unlike Vizards who gain another personality during the Hollofication, Arrancar only have one soul. But let us say that I didn’t like you Shinji, if that were the case,” That grin was starting to get on the scary side again and looked so very wrong on Ichigo’s face. “Then you’d never get _anywhere_ with Kingy. I may be his sword spirit, but I’m also his inner Hollow…neither Tensa and I work quite right. Or at least, not by Shinigami standard.”

“Well, you’re not exactly the normal Zanpakuto,” Shinji snorted. Putting a plate down with Ichigo’s known favorites plus a couple of extras, he slid it over to the other male with a smirk. “Eat. And I’m glad ya like me. I kind of like ya to. Now, would ya leave Ichigo not so bruised and battered? I’m already sparrin’ with him whenever we can do it and I do so need my fukutaicho in good health.”

“Ya mean he still hasn’t explained _why_ we do that?” Zangetsu asked as he started to eat the food.

“Nope,” Shinji drawled, making his own plate and sitting down, wrapping a bit of cheese up with a thin slice of roast beef. Smirking at the other, he raised an eyebrow.

“Kingy wants to be as strong as possible, as fast as possible. He no longer trusts his own strength. There is more to it, however. It lets him rest, keeps the dark dreams away…and he has many dark things to dream about.” Zangetsu stated. “We go so hard on him because that is what he prefers, even if he doesn’t realize it. That way he can’t think, the pain a…a release of sorts. I keep telling Kingy he’s a masochist and he never believes me,” he snorted as he continued to eat cheese and fruit. “Kingy really doesn’t want to have to think, often times. Too many things he doesn’t want to remember and often when he _does_ think…nothing ever comes of his thoughts. They would if he’d act on them, but the god damn wuss refuses!” He growled again.

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji just waited for him to finish ranting. “Done?” he asked, leaning forward with a curious look on his face. “Do ya think he’d hit me to hard if I started ta just randomly touchin’ him? Just little ones at first.”

“Ya used to molest him. At least once a day. Hell, half the time ya just straight up tackled him to the ground. He’s used to it.” Zangetsu replied. “He’s surprised you don’t, actually, not that he’d mention that to ya.” He grinned manically again. “After all, if he did, ya might get the impression he _misses_ it and that wouldn’t be a good thing, or so he keeps trying to convince _me_.”

Smirking, Shinji chuckled as Ji cackled in the back of his eyes, his eyes going topaz as he and his hollow mixed for a moment before once more darkening. “Sounds like fun,” he purred, cocking an eyebrow slowly, moaning as his back popped. “Maybe we can spar a little. I need ta work on my mask time again.”

“I wouldn’t mind. But as ya said,” he smirked, tilting his head. “I’m not Kingy. I won’t go easy on ya like he might.” He drew his swords. “I just can’t use the mask…don’t like it much anyway.”

“No worries. Just need someone ta make me work for it,” he drawled, finishing his food and winking at the hollow.


	24. Chapter 23: Family Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo learns quickly that his family really isn't that bad...
> 
> ...and to be more careful when lacing another's tea. XP
> 
> But hey! Look! Snuggles!

t was a week later and Shinji was glaring at a piece of paper. His week had been going so well to! He had been randomly pouncing and hugging Ichigo, teasing him and the such, and had even gotten in a massage for Ichigo’s back. He was working on getting the other male comfortable with him in all sorts of aspects, including a stolen kiss that had tasted like his favorite ice cream and the chai that Ichigo had been drinking.

But now he was staring at a letter from his parents, telling him that they were going to be there in an hours time. “I hate when they fuckin’ well do this ta me,” he grumped, huffing his way into the kitchen where Ichigo was slowly frosting cupcakes for Retsu’s birthday present. Shinji had bought her a delicate blown glass replica of her zanpakuto’s shikai form and Ichigo was going to make her fat. That is, give her some cupcakes she adored.

Walking up to the other male, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo’s waist and buried his nose into his back with a groan.

Ichigo stiffened the instant he felt arms around him, but relaxed moments later recognizing the feel of the person as Shinji. He sighed and went back to frosting the cupcakes. “Give me a reason I shouldn’t kick you.” He scowled. “You nearly made me drop shit!”

“My parents are comin’ over. They’ll be here anywhere from now to an hour from now,” Shinji sighed, just rubbing his nose against the back of the kimono Ichigo was wearing. “I don’t wanna deal with ‘em but I’m gonna have ta since they will hunt me down if I’m not here and I don’t wanna expose the Seireitei to them again.”

Ichigo weighed his words. He understood that Shinji didn’t have a good relationship with his parents. “You could go hide in the training ground and I could tell them you’re sleeping and not to be disturbed. I’d like to see ‘em try and get past me. Then they’ll never know you’re not here.” He offered.

“They’ll just come back again and again and again,” Shinji sighed, wishing that he could take Ichigo up on the offer. “Just...be here so that ya can stop me from killin’ ‘em if they push a button wrong?” he asked in return. “And make sure I have laced tea? I think I’m gonna need it. I got a growling Ji in the back of my head, muttering about lightning and thunder.”

“I can do that. And I can lace your tea without...permanently....harming you.” He put down the cupcake he was working on and his knife. “Thunder and lightning may be fun to play with but for now Ji has to behave…” He glanced over his shoulder at the other. He turned in Shinji’s grasp and kissed him lightly before pulling out and going through the tea. “You should probably go change. I’ll have a snack of some sort and tea ready by the time you’re done.”

Blinking at the willing kiss, feeling slightly calmer from just that small touch, Shinji hummed and nodded, deciding that he would wear the kimono that Ichigo had, somehow, found time to repair for him. Seeing as it was a lovely deep red with black trim with the barest hint of petals dancing along the hem and sleeves, to have the seams holding it together come apart had made him pout hard. “Alright,” he drawled, brushing one hand over Ichigo’s back, eyes thankful as he headed into his room to change. He took a few moments to use a hair silk to pull his longer bits of hair into a bun and cover it so that it stayed out of the way.

As he was tucking away the last bit of silk, he sighed as the wards pinged. Reaching out with a bit of power, he allowed them to allow his parents and their entourage through, grumbling the entire time.

Ichigo was standing on the patio adding the final touches. Since he hadn’t known numbers but Shinji had mentioned coming from a ‘clan’, he had prepared for a larger number. Finding seats had been the hard part. He looked up and was startled to see they were already here but Shinji had yet to come out.  
  
“You must be Hirako-taicho’s family. I’ll go get him.” Ichigo stood up. “Please help yourselves to the tea or food.” He headed back inside and went to Shinji’s room. “Shinji, unless you missed it, your family is here. I left them on the patio.”

Looking up as he finished with his hair, Shinji nodded. “I figured. I let ‘em past the wards. Must have been in a damn carriage,” he drawled, steeling himself for dealing with his parents. “Thanks for this. And I think someone is tryin’ ta get in,” he sighed, feeling the wards around the house tingle. “Let’s go deal with ‘em.”

Walking to the front door, he slid it open and raised an eyebrow at the brown haired male he knew to be his mother’s boy toy and bodyguard. Pushing him back lightly, he turned to Ichigo and gave him a long suffering look as the pretty woman next to a taller male that looked a lot like Shinji cooed happily, blond ringlets flopped into her face.

“Shinji, darling,” she cooed, Shinji just giving her a long look.

“As ya can see, my father has a thing for blonds. This is my stepmother, Mio, and my father, Hiroto,” Shinji said, voice perfectly bland.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Ichigo bowed. “I’m Kurosaki Ichigo, Hirako-taicho’s fukutaicho.” He looked at Shinji. “Would you like me to go make you that tea, Hirako-taicho?”

“Yes, please,” Shinji sighed, shooting Ichigo a thankful look, who left to head to the kitchen soon after, before waving to the table. “Sit. We can discuss why ya felt tha urge ta disrupt my day off. I was gonna go spar until I couldn’t move today,” he drawled, watching Mio’s face contort into something that showed her extreme displeasure.

“Really, Shinji, dear, why are you always doing such things? As taicho you do not need to worry about it,” she hummed, sitting down, her husband sitting down next to her.

“She is right,” Hiroto drawled, getting a dry look from Shinji.

“It’s part of bein’ a shinigami now ain’t it? I have ta stay in shape otherwise I could get killed,” Shinji stated, taking a small plate and snagging a few of his favorites, finding that they were some of the leftovers from their last dinner and and that afternoon’s lunch made into new forms. “He’s quite skilled in the kitchen. Good food.”

“Is that why you keep him around?” the boy toy drawled, leering at the doorway. “Beyond makin’ him call ya taicho?”

Shinji snorted softly. “He only calls me taicho in certain situations.” He wasn’t going to admit that hearing his last name with taicho attached to it coming from Ichigo’s mouth was just outright strange and not something he wanted happening all the time. “But I keep him around cause he can toss me around like a rag doll when he wants ta.” Looking at his father as the man placed some food onto his own plate, his stepmother already poking at her own, he stared at him. “So, what brings ya here?”

“We got news that something had happened to you and several others,” Hiroto stated, staring at his son, seeing that his eyes glowed topaz at him. “We came to see if you were finally going to give up this nonsense of being a shinigami or not.”

Just then Ichigo came back out with another teapot and cup. “Here you go, Hirako-taicho.” He placed the cup down and poured tea in it for Shinji. “Chai tea, your favorite.” He then glanced at Hiroto. “I should hope he hasn’t given up being a shinigami. The Fifth would miss him.” He thought for a moment. “And I don’t think there’s really currently anyone to take his place….my apologies, I could hear you in the kitchen.”

Mio blinked at the male before her before smiling sweetly at him. “I’m sure that someone can replace him. I mean, it can’t be that hard can it? He has you to do everything for him, which is proper,” she drawled, her tone implying more than what she was saying.

Shinji went stiff and only iron control stopped his reiatsu from lashing out at the people that had raised him. “If you excuse me for a moment. I must look into something real fast,” he said, voice strained. Getting up, he didn’t bother to bow to the two before walking into the house and towards Ichigo’s room before he fell to the floor, sitting there as his reiatsu went nuts for a few moments, his mask partially forming on his face.

Ichigo, despite the wards in between, could sense Shinji go crazy. He scowled at Mio. “I make an alright fukutaicho, but I would make a horrid taicho. I don’t know enough.” He replied. “There is currently nobody with the skills or the knowledge to replace him.” Ichigo repeated. “I could in brute force, but brute force alone won’t work for the Fifth’s taicho. We need Hirako-taicho’s mind and skill.”

Blowing out a slow breath as he reigned in Ji, who was still muttering about the insult to Ichigo and what his role was, Shinji brushed off the last of his mask with a grunt. He felt rather tired but pulled himself together enough to stand up and head back outside. He caught the end and smirked softly, standing there for a moment as he listened to Mio snort.

“His mind and skills? He’s a prince and sounds like a rat. Not only that but…” she stopped at the cutting look from her husband.

“But I’m a bastard too?” Shinji drawled, stepping out, shaking his head with an amused smirk on his face. “Ichigo, Kurosaki-san or Kurosaki-fukutaicho to you lot, already knows that.”

“Besides, have you never heard the term ‘Don’t let looks deceive you’?” Ichigo asked. “He might _sound_ like a gutter-rat, but if I were to go by that assumption every time we spared I’d have had my ass handed to me...a lot more often than I do. There is a very, scarily clever brain in there. And he has a very interesting assortment of tricks. What does his sounding like a gutter-rat and him being a bastard have to do with anything though? It really doesn’t negate his mind or his skills. Besides, you must value them to some degree or you wouldn’t be so eager to steal him away...which is what you’re obviously doing.” He poured Shinji another cup of tea when he finished his.

Smirking at Ichigo, he cocked an eyebrow and sipped at it with a sigh of pleasure. “Thank you, Ichigo, for my tea,” he said, eating something that would soak up any extra of the laced tea as he drank it. He didn’t want to get to a point where it would be hard to keep his head after all. “And they’re just pissed that their son gave ‘em the finger and hitched out of there at the age of five. I think he got picked up by one of the higher clans. They just want me because I’m blood and they think that I should do anything they want. Like I want to be the spiritual worlds Yakuza boss.”

Ichigo studied him for a moment. “No.” He poured another cup. “You wouldn’t fit that role. Nnoitra might, but definitely not you. However, just because your blood related doesn’t mean you want everything they want. They’ll just have to learn that. Not all family thinks alike.” He scowled again, thinking of his own father. Not that he disliked him, but he did dislike his crazy methods...some days. He was starting to find he missed it as well. He paused thinking. “I just finished some banana nut bread, Hirako-taicho, would you like me to bring that out as well?”

“I would love some,” Shinji hummed, feeling loose and relaxed, his reiatsu settling down to flow like the ocean part of the training grounds. “I’m glad that I work off all these calories to. Otherwise ya’d have ta roll me ta work and ta battle,” he teased, getting an amused look from Ichigo as the male stood up. “I thank every deity that I can that he knows how ta cook more than just basic shit. And that he loves ta bake.”

“Sounds like the perfect wife,” Hiroto snorted, Shinji just cocking an eyebrow.

“If he heard me call him a wife, I’d be black and blue in our next spar,” Shinji drawled, smirking at the thought of their spars. Usually some form of clothing got damaged, showing off skin. On both of them. He loved it.

“You’d be black and blue _now_.” Ichigo corrected him, putting down the pieces of bread on the table. “You know very well I have no tolerance to such remarks.” He scowled. “Gin still sports a black eye from when he called me that. And Urahara-taicho is still limping.”

Cackling softly, Shinji cleared his throat and smirked at the other male. “Ah, yes, Kisuke should learn when ta keep his mouth shut,” he drawled, shaking his head.

“Especially when I made his favorite bread too,” Ichigo grumbled. “For no reason then that I felt like it.”  
  
“Now that you came by ta bug me, ya can see that I ain’t leavin’ any time soon. Can you go away?”  
  
Ichigo noticed Shinji’s cup was empty again and refilled it. “Besides, it’s incredibly rude to give as little notice as you did before coming here.” Ichigo drew himself up. He’d spent enough time around Byakuya to imitate him for short periods. “And most unbecoming of a supposed ‘noble family’. You say Hirako-taicho _sounds_ like a gutter-rat? At least he doesn’t _act_ the part.”

“How dare you?” Hiroto hissed, trying to puff up and look bigger than he was, Mio sputtering as Shinji just watched with bored eyes

“Attack ‘em, please,” he drawled as he popped a bit of the banana bread into his mouth. “I wanna watch ‘em kick all yur asses for darin’ ta attack a high standing member of tha Gotei 13,” he continued, watching as the realizations that if they attacked either himself or Ichigo, Ichigo would have all legal recourse to just...kill them. If he so deemed it worth his time. Or even worse, toss them into the worst parts of the Maggots Nest. “Please.”

Mio tugged at her husbands shirt. “Perhaps we should leave,” she said, showing that she had more brains than her husband at that moment.

“That would be a smart idea.” Ichigo agreed. “Then I don’t have to get the law of the Gotei 13 or...my clan...involved.” He noticed Shinji’s confused look. “Did you forget when clan my father is part of?” He asked as he poured Shinji another cup of tea. “Do you really think they would just let such an audacity pass if I made it known to them? But I’d rather not. Kicking their asses all the way to Hueco Mundo or tossing them in the Maggots Nest is quite appealing...but only if they attack first.” Ichigo gave Shinji one of Zangetsu’s manic grins, letting the other know it was fake. “You know I hate to attack when my opponent doesn’t at least have their weapon drawn.”

“I forgotten ‘bout that,” Shinji hummed, chuckling softly as he grinned at the other man. “That would be kinda fun ta tell ‘em what happened since I was damn near disowned after all. Won’t hold me responsible. Tha man likes me,” he purred, looking to his parents, watching the way Mio was tugging on her husband’s arm and trying to get her away. “Bie-bie,” he said, mimicking Gin with a smile and close eyes.

Ichigo looked at Shinji and realized he’d fallen asleep. “Oops. Next time not so much tea…” He murmured to himself, watching them leave. When he felt the wards snap into normal place he picked Shinji up and headed to the taicho’s room. He placed Shinji under the blankets. “Get some rest, Shinji. After that, you could probably use it.” Ichigo turned to leave. Zangetsu was going crazy as well, he really wanted to strangle each and every person there. How dare they come to try and make him feel bad!

Humming and snuggling down into the blanket, Shinji sleepily reached under his blanket and snagged the cavrat that Ichigo had given him all those weeks ago, wrapping it around his hand and falling into a deep sleep. Ji sighed and used the connection that Shinji had created to a mirror to get Ichigo’s attention with a tap, Shinji’s upside down world in the background.

“Ichigo-san,” he hummed, the mirror rippling lightly.

Ichigo turned at the sound of his voice and took a step back, startled at what he saw. He double checked and saw that, yes, Shinji was still asleep on the bed. “...Ji?” The orange-haired fukutaicho guessed.

Waving his hand, Ji nodded. “Yes. Shin had help from the one known as Kisuke in creating this so that he doesn’t lose focus when he needs to speak with me,” Ji told him. “That and his body tends to hurt when I use it when he’s sleeping. You both have work and I can...respect that,” he drawled, rubbing at one line of bone. “I wanted to thank you for doing what you did. Otherwise I fear he would have done what he did the last time he dealt with his family.” Seeing the look he was getting, Ji sighed. “I do have access to his memories. And the last time he saw them, he damn near destroyed three training fields, hundreds of training dummies, _and_ landed himself in the Fourth for a week.”

“You’re welcome. I didn’t mean for the relaxitive to have such a strong effect on him, but…” He glanced at the sleeping Shinji. “It might be better this way. As for what I did...after being around people like Byakuya, Kenpachi, Retsu...mimicking to intimidate others is quite easy.” He shrugged. “That they nearly fell for it was their fault. I _would_ have kicked their asses to Hueco Mundo, too. They have nowhere _near_ the level needed to fight on par with me.”

“Of course not. Shinji got his power from his mother who lost herself in someone who didn’t love her,” Ji hummed, crossing his arms and seemingly leaning against the side of the mirror. “I think that’s why he sounds the way he does. She was a street rat and her manner of speech was much like his own. Not that he saw her a lot. I do suggest though that you send a butterfly warning Yamamoto that they came by. Just in case they want to try to raise hell in finding out which clan you belong to.” The gold eyes glowed with hidden information and mirth.

“You might actually be right. I haven’t mentioned it to anyone but Shinji because it’s really not that important.” Ichigo summoned one of the hell butterfly to him to deliver the warning to Yamamoto. “Not that it’ll do them any good for exactly that reason…and knowing I come from the future, Yamamoto isn’t likely to press me. No point. I haven’t even been born yet. I belong to that clan on the technicality that I’m here now.” Ichigo shook his head as the butterfly left.

“Just in case. It’s always a good point to cover all of your bases,” Ji said, looking Shinji with a soft of fond exasperation. “He’s insane, and coming from me this says something. At least he has you to balance him out,” he drawled, looking to Ichigo. “Though if I have ta sit through another dream that puts his favorite fluffy comforter too shame, I’m not going to be happy.”

“Oh, like I’m sane?” Ichigo scowled. “And what he dreams about is far beyond my control, so get used to not being happy.”

“Will ya just cuddle him and make his day please?” Ji groaned before disappearing with a shake of his head and muttering about love struck idiots that he was stuck with.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but decided to listen. After accidently drugging him to sleep, he might as well. He walked back over to the bed and laid down behind Shinji, curling up close to him. He just closed his eyes and relaxed however, not needing sleep.

Purring in his sleep, Shinji relaxed fully into the bed. When he finally woke up, he found himself with nose pressed into Ichigo’s neck and a mouth that felt like cotton. “Ugh,” was the first thing out of his mouth as he gazed outside, finding that it was nearly dark and he still felt like sleeping, even as his stomach demanded food. Loudly. “Water?” he husked, lifting his head to look around the room, not even questioning why Ichigo was in his bed, but instead enjoying every moment of it.

Ichigo untangled himself and got up. “I’ll go get you some. And some food.” He left the room but returned later with water and more of the banana nut bread. “I think I may have given you just a tad too much of the relaxative…” he smirked at Shinji. “But you did ask me to lace your tea.”

“No, no it’s good,” Shinji hummed, sitting up and taking the water and bread with a smile. “I would have attacked ‘em if I hadn’t been knocked out. They insulted ya and I haven’t been sleeping too well, so it may not have helped,” he admitted, draining half of the cup to get rid of the wool in his mouth. “Either way, thank you, Ichigo.”

“I’ve heard worse from better people then they.” Ichigo replied. “Their _attempt_ at insults was amateurish at best.” He shrugged. “You’re welcome. Do you want more water?”

“Please. I feel like I have wool in my mouth,” Shinji replied, handing the now drained cup over to Ichigo as he sat back on the bed. “Should get up and change to. Take my hair down or somethin’,” he mused, patting the now mused up bun, finding the end of it and tugging to let the braid fall. “Shower probably but I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“You’d probably fall over.” Ichigo was gone for longer this time and came back with a pitcher of water. He handed the full glass to Shinji before walking over to Shinji’s closet and finding a sleeping kimono for him. Bringing it back to Shinji he scowled as he began to help the other Vizard undress, his face turning a tad red.

Blushing with Ichigo, Shinji allowed the other to help him remove his kimono and into the sleeping kimono, sitting down and shaking his head, feeling a tad unsteady on his feet. “At least it ain’t like what I felt with whatever that insane clown had let loose.”

“I should hope I don’t use the same things as him.” Ichigo scowled, his face bright scarlet by now. “That would be horrible.” Done he tucked Shinji back into bed, leaving the glass, pitcher and food. “I should probably let you sleep.”

“Wouldn’t mind if ya came back for more cuddles,” Shinji slurred as he started to fall back under the spell of the drugs, eyes sliding shut. “Really like it when ya are here, close. Feel good about the world.”

Before he fell completely under the drugs he felt Ichigo crawl in the bed behind him and wrap his arms around Shinji’s waist, curling his taller body to Shinji’s smaller one. “Only for a little while.” He heard before he was back in a deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 24: A New Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. We'll be getting more familiar faces soon. Anyone care to guess? XP

Waking up the next morning as the sun danced over his face, Shinji moaned and reached out behind him, finding the bed still slightly warm and the sound of water coming from the bathroom. Sitting up slowly, he hummed softly and blinked, rubbing at sleep encrusted eyes. Seeing the reminder of what they were to do that day, he groaned and decided that he needed some of his strongest tea.

It was the day that they were to head to Hueco Mundo and see if they couldn’t locate where Aizen had started to set up base, the Fifth division being chosen for the honor, Kensei and Kisuke going with him, Ichigo and several of the higher people who were training to be bodyguards and Royal Guards.

Hauling himself out of bed, sleep rumbled but feeling rested, he staggered into the kitchen and stroked the fire, feeling the nip of cold in the air already. “Gotta get more wood.”

Ichigo finally gets out of the bathroom. He hadn’t meant to but he’d actually fallen asleep in Shinji’s room. Thankfully the blond taicho was too deeply asleep to feel anything. He headed to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. In a way he both was and was not looking forward to seeing Los Noches again. However, he sincerely hoped Shinji’s family didn’t try and cause trouble.

Looking up from where he was boiling water for tea, their tea pots ready to go, Shinji waved and bent over to add another log to the fire. “By tha time we get back it’s gonna be cold,” he drawled. He hated the cold but could withstand it. “And tha greenhouse should be done by then,” he continued, looking out to where he had commissioned a smallish greenhouse to be built. It was big enough for them to grow some of their own vegetables for their use and to donate whatever they didn’t use to some of the families that needed them the most. Ichigo had actually pitched in half for the costs and seeds. “The veggies will be ready to be placed in it to. I am not lookin’ forward to this.”

“The greenhouse or the mission?” Ichigo asked as he continued to ready breakfast. “Hueco Mundo has an odd beauty to it.”

“Tha mission,” Shinji hummed, shrugging one shoulder with an amused look on his face. “I’ve always disliked tha cold ofi t. I kinda enjoy the way it looks, but it lacks warmth of life, which is understandable.” Shrugging once more, he poured the now boiling water into the pots. “We’ll have plenty of wood ta get us through the winter. Or we should at least. The forests are growin’ back pretty damn fast all things considered. I hear that there’s even a river flooding the old beds in the lower districts.”

“The only time I thought Hueco Mundo was cold was when Ulquiorra dragged me above. There it was cold.” Ichigo said softly. “I’ve always thought it was hot, and not in a good way.”

Humming quietly, Shinji nodded his head and poured his tea with a small smile. “Well, it’ll only be a week there. Then we’ll be back and working on things once more,” he hummed, blowing over his cup and cooling it down with a huff. “Just need ta pack up the last of it.”

“Mmmm. And back to classes for me. Do you want one egg or two?” Ichigo asked. He was making bacon, sausage, pancakes and eggs.

“Two please,” Shinji hummed, digging around in the cold box and pulling out the premade snack bars, tossing them into their bags along with a few other things that they were taking. “Gonna need ta take a shower before we leave. Got some extra hair silks and sticks packed?”

“Of course I do.” Ichigo replied. “Not that I’ll probably need them. The reason they are extra is if the one I’m wearing gets lost or damaged...which isn’t likely to happen. I may just wear my hair in a bun while we’re there anyway, just in case.” He shrugged, placing Shinji’s plate in front of him and going back to finish his own eggs.

“Same here but it’s always nice ta have extras,” Shinji drawled, smirking at Ichigo before picking up his chopsticks and using them to pull apart the pancakes, having learned how to do so. He had been surprised the first time they had been put down before him, but he hadn’t been unpleased and rather liked them with a bit of their preserved fruits. “Same with uniforms. Especially for some of tha guys. They get ripe.”

“True enough. Extra uniforms is always a good thing to have.” Ichigo said, taking his own plate and sitting across from Shinji. “I have an idea where we’re going, the only question in my mind is ‘who’. How many Arrancar has he made? They may prove a problem.” He shook his head and started eating, almost mechanically. He only ever ate like that when he wasn’t hungry but was making himself eat lest someone shove food, literally, down his throat.

Raising an eyebrow at the way Ichigo was eating, Shinji made a note to pack a few extra of the protein shakes that had gotten better in taste. Apparently wanting to make sure Ichigo was pleased was enough motivation for Kisuke to fix the damn taste of the things and Ichigo was easier to talk into sipping at one through the day if it was a bad day for food. “Around the building area. It went from open ruins to something enclosed. It’s looking about half done from what we can see.”

“That would be Los Noches.” Ichigo explained. “And yeah, I guess it wouldn’t be complete yet...it was in my time, but this is a few hundred years or so before my time. I forget that sometimes.” He thought as he ate. “Arrancar are Hollows who’ve gained Shinigami powers by taking off their masks.”

“Interestin’,” Shinji hummed, finishing off his food quickly and washing his dish. “We know that there were a few power spikes. And it’s a hundred and...ten years before yur time,” he stated, heading for his bedroom and a shower to finish getting ready for the day.

“Couple hundred, hundred and ten, in any case it’s a long fucking time.” Ichigo grumbled. “And it might even be more time than that because remember, when I got sent back I’d been dealing with Seireitei for eight or nine years, give or take.” He picked up the dishes and went to clean then while Shinji showered. He didn’t need one since he’d already had a bath.

Nodding his head in agreement, Shinji showered and took a few minutes to heat his hands with a handy little trick to dry his hair so that he could braid it and stick it into a covered bun. He used a specialized hair decoration to cover most of his head, including the bun, the fabric pressing firmly against his head. Once that was done, he dressed and placed his zanpakuto into his sash, ready to deal with people. “I hate sand though. Get’s everywhere,” he muttered, shoving the tent that he and Ichigo would be sharing into his bag with a grunt. “Including in delicate bits.”

“I’ll give you that.” Ichigo smirked. “Now imagine having to deal with sand and an Arrancar who thinks your only purpose in life is to be his stuffed animal. So very much fun. And he had a damned strong grip, too. It was hard to get out without Lilinette’s help and she wasn’t often inclined to help me, too busy laughing at me.” He scowled.

Snickering softly, Shinji walked over and wrapped his arms around Ichigo’s waist, squeezing him gently. “Oh, you mean like when I cuddle ya and then run away?” he purred teasingly, dancing out of the way of the swat, sticking out his tongue. A black matte ball sat against his tongue, quickly hidden away as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

Ichigo’s face was slightly red, he looked away, his scowl deepening. “No, I mean he would grab hold of me and proceed to go to sleep,” he explained. “Trying to get away tended to waste more energy than getting me any closer to freedom. As I said, Lilinette sometimes helped, but she found the whole situation hilarious.” His scowl deepened again. “It didn’t help that half the time I’d get away and within moments I was back because the fucker woke up, found me and then sonido’d us back to his room. Fucking lazy bastard.”

Snickering softly, Shinji finished with the little details, including dousing the fires in his room and in the kitchen, putting the embers into a large cauldron to die, lid firmly on it. “Oh, I’m sure he wasn’t a lazy bastard in some aspects.” He had to get the jab in, loving the red that was on Ichigo’s cheeks. “And the house is ready ta be locked up.”

“What are you talking about?” Ichigo’s face turned brighter. “Come on, then, lets get going.” Ichigo picked up his own back which he’d finished packing before Shinji got up.

Snickering softly at the attempt at playing naive, Shinji handed over Ichigo’s bag and hitched his own over one shoulder. “We need ta go meet the group at that gates ta get ready ta go,” he stated, leading the way out of the house, locking it down with the heavier wardings that Tessai had been nice enough to start layering on in the last few weeks. He didn’t trust his family not to try something further than he could toss them. “Alright, let’s get.”

Ichigo, apparently having seen no reason to wait, was already ahead of him. Ichigo knew he would have to warn the Vizards that the mask would come easier in Hueco Mundo, but he wasn’t sure if it isn’t something they needed to learn on their own.

Snorting softly, Shinji jogged after the other male, catching up and poking him in the shoulder with a look. “Gin is gonna be stayin’ here ta handle any needed paperwork. But when we get back we get ta deal with the heavy things,” he drawled, not looking forward to that. It always included reviews and requests that was required as soon as possible.

“Makes me want to stay in Hueco Mundo that much more.” Ichigo mumbled having grown to truly, _truly_ hate paperwork.

Patting Ichigo’s back, he smirked. “Ahh, but then ya would have Retsu coming ta pout at ya for days on end,” he teased, snickering at the shudder of horror. “Ya know she loves ya. And ya baking skills.”

Ichigo shuddered in horror again. “No, she just loves to torture me.” He moaned. Which she did, any time she caught him alone. It was enough to make him want to avoid her, though he refused, it would be the same as running away. “If I moved to Hueco Mundo she’d have to, because then she couldn’t torture me anymore.”

“Aww, but I’d miss ya, Gin would pout, and the division would have ta celebrate before learning that I let Gin loose on ‘em,” Shinji chirped, cackling gleefully at the look of horrors on the faces of the men who were coming with them. “Exactly. So ya have ta come back.”

“Fine, fine.” Ichigo’s lips twitch. “As long as I’m not being used as a giant teddy bear I’ll come back.” He rolled his eyes. “The last thing the men need is more trauma due to Gin’s ‘tender’ mercies.”

“Tenda’ mercies indeed,” Gin drawled as he walked over to them, tilting his head back as his smile spread even more. “I’m not tha’ mean I hope,” he drawled.

Shinji snorted and patted his head. “Nah, not that bad,” he drawled, smirking. “But ya terrorize them when ya start ta fight cause they’re not used ta down and dirty fighters. Got ta work on ‘em with that,” he drawled.

Now Ichigo snorted. “And I’m any better?” He asked. “I sent all of them to the Fourth Division the day we met...and had all of them terrified out of their wits.”

“Yes, you at least don’t make them piss ‘emselves tha moment they see ya,” Gin snickered, making Shinji roll his eyes.

“Treat tha division nice yes? And keep up with the paperwork. If something comes that needs ta be signed right away, send it to Retsu-san since she’s watching ya while we’re gone,” Shinji drawled.

“Behave while we’re gone Gin. I don’t want there to be a single reason to take _you_ around the ring a time or two...and I know your tricks...assuming you have all of them.” Ichigo smirked.

Snickering, Shinji turned to those who were coming with and whistled. “Listen up ya lot! If yuv never been ta Hueco Mundo before, ya stick with tha group! Ya listen ta myself or Kurosaki-fukutaicho! I see one of ya steppin’ out of line and I’ll have ya delicate bits fried up and fed ta the huntin’ dogs of Kuchiki Estates! Ya hear me?!” he yelled, getting a “Sir, yes, sir!” from the group. “We’re gonna see if we can’t find some people and see just what the traitor has been up ta. Remember just who is ally and who isn’t please?”

“Mmm, and don’t instantly assume that just because someone isn’t Shinigami they can’t be friend. If what I suspect he’s been up to is right then there may be a few there who are potential friends…” Ichigo added softly. “Or that could be uniquely me...people keep telling me I have a habit of making friends in odd places.”

“Ya do,” Shinji snickered, poking Ichigo in the side. “Alright now, let’s do this!” he called out, Kisuke opening the gate with a nod. “We all stick tagether now!” With those words, he turned to the opening, the others falling in next to him and started into the gateway. 

Ichigo followed the group at the end to make sure that nobody lagged behind and got lost. That would not be good.

Coming to the end, Shinji landed from a few feet above the ground, grunting as he landed before stretching his arms up and over his head. “Okay, everyone, we head about half a mile that way and set up camp. The rest of the group is already waitin’ for us! Keep up, don’t lag. We need to set a steady pace! I see ya laggin’ yur gonna be sparring with both Gin and Ichigo!” he warned, smiling brightly at the shudders of horror.

“And that would be _after_ I kick your ass for lagging. Don’t forget,” Ichigo said sweetly. “That is exactly what I’m looking for.”

Smirking slightly, Shinji winked at Ichigo before setting off at an easy pace, keeping an eye out for any hollows that thought it would be a good idea to attack them. He could feel something settle and stretch deep within his soul, Ji nearly purring in contentment but not trying to do anything else.


	26. Chapter 25: Admitting Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ichi gets to learn what it is to be a pillow, he and Shinji have a talk and...
> 
> ...serious Ichi, you need to stop fighting the poor man. XP
> 
> Just so you know, last chapter was pretty much when cannon truely went out the window. XP
> 
> Also, I asked for guesses and one person did. TomTom guessed Barragan, Starrk and Nel...All of which were correct. ^_^ It's...really vague when Aizen actually made the Espada so....*shrugs*

Ichigo looked around just admiring. Hueco Mundo did have its own kind of beauty, an odd kind of beauty but still beauty nonetheless. Just then he felt very familiar arms wrap around his waist and he nearly left his stomach behind. That was a sonido. He took a few deep breath, trying not to be sick from being unexpected yanked to, he looked around, the still unfinished Los Noches.

Someone nuzzled his neck. “You smell good.” The deep voice sounded sleepy. “Like oranges and vanilla. What’s your name, Shinigami, and why did half of us sense you arrive, before we even sensed your reiatsu?”

Starrk. He had been kidnapped by Coyote Starrk. “Fuck.” Ichigo grumbled. “Why me?”

\----

Feeling the rush of air as they arrived at the place, Shinji snarled as he felt Ichigo disappear, every instinct rearing up and throwing a fit. “Kisuke, watch these brats and set my tent up! I have ta find Ichi!” he called out, leaving  in a flit of shunpo, finding the trail easily with Ji’s help. “Do you…?” he asked aloud.

“ _It feels like hollow but more like us. Perhaps those arrancar that Ichigo talked about?”_  Ji responded, Shinji’s eyes glowing topaz, allowing the hollow to see what he saw. _“Go left, the fucker is on the move.”_

“I am not happy right now,” Shinji growled, adding more speed to his movements.

\----

He felt Starrk tilt his head. “Is that your name?”

“No. My name, Coyote Starrk, is Kurosaki Ichigo and you had no right to snatch me like that!” He wiggled and squirmed trying to get out of Starrk’s hold with no success. He wasn’t paying attention to the fact that Starrk was still walking until the taller man laid down, using him as a teddy bear. He started cursing up a storm, the curses only getting worse when he heard snoring, the surefire sign that the Primera Espada had fallen asleep again.

Hopefully Nnoitra and Ulquiorra weren’t here yet. If they were, he might be in trouble.

\---

Pausing in his running as the power that he had been stalking after stopped, Shinji tilted his head, shifted his direction and continued on his way, not even noting when his head wrap pulled free, his hair swinging behind him, luckily still in the braid he had stuck it in. “At least they stopped. Hopefully  they stay there,” he grunted, spotting the half finished building and jumping onto the top of one wall, using it to push him off into the nearby position where he could feel Ichigo’s agitated reiatsu.

When Shinji got there there was also a very tall, lanky man with an eye patch and a smaller man with emerald eyes and green tear lines on his pale face. Ichigo looked up at him and groaned. “Great. What is it, ‘nab Ichigo day?” He grumbled to himself, his arms pinned to his side by the man laying asleep behind him. He glanced back at him and scowled. “You laugh and I swear, as soon as I get out of Starrk’s grip, I will make you hurt. Alot.” He glared.

“Not a problem,” Shinji drawled, having heard the words just as he arrived, slamming his foot into the groin of the tallest in a surprise move. “Let me guess, these are tha ones ya wanted ta find?” he asked, moving to where Ichigo was and kicking his back with one foot. “Oi! Let go of my fukutaicho! I saw ‘em first! I will get Retsu here!”

Starrk slept through Shinji’s kick as if he’d done nothing. The tall one was glaring at the Vizard but it looked like the smaller one was keeping him from attacking.

“Three, yes. And threatening them with Retsu will do no good, Shinji, they don’t know who that is.” Ichigo reminded him. “Hell, they have no clue who _I_ am! They just feel drawn to me...I’m surprised Nel isn’t here!” He struggled some more.

Eyebrow twitching, Shinji jerked when a pretty green haired arrancar slid to a stop just outside of the door, looking around. “I hate my life,” he growled, black bleeding into the white of his eyes. “LET HIM GO YOU LAZY BASTARD BEFORE I DECIDE THAT LETTING JI SKIN YOU FROM HEAD TA TOE SOUNDS GOOD!” he screamed, power flaring heavily and making the sleeping Arrancar jerk and loosen his hold at the hiss from Ichigo. “Thank you,” Shinji sighed as the smaller male was finally able to escape. “Now, you all know Aizen right?” he asked.

“Yeah, he’s tha one who helped us,” Nnoitra drawled, blinking at the blond haired male whose braid was slowly swinging back and forth.

“Good. He’s trussed up like a rat in an elaborate trap. Bastard decided that experimentin’ on his own people would be allowed,” he drawled. “We just want his labs.”

“And why should we let you have them?” Ulquiorra asked emotionlessly. “You do not belong here, Shinigami.” He was silent for a moment before pointing to Ichigo. “Though that one feels like he does.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Ulquiorra…” The orange haired male slowly backed away only to be enveloped in a breath defying hug as he was swung back and forth.

“You’re so cute!” A very feminine and _loud_ voice said in his ear. “I want to keep you forever and ever! Will you be my friend, pretty Shinigami?”

And now he was deaf as well. “It’s Ichigo, Nel. Can you loosen your grip a bit? Can’t. Breath.”

Sighing softly, Shinji just glared at Ulquiorra, one eye fully given over to his hollow. “Because we have two options. One will leave Ichigo really unhappy with me, but will stick you in a cell with Tosen, the justice lovin’ pain in the ass. The other will leave us all happy and able to form betta’ connections. Cause see out there?” he asked, pointing to one crystal tree that had a branch that actually had crystal like flowers on it. “That tells me somethin’ good is goin’ on. And I’m sure you’ll like having strong fighta’s ta go up against.”

“That’s more Nnoitra’s thing.” Nel said with a smile, giving Ichigo another squeeze before loosening her grip but not letting go. “Ulquiorra doesn’t care about fighting.”

“Ulquiorra doesn’t want anything to do with trash, however.” Ichigo sighed and gave up trying to get out of the green haired woman’s grasp. “And considering how easily I made him defenceless, wouldn’t he be trash, Ulquiorra? He also attacked his own people, his own friends. Not a person who can be trusted. He would have sacrificed all of you, had he a need too.”

Smoothing his hair back, Shinji muttered about losing hair coverings as he calmed himself down. “Okay, look. Aizen would have used ya and then killed ya if ya lost usefulness ta him. He admitted it. In front of a full on tribunal. Fucker ain’t gettin’ out anytime soon. And, Ichi...dear,” he drawled, his mask appearing in his hand, “why didn’t ya warn me that it would be easier ta call this up? I think I saw Kensei practicin’ when I left ta find ya…”

“...because I wasn’t sure how to explain it,” Ichigo replied. “Why you’re surprised is beyond me because it makes sense when you think about it, but I don’t know how it feels to you guys...I have noticed mine was/is different from yours. I thought that would be the same, but I wasn’t completely sure…” He shrugged. “And I’m not your dear!” He struggled in Nels hold again, who still refused to let go. “Let me go so I can kick his ass!” He growled, the tone echoing slightly.

“Oh please let ‘em go. I can use the fun,” Shinji drawled, feeling as if he had about ten pounds of sugar, nearly ready to just bounce in happiness even as the mask once more dissolved. “We should spar then get back ta camp. I have a feelin’ that the other’s are probably in the same position as I am. If I could, I would be expending this energy in another way.”

“What way?” Nel asked, still holding Ichigo as she blinked sweetly at him. Shinji just smiled and shook his head.

“If you don’t know, then don’t worry ‘bout it,” he chirped, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra staring at him in surprise. “But since I can’t, I’ll happily fight it off.”

“You might want to postpone that fight.” A lazy voice interrupted. Looking over at them, grey eyes watched them with amusement. “Barragan’s almost here. He’ll kill you when he gets here. He won’t have any reason not too.”

“Unless,” Nnoitra grinned widely. “You can kill him first. If you waste all your energy fighting each other you won’t have the energy to.”

“Forgot about ‘em, didn’t we?” Shinji hummed pulling out a butterfly and sending off a message to get Kensei and Kisuke to come help if anything. “Well, here’s tha offer. Ya help us, we don’t take ya in, we let ya live peacefully and we even start tha talks for a peace treaty. Ya stay out of the way, if we live, it’ll still happen. If ya don’t help, we’re liable ta truss ya up and toss ya into Tosen’s cell.” His grin took on a sadistic tint. “Without his gag. He hasn’t stopped goin’ on about justice since he woke up.”

“Oh gods.” Ichigo groaned. He could just imagine how that would go.

“I’ll help.” Nel looked at the pretty boy she held. “As long as this one is the liaison.”

The other three Espada looked at each other. “I would agree with that.” Starrk said lazily.

“All vizards are liaisons,” Shinji stated, waving his fingers. “This includes him since he seems ta be master of the Vizards since he knows most of what’s goin’ on,” he drawled, pointing at Ichigo. “But first of all...mine. He likes my ring. And not all of us are driven’ by pure instinct so yes, I am tryin’ ta convince ‘em of a few things before I pounce. You, Nel, right? You’re good. I don’t feel tha need to make ya hurt when ya touch him. The rest of ya, I will practice my hollowfied shikai on if ya touch ‘em at the moment,” he warned.

“I’m glad. He’s just so adorable I couldn’t resist cuddling him.” Nel hugged him tighter momentarily, causing Ichigo to be unable to breath again and scowl deeper, but loosened it again quickly so he could breath.

_He likes m-?_

‘The tongue ring.’ Zangetsu interrupted. ‘Ya like his tongue ring.’

“Fucking bastard! I’m not yours! How many times am I gonna have to repeat myself before you get it through your thick skull!? I belong to fucking nobody!” Ichigo yelled at the blond Vizard.

“I know that,” Shinji drawled, before shrugging. “But that don’t mean my instincts aren’t getting all growly. As it is...well Ji is twitching. He want’s ta play...in so many ways,” he purred, eyes taking on a darker glint. “And it’s makin’ my own natural tendencies get a little...mean.”

Ichigo went completely still. He stared at the floor for several moments before he looked up, his chocolate eyes more toffy colored. “I don’t care if your instincts are getting homicidal.” He growled, his voice low with a slight echo to it. The pain within it went straight through Shinji’s heart. “Get over it. I belong. To. Nobody.”

“Nel-chan...can ya let Ichi there go for a minute, love? I need ta talk with him about what I meant and this does not bear an audience,” he drawled, grasping Ichigo’s hand and dragging him away from the others, putting up a barrier and staring at him, eyes serious. “No matter what I say, Ichigo, no matter what I do, one thing is  always true with me,” he said, using the accent that he had been trained to use from day one, one that only came out when he was serious. “My love for you is between us. Not everyone and their mother,” he drawled. “You get to see it. My instincts are based upon that. I do not want to hurt your future friends and see you hurt because of my actions. Thus my warning. I _love_ you. Now will you get that? It’s not gonna stop. Ever. Not this time. I’m not an idiot. I can learn from the future.”

“And what would you know,” Ichigo asked, his voice still serious, his body still still. “You assume...I can even feel that emotion anymore.” He tilted his head. “That’s a lot...to assume. I know the instincts you fight. Zangetsu...is not by any means kind, he knows no mercy, he could care less if his mate is willing or not.” He paused to let that knowledge sink in. “And I had to deal with his wanting to kill...everyone around that person, day in and day out. I am...exhausted. What makes you think...I can even feel love, anymore?”

“Because,” Shinji hummed, feeling his heart throb in pain at the pain in Ichigo’s voice as he picked up his hand and stroked it between his own, “every time I feel ya reiatsu it so full of emotion that is purely you. Love and sadness. Pain and happiness. So much that it leaves me breathless with the sheer depths of every emotion.” He turned Ichigo’s hand over and brushed his lips over the palm. “And it makes me want ta give you everything that ya ever want just to see ya smile a true smile. I was like this long before I got Ji, Ichigo. So like I said, my instinct is _based_ on my love, not the other way around. As for Zangetsu, me and him have an...understandin’ I guess ya can call it, goin’ on.”

“No, you don’t.” Ichigo tried to pull back his arm, unsuccessfully. “You don’t understand the first thing about Zangetsu. It amuses him to behave...for now. When it stops amusing him, then what? He’ll tear you to pieces if he can. In my time...he nearly did kill you...once.” Ichigo looked him in the eyes. “You piss him off more than anyone else in the world. He’d do everything he could to torture and harm you.”

“Of course I piss him off. I piss you off,” Shinji hummed, not letting go and still just brushing his lips against the other’s palm. “I love ya and even a homicidal zanpakuto hollow ain’t gonna stop me. I’ve talked ta my future self. Do you know his greatest regret?” he asked, watching brown eyes widen. He had talked about his dreams but hadn’t out and out said just who he had been talking with. “His biggest regret was stopping himself from loving you when you couldn’t return his feelings because of everything going on. HIs biggest regret is not giving it just a bit more time. Time for the war to die. Time for everyone to just relax. Time for life to get back on track. So I’m gonna give it time. And that’s that. Like I told ya, you can’t get rid of me that easily. If I was a stubborn bastard before, I’m more so now.”

“I was never able to return his feelings, even as time passed, all he was was my very good, albeit touchy-feely, friend.” Ichigo stated. “I told you that before. If he couldn’t make me love him after all that time, why do you think I’ll fall for you? I do feel love, for friends, for family...but the love I meant...what makes you think I can feel romantic love?” Ichigo felt like his heart was breaking again. But it would be best if Shinji didn’t know. Never learned. It would be best if he learned to stop, as his future self had. He didn’t deserve it, need it or want it.

But rejecting it was tearing him apart. He could no longer deny it, to himself at least. He’d loved the man since he met him, before he even knew the blond was more than he seemed.


	27. Chapter 26: Battling Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter but...oh well.
> 
> And since I can already hear complaints, do remember that Ichi in this is hella strong. XP And that much combined power...no. There is no way that battle would go well for him....XP
> 
> Also...one step forward....five steps back. Stop being so stubborn Ichi!

Opening his mouth to answer, Shinji spat out a curse and yanked Ichigo out of the way of the very large ax that had come at them. “We’ll keep talkin’ about this later because I hate it when ya lie ta me,” he promised, stealing a quick kiss that hinted at something more later before dodging left as Ichigo went right. “Alright ya fucker, I am not happy right now with ya,” he hissed at Barragan, getting a dry look.

“Who do you think you are coming here in such a way? Trying to invade?” he drawled, dismissing the redhead as inconsequential.

“Actually he came to retrieve me since someone decided he wanted a human shaped pillow.” Ichigo glared at Starrk over his shoulder who just gave him a lazy smile. Ichigo wiped his mouth, his scowl deepening. “And I didn’t lie, you fucking perverted bastard!” He yelled at Shinji.

Raising a knowing eyebrow, Shinji snorted and pulled Sakanade from his sheath, holding the zanpakuto before him before smirking. “Ya know, I haven’t done this in a while,” he drawled, hoping to stand in the air, standing upside down, braid flopping down for a split second before coming back to lay against his back. “Ahhh, so much better,” he purred, eyes dancing in some amusement. “Now, ya should know, that Aizen is currently in a cell and ya are on our ‘ta kill dead’ list as Hayori so eloquently put it.” Looking to Ichigo, he snorted once more. “And I’m not tha one that ya should be worried ‘bout.”

Ichigo drew his blades and placed the hilts against each other. “Bankai.” He murmured, the smaller blade growing to almost, but not quite, equal length as the other, the blades fusing into a single double bladed sword. “Be careful, Shinji. Barragan has a unique and nasty ability. He ages things...almost instantly. So no playing around, you’ll want to move fast.”

“Then I will simply kill you both.” Barragan said. “You should have killed Aizen. Either way, captured, dead, it doesn’t matter to me. You assume I cared about him in any way.”

“I figured ya wouldn’t give two shits and a holla ‘bout him,” Shinji drawled, nodding his head as he geared up to start his fight. He would have to keep his attacks to long distance, Ji having been working with him on how to use his cero. He could use it, but it still took too much power so he would save it for last if he could. “Let’s have some fun,” he cooed, saving his mask for later if it came down to it. He had a feeling that it would. He used a kido spell, forgoing the incantation as he shot off a ball of fire to distract the Espada.

The kido spell missed its mark as Barragan moved out of the way. Ichigo pulled down his mask without even thinking about it and fired a cero at the aged Arrancar. He cursed when the other managed, barely, to block it.

“Kick about, Los Lobos.” He heard behind him and turned startled to find Lilinette had snuck in, allowing Starrk to release.

“Pray, Santa Teresa.” Now if that wasn’t one to give him nightmares but still...six!

“Declare, Gamuza.” That one was Nel.

“Enclose, Murciélago.” A shiver ran down Ichigo’s spine. Last time he’d heard that command at that emotionless voice, he nearly died.

“What is this? Do we have a rebellion?” Barragan asked, starting to get angry. “I will kill you all!”

“Oh, well, if we’re gonna pull out that shit,” Shinji drawled, smirking and holding his zanpakuto before him. “Collapse, Sakanade,” he purred, humming as his zanpakuto shifted, turning in a circle around his arm, the ring  leading to a long blade with holes running the length of it. “Let’s see what we can do now,” he purred as slowly the pink mist that came with his shikai swirled around them, focusing on Barrigan.

“What is this!?” the Espada yelled, finding himself feeling off, nauseous even. The sweet smell that tickled his nose just made it worse.

“Ah, inversion. Everything is backwards,” was the only thing that Shinji replied, rushing at Barragan, the Espada seeming as if he was protecting his front while the blond was coming at his back. “Fucks with the senses in such a lovely way,” he hummed, pouting at the fact that he only got a bit of his uniform instead of blood. “Damn, yur fast.”

“Inverted world? Really?” Ichigo looked at him questioningly. “I wasn’t expecting you to get serious that fast.” Shinji can’t see the smirk on Ichigo’s face. “Ah well. Getsuga tensho!” He sent a black energy wave at Barragan, the first one Shinji had seen, Ichigo had yet to actually fight with his sword around the taicho.

“Cero Oscuras.” Shinji noticed that Ichigo winced hearing that, even though the now bat winged Espada wasn’t aiming it at fukutaicho, but Barragan. Starrk simply raised one of his guns and fired a cero, while both Nel and Nnoitra attack Barragan head on.

“Oh, but it’s so much fun,” Shinji drawled as he continued to attack, working around the attacking Espada. “Though I might have ta use somethin’ that I’ve only practiced,” he huffed, not looking particularly happy about that thought.

“Or not.” Ichigo murmured as his sword sliced through Barragan. The Espada simply hadn’t been able to take that much combined power. Ichigo let his mask fade and his weapons detach, returning then to where they were supposed to be. He saw the other Espada release their resurrección’s as well, returning to normal...well, as normal as any of them got, Starrk returning to two.

Chuckling softly, Shinji nodded his head as he swung his zanpakuto once more before releasing his shikai. “Well, that was fun,” he drawled just as Kisuke and Kensei skidded to a stop, both males looking around.

“The fuck happened?” Kensei snapped as Kisuke moved over to check over Ichigo. Sighing, Shinji muttered about needing to follow Hiyori’s style and using his shoe to hit the idiots in his life.

“Just a little problem,” he drawled before swaying on his feet. “Shit. Tha fucker was stronger than anticipated,” he slurred before his eyes rolled back and he flopped back onto the ground, out for the count.

Ichigo caught him before he hit the ground. “I’m fine, Kisuke! Really!” He looked at the Espada, only one of whom remained, Nel. “We’ll be back later. See ya later, Nel.”

“See ya later, pretty Ichi!” Nel grinned at him and waved before Ichigo disappeared with Shinji, slow enough however for the two taicho to follow. Why had he fainted like that? He shouldn’t have been using that much energy…

He sighed when they got back to camp and, gently, dumped the taicho onto his bed roll. He sat on a boulder outside the tent, thinking. He glanced at his hands, which still shook from sheer terror. He quickly fisted them, causing the shaking to stop. Shinji, though an idiot, was going to be alright, but while they had fought Barragan he hadn’t had that guarantee and the idea of possibly watching Shinji just...rot away, had terrified him more than he was willing to admit. Only many years practice he’d had at hiding such feelings kept it from showing.

No, Shinji didn’t get it. It would be best if he stayed away from Ichigo. Safer. No matter how much the thought made Ichigo’s heart break.


	28. Chapter 27: Wise Words From an Unexpected Source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this except...hold on to the roller coaster and keeps your arms in the ride at all times. XP
> 
> Look, someone tried beating some sense into the poor confused vizard....

Checking on Shinji, Kensei sighed and muttered, coming back out of the tent, heading to where he had seen Ichigo sit. “Damn idiot overpowered his fuckin’ shikai with all of that fear of his,” he growled, kicking a smaller boulder and sending it scattering out of his way. “Damn nimrod. Ya need to put a leash on him. Maybe then he’d stop doing that?” he asked, looking to Ichigo. He didn’t know Ichigo as well as he wanted, but he knew enough about the young Shinigami since Shinji tended to croon about him over drinks.

Ichigo raised a brow. “Two questions, what fear and how, exactly, am I supposed to put a leash on him?” He asked. “He should know better than to overload his shikai...though I suppose I can’t talk. My zanpakuto is always in an overloaded shikai because my reiatsu control sucks.”

“Probably a few factors if I know Shinji right. He was afraid for ya, probably somethin’ ta do with your opponent. Even we felt the amount of power being tossed around. And then probably, this also connected to you, was the fear of your…friends being hurt,” Kensei hummed, rubbing at his forehead, wondering if he should continued.

Ichigo just watched him for several moments. “Is that all?” He asked. “Or is there more?” He looked curious to Kensei’s thoughts.

“It’s really more detailed explanation,” he sighed, hauling himself up onto the stone. “See, I grew up, in a way, with Shinji. I was his guard before I left ta join the Academy so I got to see everything. He’s lost good friends but the only time I’ve felt his power since he became a higher level Shinigami show even a tiny bit of any fear he feels was when the one that he had loved got attacked. Mind ya, this was back nearly fifty years ago,” he said, rolling his his shoulders with a frown. “He was head over heels for this guy and knew that he would never be interested in him in any way. Let’s just say that it took him a good 40 to get over that douche.”

He smirked and rubbed at his chin. “Then ya dropped into Kisuke’s lap and things went all sparkles and happiness for Shinji. Let me tell ya, his smiles haven’t been so real for a long ass time. Not since it was just me and him in the middle of the night with a bottle of sake and some cards. So for him to show his fear? He must be so damn entrenched that he’d rather rip out his beating heart for you to devour then give you up in any form.” Shrugging, he rubbed at his face. “And that fear overpowered his shikai in the long run.”

“I don’t want to devour his heart.” Ichigo said softly. “I like it where it is, in his chest.” He uncurled his fists, watching his hands shake. “He shouldn’t have been so afraid. If I’ve told him once, I’ve told him a thousand times, I can protect myself. I am not defenseless. I don’t use my full abilities because I generally don’t need them. If he’d get it through his head that I don’t need to be protected, nor do I want to be, it would make things so much easier for him.” Ichigo looked away for Kensei. “I’m more then used to protecting myself, I’ve spent most of my life protecting others.”

Humming, Kensei smirked and shook his head. “Fear holds little bunk with logic, Ichigo,” he teased, patting the other male on his shoulder lightly. “Same with the heart and the instinct that even a Shinigami without a hollow in their head would have. It’s all about the emotions. Look, Ichigo...if you really like him, take the chance. Even just a small one. Shinji’s not gonna push for more than what he thinks he can get from ya if you don’t show something. Though I think he knows more than what his idiotic facade shows. Fucker is smart in a slick way.”

Ichigo snarled at him. “Why do people keep assuming I like him?” He growled. “In my time all we were, were friends! It’s not my fault Shinji got obsessed with me! It’d be better, especially for him, if he stopped!” His voice cracked and the pain showed on the last sentence. He looked away sharply. Taking a few deep breaths he continued: “He has enough things to worry about without adding me to the list.”

“Ichigo, it’s not gonna happen and your reiatsu gets way too happy around him for you to get away with that bullshit,” Kensei snorted, shaking his head. “His always seeks yours out, just kind of sits there on the edge of yours, just waiting for yours to respond. It does. Look, this is a different time and place. You have bigger, better powers. You know who the enemies are. We are here to kick ass and take names for you. Find a bit of happiness. Get selfish for once. I bet ya ten to one that you’ll probably sleep much better when you have him to use as a teddy bear.”  
  
“Oh, I see, and the fact that my Zanpakuto wants nothing more than to kill him means nothing, huh?” Ichigo asked. “I can’t...afford...selfishness. I wasn’t able to then, I can’t now. If I allowed myself selfishness...then chances are, Kensei,” Ichigo looked at him with eyes that revealed a deep sorrow. “I would probably lose my sanity, what little of it I have left. I’ve been told….that to lose your powers would destroy anyone. Among everything else I’ve lost my powers not once, but three times. That I can still think, and haven’t lost my mind, amazed most people.”

“We’ve all lost most of our sanity at least once, Ichigo, and I know that Shinji came close to losin’ his even before he was able to escape from his bat-shit insane family,” Kensei grunted, standing up. “But let me leave ya with this. I’ve seen Ji and Zangetsu talking when you two are knocked out during a spar. Hell, I’ve seen Ji yank your boy into a kiss and leave him breathless and needy just before they fell back and you guys woke up. Now tell me your boys don’t get along.” With those parting words, he smirked and hopped down, heading for his own tent. He had thoughts of pretty gray eyes in a face that would grow up just as pretty to attend to.

He had to remind himself that his own mate was still jailbait. Child-sized jailbait at that.

“It’s not Ji...I’m worried about.” Ichigo whispered, pulling himself into himself, his body going absolutely still. Tears, hidden by his arms and legs, fell unattended, but no movements gave away the fact that he was crying, though he tried to force himself to stop, but the tears kept coming. _Get selfish for once_. Kensei had said. That was easy for him to say, he didn’t have to constantly fight the complicated and contradicting emotions, all because he’d been forced into something he never should have been involved in, never should have known of.  
  
But if he hadn’t, chances are everything would have gone to hell in a handbasket so as much as he hated it, he couldn’t find himself regretting it.

Stumbling out of his tent, feeling something was off, Shinji hummed and moved his tired, aching body over to where Ichigo sat. Hauling himself up, he calmly pulled the crying Ichigo into his arms and rested his chin on his head, just loosely holding him. He rubbed his chin on top of the soft hair, knowing that sometimes, you just had to let go and have someone offer some quiet strength.

He would let Ichigo decide if he wanted to accept it or not. His heart ached though for every tear he felt falling onto his kosode.

For a moment it felt like Ichigo was going to pull away from him again, distance himself again, but then Ichigo curled his fingers into Shinji’s kosode and pulled himself close, his head resting on the taicho’s shoulder. “Fucking idiot.” He grumbled, still no audible noises giving away the fact that he was crying. “I’m getting your haori and kosode wet.” Still he made no effort to move. He was silent for quite a time longer. “It was my fault.” Shinji could barely hear it. “It was...all my fault. If I’d never been born...those events might never have happened.”

Sighing softly, Shinji tilted Ichigo’s head up and shook his head. “No. They would have happened and they would have been so much worse without you,” he said, feeling something else stroke along his soul, knowledge that could have only come from the other him a world and many decades away. “They all started so long before you were even a glimmer in your father’s eyes, Ichigo. Without you, I fear where we would be right now. Without you, we’d either dead or in the human world. Without you, I fear that Aizen would have fulfilled his desire to take over and shape everything around us.”

He took a shuddering breath as he pressed his lips against Ichigo’s forehead. “Without you my life wouldn’t be so happy and bright, filled with somethin’ that I never thought I needed. So without you, we’d all be that much poorer.”

“Yet at the same time...if I’d never been born...my mother wouldn’t have died and...Rukia wouldn’t have been harmed so the events might have happened but possibly not for...many, many more centuries when Seireitei was better equipped to handle it.” Ichigo murmured. “And you...would have found someone better. You really...should just forget me. I’m bad for your health.”

“Shush up,” Shinji huffed, tucking Ichigo’s head back under his own. “Listen, we can do the what-if’s all we want. But that’s not here nor there any more. We focus on the now. We focus on gettin’ that much better. We’ll focus on being happy and changing things so that the future is better. And this time, we’ll do it together, yeah?”

Ichigo doesn’t agree or disagree with that statement. “This doesn’t negate that I’m bad for your health. If you had any sense you’d flee me. I’m the very _last_ thing you need.” He felt pathetic, unable to stop crying. Weak. Useless.

Shinji snorted. “And when have I _ever_ had any kind of sense?” he asked, pressing a kiss into Ichigo’s hair. “Not gettin’ rid of me. I’m an octopus ta ya now. All clingy and groapy.”  
  
Ichigo pushed Shinji away hard, knocking them both down in separate spots. He stood quickly, tears still silently streaking down his cheeks. “You idiot! You fool!” He shouted, fists clenched. “When are you going to get that I don’t...that I’ll never...feel that way about you?!” _Okay, the ground can swallow me now...if I had a heart it’s gone now...I’m as empty as any Hollow, it just can’t be seen._

Standing up, Shinji stared at Ichigo, eyes understanding before simply picking him up and throwing him over one shoulder. “And this is tha love I get for tryin’ ta make you smile. Fine then. Gonna squeeze ya until ya get that ya can’t lie to me,” Shinji huffed, sounding a bit stressed. “Or until you pounce on me. Though I’m seein’ tha first happening before the second.”  
  
Ichigo just stared at Shinji’s back, as if his words made no sense to him, the tears becoming worse. “Why won’t you just give up?” Shinji could hear the heart break in Ichigo’s voice. A pain he could no longer hide. “You deserve so much better. Why can’t you just...move on? If you don’t...you will come...to hate me...as much as I hate myself.”

“Because I see what ya truly are. Ya see what ya think ya are,” Shinji drawled, laying him onto the ground and just flat out laying on top of him, settled between his long legs. “No matter what yur soul is, no matter what changes ya go through and what ya can do, yur still Ichigo. Yur your mother’s son. Yur your father’s pride. Yur your sisters big protective doofus of a brother. Yur your friends go to for a friendly spar and some drinks. Yur you,” he hummed, reaching up to pull Ichigo’s hair from the bun and just tugging on the braid. “Yur Ichigo in all sorts of way.”

“You barely know me.” Ichigo growled, pulling his braid from Shinji’s grasp. “I nearly _killed_ several of my friends, you included! Why do you think I get sent to the psychiatrist?” _All because my own god damn instincts snapped finally._

“I’m thinking that comes with people like us and depending on where it happened…” he drawled, reaching up to tap Ichigo’s nose. “Yur in a better place now. And ya have more time to heal and really find yur place in the world. And I’m gonna be there for ya however I can get to be.” His tone held the promise that he wasn’t going anywhere and trying to drive him away would just result in many things happening, including all sorts of gifts and crawling into his bed.  
  
“Get off of me, Shinji.” Ichigo growled. “Because of me you nearly killed yourself. You’re stupid, you’re reckless. You’re a fucking nimrod.” He pushed the smaller man to try and get him off. “I could kill you in my fucking sleep and you don’t seem to care! If you won’t worry about your health, I have to!”

“Nah, ya just try ta molest me in yur sleep. In yur half awake state if I startle ya awake, maybe,” Shinji snorted, shaking his head and letting his body go limp, cuddling close with a smile. “And I didn’t nearly kill myself. That was me using a bit too much for my body ta handle. I need ta train with my shikai some more apparently and work with it with my mask. I’m just sore and tired and worried.”

“Worried about _what_?” Ichigo snapped, still trying to unsuccessfully detach the ‘leech’. “There is nothing for you to worry about!”

“Oh, there’s always somethin’ ta worry about. Like if yur gonna try and run off on me when I can’t run. Or if some idiot is gonna try ta cut in on my Ichi cuddle time. So damn rare,” Shinji huffed, pouting up at Ichigo. “And the worry that ya don’t want me cause I’m not strong enough, good enough ta keep up with ya. That ya’ll find someone better than me…” he admitted lowly.

“What the fuck?!” The words exploded out of Ichigo’s mouth before he could stop them. “If I wanted someone like that I would have fallen for Nnoitra or Ulquiorra or Starrk! No-” His teeth shut with an audible clink.

“See? Yur not the only one with fear,” Shinji hummed, laying his head over Ichigo’s heart, listening to it beat. “I don’t hear a monster. A monster doesn’t have a heart that beats so quickly, filled with fear and pain. I hear someone who couldn’t love because of a history that was thrust upon him. I want ta be close ta ya, but how close is up to you. But I’m still gonna wiggle and chip away until I can call ya mine if I can get away with it.” Looking up, he huffed once more. “Cause I’m a bastard and I’m stubborn.”

Ichigo just stared at the ‘sky’ knowing it was actually a ceiling. “You’re not a bastard. You’re a fucking idiot, is what you are.”

“So I’ve been told,” Shinji huffed, feeling the draw of sleep pulling at him. “Stay with me? Please?” he asked, voice unsure even as he nuzzled Ichigo’s chest.

“I _should_ tell you no.” Ichigo stated. “I _should_ just push you off me...but...fine.” He huffed. “Not here, though. The ground is hard and I think there’s a rock in my spine.” He scowled, having finally stopped crying. He still didn’t look at Shinji.

“Fine,” Shinji huffed, shifting so that he was laying on the bedpads that were laid out, dragging Ichigo over onto them and off of the flooring. Once settled, he pressed against Ichigo’s side and sighed softly. “Love ya,” he hummed, soft, breathy, as he fell asleep. The words were loaded with the emotion.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ichigo whispered, looking away from him and letting himself be cuddled. When he was positive Shinji is no longer awake a few more whispered words escape his lips.

‘I heard that!’ Zangetsu cackled.

 _You heard nothing._ Ichigo denied.

Shinji simply hummed in his sleep, Ji cackling somewhere in the back of his head.


	29. Chapter 28: Mission Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel needs to be careful before she hurts poor Ichi...and some people really need to learn not to be nasty. As they say, karma is a bitch....

The next morning found him feeling better, nibbling on some dried fruits that he had packed, hair mussed and loose around his face. He was still feeling a bit drained but had slept up until the moment Ichigo had gotten up to put the idiots through their morning routines. He was currently watching Ichigo stare down some idiot that had thought flashy moves would get him brownie points. That was after his love and fukutaicho had explained in detail just why those moves would get him killed.

It had really hit hard for the rest of the group, most of whom were high enough up but on punishment duty. “Make ‘em do the dishes!” he called out. “And then play gopher all day. After ya get done with ‘em of course.”

“Of course.” Ichigo agreed, going back to chiding the man who kept arguing with him. Eventually, he could see, he was going to have to j-

“Why the fuck should I listen to you? You’re not even a real fukutaicho, just Hirako-taicho’s slut.” The man sneered at him.

Ichigo went dead still. Or he could just kill him. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I heard you right.” His voice was far too calm. “Would you care to repeat that?”

“You’re nothing but taicho’s slut. You were given the title fukutaicho so he’d have more convenient access to you.” The man repeated.

“I see. So, since you’ve yet to impress me and I’ve proven several times that I’m stronger than you, you feel the need to try and insult me. How nice.” Ichigo scowled. “Sorry, Shinji, this one you might be sending back to the Fourth in pieces!” He ripped his mask into place. “Since you’re such a hotshot, lets see how you deal with this.”

Looking up, eyebrows raising, Shinji snorted. “Have at it. Any idiot that thinks ya didn’ earn yur position the old fashioned way, what with kickin’ my ass around our trainin’ grounds and all, needs ta be shown tha error of their ways,” he drawled, popping a raisin into his mouth. “As it is, if we fucked, I have no memory of it. Unless Ji decided to hijack my body again and get a bit of happy in,” he said, muttering the last part and making his hollow cackle in his head. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, yuk it up, laughing boy.”

“Not to my knowledge, nor Zangetsu’s...and trust me, that’s something Zangetsu wouldn’t let me forget.” Ichigo continued to kick the man’s ass into next week. He wasn’t nice, in fact got damned sadistic and by the time he was done the man was still in one piece, barely, but he wouldn’t be moving for a month. Ichigo tilted his head staring down at the man. “Hm. Think I was too hard on him?” He looked up and noticed the others were staring at him wide eyed...and trembling.

Shinji grinned brightly and shook his head. “Nope. Now, my dear ducklin’s, this happens when ya piss of an opponent who is stronger, smarter, and faster than ya,” he drawled, hopping down, digging around in his bag and pulling out a brush. “Ya see, Ichigo has _years_ of trainin’ on ya lot. Even considering his age, he’s on par with say...Jyuushiro-taicho. Hell, give him a few more decades and he’ll be on par with the sou-taicho. Now, this idiot, he’s gonna be kicked out of my division. I think I’ll give ‘em ta Yoruichi-taicho,” he mused as he brushed out his hair. “What do ya think? Think she can kick his ass into some semblance of a competent shinigami?”

“Eventually.” Ichigo replied. “That is assuming she doesn’t kill him first. And here is another thing to consider...I did all of that with just my _hand-to-hand_ skills. Imagine the kind of suffering he’d be in if I’d drawn my sword on him.” He said to the trainee’s before turning to Shinji. “Although, I think you’re exaggerating just a tad. Me? On par with Jyuushiro? Probably not. And I’ll probably never be on par with the sou-taicho.” Ichigo shook his head at the taicho’s exaggerations.

“Not exaggeratin’, just saying it as I see it,” Shinji drawled as he twisted his hair into a bun. “Come on. Two of ya take ‘em through the portal and get ‘em ta the fourth. See if ya can’t get a few Fourth Divisioner’s to come too please,” he said, pointing to two. Soon the twitching male was gathered up and stabilized by someone who had some medical training. “Okay, time ta start looking. Break up into yur two groups. Listen to yur leaders and be careful! Who knows what the fucker did.”

“Last thing we want or need is for you guys to come back in pieces.” Ichigo added. “We’d rather like to keep losses down to a minimum. All of you are important, even if I beat you on a regular basis...that’s just to try and help keep you all alive against your next opponent. Will your enemy go soft on you or hit you with everything they have? You know the answer as well as I. Will they attack from behind or play fair?” He shrugged.

Smirking slightly, Shinji rolled his shoulders and made sure that everything he wore was in it’s place. “Alright, split up into yur teams. Mine and Ichigo’s team stay here. Kensei-taicho’s and Kisuke-taicho’s team head towards the medical tent. Make sure ya lot have yur easy to carry food. Never know how long all of this will go on,” he warned, the group saluting before splitting into two. “Looks like we get ta visit yur friends first.”

Ichigo looked at Shinji with a raised brow. “We’re going to Los Noches? I thought you said we were staying here?” he pointed at the ground to indicate where ‘here’ was.

“Main base of operations and resting point,” Shinji explained. “Smaller lab is over there and that’s the one that Kisuke is most interested in. The bigger one is in Los Noches and we’re hittin’ that one up,” he explained, shrugging one shoulder. “It’s a pain in the ass.”

“Well, if Szayel’s there it makes sense for the larger lab to be there. Szayel’s very much a scientist. I wonder how bad he’s going to be..? Aizen was slowly driving him insane in my time, well, more insane then he was to begin with, but the effects had all but worn off in my time...in this time, there’s no telling...has he even started yet? I really don’t know.” Ichigo sighed. “For all that I know quite a bit there’s still things I don’t and that’s one...if he has though...Szayel is the _last_ person we want to met. He was as bad, if not worse, than Mayuri.”

Nodding his head, Shinji went to his bag, picking it up and digging around it before pulling out the ropes and sheath that Kisuke had made, having gotten copies for this trip. “Alright, let’s head off,” he drawled as he placed them into a smaller sling bag, hitching it over one shoulder. “Keep up, keep pace! We will leave ya behind if you fall behind then ya’ll be stuck with playing gopher all day!” he called out, turning to where Los Noches was.

“That is assuming we find you first. If a Hollow finds you first and it happens to be strong then...” Ichigo let his words die, knowing they would all know what that would mean. “Let’s just hope that doesn’t happen, hm?” He smiled sweetly, looking for all intents and purposes, completely innocent.

Smirking, Shinji lead the way to Los Noches, eyes on the look out, but the group arriving soon enough. Looking around at where the battle ground was, he pointed to it with a smirk. “This is what a battle ground looks like. It was short, sweet and surprisingly simple. This is _not_ what all battle grounds look like. Some will be amazingly messy and nasty. Just got to deal with it. For now, stay in the group while Ichigo and I speak to some tentative allies yeah? And keep yur fool mouths shut.”

“Yes, please do keep your mouths shut or our tentative allies may just become full enemies. Ulquiorra is not one to suffer fools and Nnoitra will kill people just to become strong, yes?” Ichigo asked, only to be fighting for breath moments later.

“What I’d like to know is how you know so much about us, Strawberry-chan!” A happy female voice said. That and the unintentional strangling alerted him to whom it was. Nel.

“Nel. Can’t. Breath.” That got him some breathing space, but not freedom. Damn it.

“I’ll explain later how I know about you guys, okay?” Ichigo asked, trying to wiggle free. “You know, Nel, I understand that you apparently like me, but you're undermining my authority here. Wanna let go?” He asked the hyperactive green haired woman.

“Awww, but you’re so cute Strawberry-chan!” She whined.

“And don’t call me that! My name means ‘number one guardian’! Not ‘strawberry’!” Ichigo growled at her. She ignored it.

Snickering, Shinji shoved his hands up his kosode sleeves and walked over to Nel. “Hello, Nel-chan. I didn’t get ta thank ya for yur help along with tha others yesterday. So sorry,” he drawled, reaching out to gently tug Ichigo out of Nels arms. “If ya don’t mind, we really do need ta find the lab. Otherwise our boss may get huffy and have to come himself. Last time he got huffy, Retsu pouted, and I ended up having to buy a lot of flowers and treats for her. Not a pretty sight. I think it was about the time with the unicorns and ponies incident.”

That caused Ichigo to snicker as he pulled himself out of Shinji’s arms as well because the other Vizard hadn’t let go. “You are such a girl, Shinji.” Ichigo smirked at him.

Nel pouted at Shinji. “Well, the lab is this way, if you’ll follow me.” She tilted her head. “Szayel is in the labs...he’s been acting a little odd lately so you might want to watch your step with him…”

“Don’t worry.” Ichigo could hear the others whisper to each other all of them uncertain why they shouldn’t just kill this ‘hollow’. “We’ll be fine.” Finally he had enough. “Okay, listen, for one, Nel is not a Hollow but an Arrancar, an Espada to be exact, and a damn strong one at that.” He turned to the men and glared. “And if you think you can touch her, assuming she’ll take the challenge because Nel’s a bit of a pacifist, she’ll probably kick your asses around Los Noches, yes? So shut up and let the adults talk, have I made myself clear?”

A pin could be heard dropping.

Until Nel squealed and tackle hugged him that was. “Oh, you’re so adorable~!”

Ichigo stared at the ceiling, since he hadn’t been expecting her to do that she’d knocked him down. “Damn it, Nel!” he growled with frustration.

Snickering softly, Shinji turned to the group and smiled sweetly, his division members going pale. They knew that smile meant that Shinji was getting creative in his punishments. “If you try to attack our allies, goad them into attacking, or are just further idiots,” he drawled, voice dripping in poisoned innocence, “I’ll let ‘em have ya for the fight. Then, without being healed much beyond anything needed, which means NO healing kido whatsoever unless it threatens yur life, I’ll let Retsu-chan have ya.” His smile stretched into a larger grin. “When she’s not feeling all that well. Being a woman and all...that could last from anywhere from four days to over eight days. And I’ll let her have ya four months in a row ta boot.”

The whimpering started up, Shinji continuing to smile.

“After that, ya’ll can be clean up crews for the various divisions. This includes bodies, spills, messes, and the such. I think the Second could use some new cleaners,” he purred, watching two of his men collapse, twitching on the ground. “Now that we have that out of tha way, let me go truss up an insect for the amusement of yur fukutaicho. Who, by the way, I would then let have at ya. I’m sure in the time ta complete those punishments he can get really creative.”

“Insect? Do you mean Nnoitra?” Ichigo asked confused. 

“He might mean Szayel.” Nel grinned at him. “He’s like a butterfly. Ish.”

“Oh. Right. I forgot about that...but how would you know that, Shinji? And yeah, a couple months, hell a week, is all the time I need to get really creative. Hat-and-clogs taught me a lot and not all was fighting.” Ichigo looked at Shinji, before looking back at Nel. “Wanna get off me now so I can get up? Again, you’re undermining my authority.”

“I told ya, I talk ta myself,” Shinji chuckled, helping the bouncy, happy Nel up off the ground, allowing Ichigo to stand. “And Kisuke was always creative. I blame Benihime. I swear she has some twisted ideas for a zanpakuto,” he drawled, shaking his head with a snort. “Now, can I ask you to do something for me, Nel-chan?” he asked, flashing her puppy eyes.

“Of course,” she chirped, already liking the bouncy male next to her.

“Can ya make sure that my division members do what they need ta do?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Sneak up on them if ya have ta. Ichigo can’t always be in two places at once and it’s alway nice ta terrify and traumatize our division people. Just be nice to our one girl please? She’s brand new and got stuck with us because she has medical trainin’. And if you could sneak in some help for her? Woman to woman? I worry ‘bout her since there’s only two other females in our division,” he said, speaking low when it came to the smallest member of their group. “And they’re so busy that they can’t spend much time. I have a feelin’ speaking with such a powerful female will help her.”

“Ah! That would be Momo-chan, wouldn’t it?” Ichigo asked. “She has a lot of potential.” He smiled. “I tend to soften my blows more than I should against her because she is so new. She’s called me on that a few times, already, but she’s a fast learner. Not that strong yet, but in time, who knows.” He shrugged.

“Exactly. I wouldn’t mind a strong woman ta show her the ropes, get her used ta fightin’ and the such. Give her a good example outside of Retsu-chan,” Shinji hummed, before he rubbed at his chin, remembering being told that Momo hadn’t appeared until after the group had disappeared and Aizen had been made fukutaicho. But he still brushed it off. The timeline had to rearrange things apparently. And Momo needed the help. “Ya don’t mind do ya, Nel-chan?” he asked.

“Nope! Not at all,” she chirped in return, beaming brightly and getting a soft smile from Shinji.

“Right, so labs are this way then.” Ichigo actually knew where they were. Nel slunk off in the opposite direction, following where the others had gone. He tugged on Shinji’s kosode when the Vizard didn’t immediately follow. “Shinji, come on.” He tugged his kosode again before letting go and walking. “Szayel really isn’t that bad...most Hollows and Arrancar have some kind of aspect of death, I’ve learned as time went on, Aizen made Szayel’s a hell of a lot worse then it was. His is ‘insanity’.” Ichigo commented. “Not that I know what all of them are. Nel’s, for example, is unknown to me. She must have one, but I’ve never figured out what it is.” He shrugged.

“We’ll figure it out. Got tha time and a happy ta explain Nel,” Shinji hummed, following after, mind thinking over what he had learned so far while they had been there. He could also feel something...settle between him and Ichigo finally, nearly felt the click as it had done so. They weren’t perfect but they were getting there. Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he followed after, digging around in his sling back. “Once we figure out how much Aizen has fucked with ‘em, we’ll see if we can’t get ‘em back ta his normal levels. I want ta see if he’s Kisuke crazy, Mayuri crazy or Benihime crazy. Or even, scarier still, Retsu without a steady supply of chocolate with patients comin’ in every second crazy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and Ichigo is really hot tempered. The fool's lucky that Ichi didn't just kill him. XP


	30. Chapter 29: Meeting the Insect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say about this chapter is....jail-bait. *grins evilly* Shinji even complains about that next chapter. *checks* No, chapter after that. XP There was another new familiar face mentioned last chapter but nobody seemed to notice. Oh well....

Ichigo chuckled. “If Aizen’s had time to really mess with him...A mix of the last three. If not he’s Kisuke-crazy. In my time those two got along amazingly well.” He shook his head. “I told you, I spent a lot of time running around. Either I was running around Seireitei, Hueco Mundo or doing what I needed to do in the human world.” He glanced back at Shinji. “Is it so surprising I’m unfamiliar with the word ‘relaxation’?”

“Not surprising,” Shinji snickered, playing with the rope and shaking his head in some amusement. “Let’s tie up yur insect so that I can get back ta traumatizing our people. I’m bored with things suddenly. Means that nothin’ new is gonna happen any time soon outside of the usual.”

“You do realize we might not _need_ to tie him up, right?” Ichigo asked amused. “And I’ve never called him ‘mine’.” He shook his head. “I can’t help that you’re bored. That’s your own fault.”

“I know. But it’s just in case,” Shinji drawled, smirking at Ichigo, poking him gently in the side. Slowly stretching, he grunted at the lingering stiffness and soreness from the day before. “Anyways, this should be interestin’. I can feel that one Espada, the one with green on his face, standin’ near the labs. Just...standin’ there. Freaky.”

“The one wi-” Ichigo whispered to himself before drawing lines under his eyes to the bottom of his face. Getting a nod from Shinji he nodded himself. “Ulquiorra.” He smiled. “He’s nice enough. Really, he is.” He ignored the disbelief is Shinji’s expression. When they ran across the waiting Ulquiorra Ichigo smiled at him and waved. “Is there a reason you’re just standing there Ulquiorra or are you trying to become part of the statutory?”

The smaller Espada fell into step with Ichigo. “How do you know my name?”

“What, it didn’t occur to you to ask yesterday?” Ichigo asked. The other just stared at him expressionlessly. “I’ve met you before. And the others. I’m just...in the wrong time.” He shrugged. “And how are you Ulquiorra?”

“Literally dropped inta Kisuke’s lap,” Shinji snickered, shrugging at the rather animated curiosity on the Espada’s face. “It was funny ta hear. I heard ‘em complain about the bruises on his thighs because of how he landed.”

“How odd,” Ulquiorra commented, shaking his head. “You are heading to the labs, correct? Why?”

“Ta see how much the trussed up bird fucked with tha insane one,” Shinji chirped.

“Translation: To see how much Aizen fucked with Szayel’s head.” Ichigo commented, noticing the confusion on Ulquiorra’s face. “And to see the labs in general, get a feel what Aizen’s been up to.”

“Has Aizen...tried to harm you?” Ichigo sensed the barely hidden possessiveness in Ulquiorra’s words. He still felt it, like Starrk, but Ulquiorra had always had trouble with emotions so probably didn’t recognize it yet…

“Not….yet…” Ichigo admitted. “But he probably would have eventually. In my time he had...but in this time he hadn’t had a chance to.”

“...Good.”

“Yeah,” Shinji drawled, shaking his head with a smirk. “Come on. Time ta find an insect,” he chirped, before feeling out for anyone around them. “The trussed up bird really did a number ta this place, didn’t he? So many little tricks and traps,” he drawled, eyes half closed. He was finding it easier to just _connect_ to his surroundings, feeling the things around him that were tainted by Aizen’s reiatsu.

“Well, what do you expect, he was turning it into his main headquarters for when he needed it.” Ichigo glanced at him, seeming completely at ease with the very powerful Espada walking next to him.

Ulquiorra just watched Ichigo, a look of puzzlement plain to see on his face. “Are you two mates?” He asked.

“W-what?” Ichigo sputtered, managing not to stop walking though he nearly did trip over his own feet. “ _No_!”

The Cuatro Espada nodded. “Good.” He seemed pleased, despite the lack of emotion in his words.

Keeping his mouth shut, Shinji gave the other a dark look and pushed Ji back down. He was going to have to work on getting Ichigo to just accept the truth fully at this rate so he wouldn’t have to worry about some idiot thinking they could just snatch up Ichigo whenever they pleased. Or just so he could finally stop having blue balls. Muttering, he stroked a hand over Ichigo’s hip before moving to the labs, opening the door. “Hello, little insect!” he called out, nearly cackling as Szayel jumped.

“His name is Granz Szayelaporro. Szayel for short.” Ichigo growled at him. “Would you please stop calling him ‘insect’? Whenever you do I think of Nnoitra instead.”

“He’s a...mantis I think. At least from the arms. Szayel is...butterfly...ish,” Shinji drawled, before shrugging. “Tha insect comes from myself. It rubbed off. He calls Nnoitra the future meal. It’s quite funny.”

“What in the...who are you people!?” Szayel screeched, making Shinji sigh and rub at his ear.

“Damn that’s a loud voice. Ya sure I can’t tie ‘em up and gag ‘em?” he asked, looking to Ichigo with puppy eyes.

“Not at the moment, no. And yes, Nnoitra would be a praying mantis. I’m not sure why he called him a ‘future meal’ though. He didn’t get eaten…” Ichigo shook his head. “I’m Kurosaki Ichigo and this idiot,” he points to Shinji. “Is Hirako Shinji. Technically my taicho. Still an idiot.” Ichigo smiled sweetly. “And you are Granz Szayel, yes? Aizen has been captured and imprisoned and isn’t going to be out for a very long time assuming he isn’t executed for his crimes. Technically they, the Central 46 and Seireitei, should be out for Arrancar blood but Yamamoto and I did some talking and he’s willing to extend a hand of allegiance out. That’s what we’re here for. Well, that and to figure out everything that Aizen was up to other than the Arrancar.” He tapped his chin. “Come to think of it, I might just be a bad influence on Yamamoto as far as Central 46 is concerned...not that I’m complaining. They’re a tad old-fashioned themselves.”

Blinking at the babbling Ichigo, Shinji simply reached up and poked at the other’s cheek. “Are you real?” he asked, still blinking rapidly. “Cause that was an off subject tangent and that makes me worry,” he hummed, rocking back on his heels before pinning Szayel into place with a bored look that glowed with power. “Just...stand there and look pretty, insect,” he drawled, voice ladened with promise.

“Why...how dare…” Szayel hissed, eyes flaring before shutting up quickly at a flicker of another face that overlaid Shinji’s. It looked like the one that was standing before him but was paler. With bone that traced his face and created a circlet over his forehead. “Yep. Standing here and looking pretty,” he squeaked, self preservation getting the better of whatever Aizen had done with his mind.

“Looks like he’s not too far gone,” Shinji chirped, smiling up at Ichigo.

Ichigo had seen what Szayel had seen as well, which caused Zangetsu to cackle in his head. “I should hope not.” Ichigo poked Shinji’s cheek to make sure that he was real, and yes he was. Whatever he’d pulled there...he shook his head.

“You will listen to them, Szayel.” Ulquiorra said calmly. “We have a truce with them. Even Starrk agreed. You would not want to upset Starrk would you?”

“Clever move.” Ichigo smirked. “Starrk might be a lazy bastard, but he’s also someone you really don’t want to piss off.” He looked around. “So, want to show us what Aizen’s been up to Szayel?”

Looking between the two, he decided to listen to the haori wearing insane shinigami and his mate. “Fine,” he hissed, Shinji smiling brightly and driving Szayel’s paranoia up even more. “He rarely worked here, but when he did, he kept things in his office,” he stated, stalking over to the office. Opening it, he tripped several traps that had been laid, rolling his eyes. “I may be insane, but even I know how to trip these without ruining things,” he drawled, lighting a lantern that hung from the ceiling and illuminating the rooms.

“Looks like he was a busy bee,” Shinji hummed, having pulled on a pair of gloves and picked up some papers. “He really liked messing with people’s heads and had one lover, Tosen, for a while there,” he said, eyebrows shooting for his hairline. “I think I found his diary.”

“I never want to hear those two have sexual intercourse ever again,” Szayel drawled shivering at the remembrance of the sounds that he had heard.

Ichigo was giving Shinji a look that one might give a lunatic. “They were _lovers_?” He looked completely disgusted. “I _really_ could have gone without knowing that Shinji. God damn it! I should murder you for that one,” he grumbled. He decided to have a look to see what he could find as well, also pulling on a pair of gloves that Kisuke had given him.

“If I have ta deal with that thought, so do ya,” Shinji stated, looking around and finding several files. “Can someone by any chance head out to our idiots in uniforms and ask for the boxes that they were supposed to come with?” he asked, starting to scan over the documents, Szayel taking the chance to escape the one that made him look sane. “Damn. We lost so much potential to his birdness,” he hissed, finding a book filled with names. All of them academy students and lower seats. “Fucker.”

“You do realize calling him a bird is an insult to birds, right?” Ichigo asked. “And I happen to like birds. Also, I think Szayel thinks you’re even madder than he is.” Ichigo glanced over at him, from the book he was leafing through. Research on Arrancars. He’d killed as many as he’d made. “Though I’m not sure I can completely disagree with that.” He continued to look through documents. “Some of this stuff should probably be destroyed in the hopes nobody ever tries again.”

“We’ll let Kisuke read over it. He has so many damn traps and tricks when it comes ta his stuff that a gnat can’t shit on it without it dying a messy, bloody death,” Shinji snorted. “And I am insane. Insane with so many things. But then again, that’s what emotions do ta ya,” he cooed as he continued to flip through the books, putting them into a pile. “Damn. And I’m not fond of sparrows. Flighty annoying little bastards. Like owls and doves more.”

“If you’d just leave me be you’d get some of that sanity back.” Ichigo said as he added more documents to the pile.

“I thought you said you weren’t mates.” Ulquiorra finally spoke up from where he’d been watching quietly.

“We’re not. I never said _he_ didn’t _want_ to be my mate. But we are not mates.” Ichigo repeated.

‘Yet.’ Zangetsu cackled.

_Shut up._

“Is he...trying to force you?” Ichigo paused and looked at Ulquiorra’s bland face. Was he getting protective?

“No. He’s not.” Ichigo tilted his head at him. “If he tried, he wouldn’t be standing here. I’d have gutted him.

Ulquiorra was silent for several moments before he nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer.

“I’m workin’ on it,” Shinji drawled, snorting softly. “Not my future self. Don’t know how ta stop,” he sang before shaking his head, Ji cackling in the back of his head. “Damn hollows. All horny and needy gettin’ through on me,” he huffed.

“Ulquiorra, don’t even think about it.” Ichigo noticed the tiny, microscopic move Ulquiorra had made. He could easily see the Espada having long passed his speed. “He didn’t mean it in the way _you_ meant it. That idiot,” he pointed to Shinji. “is in love with me. Why? I haven’t the faintest idea, it certainly is the worse choice his heart could have made. _However_ he has not forced himself on me physically. No more than a few kisses, really, and if that were a crime, most of my friends should have been shot.” Ichigo goes back to looking through the documents, tossing more in the pile, rolling his eyes. “Apparently people like to kiss me. Aizen included.” He made a gagging noise.

Pausing in his movements, Shinji made a thoughtful noise. “I wonder if Kisuke will make me a nice pulley system with various sized cuffs….” he mused, trailing off as a slightly sadistic smile spread over his lips. “And keep ya mind off of that particular path. I don’t rape or force,” he sniffed, sounding insulted. “I ain’t that dirt suckin’, sack licking jack off.”

“I know that, but Ulquiorra doesn’t. That’s why I told him no. Because I knew you wouldn’t. Sneak into my bed when I’m sleeping,” he gave Shinji a bored look. “yes. And all you’d do is sleep. Similar to Starrk using me as a human-sized pillow. Force me to have sexual intercorse with you,” he went back to the documents, though honestly some of the things he was reading was making him nauseous. “no. However, I am aware of where you’re head went and once again, kissing isn’t a crime. It never got past that. Leave it be.”

“I’m not planning nothin’,” Shinji said, turning innocent eyes to his friend, a soft snort coming from the doorway. A redheaded male stood there, blushing softly.

“Sorry, taicho, fukutaicho,” the redhead muttered, shifting his hold on the still folded boxes in his arms.

“Abarai Renji right?” Shinji asked, Renji nodding his head. “Surprised you’re here actually.”

“I came with Momo ta help her as her assistant and bodyguard,” he admitted, shrugging one shoulder, eyes flicking to the silently watching Ulquiorra before flicking away. The blush on his cheeks darkened.

“Well, I’m sure ya’re bored out there. Put the boxes together for us,” Shinji instructed, Renji nodding his head, hair bobbing as the blond shot Ichigo a look to make sure he was okay.

Ichigo smiled at the redhead. “Don’t forget, Renji, that you, Momo, and Kira have practice with me later.” Ichigo reminded him. “I promise not to hit you hard enough to dent that head of yours, but the three of you need the practice more than the others.” He walked over to him to help him with the boxes. “All three of you are really behind in training, not really any of your faults because you got into the Gotei 13 a bit earlier than you probably should have, but you need to catch that up as quickly as possible or any of the three of you might get killed.”

He knew he amazed and annoyed Renji by turn. He couldn’t help it. But knowing those three, among others, had been allowed into the Gotei 13 earlier than they really should have due to the academy being too full, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do his best to correct it. It was part of what Shinji wanted from him, after all. Especially since of the three of them, only Renji could release his sword.

“So I’ll just beat it into the three of you until you learn.” Ichigo continued. “After all, being sore and beaten but alive is a lot better than ending up dead. That’s my goal in life, to try and make sure you all stay among the living.” He noticed Ulquiorra was giving Renji odd looks, but he couldn’t fathom why.

Smiling softly, Shinji just watched with caring eyes before flicking his eyes to Ulquiorra and snorting as he realized why the other was giving Renji odd looks. “Hey, jailbait, how long until yur old enough ta even think of joining anything like the guards?” he asked, Renji fiddling with a box as he blushed even more.

“Twenty-three more years for myself, twenty-four for Kira-kun. Twenty-two for Momo surprisingly enough,” he admitted, shrugging one shoulder. “We wouldn’t have gotten into the academy until then but some shit happened and we had ta join ta learn how ta control our reiatsu. Then we got chucked at ya and Kurosaki-fukutaicho,” he continued.

“That’s what I thought,” Shinji hummed, rolling his shoulders. “I’m so lucky that Ichigo was already an adult by the time he landed here,” he sighed, head dropping forward. “Otherwise I’d be waitin’ a few hundred years ta even be able ta stare at his ass without feelin’ bad.”

Ichigo cleared his throat and scowled at Shinji. “I’m human, you ass. I age faster.” He then thought about it for a moment. “Or I was. Anyway, those three got tossed at us before they really should have been, so they have a lot of catching up to do, I have no fear they will eventually, even if it means beating their asses twice a day as I usually do...well, not so much Momo.” Ichigo sighed. “She reminds me too much of Yuzu. Makes trying to beat her into shape that much harder.”

“Thus why I asked Nel-chan ta help her,” Shinji chirped, Renji shifting on his knees and clearing his throat as he handed Ichigo one of the boxes.

“Um, Nel-tu-san has actually taken her aside and is showing her some moves and has promised that when she can come to the Seireitei, she’ll help all of the females who want some training from one who isn’t all that busy,” he said, Shinji smiling bright, the edge of his razor sharp as he tried to control himself and squash the anger that was rolling through him.

“I’ll set that up once we get back,” he promised.

“You know, it might not be bad to get the Arrancar that are here involved. If they want to that is.” Ichigo said as he thought it over. “They aren’t like normal Hollows, they don’t eat souls like Hollows do, and some of them are really smart or really good at what they do.” Just then Ichigo realized just how pissed Shinji was getting. “Renji, could you do me a favor and go get my bag? I seem to have left it at the doors.” Before the man could even protest that his bag was just in the other room, Ichigo’s death glare sent the redhead running. He’d learned by watching it was never a good idea to cross him when he was giving someone that look. He vaguely noticed Ulquiorra followed the redhead, but ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a reviewer got confused, in case anyone else has this problem, Shinji isn't mad at any one in the room. Keep in mind that Ichigo and Shinji are going over Aizen's notes.
> 
> It's what Shinji's reading that's pissing him off. Why, exactly, will be explained next chapter. 
> 
> Promise.


	31. Chapter 30: Adorable Jailbait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So named because we finally get all the adorable jailbait in one chapter. XP Ah, the poor people never knew what hit them. And hey! We also get to find out why Shinji was so upset. Which, by the way, is an understatement. A very, very BIG understatement.

Moving quickly, Shinji found himself pinned to the ground with Ichigo straddling his hips, and wrists, with his hands on his shoulders to keep him from getting up. He smiled. “So~, what’s got you in such a bad mood, Shinji-taicho?” He asked, knowing that Shinji liked to hear that from him. “Get any angrier and your reiatsu is going to start scaring people...and this is coming from someone who can’t sense it!”’

Blinking as he was quickly pinned to the ground, Shinji wiggled under the other man before huffing, not wanting to dislodge Ichigo just yet. He rather liked feeling him on him after all. “That son of a sluttish sludge pile used three of my best people to see if he could turn them into Arrancar from Shinigami. And I’m not talking Vizard, I’m talkin’ full on Arrancar. He wanted ta turn ‘em hollow then turn ‘em arrancar,” he hissed, twitching. “The bastard used three _very_ promising people who had wonderful futures with their dreams of becomin’ the Spirit Kings guards.”

He took a slow breath and tapped his head against the floor. “I was gonna train ‘em myself, one on one. It’s been so fuckin’ long since I met someone with that much potential…”

Ichigo nodded, noticing his anger was just getting worse. He leaned down and, following instinct, nuzzled his ear before licking his cheek. “He harmed a lot of innocent people, Shinji-taicho, not just those three.” He reminded him softly, whispering in the other Vizard’s ear. “All this does is add more evidence against him.” He leaned down a bit further and nibbled on Shinji’s neck. “They can’t be brought back, but we can give them, forgive the term, justice.” He leaned back up and smiled at him. “After all, he’s already imprisoned, with all the evidence we have he’ll probably be executed.”

“Can it be painful? One was little Hiruna Yamada, the Fourth’s fukutaicho’s younger sister. She was so lookin’ forward to studying and learning as much as she could under me before studyin’ under Retsu before takin’ her place,” Shinji hummed, melting under the nuzzle and lick. He returned the nuzzle as Ichigo sat up, his eyes soft. “She was gonna be my pride and joy, the one who would have replaced me one day if she so wanted.”

“Maybe not, but Aizen is one of those people who doesn’t want to die. To know he will...will cause pain all by itself,” he nuzzled his shoulder again, biting softly. “It’s something he wouldn’t want, wouldn’t be able to accept...but then, if they use the, what do you call it, that huge ass execution blade, I can’t imagine it won’t hurt. Being speared by a naginata normally does hurt.” He licked the others neck before leaning up again. Zangetsu was cackling in his head. He knew he wasn’t playing fair, but it did seem to be calming the taicho down.

Chuckling softly, Shinji went completely limp under Ichigo, content with just feeling that solid weight of the other over him. “Want dango and tea when we watch the execution?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. He was feeling...vengeful and a little horny considering it was _Ichigo_ who was perched on him, but he was shoving that to the side for the moment. He would get Ichigo in bed...eventually.

Ichigo laughed a little. “I think people might give us odd looks. After. And some ice cream or maybe some fruit and whipped cream...or some chocolate.” He leaned forward and kissed Shinji, a reward because he was behaving. Not his smartest idea, he realized quickly because he was, and always had been, addicted to Shinji’s kisses, god did the man know how to kiss. He heard Shinji groan when he pulled back, but here was not the place to continue such things...even if all he wanted to do was kiss him again, though nothing about his posture betrayed him.  
He could still feel Shinji’s tongue ring in his mouth. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from kissing him again.

Slowly licking his lips, catching every single taste, Shinji fell into a soft purrs, eyes half lidded before going slightly stiff at the soft sounds of cries and then running feet. “Company and I’m guessing they found something,” he said, sounding regretful that their time was coming to an end.

“Taicho!” yelped a tall male, green eyes wide and blond hair flopping about. “Abarai got hurt! An unknown trap to even our allies triggered! He pushed Momo-san out of the way!” he cried.

Shinji cursed and shot up the moment Ichigo was standing, pushing past the division member. “Go grab someone fast and get them ta Kisuke! Tell ‘em we have wounded and may need a stretcher! Fuck, just tell ‘em ta pack up camp! We’ll stay here!” he called over his shoulder.

Ichigo stop in front of Shinji. “No. You take Kira with you.” He sounded insistent. “He has good medical knowledge, he was part of the Fourth before he came here. I’ll go get Kisuke, nobody can move faster than I can. You’ll need to grab Kira though, otherwise he won’t be able to keep up with you!” Ichigo explained quickly. “Now Shinji! Stop staring at me with an open mouth! Trust me on this!”

Blinking as Ji mentally slapped him out of his stupor, Shinji nodded his head and ran back to the surprised Kira, tossing the squeaking male over one shoulder. “Hold on tight,” he hissed, rushing towards where he could feel Renji and what felt like an agitated Ulquiorra with him.

Spotting Renji, he hissed at finding the young male on his front hissing into his damage kosode as Momo gently removed his ruined undergarment from the wounds that ran down his back, looking like whip marks. “Here, help her,” he instructed Kira, getting a nod.

The little blond ran over and looked over the wounds. “We need saline! And possibly the liquid wound sealant,” he said. “I think they’re all in the main bag! Some one getting them please?” he asked, sounding a bit hysterical. Shinji had to admire the way the two were holding it together and moved to grab the bag, pushing at Ulquiorra’s shoulder.

“Go sit with him, would ya? He’s gonna need someone ta keep him grounded and you’re good enough for that,” he hissed as he walked past, bag in arms. Kira damn near dived into the bag, muttering and pulling things out.

Ulquiorra moved closer to Renji, but he said nothing, just stood there as if he was guarding him. Sometimes he would ask Kira what he was doing at that moment, the words cold and bland, but not hostile.

Ichigo appeared moments later with Kisuke in tow, the scientist immediately fell to his knees, dizzy from the speed of Ichigo’s shunpo. Shinji could tell easily by that that Ichigo had been holding out on him...by quite a bit.

“I brought Kisuke back hoping he could figure out the trap. Well, as soon as he gets over his nausea. The others are packing up. With Gin and Hiyori there it should go smoothly enough.” Ichigo explained.

“Good,” Shinji hummed, watching as Kira slowly cleaned the wounds, finding them not as deep as feared but still needing to be pulled together by some of the medical liquids.

“He can’t be moved far for a few days and he’s going to need someone to watch over him for a while,” Kira said, Momo using a small kido barrier to keep any dirt and dust out of a cleaned wound before it was healed as much as the blond could. He used liquid stitches on the rest of them, finding himself winded from the use of his reiatsu.

“You did well, Kira-kun,” Shinji sighed, gazing at Renji and huffing at finding him out. “Ulquiorra-san, is there a free room for him? And a couple for these two and at least one of my fellow taichos?” he asked, the Espada nodding. “Good. Tha rest of us will be out here ta figure out what that fucker did.”

“They can use the rooms intended for my Fraccion.” Ulquiorra comments. “Those three. Since they are all close together and not currently in use. As for any others...there are rooms intended for Espada that have yet to be filled, rooms meant for Aizen and many, many rooms meant for Fraccion.

“Fraccion are Arrancar who serve the Espada or Los Noches, so it makes sense that the Espada’s would have close quarters for them...in fact, it’s probably close to your room, isn’t it, Ulquiorra?” Ichigo asked. The Espada nodded. “Would you mind keeping an eye on them?” Ulquiorra went absolutely still for a moment before shaking his head. Ichigo smiled at him. “Thanks!”

Smirking slightly, he nodded to the two who were looking at him. “Alright. Get help, take Renji inta his room and make sure he’s set up. Then gather yur stuff and set up yur own rooms. At least one taicho will be in a room at any time so if ya need one of us, don’t hesitate on comin’ ta get us, got it?” he asked.

Kira stood and brushed off his hakama, eyes looking to where there two Espada watching everything. Squeaking, he darted behind Shinji at the considering looks on both of their faces, peeking around his taicho as a third, a young girl, looked around the sleepy one. “Um…”

“Allies,” Shinji chuckled. “Ya worry ‘bout Renji. Momo, if yur up ta it, I want ta do an evaluation once everything is settled, k?” he asked, the young girl nodding her head.

“Yes, taicho.”

Ichigo walked over to Kira. “Anything I can do to help, Kira-kun?” Ichigo asked. Just then they heard a yelp. Ichigo looked over to see Starrk glaring sleepily at his other half, who was glaring right back.

“No, I’m fine, Kurosaki-fukutaicho,” Kira hummed, shaking his head with a blush on his cheeks. “I should go escort Renji-kun to his room just incase the stitches give,” he said, smiling slightly and bowing before moving to watch as two of the larger males of their division shifted Renji carefully onto a stretcher. “Ulquiorra-san, if you could…” he trailed off, blinking big green eyes up at the other male.

Ichigo heard a growl across the room, making him look at Starrk in confusion as Ulquiorra simply nodded and turned, showing Kira the way to the rooms in question. “Starrk?” He asked, the other male was still growling.

Starrk looked at him, blinking sleepily, before turning and headed in the direction of his room. “I need a nap.” He stated before he was gone.


	32. Chapter 31: Damage Checking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so sorry for poor Renji....and I can already see that headache that Ichi is developing....Some what short chapter but...*shrugs* Enjoy!

Nnoitra grinned widely, snickering. “Idiots. Such simple fools. How could they be so susceptible to a pair of eyes?”

Shinji sighed and whined. “Why am I surrounded by adorable jailbait!?” he whined, before smirking at Nnoitra. “And a nice ass. Can’t forget the ass,” he snickered, getting a dry look. “Personally, I have this thing for long hair and a quick mind. The ass is just the plum on top,” he drawled.

“Taicho!” Kira and Momo squeaked together before hurrying to follow after Ulquiorra, who had lead the two holding the stretcher towards the rooms.

“Jailbait, I tell ya. Why me?”

“Because the academy was too full and it was either put them in the Gotei 13 or stop accepting people for a while. You’re not the only one who’s got cute jailbait.” Ichigo commented. “The Fourth has one that is only just not jailbait and Kensei nearly got cute jailbait. Jyuushiro too. I know Shunsui has cute jailbait, but she actually completed the academy, and there are others who got spread into the Gotei who didn’t and are cute jailbait. You just happened to get three of the cutest. Nearly got four. They wanted to move Rukia, Shuuhei and Isane too, but the three elected to stay at the academy for their own reasons. We would have gotten Isane. Though I’m not sure I’d call Renji cute.” He smirked.

Groaning, Shinji rubbed at his face. “Nah, Renji is cute in his own way. He’s cute, but Kira and Momo are so damn adorable it’s criminal. Remind me to watch over ‘em. I don’t trust half of the slobberin’ idiots in the Gotei 13,” he huffed, shaking his head and heading into the building, hunting down the three and finding Starrk standing in the shadows. “Starrk-san, if ya can be patient...twenty-four years and he’ll be not so young,” he drawled, hands tucked up in his sleeves. “And ya’ll have yur hands full with the other that is connected…” his voice took on a slight hollow effect to it as he swayed on his feet.

Starrk simply stared at Shinji. “Mine.” He said softly. “But I know I will have to wait.” He yawned. “That doesn’t mean I can’t watch and admire. My mate wouldn’t like that though...my mate is shy…so I stand where I cannot be seen.” He looked over to the three friends. “I will wait, as will Ulquiorra. Time means little. To us.”

Flicking topaz eyes to Starrk, Shinji smiled and nodded his head. “Doesn’t mean ya can’t work on gettin’ ta know him. Maybe help him learn some new moves. They all need all tha help that they can get,” he hummed.

He patted his braid with a sigh as he watched Kira move around Renji’s room, fussing with this and that as Renji watched with an out of it expression. Momo was buried up to her waist in the bag, pulling out item after item, sounding like she was muttering death threats to the ever elusive bandages.

“They’re good kids but they should have been in the academy for years yet, training and learning slowly instead of at such an accelerated pace. Gonna need all the help they can get.”

Starrk seemed to think about it before shaking his head. “Maybe later.” He rumbled. “But not yet. If I do I’ll want to take...he would only find me intimidating.” He yawned. “That would interfere. He doesn’t have much confidence, yet. He’ll need that first, or my mate will wilt. That would be bad. I wish I could use my mate as a pillow…” He said wistfully. “Just to nap with. He might like it too…”

Eyeing Kira, Shinji hummed. “Give it five and he’ll smile. Give it ten and he’ll nap with ya,” he drawled, making a guess at it. “My third has taken some kind of interest in his training. I’ve seen him give him advice a few times. Me and my two will help,” he promised. “That is, my Ichigo and our third seat, Gin. Please, come to dinner to. It’ll help my people get used ta ya lot and ya can watch Kira. It’s Gin’s and Ichi’s turn ta cook.”

“We don’t eat...what you Shinigami eat. There is no point in us coming for dinner. We cannot eat your food.” Starrk pointed out.

“Can’t tell me that ya’re not gonna wanna watch him molest a spoon ta feed those fantasies for tha years ta come,” Shinji drawled, heading for the room, tossing a smirk over his shoulder. Once at the doorway, he stepped over to the bed and leant over. “Alright there, Renji-kun?”

“Yeah, taicho. Just...in pain. Momo said once she covers the wounds she’ll give me something for the pain,” Renji hummed, nodding his head.

Ulquiorra walked over to Momo and, without saying a word, pulled her out of the bag and quickly pulled the bandages out, holding them out to her. “You passed them multiple times.” He commented blandly. “These were what you were looking for, correct?” He asked when she didn’t take them from him.

“O-oh, yes.” Momo took them from him. “Thank you.” Obviously the Espada made her nervous and the fact that all he did was stare at her without responding just increased her nervousness. She moved over to Renji to bandage the wounds. “And thank you too, Abarai-kun. If you hadn’t have pushed me out of the way...I’m sorry you got hurt instead though…”

“Part of being part of a division,” Renji snorted, blushing slightly, still not used to people thanking him. Shinji smirked, recognizing a street rat as he sat in one of the chairs.

“From now on, ya three will be doin’ some heavy training with me, Ichigo, and Gin-chan,” he drawled, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair.

“Gin-san has been giving me advice on some of my kido and kata’s,” Kira admitted, Renji shifted.

“When do we start?” he asked, Shinji gave him a look.

“Once yur cleared by Retsu. Until then yur gonna be the office helper doin’ light work. Even while we’re here, yur gonna be helping us shift papers into boxes. I don’t want ya readin’ ‘em though.” Not yet. Not ever if he could help it. “But for tonight, ya just rest, got it?” he asked, Renji nodded and pouted at being forced to stop. “Where do ya get the tattoos?” He pointed to where there was a black mark that curved over one slightly exposed hip.

There was a rustling noise. Glancing over, Shinji saw that Ulquiorra had suddenly busied himself with putting the supplies Momo had taken out back in the bag. He said nothing as he worked, but there was an odd expression in those all too green eyes. He was also being very careful not to look in their direction.

Snickering softly, Shinji turned back to Renji, who was looking at his hip with a thoughtful expression. “I...actually have no real clue. I got it right after I unsealed my zanpakuto,” he admitted, pointing to the zanpakuto that sat near him. “I was gonna go see Unohana-taicho, but then things got real odd, what with Kurosaki-fukutaicho appearin’ and then Aizen bein’ labeled a traitor…”

Shinji hummed softly and nodded his head, standing up. “Alright. I need ta get back ta boxing shit up. Renji, you rest. Izuru-chan, Momo-chan, you two watch over him, yes? Though, Izuru-chan, if you could head back out sometime just in case they need medical attention and could use yur help, it would be a good thing,” he instructed, the pretty blond nodding his head in agreement as Momo finished with the bandages.

Ulquiorra had finished repacking the bag and moved into a corner, just standing there. He seemed to have no inclination to go anywhere, but Momo would glance over to him nervously.

Shinji could also sense that Starrk hadn’t gone anywhere, but he still remained out of sight of the three, but where he could see them.


	33. Chapter 32: Little Ducklings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is inspired by Shinji's nickname.
> 
> ....Also, did you really think Shinji was going to be the only one angry at Aizen's notes? Mwahahahahaha!

Once he was sure that they were all fine and able to do what they needed, Shinji started towards the labs, feeling for Ichigo, finding him already there. _What if that slug sucking bastard gotten his hands on our three kidlings?_ He sighed.

_If he had gotten his hands on them, we would be finding three broken children who are very special,_ Ji returned, sending a cold shiver down Shinji’s back.

_His death will be by the execution stand. Without an ounce of numbing effect. I will make sure of it,_ Shinji growled, twitching slightly as he came to a stand still. Aizen had gotten to three of his people, destroying them down to a level that they would never be able to come back from in a new life, much less join the Stream of Life. But no more. No matter what happened, Aizen would die.

Taking a slow deep breath, he continued to the labs, finding Ichigo staring at some papers, gripping them tightly. “What happened?”

Ichigo didn’t answer him, didn’t even seem to hear him, intent on what he was reading, his grip so hard on the documents they were starting to tear. Seconds later however Shinji felt Ichigo’s reiatsu hit, and hit hard. This wasn’t the usual he felt when the man was sleeping, nor when they were sparring. No, his reiatsu was practically a tangible force. Shinji could see the furniture strain under the pressure and hear it creak. Ichigo’s face didn’t have his normal scowl, he looked downright murderous.

Grunting as the pressure came down over him, Shinji used his own to stay standing and slogged over to Ichigo, falling to his knees behind Ichigo and pulling him back. “Do you want to kill him in a most painful way, Ichigo?” he breathed into one ear, gritting his teeth at the amount of pressure around him. “What did he do? What was he going to do? Tell me, precious love,” he cooed, nuzzling into Ichigo’s neck, just rubbing his cheek against the other, trying to calm him down enough to see straight.

“He was going to hurt them.” He snarled, his voice echoing. “Shuuhei. Izuru. Renji. Isane. _Rukia_. Momo. He was going to hurt them, possibly kill them. If what he tried with you guys failed, or even if it succeeded...he was going to experiment on them. Younger bodies accept change much more easily after all...and no. I don’t want to kill him. I want him to live. So I can continue to cause him pain. How dare he?! How _dare_ he?!” Shinji could sense the rage throughout his entire body and from the sounds of it, his eyes were probably black and orange, but Shinji could feel that his entire body was tense.

Growling softly, Shinji licked a little at Ichigo’s neck before whispering softly into his ear, “But you stopped him. Should have let me kick him in the nuts a few times. You still stopped him. And now we have three precious little ones to train and help grow to all that they can be. I bet you can make them nice and powerful, confident. Caring and loving. So much more than what they would have been if we didn’t have them.” He chuckled. “We have nearly twenty-five years to help them grow up even more after all. You stopped the bastard and you are perfect for it.”

Ichigo didn’t relax any. At all. “You don’t…” a frustrated growl escaped his throat. “They are...were...my friends. Kira Izuru...was probably the only person I would think about before sparring with. His zanpakuto...when he learns to release it...has quite the interesting ability.” He said. “And Rukia...she _saved_ me. She was...the reason I _became_ a Shinigami…all of them...are important to me, all of them...are precious. And he would have used them just like that. There is a note here…” A violent quiver racked his body due to his rage. “Of maybe turning Izuru into a fuck toy instead.” He growled again. “But then it was amended because he didn’t like Izuru’s influence on Gin. Treating them like toys. _How fucking dare he?!_ ”

Turning Ichigo around so that he could straddle Ichigo’s lap, Shinji ripped the papers out of his hand, uncaring if they tore before making him look at him. “They are here _now_ in _our care_ and by my heart and life _no one_ will touch them like that,” he growled, Ji sneaking into the promise, eyes flaring. “We will go to the Sou-taicho and ask for something that is rather...archaic. If you really want him to suffer, there is a special clause in the by-laws that mean that we can ask for guardianship of those three and call for the one who would hurt them to be given to us for a set time…” he said, laying it out before Ichigo. “We have them _now_ and we will protect them. If you want to.”

“Of course I want to protect them!” Ichigo glared at him, the effect odd with the strange colored eyes. “They’re my _friends_! Anyone who wants to harm them will _have_ to go through me first! Including Isane, Shuuhei and Rukia!”

“Then we shall put in the papers and move them into our compound,” Shinji promised, nodding his head. “We shall ask for Aizen to be ours for the maximum amount of time that we can, move him into specialized cells and allow only you, me, and whoever feeds him inside. We shall do all that and more. But for now, I think you’re worrying your little ducklings. Do you want to go hunt or spar for now? I’m sure the Espada wouldn’t mind jumping in and helping you to burn some energy.”

Ichigo took several deep breath and Shinji could feel him pull his reiatsu in, slowly, though his rage hadn’t faded. “If I spar someone,” he hissed, his eyes slowly returning to their normal chocolate brown. “I’m liable to kill them at the moment. I’m too pissed off.”

“Then a nice hunt it is. There’s a forest nearby,” Shinji chirped, standing up, holding Ichigo’s hands in his own. “At least until we get back ta Seireitei. But first, let’s go look in on tha ducklings yes?” he chirped, smiling brightly. “I’ll even send a butterfly ta Tessai-taicho to allow someone past tha wards ta clean the smaller houses and the other two rooms that we have right now. I haven’t used the guest houses in a long time.”

Ichigo nodded, standing up as well. He couldn’t stop scowling, even though it had lost its murderous edge. “They’re not ducklings.” He grumbled. “Even if, as you said, two of ‘em are so cute it’s criminal.”

“Either way, they’re ours now,” he drawled, placing his hands on Ichigo’s lower back and leading him to the room, finding Kira perched next to Renji, plaiting his hair with his tongue poking out just slightly. “Ah, here’s our little ducklings.”

“Not a duckling, taicho,” Renji protested, words slurring.

“I just gave him something for the pain. Ulquiorra-san is being nice enough to find some blankets and pillows for him for dinner so he can sit outside with the rest of us,” Kira hummed, looking up and smiling shyly at them. “Is everything okay? We felt the power surges but they seemed really muffled for some odd reason.”

“Probably because of the walls,” Momo hummed, looking up with a blush from where she had been poking one of the walls with a scalpel. “They look like the sekaiseki stone that’s used in the Seireitei.”

“That would do it.” Ichigo murmured. “Sorry. My reiatsu control is really bad and some of what I was reading....made me angry. I hope I didn’t scare you.” He continued to scowl, but if he’d tried to smile it would have just looked worse. “And Renji, unfortunately, Shinji tends to stick to his nicknames. I told him none of you were ducklings as well...as you can see, he ignored it.”

“Always gonna ignore it,” Shinji chirped, before looking at the three. “But due to some information that we came across, me and Ichigo here will be becoming yur guardian’s for the time that yur underage. We’ll be the ones ta approve any paperwork or trainin’ needed, and ya’ll be movin’ into the guest houses on my land. Lots of privacy but protected by wards,” he warned, the three looking at him with surprise.

“Taicho...why?” Kira asked, fidgeting with Renji’s hair as he used a bit of cloth to tie off the braid.

“Like I said, some information came ta light that doesn’t make any of us happy. Ya also need assigned guardians anyways while yur underage and under my command,” he said, smiling softly as he walked over, ruffling Kira’s hair. “Ya’ll be fine. And when not at work, it’s Shinji, my cute little duckling.” The scowling pout made him coo at Kira.

“You’re not the only ones.” Ichigo did smile a bit at Kira’s pouting. He really was too cute. “Shuuhei, Rukia,” he noticed that caught Renji’s attention. “and Isane are also going to be taken into our guardianship. Besides, Shinji already told me he wanted a better eye on the training of the three of you, and I couldn’t agree more. You all have a lot of potential. The guardianship will also give me more time to train you.”

“We’ll draw it up when we get home. And ya can decorate yur homes as ya want but I do ask that breakfast is at least eaten with us. No silly diets allowed,” he drawled, looking at Momo who had blushed. He had caught her mourning her figure at having to eat high calorie and fat foods. “We burn too much energy to worry about what ya eat. Instead, worry about how much ya eat. And make sure it’s healthy. That reminds me, lunch time is soon. Eat a bar, Renji,” he drawled. “And, Momo-chan, full physical work up when we get back. Izuru-chan, your review will happen tomorrow.”

“Yes, Shinji,” Kira and Momo replied, Renji just humming softly, thinking of his friend.


	34. Chapter 33: Discussions over Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy.

Shinji and Ichigo left to hunt not long after that and it took most of the afternoon to get Ichigo’s anger out, or at least enough that he wasn’t randomly releasing his reiatsu uncontrollably. Ichigo was now just following Shinji back to Los Noches, a fierce scowl on his face and most of all he was being quiet. He hadn’t said a word while they hunted. When Shinji suggested they go back because it was almost time for dinner he hadn’t said anything either, not even his usual complaint about not being hungry.

Sighing softly, Shinji stopped just outside of the new ring of wardings near where Renji had been hurt and turned to Ichigo. “You’ll get to hurt ‘em all ya want. If you want, I can send you back with the information and a letter explaining what it is we found so you can get at him sooner,” he offered softly, standing close to Ichigo, their bodies barely brushing as he gazed up at the other with a serious look on his face.

Ichigo shook his head. “No, then the others would ask where I am which would be hard to explain without lying and I don’t what those three to catch wind of it.” He looked away from Shinji. His tone gave him away, however. Ichigo was feeling lonely and sad again.

Smiling in understanding, Shinji pressed against Ichigo and placed his hands on lean hips. “You’re a good man, Ichigo, a wonderful man. And our ducklings are going to flourish under your guiding hand,” he hummed, nuzzling Ichigo’s neck, just brushing his nose back and forth over the soft skin. “I am amazed and blessed at knowing you. You have just...changed so much for all of us.” His arms wrapped around Ichigo’s waist. “Want ta sit with me and the ducklings tonight? Get ta know them?”

“Sure.” Ichigo said softly. “And would you stop calling them ducklings before you really start to annoy them? They may be younger, but I’m sure Renji still has his hot temper. The fact that you’re taicho will only save you for so long.”

“We’ll make him work that anger into somethin’ useful,” Shinji snorted, squeezing his arms around Ichigo’s waist, not really wanting to let him go. “It’ll be fun,” he chuckled, getting rolled eyes. “Come now. I hear chocolate and the such calling us. Time ta replace what we burned. And maybe finding a shower. We’ll stay inside tonight, stay close to the young ones.”

“Right. Now let me go Shinji.” Ichigo glared at him getting a pout in return, but eventually also his release. He began walking again to where Gin was starting to prepare dinner.

“Oh, Ichi!” Gin grinned at him. “I didn’t think you’d make it back in time!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ichigo huffed and set about helping him.

“We had things ta do,” Shinji drawled, tweaking a bit of Gin’s hair. Counting their ducklings, he sighed. “Did tha tall one steal our Izuru-chan?” he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

“A while ago,” Renji snorted from his pile of blankets and pillows, Momo sitting next to him with needle and thread, sewing up one of his kosode’s. “Said something about bein’ back for dinner.”

“Right,” Shinji huffed, shaking his head and heading into Los Noches, following after Kira’s reiatsu, more used to it then Starrk’s. “Starrk, I need my duckling back! It’s almost time for dinner, ya lazy bastard.”

From a nearby room he heard an embarrassed squeak. That had to be Kira. Then a grunt of pain and a yawn. “Careful, Lilinette, you nearly hit the boy.” Starrk drawled.

“As if I’d be so bad as to hit the child!” A young girl’s voice was heard. “Now get up! Don’t roll your eyes at me Starrk and don’t you dare go back to sleep again!”

“Can I have my duckling back before I make it so that ya can’t get within’ ten feet without somethin’ threatenin’ somethin’ delicate?” Shinji asked as he walked into the room.

“Hello, Shinji,” Kira squeaked, quickly reminding himself that he needed to call the other his name when they weren’t working. He wiggled in Starrk’s arms and poked at one. “I do need to go eat. I’m quite hungry, Starrk-san.”

Starrk blinked at him sleepily, both arms wrapped around the younger mans waist. For a long moment he did nothing before finally sighing. He reluctantly released his hold. “I did say I’d have you back by dinner…” he drawled. “You needed the rest it looked like…” Considering he’d kidnapped the boy without so much as a by-your-leave just ‘I’ll have him back by dinner’.

Rolling his eyes, Shinji helped his madly blushing duckling up and off the mounds of pillows. “I don’t mind ya cuddling him but ya do anything more or ya steal ‘em while he’s workin’ and then we’re gonna have problems,” he drawled as Kira straightened out his uniform. “And ya can still come with us.”

Starrk sat up yawning, slowly standing up. “I was planning too.” He couldn’t help the small rumble that escaped him at the very idea of him doing anything more than cuddling to him yet. He was still too young. He wouldn’t hurt his mate like that! He didn’t bother to straighten his clothes, they’d eventually do so on their own.

Smiling in approval, Shinji patted Kira’s head lightly. “The little on here, along with a few others, are gonna be under Ichigo’s and I’s guardianship until they get old enough ta be considered full adults,” he told the Espada, walking out of the room, Kira blushing as he looked up at Starrk before padding out after the other male. “We found some stuff that makes us rather unhappy. Aizen’ll be spending some time in Ichigo’s...tender care.”

This got a snort from the Espada who followed the blushing blond. “Something tells me he’ll not leave it if what I sensed was right.”

Shinji’s smile was sadistic as he pushed Kira forward to run to his friends, flopping down onto the pillows. He drew the Espada to a stop, eyes serious. “Do not tell them this and keep yur anger squashed until later, but Aizen...he wanted to use the little ones in the Gotei 13 as test subjects. Younger bodies and the such. If Ichigo has it his way, Aizen will be a vegetable, trapped in his own broken mind and unable to move his equally broken body for the rest of eternity,” the blond said lowly. “I trust that you’ll want ta help Kira get as powerful as he can, yes? He has so much potential.”

At Shinji’s words, Starrk’s eyes narrowed, giving the blond a look at just how dangerous he could be if he was so minded. He knew that most of Aizen’s test subjects...didn’t survive the experience. “Yes. He does. He thinks he is weak. He is wrong.”

“Self-confidence issue. Got years though ta work with ‘em. They’re gonna be trained by me, Gin, and Ichigo but we can always use the help. All of our little ones. Seven of ‘em,” he snorted, shaking his head. “I have children but not a drop of sex.” He sighed and shook his head with a fond smile. “But I wouldn’t change it for the world. So, once I get the treaty in place, I’ll save ya a room in the main house when ya and ya little one come visit. I’m sure ya’ll like the training area. Go and cuddle the little blond duckling.”

Starrk left him, sitting near the blond, but not cuddling him as Shinji suggested sensing it would embarrass him more. Shinji could sense that Ulquiorra was nearby, but he didn’t seem to be within sight.

Ichigo was handing out bowls of food, occasionally giving Starrk an odd look. He did offer some to the Espada, but his confusion only got worse when he refused.

Walking over, Shinji hummed softly and shook his head. “He’s still mostly hollow, no matter what his form. From what I remember, he don’t have ta eat souls, right?” he asked, looking to Starrk, getting a raised eyebrow and a nod. “Thought so. They don’t eat though. Looks yummy.”

“I was just surprised. I mean, I know they don’t eat, they can, but they don’t.” Ichigo handed Shinji a bowl as well, having given the three ducklings one as well. He was the only one without one and he quickly fixed that.

“We don’t eat what you eat.” Starrk repeated his words from earlier. “We do eat...just not that.” He shrugged, before trying to go back to talking with Kira, who kept blushing and stammering. It amused him, but it also made him sad. He was just trying to get to know him.

Smiling softly, Shinji patted Kira’s head, making the young male blush. “So shy and sweet. I hope that ya’ll get better with time, little Izuru-chan,” he cooed, getting a huff as Kira scooted closer to Starrk, making room for Renji to stretch his legs out as he nearly laid on his side, hissing softly.

Looking at Renji, he raised an eyebrow at the bright red day kimono, watching the young man blush. “I figured that I should have something that I can sleep in but also fight in. Sleeping kimono’s are a little...thin at the moment,” he admitted, Shinji making a note to make sure that they all had the needed clothing.

“Not that you’ll be fighting right now.” Ichigo glared at the redhead. “I’m not a healer, but even I know you shouldn’t be fighting.”

A squeak was heard, causing them to look at Starrk and a brightly blushing Kira. Starrk looked at them lazily. “All I did was ruffle his hair.”

Snickering, Shinji took over a pillow with his food in hand and put another one down between him and the young ones, waving a hand for Ichigo to take it, which he did.

“I said that it was just in case,” Renji pouted, shoving bite of food into his mouth before humming in pleasure. “So much better than the cafeteria. I swear.”

“I’ll see about getting the greenhouse extended and a full time gardener for the various patches,” Shinji stated, looking to Ichigo. “I make more then enough money to cover the costs for that at least.”

“What?” Kira asked, eating a small bite of one of the vegetables that were on his plate.

“No more cafeteria food if we can help it. That stuff is all well and good but yur gonna get proper food from now on,” Shinji huffed, cheeks puffed out at the thought of his ducklings eating such sub-par food. “And, Stark-san, he’ll get used ta ya. Our dear Espada might be willin’ ta toss in his lot ta help you guys train.”

Ichigo was scowling at Shinji. “I can help pay for it, you know.” He reminded Shinji.

“Ya can help pay for some new cold boxes. We’re gonna need ‘em,” Shinji returned, waving his chopsticks at him before smirking softly. “We’ll do that. The Vizard training grounds are big enough for it,” he drawled, huffing softly. “And have quite the diverse landscape.”

“Perhaps not yet, though. When you’re a little older, a little more used to fighting.” Starrk yawned. “We could play ‘Catch the Coyote’. Should be fun.”

Ichigo’s lips turned up as he snickered. “Really, Starrk? Catch the Coyote? Like that would be possible even in a few years? A few decades, possibly, years, not really.”

Starrk smirked. “That’s what makes it effective.”


	35. Chapter 34: Time For Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look for once it was less then a month! Yay! Just don't count on it. Sorry.

“Sounds like fun,” Momo hummed absently as she finished fixing Renji’s kosode. “You need to get some more uniforms. Yours are looking a little short.”

“Growth spurt,” Renji replied, blushing slightly as he took the kosode from her. “I’ll get new ones later when they’re too short to actually wear any more.”

“Sounds like a good idea. I need a new day kimono. The ones I have are looking a little...off. And my family kind of cut me off for some odd reason,” Kira admitted, pushing his rice around, Shinji’s face going blank as he made a note to talk with them. “But I have some money saved up luckily.”

“As yur guardians, we’ll be covering anything major that ya need,” Shinji stated, watching Kira stare at him with wide eyes.

“Which includes clothes, uniforms or normal clothes.” Ichigo added. “So you two won’t have to worry about that. Anything you need Momo-chan?”  
  
“Uh...um...no. Not really.” She blushed a bit at the attention.

“Some hair ties for her hair,” Shinji hummed, eyeing the bun that was held back with a bun cover. “Some new covers to. Maybe a new kimono just ta welcome ya into the family,” he mused, Momo going bright red before shaking her head, closing her mouth just as fast as she opened it at the ‘no argument’ look from Shinji.

“We can help in some ways,” Renji huffed.

Ichigo recognized they might get the same problem from them that he’d been giving Shinji. “I’m sure you can.” He gave Shinji a discrete ‘later!’ look. “We can discuss it later, once all the paperwork is finalized.”

Smiling and nodding, Shinji started to compile a list of shit that needed to be done before snagging a passing division member. “Do me a favor. I need ya ta head back ta the Seireitei, tell ‘em what happened, and then go ta Tessai and tell ‘em my guest houses need ta be cleaned top ta bottom. Make ‘em used those on punishment duty,” he drawled, the tall male nodding his head before going off to do that. “Now, there are...five houses total. Three have three rooms, the other two only have two. And the rooms in tha main house. You guys will have keys ta the main house. But I figured I’d offer the houses first.” 

“To give you a little privacy.” Ichigo commented, finally finishing his food. “Not that Shinji or I wouldn’t just barge in whenever we feel like it.” He frowned thinking. “And how many rooms are in the main house again, Shinji? I forget.”

“Four plus one that I had ta turn into a storage room for the most part. No windows and way too small,” Shinji replied. “Gonna have ta make sure everything is workin’ what with winter headin’ our way. And make sure we have enough wood for all of ya.”

Momo and Kira smiled shyly at the concern, Renji smiling and blushing as he ducked his head over his food. “Thank you, Shinji...Ichigo,” Kira said softly.

“It’s not a problem.” Ichigo smiled at him. “We’ll also have to go through their wardrobes, make sure they have all the clothes they’ll need for winter.” He tilted his head as he thought. “Those houses don’t need work, do they?” Ichigo asked. “I haven’t stepped foot in them so I wouldn’t know.”

“I get them checked out every three weeks ta make sure nothin’ is bad goin’ on,” Shinji promised. “Tessai will also have things checked out for me. He knows what’s goin’ on and all that. When we go back, we’ll hit up the shops and tailors, get things set up. He’ll know things are big when he gets that message and make sure things are set up. He’s scary smart for all he’s a large, quiet man.”

“Yes, yes he is.” Ichigo agreed. “So we’ll be needing more cold boxes, more food, wood, clothes. Getting the greenhouse enlarged may take time. We’ll also have to make sure they have the basics...yeah, we might both want to take a day or two off to deal with everything,” he looked at Shinji. He’d been staring at the ceiling, tapping his fingers as he thought of the things they’d be needing.

“I’ll get the paperwork done. With each duckling we also get a stipend to set up their stuff and the such,” Shinji hummed. “We’ll use that ta make sure we’re good,” he stated, the three smiling and settling in to listen to the two make plans. “Nice warm clothes and the such. So much ta do, so little time,” he teased. “We’ll get through it all. Trust me.”

“Somehow.” Ichigo rolled his eyes. “I think the ‘little ducklings’, as you keep calling them, will have a harder time than us.” He snorted. “You and I have already gone through this once. We’re kinda knocking them off their metaphorical feet.”

“This is true,” Shinji hummed, finishing his food. “Things’ll settle down, and ya can talk ta us if ya want,” he promised, before pointing at the watching Starrk. “Or even ask one of the Espada once ya get use ta them,” he drawled, chuckling softly. “We’re not going to barge into yur lives too much but eventually there will be a few rules ta come.”

“As soon as we figure out what those rules are.” Ichigo snickered. “We still have a lot to talk about, Shinji and I. About everything we’ll be needing, expecting, etc.”

“Yep. For now, just stay out of trouble ya lot, like ya have been,” Shinji hummed, taking plates, tweaking Momo’s and Kira’s nose with a smile before taking the plates to where two were already doing dishes. Kira smiled at his friends and Starrk, feeling very good about how life was going. Renji just watched the two with awe in his eyes, so used to having to watch out for himself. Momo sighed happily at the thought of having a bigger family around her, having felt lonely, especially having to leave her precious Toshi-chan behind.

The next moment Kira felt something hit his shoulder. Starrk had fallen asleep. On top of him. Ichigo had gotten up with Shinji to help with the dishes.

Looking over at the group, Shinji nudged Ichigo’s side and pointed to them, before spotting the hovering Ulquiorra in the darkness on a partial wall that lead to where they were stuck. “Well, at least we know that they’re gonna be well watched over,” he hummed, getting a smile from the other male. “Looks like it’s gonna get a lot busier.”

“I think you might be right.” Ichigo chuckled. “Though I have to admit, Izuru really is cute when he’s blushing that hard. I don’t think he expected Starrk to fall asleep _on_ him.”

Chuckling, Shinji shook his head as Momo helped the sleepy looking Renji back to his room. “Come on. Let’s head ta bed ourselves. Someone can cover up Starrk and the other taicho’s are here ta watch over them,” he said, tugging gently on Ichigo’s hand, drawing him toward the room that he had claimed as whoever was watching over the kids.

“Um, shouldn’t we wake him up so Izuru can go to sleep?” Ichigo asked as he’s drawn away. “And where are you planning on sleeping?”

“In tha same room on a pile of pillows. I don’t want ta leave Renji alone for to long,” Shinji hummed, smirking softly. “Starrk won’t do anythin’. He doesn’t want that just yet. But he does want ta be close to his tiny mate,” he drawled, pushing the door open. Inside the room was a huge bed and a large pile of pillows and blankets near it.

“Shinji….that bed is big enough to fit...Starrk seven times over,” he sounds a bit hesitant. “If you want we can just share it. It’s not like there isn’t enough room.” He just hoped that Shinji wouldn’t get the wrong idea… “However, Izuru can’t just stay sitting there. I didn’t think Starrk would try anything, instinct would keep him from doing so, from what I understand, but again, Izuru needs sleep too.”

“I think Kira-kun has learned how to control him,” Shinji said, poking his head out of the door at the soft footsteps, watching Kira sigh and lead his mate to the Espada’s room, looking vaguely amused by it all. “That’s adorable,” he chuckled, shaking his head and closing the door before looking to Ichigo. “Alright. I’m not gonna say no to that,” he hummed, grabbing the bag he had stashed on their way out of Los Noches earlier, grabbing a simple, light day kimono to change into.

When Shinji found what he was looking for he found one of his light day kimono to sleep in. “Well, that’s good. Though he’ll only have as much control as Starrk will allow...but that might help with the self-confidence issues because...I think...Starrk would let him get away with alot. He seems to be feeling oddly paternal about him.” He commented, completely missing what Shinji had noticed.

Snickering softly, Shinji disappeared behind one of the screens that was up for decoration but worked well to change behind. No need to make Ichigo go back on his offer after all. “He’ll be good for our little one. Now, what are ya goin’ ta do with Ulquiorra-san? I think he’s set himself up about thirty feet away from Renji’s door.”

“Thirty feet away from...huh?” was his fukutaicho’s very intelligent response as he changed. “Now why would he do that…? Unless maybe his room is there? I never really went to the Espada’s rooms...well, except Starrk’s. But Starrk always dragged me there.” He crawled into the bed when he was done changing.

“Standin’ in the hallway. I caught Starrk there before,” Shinji returned, crawling in beside him and laying back, hair freed from it’s braid. “It was quite cute really. Though I think it’s because Ulquiorra isn’t sure what he’s feelin’, if what you’ve said is right ‘bout him,” he drawled.

“Feeling?” Ichigo asked. “Ulquiorra doesn’t have an emotional bone in his body. Well...he was sort of learning when I left, but at this point in time? No. He doesn’t feel.” He looked confused. Unlike Shinji he’d left his hair in the braid.

“He does. Just...not like us,” Shinji hummed, smiling and tugging on the other’s braid. “Ya just don’t see it. He’s the aspect of nothingness, but even nothingness can be made inta something,” he drawled. “Just takes the right person.”

Ichigo froze for a moment before looking at him sharply. “You think he wants Renji to be his _mate_?” He yelped, voice low.

“I don’t think. I know. He’s been stalkin’ our cute little tattooed boy since he got hurt,” Shinji snickered, eyes dancing in delight.

“Oh gods. Ulquiorra and Renji. Now there’s something I didn’t se-” He stopped as enlightenment hit. “Starrk, too. Starrk wants Izuru. He only ever kidnaps people he really likes to nap with him. Not even Lilinette gets pulled into his naps and she’s the other half of his soul.”

Chuckling, Shinji tapped him on his nose and winked. “Now yur gettin’ it,” he chuckled, pulling Ichigo close and pecked the tip of Ichigo’s nose. “But we don’t have ta worry ‘bout anything beyond some overprotective behavior for a while yet. When they reach adulthood, all bets are off though,” he teased.

“Way off. They get pretty...persuasive...when they’re going after someone.” Ichigo scratched his ear. “They’re lucky it’s not Nnoitra. He can be scary.” He shook his head.

“I have a feelin’ that tha world around us has someone rather surprisin’ in store for that Espada,” Shinji snorted, pulling Ichigo down to cuddle him. “Don’t worry about it. Ulquiorra-san will work things out and if not, ya can have a talk with ‘em. And Starrk will stalk our adorable one around for the next twenty or so years.”

“So we won’t have to worry about anyone harming him. If anyone manages, they won’t be around much long after that.” Ichigo struggled in Shinji’s grasp at first before finally giving up. “And twenty-odd years is definitely enough for Ulquiorra to figure things out. However, the idea of Nnoitra having an actual mate is a very scary thought. In my time he thought, incorrectly, that it was me, but for him to have an actual mate? Scary, scary thought.”

“From what I’ve seen? Yeah,” Shinji chuckled, playing with the other’s braid. He hadn’t lied when he had said that he had a thing for Ichigo’s hair. “But that’s in the future. We have time ta plot and plan,” he hummed, pressing a kiss to Ichigo’s head, smiling softly.

He couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine as Shinji played with his braid. “And what, exactly, are we plotting and planning? Besides about the ducklings and tormenting our division?” Ichigo asked. He still felt strange being fukutaicho of the Fifth.

“So many things. Including Renji’s birthday. It’s in two months time actually,” Shinji mused, remembering having seen that memo run across his desk. “Followed by Momo’s in six. And of Solstice between them,” he hummed. Chuckling, he ran his hand down the other’s side.

“Well, Renji doesn’t like spicy food. He does like taiyaki though.” Ichigo said, softly. He thought about it for several moments. “How about you leave that planning to me, so you don’t have to worry about it, alright?” He was ignoring the exploring hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also....I thought about posting the next chapter now but....nope. Besides. Strailo would be mad if I didn't leave it for at least a week. She always swears she's so sweet and innocent....*shakes her head* At least I'm honest in my being evil. XP


	36. Chapter 35: Conversations with Ji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow...ten more chapters and it's all over....O_O
> 
> ...I really need to update more regularly. I'm so very, very sorry.
> 
> Also! Technicolor!

Pouting softly, Shinji huffed. “I can plan a menu and buy things when told what ta buy,” he complained, getting a snicker. “It’s just when you leave me all alone and without any direction that we have problems.” Shifting, he allowed his hand to just lay on the other’s hip, just curled and holding gently. “We’ll do taiyaki then. Plan for a day off for all of us if possible.”

“I’ll make a note of it. If not, I’m sure Renji wouldn’t mind it being late or early so it’s on a day when we’re all free.” Ichigo replied, still snickering. “However, you need sleep, I need sleep, we still have work in the morning and an absolutely monstrous amount of voluntary paperwork to do. I hate ink blocks.” He complained. “I cannot wait until I can get rid of it!”

“Eventually,” Shinji chuckled teasingly, tugging on Ichigo’s braid before settling in with his nose in soft hair. “I hate paperwork but this will be well worth it in tha long run,” he drawled, squeezing Ichigo around his waist as he smiled. Yawning, he shifted and tugged the blankets slightly further up and settled in, content with just laying there and dozing with Ichigo in his arms.

Ichigo just watched Shinji sleep. He hoped the taicho slept well, because Ichigo wasn't tired. He was completely ignoring all of Zangetsu’s suggestions to remedy that, well, his _only_ suggestion. Shinji needed the sleep though. He was all too used to not sleeping. _Why can’t he just let go? He would be so much better off...with someone else._

Humming softly in his sleep, Shinji shifted and pressed against Ichigo a bit more, feeling settled with the other in his arms. He started to purr softly. Dark eyes flicked open, the normal soft brown a dark topaz as Ji blinked a few times. “You are angsting rather hard,” the rolling drawl was different then Shinji’s street rat accent. He raised an eyebrow down at the younger.

“I’m not ‘angsting’. Teenagers ‘angst’.” Ichigo growled, rolling his eyes. “I was simply thinking. Something wrong with that...Ji?”

“You think loudly. And in technicolor,” Ji drawled, nodding his head. “Whatever that means. I do not understand the future self of Shin, I really do not. But you are thinking hard. What is it that you’re thinking about that has made it so hard to sleep?”

“Heh.” Ichigo chuckled. “You have it reversed, Ji. It’s not that I’m thinking so hard I can’t sleep. I’m thinking _because_ I can’t sleep.” He shook his head. “And technicolor is just that, technicolor. Before that, it was black and white only. Basically you just said my thoughts are very colorful.”

Chuckling softly, Ji pulled one of Shinji’s moves and tugged on Ichigo’s braid. “Indeed.” He nuzzled the top of his head before smoothing the hair down. “Still, what are you thinking about? It must be interesting.”

“Doubtful. I rarely think beyond what I’m going to be doing next. In this case I was just categorizing the things we need to do tomorrow, like a good fukutaicho should.” He rolled his eyes again.

“You can’t bullshit us,” Ji snorted, raising an eyebrow. “Let me take a guess. You’re thinking that Shin can do better than you, a creature that there is nothing like out there,” he drawled, cocking an eyebrow. “See...now there’s where you’re wrong. You’re not a creature. Shinji has seen creatures. They look like humans. They talk like them. But under their skin is the shriveled, dried up heart that pumps nothing but dust and ego.”

“Like his family?” Ichigo asked softly. _Never saw myself as a creature, but broken beyond repair? Quite, quite possibly._

“Indeed. And the people that his family employ,” Ji hummed, brushing his fingers over Ichigo’s face and stared at him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so content with how life was going outside of things bumping in the road…” he said, eyes taking in the other’s face, seeing the hidden pain but...less of it maybe. “All those memories of you from the time that you came to now. I’m guessing that having the children around you is a good thing.”

Ichigo glanced away. “Maybe, maybe not. I’m just...glad that they’re safe, that they’ll be able to remain safe.” Even if it hurt a little to see them so young. “It’s definitely interesting seeing them so young. I knew Izuru was cute, but I didn’t realize he could get that adorable.” He chuckled softly, hiding the heartache. “And Renji and Momo. It’s interesting.”

“Like Shin said before, they’re here now, you’ll have Aizen in your grasp soon enough, and we’ll make sure that they’re all strong,” he promised, pausing in his movements of his hands as a thought occurred to him. “Do you suppose that they will be stronger than in your time since they have their mates now? Hollows tend to get stronger with mates. And don’t ask me how I know that. Instinctual.”

“The children or the Arrancar?” Ichigo asked. “The children may get stronger then in my time. I hope so. Maybe then…” He shook his head. “As for the Arrancar, if what you say is true, Zangetsu says it’s a Hollow thing to help them protect their mate and children so it probably is, quite possibly.”

“Both really. It’s like a give and share of power when it comes to some mating pairs,” Ji hummed, settling in to contemplate what he was going over. “I have a feelin’ that by the time they’re fifty years past their majority, the children will have bankais and be leading their own divisions at the most, fukutaichos at the least.”

Ichigo ducked his head. “And you may even be right.” He murmured. “I may know things that the future will bring, but things are changed, have changed. In some ways I’m content just to watch and see.” He shrugged.

“For now, that’s all that we can do,” Ji hummed, reaching up to massage Ichigo’s neck. “You need sleep yourself. Relax. Plot for the parties to come. Shinji is planning on making something pastry like that requires alcohol for the adults.”

“I’m not really a party person. Rukia tended to drag me to them anyway. Always had to use some kind of blackmail...” Ichigo commented, closing his eyes, relaxing a bit. “But I’m not tired. Therein lay the problem.”

“I would help you relax but Shinji would strangle me before putting me into an itty bitty room that’s flooding,” Ji snorted, smirking at that particular threat. His saner half was actually quite creative, knowing that they shared certain fears while other’s weren’t shared. It was interesting that the other tended to play on both when it came to Ichigo.

“Afraid of drowning?” Ichigo asked with a small smirk. “My inner world got drowned once...Tensa was extremely displeased with me.”

“More like an extreme dislike of water,” Ji snorted, shifting and once more massaging Ichigo’s neck, just rubbing and pressing lightly. “Shinji calls me a cat in regards to my dislike of water. I pity Tensa...all that water…no where to go.”

“Well, there were places to go, they were just all under water. I have noticed that Tensa and Zangetsu both hate rain. They don’t mind water though. Just rain. But as I said, Tensa was extremely displeased that my entire inner world had sunk beneath a vast sea.” He sighed. “It’s not anymore, however.”

“Good,” Ji hummed, pulling Ichigo close so he could properly wrap around Ichigo with a happy purr. “If you’re not going to sleep, at least be nice enough to tone down the thoughts? I like your thoughts, but I don’t need to see neon green mixed with neon pink flashing all around,” he drawled once he was sure they were both comfortable.

Ichigo snorted. “I doubt they are neon green or pink.” He grumbled. He had turned in Ji’s grip so his back was to him. “You aren’t a mind reader. Stop acting like one.”

Smiling a knowing smile, Ji nuzzled into the soft hair, chuckling quietly in pleasure. He knew things that neither of the two knew. Retsu knew just how deep Shinji’s connection went with the world but she wasn’t telling.

“And would you _please_ stop molesting me?” Ichigo growled, having been forced to bit back a moan. “I’m getting tired of it.”

“I’m not doing a damn thing,” Ji drawled, ignoring the fact that his hand had once more...wandered. “Night,” he chirped, shoving a blinking, surprised Shinji back into the driver's seat.

“Tha hell happened?” Shinji slurred, squeezing Ichigo close before noting where his hand was sitting. “Well...what did Ji do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .........And yes, I am evil. *smirks* Don't cha just love cliff hangers?
> 
> Hi! This is Strailo guys. Me and Cycy are REALLY TERRIBLY sorry about not posting things.
> 
> The thing is she's having issues with her computer. Or was. And since it was the computer that has ALL of our files...Yeah. 
> 
> She has gotten it fixed, so please be on the lookout for a new chapter. Again, we're terribly sorry.
> 
> Strailo   
> 2-25-2017


	37. Chapter 36: Breaking Barriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my computer would not turn on, quite literally and quite annoyingly. This is the first time I've gotten it on since the last time I was on. O_o
> 
> But here you go. Next chapter for you.

“He molested me while you slept. Want to move your hand now?” Ichigo growled. “Before it’s removed?”

Chuckling softly, Shinji slowly pulled his hand away, placing it on his chin and turning Ichigo’s face towards him as well as leaning up, before dropping a kiss onto Ichigo’s lips. “Sorry ‘bout that. Can’t say that I regret it though,” he purred, dropping another kiss onto the lips that were one of his many weaknesses when it came to Ichigo.

“Goddamn it!” Ichigo growled, his face scarlet. He forcefully pushed Shinji’s hand away, laying down with a huff, arms crossed. “Stop fucking molesting me! Both of you!”

Chuckling softly once more, Shinji stole one last kiss and relaxed into the bed, stretching his arms out with a grunt.

Ichigo continued to ‘fume’. “This was a bad idea! I never should have suggested it!” He grumbled.

“Not gonna get out of it now,” Shinji snorted, once more wrapping around Ichigo and giving him a smile. “I can see that you enjoyed it. But I’m not gonna push it cause I really do like my bits where they are and I’m not really after sex with you at the moment. Would be nice, yes, but not needed. I’m quite happy with riling you up.”

Ichigo slapped Shinji’s hand as it wandered once more. He bit his cheek hard to avoid making a sound, but not hard enough to injure himself. He ignored the evil ‘whispers’ in his ear and the fact that his heart was beating a mile a minute...among other things.

Sitting up, Shinji cocked an eyebrow as he ran his eyes down over the lean body and bit his lip around what he wanted to say, making a sound of delight instead. His hand found the long braid, sliding his fingers over the silky strands while he caught Ichigo’s eyes and smirked.

Ichigo glared back, ignoring the blush and the heat. “Let go of my hair and go to sleep, jackass.” Ichigo hissed.

“Why?” Shinji purred, eyes dancing. He was finally getting to Ichigo and like hell was he going to let the other go. Sex was always nice, but he was just looking to break into those final barriers with a little taste. Now it was just a matter of either getting there or getting smacked down.

“Because if you don’t I will tear off your limbs and beat you with them!” He growled, not realizing the lacked their usual heat. His eyes wandered for a moment, admiring, before they snapped back up as he realized what he was doing. _Fucking hell!_ “Now Shinji!”

“Nope,” Shinji chirped, pulling Ichigo into a kiss, his tongue sliding out to taste the tightly closed lips for a bare second and pulled it back. He nibbled at the bottom lip and purred softly. “I doubt that you’ll want ta give up kisses. I know ya like my tongue ring,” he breathed, sliding his lips down towards one curved ear, tongue tracing the shell.

Ichigo bit his lip, but was unable to stop his sharp intake of breath when he felt that ring on his ear. He felt like he had when Kisuke pushed him out of his body after Byakuya nearly killed him. Like he couldn’t breath. “S-stop it!”

“Nope,” Shinji chuckled, nipping the ear with a purr before moving back to nibbling on Ichigo’s bottom lip, soothing any sting with a swipe of his tongue. “I love makin’ ya wiggle for me. And if I get a moan, all the better.”

“Sh-Shinji.” Ichigo moaned, trying to pull away. Heat gathered in his groin and his body felt just plain _hot_. He wanted to give in, but should he? Much more of this and he wouldn’t be able to resist. “Please…”

“Please what? I will give you what you want but you have to convince me, cause I’ve learned how to read ya,” Shinji purred, eyes dark as his hands slid over Ichigo’s hips, just tracing over the curve before moving upwards towards his ribs.

“Please…” But Ichigo couldn’t finish the request. He couldn’t ask Shinji to stop because he didn’t _want_ him to stop. He didn’t know what exactly he did want however.

Humming softly, Shinji cupped Ichigo’s cheeks, drawing dazed eyes towards him. “Shush, Ichigo, I have a feeling I know what you need,” he purred stroking the other’s cheek. Leaning down, he pulled Ichigo into a kiss, one hand finding it’s way into the other’s kimono and dancing fingertips over the soft skin of Ichigo’s outer thigh, just grounding and drawing out pleasure.

Ichigo responded to Shinji’s kiss, his hands slowly inching up before one hand wrapped around his neck and the other held his shoulder. He moaned softly, a sound muffled by the kiss and attempted to pull the smaller man closer.

Shifting so that he could press Ichigo down into the bed, Shinji hummed softly and pulled away from the kiss, licking at them in apology as he gasped softly. His hand moved closer to the hard length that he knew and curled his fingers around it, stroking very slowly. He didn’t want to overwhelm his lover so kept his strokes slow, his grip light. He hummed softly at the gasp that his touch got.

Ichigo couldn’t help but move his hips with Shinji’s strokes. “Shinji…!” He moaned. He bit his lip hard again to stop a particularly loud moan from escaping.

Leaning down to lap at Ichigo’s bottom lip, he sucked on the abused lip as he swiped his thumb over the tip of his lover’s prick. He could feel the subtle tenseness of his lover’s body, his own body thrumming with need but he ignored it. It was all about Ichigo at that moment.

His hand moved a little faster, using the pre-cum to help ease his movements.

Ichigo’s hand grab hold of Shinji’s sleeping kimono and tug, pulling him into another deep kiss. He may know little more than the basics when it came to what they were doing, but that much he understood. He moaned again, his body arching.

Growling softly, his other arm wrapping around Ichigo’s waist and drawing him close as he could, Shinji squeezed the length in his hand. He tasted and teased in time with the movements of his hands, occasionally drawing his fingers lower to tease the other’s sac, before going back to stroking. He sucked on the questing tongue, groaning.

Ichigo writhed underneath him, moaning under Shinji’s expert attention. He felt like pressure was building and that he might explode if it didn’t get released soon. “Shinji, please…” he gasped, arching again.

“Shh, I know what you need, what you want,” Shinji cooed, brushing his lips over Ichigo’s cheek and down his neck as his hand started to move faster. He squeezed as he stroked up and relaxed his grip as he moved down, just teasing and loving the way his lover writhed for him, wanting more. Nipping at where neck met shoulder, he growled as he firmed his movements, holding Ichigo close to him.

Ichigo tilted his head, allowing Shinji greater access to his neck. His hands had a death grip on the other’s kimono, he wasn’t actually sure he’d be able to let go. “Gods, Shinji, please…” He begged, not quite knowing, mostly because he was having trouble thinking clearly, what he was asking for.

Growling as the other shifted, Shinji bit down on the spot that he had been teasing, squeezing firmly with each stroke, his own prick hard and twitching in time with his heartbeat. He continued to ignore it, wanting to drive Ichigo into pleasure so much that it left him sated, limp, and unable to do much more then bask in it.

When Shinji bit him, Ichigo had gasped in pleasure, his eyes more a toffee then a chocolate. He felt the pressure inside him snap and bit his lip hard to prevent a scream as he came, panting for breath, staring at Shinji with wide dazed eyes.

Smirking smugly at having made Ichigo come, he pulled away slightly and brought his now wet hand up to his lips, lapping up the come on his fingers. “Delightful,” he hummed, pressing a kiss to the side of Ichigo’s lips, smiling softly. “Beautiful and wonderful and oh so perfect. Thank you for letting me see you come apart like that.”

Ichigo turned his face away from him, his face bright red. He suddenly felt so shy, which was completely unlike him. “Fuck you.” He grumbled, glaring at the wall. He could still taste Shinji on his tongue.

Chuckling softly, Shinji pressed a soft kiss to the bruise that he had created before shifting them around so that he could spoon the other male this time, keeping his still hard length away from Ichigo’s ass. The other didn’t need to feel pressured to return the favor after all. “Rest, Ichigo,” he hummed, fixing Ichigo’s kimono once they were in position. “Just enjoy the tingles.”

“But shouldn’t I…?” Ichigo chewed on his bottom lip. He paused for a moment before he swallowed and continued. “...help you?”

“I’m good, Ichigo. This was all about you,” Shinji hummed, smoothing a hand over the younger male’s stomach. “All about you and your pleasure. I’ll be fine,” he promised, already feeling sleepy.

He continued to worry his bottom lip for a few minutes before he fell asleep, he just couldn’t shake the feeling that that wasn’t fair to Shinji.

Smiling softly to himself, Shinji settled in and feel asleep easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Shinji gets a wish. Yay!
> 
> ....Both Strailo and I were surprised it took THIS LONG to get to this point. Wow!


	38. Chapter 37: Booby Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Renji...And poor Shinji too!

It was morning, or so it felt, when he woke up and crawled out of bed, leaving Ichigo to continue resting. Stretching, he grunted before heading for the shower, finding a variety of washing supplies, using some that came close to his own items. After washing and drying off, he slipped into his uniform and slung his haori over his shoulders, grunting softly to himself as he started to play with his hair to get it to dry.

Ichigo sat up and stretched, yawning wide enough his jaw cracked, as did his shoulders when he stretched. He looked over at Shinji blinking before his eyes widen and his face turned red again. He quickly got out of bed and fled to the bathroom.

Watching with a fond smile, Shinji shook his head and gathered the kimono that he had slept in and tucked it away into a back pocket like area in his bag, wanting to keep any used clothes out of the way. “I’m surprised he didn’ squeak at me,” he snorted, before smiling fondly. “But at least I’m gettin’ there with ‘em.”

When Ichigo left the bathroom area he’s clean, all dry except his hair which he was rebraiding, and changed into his uniform. He also refused to look at Shinji. He couldn’t believe he let Shinji, that he-that he...although he had to admit it had felt quite nice...the knowledge he had of a certain jar that was hidden deeply in his bag made it all the more embarrassing.

Smirking and pulling Ichigo into a quick kiss, Shinji pulled his hair back into a braid with a wink before moving to pick up his zanpakuto and slide it into his sash. “So much to do, so little time. And the needed paperwork to gain guardianship of the ducklings.”

Ichigo looked slightly dazed and scarlet when Shinji pulled away. He moved away from Shinji quickly to grab his zanpakutos. “Right. I’ll go...pack away more documents.” Once more the orange haired male fled him.

Chuckling softly, Shinji went to check on Renji, finding him slowly pulling on his cleaned day kimono, wincing slightly. “Go help Ichigo with the files, Renji. If you need anything, just send someone ta get me,” he drawled.

“Shinji?” Renji asked, wincing as he pulled the obi on before sighing as his clothes settled.

“I’m gonna be helping find any other little tricks or traps that the scum sucker might have laid,” Shinji told him, Kira padding down the hall, looking refreshed and happy.

“Are you sure, taicho?” Momo asked as she walked in. “You might get badly hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, little one,” Shinji drawled, tapping her nose with a smile. “Just make sure that the wounded here doesn’t hurt himself any more, hmm?” he asked.

Kira stood and looked up at him, blinking a few times. “What am I going to do?” he asked, Shinji smiling softly.

“You’ll be doing some gophering between all of us,” he replied, musing up the other’s hair and getting a light blush. “For now, let’s all do what needs ta be done yes?”

“Shall I help Renji with what he’s supposed to be doing then?” Momo asked. “To make sure he doesn’t overexert himself?” Before Renji could protest, and it was obvious he was planning to, she gave him a level look. “You know you would if you weren’t watched.”

Renji just looked away with a blush.

Chuckling, Shinji reached out and tweaked a still loose lock of red hair. “Pull his hair back for ‘em would ya, Momo-chan? Don’t want ‘em ta be fightin’ it all day,” he drawled, heading out to the front area, leaving the kids to work out things. “Any luck in findin’ anything?” he asked, coming to stand next to Kensei and Kisuke, eyes staring at the net of reiatsu that Kisuke was manipulating with his fingers.

“So far? Not really,” Kensei grunted.

Kisuke shook his head. “Lots of energy signals, but mostly from the Espada, Some are Aizen’s, but no traps that I can find,” the net vanished. “We might just have to do this the hard way...which would be dangerous.”

“Oh goody,” Shinji sighed, moving to take hold of a pole that had a sharp end. “Pick a spot and prod?” he asked, holding it up as Kensei grunted and choose his own pole. “I hate my life right now. I don’t want ta do this shit,” he grumped.

“Would you rather your children accidently set off on of the traps again?” Kisuke asked as he, too, grabbed a pole. “I don’t like it much either, but the three of us are more able to at least avoid getting badly injured. At worst we’ll probably just get scratches.”

“So ya say,” Shinji drawled, remembering the last time Kisuke had said something along those lines. The lab had been blown up and was _still_ being rebuilt.

Taking a deep breath and sharing a look with Kensei, they took different areas and started to poke at the ground, using the poles to conduct their reiatsu. With each tap of the pole, a small, tighter net of power spread down into the ground, echoing with nothing.

Kensei was muttering to himself when the cursing and a flying body drew him away from his own place, Shinji landing on the ground, rubble dropping down around him.

Kisuke heard the noise and came running to investigate. There was enough of Shinji visible to realize he must have activated a trap. “Shinji?” The blond scientist asked. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t think he is,” Kensei said, running over to Shinji and blinking at the fact that the pole was standing straight up in the small bit of untouched dirt. “Fuck,” he grunted, turning Shinji onto his back and wincing at the bruise on his head and the damaged kosode that was still smoking slightly. “We need a real medic, from the Fourth. Someone get Kurosaki-fukutaicho! He’ll be in the office!” he called out.

Some people who were around, but not allowed to help went running. One to get the fukutaicho and the other to grab a healer.

Kisuke continued to examine him, he wasn’t a healer but he’d picked up a bit here and there. “I don’t think his injuries are life-threatening, but they’ll hurt like hell when he wakes.” He commented. “He’s probably unconscious from when he hit the wall. Concussion.”

“Still shouldn’t move him for the moment. Who know’s what’s going on with him,” Kensei hummed before standing straight up. “Everyone back. Power fluctuation,” he warned, shoving people back out of the way as Shinji’s reiatsu started to fluctuate, rising and falling in, so far, gentle waves.

Kisuke, too, had pushed people back just in case. As time passed however the fluctuations got worse, more powerful and hostile. Shinji’s eyes opened, but there seemed to be no awareness in them as his eyes began to turn topaz and his mask began to form.

“I think we have a problem.” Kisuke said softly, his eyes wide.

“Ya think!?” Kensei growled, dancing away from a slash from the instinct driven male. “What is going on?” he yelped, dancing out of the way. “I’m thinking he’s knocked out of his mind, cause this ain’t Ji! Remember the last time someone as powerful as Shinji got knocked out? They only let their lover near them. Man, the hissy fit that their wife threw…”

“Which means,” Kisuke quickly moved back to avoid being struck, his eyebrow twitching. “we really need Ichigo to get here. As quickly as possible.” He really hated to say it. He’d rather skin Shinji alive then give him his Ichigo.

“Not like ya really have a choice when it comes ta them,” Kensei drawled, smirking at the glare from the other, having read him easily. “Come on. Just need to dodge and keep out of the way for a few minutes. Ichigo is on the way here.”


	39. Chapter 38: Family is Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel sorry for Ichi in this one. At least Shinji uh...sleeps through it, basically. *snickers* Ichi gets very growly in this one.
> 
> ...then again, when isn't he? *snickers some more*

“Ichigo is here,” the fukutaicho said behind him. “Why am I so important and why is Shinji attacking you?” He was completely mystified. And why had his mask formed? His eyes looked blank, so it couldn’t be Ji, so what the hell was going on?

“He got knocked for a damn loop!” Kensei growled, grabbing onto Ichigo and tossing him at Shinji, who proceeded to wrap around him and sit on the ground, purring into Ichigo’s neck. Sighing, the silver haired man went limp and rubbed at his face. “Fuck. The last time someone got knocked like this they wouldn’t let anyone but their lover near ‘em. It can take anywhere from a few hours to a few months before they come out of it. So you’re taking care of him. Expect a lot of growling at anyone _not_ you. I can only imagine it being worse with the hollow.”

Ichigo stared at Kensei, practically sprawled on top of Shinji from literally being tossed at him. “Ex _cuse_ me?” Ichigo demanded. “I’m going to _what_?”

“Take care of him. If anyone tries getting close to him,” Kisuke moved a bit closer getting a warning growl in return and Shinji tightened his grip on Ichigo until he moved back away. “he’ll growl and if they continue to get close then he’ll attack them.” He sighed. “You wouldn’t be a healer too, by any chance, would you?”

“No!” Ichigo attempted to get out of Shinji’s grip only to find the other Vizard was _not_ letting go. “I know some basics, but that it! Healing requires good reiatsu control and I’m still learning!"

“Great,” Kensei sighed, watching Kira skid to a stop, only to trip and fall onto his knees near the couple. He made an aborted stop when all Shinji did was snag the small male and hold him close.

“Taicho?” Kira squeaked, blinking up at the blank look before blushing when Shinji simply licked his temple and purred happily. “Fukutaicho?” he asked, looking to Ichigo.

“Oh, this is a death trap just _waiting_ to happen.” Ichigo muttered, looking at the ceiling. “I thought you two...but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised he’s one of his ‘little ducklings’.” he rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Izuru. Shinji’s a little out of it. Can you help me try and figure out how badly he’s hurt?” he asked. “My knowledge of healing is incredibly basic.”

“O-oh, yes,” Kira stuttered, wiggling around until he could sit on his knees, soothing Shinji when he started to whine and pull Kira back. “He’s been knocked rather hard on the wall and he has some burns, but those are easily fixed for the time being. I think for now...maybe you should look into staying away from the tricks and traps? Renji was looking at some odd plans that Aizen apparently had drawn up when fukutaicho and I ran out here,” he said after a few minutes. “Can someone get me some burn cream?”

Ichigo pulled some out of the sleeve of his kosode. “Here. I tend to wind up with burns or nasty cuts so I carry a few different salves with me at all times.” He explained. “Kisuke, why don’t you go see what Renji found?” The blond nodded and quickly left. “Anything else, Izuru?”

Smiling and taking the salve with a nod, Kira slowly removed the kosode that Shinji was wearing, the still knocked silly male purring as he simply shifted Ichigo so that he was pressed against one side, not letting him go. The smaller blond spread the cream over the burns with a tongue sticking out, someone tossing his bag close to him and making Shinji hiss and grab Kira tightly. “It’s fine. Just my bag,” Kira squeaked. “And no, outside of that, he’s fine.”

Ichigo nodded. “That’s good.” He struggled in Shinji’s hold. “Now if I could get the idiot to let go long enough to get him to a bed!” the curses that came from his mouth were quite creative as he struggled the the taicho who simply _would not_ let go of Ichigo. “Damn it, Shinji!”

“Taicho, come on. Let’s get you somewhere safe,” Kira said, tugging on the hand around his waist, the male holding them slowly standing up, the young blond sighing. “Oh dear. I fear we’re not going to be able to get him to let go. I fear that when Momo and Renji come near, he’s going to do the same thing to them.” He wiggled, once more, out of Shinji’s arms, simply holding his hand and drawing him towards the room that he knew was Shinji’s and Ichigo’s. “We’ll be in the room. If someone can make sure that no one comes near by this will go by rather quickly.”

“Well I certainly can’t.” Ichigo scowled. With good reason. When Shinji stood, he’d adjusted his hold to carry the larger male under his one arm, creating quite a comical image, if frustrating for the fukutaicho. “Damn it, Shinji, _put me down_!” He screamed at the taicho.

“I don’t think he’s going to,” Kira squeaked as he was picked up, grabbing onto Shinji’s neck and blinking as Shinji walked into the room and closed the door, only putting Kira down long enough to lock the door before once more sweeping him up. The gone Shinji walked around the room, eyes dark as he swept it, making sure that all entrances were locked down, before he laid the two on the bed, growling when Ichigo tried to scramble away. “Um…” Kira squeaked once more, blushing at the mussed state of the bedding.

Shinji’s growl didn’t stop Ichigo from scrambling away. “I didn’t think to make the bed.” Ichigo explained blushing. “And it’s a big bed, I saw no reason one of us should sleep on the floor when we both fit easily. It’s not the first time we’ve wound up sharing a bed, probably won’t be the last.” He was just glad it was clean.

Kira sighed and settled on the bed, watching Shinji stalk after Ichigo, shaking his head in some amusement. “I don’t suggest hitting him in the head at the moment, Ichigo-san. The less he spends stressed or worried, the faster he’ll come back,” he said, tapping his bottom lip as he thought of what he had learned.

“Don’t have to hit him. Just avoid him.” Ichigo danced away from Shinji’s hands, until he literally got backed into a wall. “I do not need to be attached to him at the fucking hip! He’s my god damned roommate, not my fucking mate!”

Kira just smiled and shook his head as Shinji pounced upon Ichigo, making him giggle as the blond hauled him up and dragged him off towards the bed once more. There were a few sounds outside of the door before several footsteps faded and someone knocked on the door, making Shinji pause and narrow his eyes.

Ichigo struggled in Shinji’s grasp, unable to worm his way back out. “Who the fuck is it?” He growled.

“It’s me and Renji, sir,” Momo called from beyond the door. “We brought a few things that should last us a few days,” she said.

“Starrk said that once he was settled and felt that his mate and family was safe, he would come back quickly,” Renji called, Shinji jerking open the door and eyeing the two before him along with their loads. He reached out and gently pulled them into the rooms, looked out of the door before closing it and locking it, moving to shove the dresser into front of it now that his family was there.

In order to grab Momo and Renji, Shinji had been forced to let go of Ichigo who moved back away from the taicho. He looked up at the ceiling. “I’m not his fucking mate!” He hissed under his breath. “That makes sense,” he said louder, looking at Momo and Renji. “It’s hard to tell how much the Shinigami are affected by the Hollows within with Vizards. There just isn’t a clear line,” he shrugged. “Vizards are odd in that manner. Sometimes they react like a Hollow, which Shinji seems to be doing, but sometimes the reaction is more Shinigami.”

And he looks absolutely edible in that mask.’

_Shut up. As nice as that mask may be on hi-_

‘What, don’t you want him to make you feel as good as he did last night? Admit it, you wish he would have continued...’

Ichigo turned scarlet. _There are children here! We couldn’t if we wanted to! Now shut up!_

Watching Shinji check over Momo and Renji, giving each of them a little lick on the temple, Kira giggled softly and stood up, moving to help them set the room up for their stay. “I really have no idea how long we’re going to be, so it’s best that we make sure that we have everything,” he hummed as they went through everything. Lights, food, ways of cooking food, and a huge pile of blankets were put away.  

“We should be good for a few days, Ichigo-san,” Renji hummed, allowing himself to be shuffled to the bed and laid down the moment that Shinji had caught the scent of blood. “And I think one of my stitches pulled open.”

Ichigo opened Renji’s kimono easily, finding where the blood was coming from. “From the looks of it, I think you’re right.” Ichigo said, his hand glowing lightly as he healed the area the stitch had been in, closing it. He couldn’t close it completely, unfortunately. He was actually surprised he’d managed as much as he had. “And drop the ‘-san’. Go ahead and just call me Ichigo. Or use ‘-kun’ if you feel you have to. We’re going to be living in the same area for quite some,” he leaned back up once he was sure he’d done all he could. Wrong move. He stumbled back, tripping over his own feet until he hit the wall, sliding down. “time. Wow. Dizzy.”

Renji sighed as his back stopped throbbing, shifting as Shinji moved to sweep Ichigo up, putting him down onto the bed next to him, Momo and Kira joining him. “Would you like something to drink?” Momo asked, offering a bottle of water to the dizzy male as Shinji checked him over and then checked on Renji.

“If I eat or drink anything right this minute, I think I’m going to be ill.” Ichigo held his head. “I’m not used to using healing kido, or kido in general, so if I use too much, I get dizzy.” He explained. “It’s a side effect of having bad reiatsu control, I was told. It’d go away as I got used to it...but I use it so rarely, either in practice or practical, I never got used to it.”

“Sounds like you should practice,” Kira hummed, laying down a fresh pad of gauze onto Renji’s back. “I need to practice more myself,” he sighed, shifting on the bed as he watched Shinji make sure that they were all good before settling onto the bed, purring happily. “He seems content now.”

“You’re right, I probably should but...I generally don’t have reason too.” He glanced at the purring Shinji, his dizziness slowly fading. “Glad someone’s content.” He grumbled.

“His family is safe and in a good place that’s easy to defend,” Kira giggled, Renji taking the bottle of water as he slowly sat up with a groan. “He should be good after a few hours, I hope,” he guessed, reaching up to undo Renji’s hair and start to rebraid it since it was coming out.

Ichigo smiled a little. “I hope you’re right. This is getting annoying.” He sighed. “I could use that water now, Momo-chan, since I can actually see straight.” He ruffled her hair, taking the water from her when she gave it to him. “Thanks.”


End file.
